A Dance of Ice and Fire
by Moony'n'Pad'zzz
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle entre en 7ème année à Poudlard. Il est Préfet-en-Chef, a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, a tué son père et a déjà deux horcruxes à son actif. Tout se déroule selon ses plans. Tout, sauf cette petite peste de Gryffondor qui vient fourrer son nez dans ce qui ne la regarde pas. {TOM/OC} Romance / Adventure / Mystery. Rating T/M. Non OOC!
1. Prologue

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voilà mon nouveau bébé ! Ca fait un moment que cette histoire me trotte dans la tête, et je suis contente de pouvoir vous la présenter aujourd'hui ! Pour être honnête, je voulais d'abord terminer ma fic en cours, mais je n'y arrive pas ! Chaque fois que j'essaye d'écrire le nouveau chapitre, les seules images qui me viennent concernent cette nouvelle histoire ! Donc je compte continuer les deux en parallèle. Alors bien sûr, ça veut dire que je ne publierai pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais, parce que j'ai très peu de temps dans la semaine pour écrire...

 **Contexte** : Cette histoire est une TomOC.  Ce n'est pas un voyage dans le temps ! Cela se passe pendant la septième année de Tom, donc il a déjà ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, et il a déjà tué son père et ses grands-parents.

 **Warning** : Je tiens aussi à préciser quelque chose : mon OC est la Préfète-en-Chef, et Tom est le Préfet-en-Chef, mais il n'est  pas question dans cette histoire qu'ils soient colocataires, qu'ils partagent une salle de bains ou quoi que ce soit !

 **Rating** : C'est un rating **T** , qui passera sur du **M** pour certains chapitres. Je vous préviens, il y aura des gros mots, de la violence et du sexe. Je ne mettrai pas de note avant chaque chapitre pour dire s'il y a un lemon ou une scène violente, je trouve que ça gâche trop le suspens, donc si vous ne voulez pas lire de contenu explicite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...

 **PoV** : Pour l'instant je pense que les PoV seront essentiellement ceux de Tom et de mon OC, mais je pourrais en utiliser d'autres ponctuellement. Pour que tout cela reste clair et lisible, je mettrai en début de PoV le nom du narrateur.

 **Disclaimer** : Toute l'histoire appartient à JKR, mon OC m'appartient, et évidemment je ne gagne aucun argent grâce à cette histoire.

Je vous laisse donc avec ce premier chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, et je suis déjà pressée d'écrire la suite !

* * *

 **Riddle Me Riddle**

* * *

1\. **Prologue**

1er Septembre 1943

 _\- Tom -_

Tom inspira profondément. Enfin, après deux longs mois d'attente, il pouvait à nouveau humer ce parfum qu'il connaissait si bien : l'herbe fraiche et humide, le shienden et la fumée. L'odeur caractéristique de Poudlard, quand on y arrivait par le Parc. Il avait plut toute la journée, il le devinait à la façon dont ses chaussures règlementaires s'enfonçaient dans la boue, sous la couche d'herbe verte. Pourtant, au-dessus de lui, le ciel était dégagé, d'un noir de jais, parsemé d'étoiles et d'un croissant de lune. Il ne lui restait que quelques mètres à parcourir avant de dépasser les immenses portes ouvertes du château. Il avança un pas sur la première marche de granit qui conduisait à l'intérieur. Dès que sa chaussure claqua contre la pierre, éclaboussant quelques gouttelettes de boue autour d'elle, il pensa : _Enfin de retour chez moi_.

Chaque année depuis sept ans, les mêmes sentiments l'assaillaient au premier jour de septembre. La joie, le soulagement, l'enthousiasme, la curiosité. Des sentiments que seul Poudlard pouvait provoquer chez lui. A chaque rentrée des classes, il se sentait à nouveau l'enfant qu'il avait été, peu après que le Professeur Dumbledore soit venu le chercher à l'orphelinat. La satisfaction d'être enfin reconnu comme un être exceptionnel, l'envie de découvrir ce nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à lui, d'en débusquer tous les secrets... Ces souvenirs resteraient gravés en lui pour l' _éternité_. Cette année encore, il n'avait pas eu un regard en arrière lorsqu'il avait claqué la porte de l'orphelinat. Quelle joie de quitter ces moldus, pour la dernière fois. Cet hiver, il aurait dix-sept ans, et serait donc majeur au regard du monde magique. Il n'y retournerait plus jamais, sinon pour brûler le bâtiment et tout son personnel, et tous ses pensionnaires.

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans la Grande Salle pour assister au traditionnel banquet de bienvenue, Tom hocha la tête imperceptiblement. Oui, cette année serait la sienne. Il quitterait enfin l'orphelinat pour toujours, il obtiendrait son permis de Transplaner, il mettrait en application la dernière partie de son plan pour garantir la servitude et la loyauté de tous ceux qui se réclamaient ses _amis._ Il caressa brièvement l'insigne qui ornait sa robe de sorcier, retenant à peine son sourire satisfait. Il avait été nommé Préfet-en-Chef. Il avait reçu la lettre lui annonçant la nouvelle et l'insigne par hibou, pendant l'été. Une formidable nouvelle, même si ça n'était pas une surprise. De tous les autres Préfets, qui aurait bien pu être choisi à sa place ? Aucun ne lui arrivait à la cheville, et les Professeurs le savaient aussi bien que lui. En tant que Préfet-en-Chef, plus rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il ne suivrait plus que ses propres règles, et s'appliquerait à les faire suivre par les autres élèves.

Il prit place à la table des Serpentards, plus ou moins au centre de la tablée. Autour de lui, ses suiveurs s'assirent tour à tour, chacun prenant sa place habituelle. A sa droite, Rosier, ses cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière. Le plus fidèle d'entre eux. Celui qui venait chuchoter les potins à son oreille, celui qui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil, sans qu'il faille le menacer, ni le blesser. A sa gauche, Lestrange. Tom n'aurait jamais supporté qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais osé lui dire _non_ , mais Lestrange arrivait tout de même à partager ses opinions, et la plupart du temps, Tom devait avouer qu'il était de bon conseil. En face d'eux s'étaient assises Crabbe, Goyle et Malfoy, les trois filles les plus viles et les plus rusées que la Terre ait jamais portées. Elles savaient toujours se montrer utiles. Et autour de ce noyau dur, à peine hors de portée de voix, Mulciber, Nott, Yaxley et Avery. Des suiveurs également, mais plus récents. Ils devraient faire leurs preuves avant que Tom ne les admette dans les discussions privées qu'il entretenait avec ses suiveurs.

\- Félicitations, Riddle. _Dit Malfoy en jetant un regard malicieux à son nouvel insigne. D'autres murmures de félicitations vinrent rapidement. Il baissa la tête en signe de remerciement et d'humilité, un léger sourire sur les lèvres._

\- Comme vous le savez, j'espère que ce détail, _Il tapota la broche de son index_ , nous aidera à accomplir de grandes choses, cette année.

\- C'est ce que nous espérons tous, Tom. _Approuva Rosier en hochant la tête._

\- Sais-tu quand nous en saurons plus, à ce sujet ? _Demanda Crabbe. Il sourit à nouveau, amicalement_. _Bien sûr que je sais, pauvre conne, mais toi tu n'as pas à le savoir_.

\- Pas vraiment. J'attends d'avoir mon nouvel emploi du temps, et nous planifierons une _rencontre._ Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite, mais avant que les pensées de Tom ne puissent aller plus loin, ou que l'un d'eux ne puisse poser une nouvelle question agaçante, une voix résonna dans toute la Grande Salle, provocant le silence de tous les élèves. Tom jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à la cinquième table, celle qui n'existait que le jour de la rentrée, la table des première année non répartis dans les maisons. Ils jetaient des regards inquiets à gauche et à droite, torturaient leurs doigts ou mordaient leurs lèvres au sang. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils craignaient le Choixpeau, et la maison dans laquelle il les enverrait. Ils craignaient ce que ce choix dirait d'eux. Ils craignaient ce que leurs familles penseraient, s'ils étaient envoyés dans la mauvaise maison.

Tom eût un petit sourire satisfait. Il ne s'était pas comporté comme cela, le soir de son entrée en première année. Même à ce jeune âge, il avait montré la maturité, l'intelligence et tout le dédain dont il était capable, même si intérieurement, il bouillonnait. Il se souvenait d'avoir entendu son nom à l'appel, parmi les derniers de la liste. Il s'était levé, la tête haute, sans un regard pour ses camarades. Il se rappelait avoir croisé le regard inquiet du Professeur Dumbledore sur son chemin jusqu'au tabouret, mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il s'était assis sur le tabouret branlant, et avait patiemment attendu le verdict, les mains posées sur les cuisses. Le Choixpeau n'avait pas eu le temps de lui adresser un mot, car à peine était-il entré en contact avec ses cheveux, qu'il avait immédiatement hurlé "SERPENTARD!". A cette époque, Tom ne savait rien de cette maison, de son prestige, et de son lien avec sa _famille_. Sous les applaudissements, il avait rejoint la table des élèves verts et argents, à la place précise qu'il occupait aujourd'hui.

\- Barbant... _Commenta Mulciber. Tom fixa son regard sur lui pendant une seconde, et il fut à nouveau réduit au silence._

Bien sûr que tout cela était barbant. Le même discours du Directeur Dippet, chaque année, puis la chanson du Choixpeau, puis l'interminable Répartition, avant d'enfin entamer le festin. Mais comme chaque année, Tom prenait son mal en patience. Il écoutait attentivement chaque mot du Directeur, et souriait lorsque leurs regards se croisaient. Il applaudissait poliment chaque élève réparti, et se montrait plus enthousiaste lorsque ledit élève arrivait chez Serpentard. Mais contrairement aux idiots qui l'entouraient, il tenait à remplir impeccablement son rôle d'élève modèle, même si au fond de lui, il vomissait toutes ces festivités, maintenant qu'elles ne le concernaient plus. Cette année toutefois, après la répartition du dernier élève, dont Tom ne pouvait pas se rappeler le nom, le Directeur Dippet reprit la parole.

\- Chers élèves, avant de vous laisser déguster les fameux mets que nous aurons préparé les Elfes de Maison, j'ai une dernière annonce à vous faire. _Il prit un air solennel mais ses yeux pétillants trahirent son enthousiasme. Tom savait qu'il faisait partie des élèves favoris du Directeur, et celui-ci devait être ravis de son accession au titre._ Les nouveaux Préfets-en-Chef seront Tom Riddle... _Il tendit un bras vers Tom et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Tom traversa la salle, encore plus charismatique et fier que lors de sa répartition, et s'arrêta en-dessous du pupitre de Dippet, souriant et s'inclinant légèrement tandis qu'une ovation faisait trembler la table des Serpentards_...Et Rosaline Mesnaud de Saint-Paul.

Le coeur de Tom s'arrêta un instant, alors que le Directeur tendant à nouveau son bras, en direction de la table Gryffondor cette fois, et qu'une jeune fille se levait et adressait un signe à ses camarades, souriante. Elle vint le rejoindre et fit face à son tour au public de la Grande Salle. Rosaline Mesnaud de Saint-Paul. En réalité, elle se faisait plutôt appeler Rosaline Mesnaud, car son nom à rallonge était plutôt imprononçable pour les anglais. Tom souriait toujours, son visage impassible, pendant qu'intérieurement, une rage folle s'emparait de lui. Cette année était supposée être _son_ année, et voilà que tout serait gâché. Entre toutes, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ces imbéciles la choisissent _elle_. Lorsque Dippet eut fini son discours sur leurs nouvelles responsabilités et la confiance qu'il faisait reposer sur eux pour cette nouvelle année, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de se tourner l'un vers l'autre pour se serrer la main. C'était la coutume.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil discret, son sourire narquois flottant sur ses lèvres. Il saisit la main qu'elle lui tendait, et la serra si fort qu'il était pratiquement sûr d'y laisser des hématomes. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux et son sourire se crispa, mais lui seul était assez près d'elle pour s'en apercevoir. Il avait pris grand soin de garder son masque à l'air amical, tout en souhaitant lui broyer les os. Comment cette petite peste les avait convaincus de lui confier ce poste, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Tom Riddle n'aimait pas les surprises. Encore moins les mauvaises surprises comme celle-ci. Après quelques secondes où elle essaya de renforcer sa poigne à son tour, il lâcha sa main, et il retournèrent chacun vers leur tablée.

Lorsqu'il s'assit à nouveau au milieu de ses suiveurs, aucun n'osa prendre la parole. Ils savaient tous quelle animosité (quel faible mot...) régnait entre Rosaline et Tom. Et ils devinaient tout aussi bien à quel point cette annonce avait ruiné son humeur. Il ne croisa aucun de leurs regards, et se contenta de manger dans le calme. Ce n'est que lorsque les desserts disparurent qu'il daigna lever les yeux de son assiette. Il ne sut pas comment, mais son regard trouva immédiatement celui du Professeur Dumbledore. Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, ses yeux bleus pétillaient et il arborait un petit sourire en coin. Evidemment, c'était _lui_. Lui qui avait permis à cette petite peste d'obtenir le précieux insigne. Les poings de Tom se serrèrent sous la table.

Les Préfets allaient devoir mener les première année jusqu'à leurs dortoirs, mais maintenant qu'il était Préfet-en-Chef, cela ne faisait plus partie de ses missions. Il allait sortir de la Grande Salle et se diriger vers les cachots, lorsque quelqu'un agrippa son bras. Il dut retenir une moue de dégout à la vue des doigts roses et boudinés qui encerclaient son biceps. Il afficha pourtant un sourire enjoué au propriétaire des doigts.

\- Tom ! _S'exclama le Professeur Slughorn_. Mon garçon, je suis fier de vous ! Enfin un Préfet-en-Chef de ma maison !

\- Je vous remercie, Professeur, votre opinion compte beaucoup, pour moi. _Répondit Tom, souriant._

Slughorn lâcha son bras sans se départir de son sourire, et Tom put quitter la Grande Salle. Le Professeur de Potions était son préféré. Il était si impressionnable, si facilement manipulable... Le charme de Tom l'avait touché dès son premier jour à Poudlard, et ils entretenaient une relation très proche, depuis. Pour Slughorn, il s'agissait d'un lien mentor-élève, et il rêvait secrètement que son étudiant préféré suive ses traces, et lui succède à sa place de Professeur, lorsqu'il prendrait sa retraite. Tom ne le considérait pas comme son mentor. Tom n'avait pas besoin de mentor, il savait que ses compétences naturelles dépassaient de loin celles de la plupart des Professeurs du collège. Mais il entretenait ce lien, le cultivait sagement, car il savait qu'il avait énormément à y gagner.

Tom donna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il retrouvait enfin le marbre gris, les tentures vert émeraude, l'âtre de la cheminée, les fauteuils de cuir confortables. Une bouffée de plaisir le submergea, et il laissa presque échapper un soupir de soulagement. Cette année pourtant, les choses ne seraient pas tout à fait les mêmes. Il ne retrouverait pas ses colocataires dans le dortoir qu'il occupait ces six dernières années. En tant que Préfet-en-Chef, il avait droit à une chambre particulière. Il s'engagea dans les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs, et dépassa celui qu'il occupait l'année précédente. Bientôt, il trouva une porte sur laquelle était fixée une plaque d'argent, et dessus, en lettres vertes d'une belle calligraphie, on pouvait lire " _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ ". Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa robe une clé, reçue en même temps que son insigne, et la glissa dans la serrure.

La pièce était spacieuse et chaude. Dans un coin, une cheminée, bien que nettement plus modeste que celle de la Salle Commune, crépitait. Juste à côté du feu se trouvaient un fauteuil de cuir noir et une petite table ronde. Au dessus du fauteuil, plusieurs tableaux de petite taille étaient accrochés au mur. En s'approchant, Tom s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait des portraits des anciens Préfet-en-Chef de Serpentard. Immédiatement, une vague de fierté s'empara de lui et lui décrocha même un sourire franc, pour lui-même. Bientôt, son portrait serait également peint, et il trônerait dans cette chambre. Sur un autre pan de mur, il vit un bureau et une petite bibliothèque. En passant ses doigts sur les tranches des livres, il constata que ceux-ci étaient pour la plupart des manuels de cours ou des romans sorciers, sans grand intérêt. Peu importait, car ils seraient bientôt remplacés par sa collection personnelle.

Sur le bureau se trouvait l'emploi du temps de Tom, qu'il examina une seconde. Comme l'année précédente, les cours choisis seraient en commun avec toutes les autres maisons, car les effectifs étaient beaucoup plus restreints, puisque les élèves pouvaient choisir librement leurs options après l'obtention de leurs BUSES. D'un tour de baguette, il colla le parchemin au mur au dessus de son bureau de travail. Il s'intéressa ensuite au second morceau de parchemin, toujours sur son bureau. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture fine et brouillonne du Directeur Dippet. " _Cher Mr Riddle, j'ai le plaisir de vous convier à la réunion de rentrée qui se tiendra demain matin à 8 heures tapantes dans mon bureau. Nous déterminerons ensemble vos nouvelles missions, et la façon dont vous organiserez votre collaboration avec votre homologue. J'espère que vos nouveaux quartiers sont à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Vous souhaitant une bonne nuit, Directeur Dippet_ ".

Son _homologue_. La mâchoire crispée, il froissa le parchemin et le lança dans la corbeille à papier. Il revoyait le clin d'oeil malicieux de Rosaline, le sourire satisfait de Dumbledore... Ce vieux con, avec sa barbe mi-rousse mi-grise, avait bien réussi son coup. Tom s'était persuadé que la Préfète-en-Chef serait Alicia Messey, la Serdaigle, toujours sage et bienveillante, polie et effacée. Mais non, il avait fallut que Dumbledore mette son nez tordu dans cette affaire, et il était maintenant forcé de faire équipe avec une _Gryffondor_ toute l'année. Nul doute que le vieux fou s'en servirait comme espionne contre lui. Elle serait toujours là, à observer ses moindres faits et gestes, à l'épier, à le suivre, et elle s'empresserait d'aller faire son rapport au Directeur de sa maison. Il chassa ces idées en secouant légèrement la tête. Il trouverait un moyen de contourner les plans de Dumbledore, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une année à Poudlard, et il ne comptait laisser personne se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Après avoir pris une douche dans sa salle de bains personnelle, Tom monta sur son nouveau lit. Un lit à baldaquin, avec d'épais rideaux de velours vert, sommes toutes pareil à celui qu'il occupait auparavant. En s'allongeant sur le matelas, il fut surpris par la familiarité de la sensation, et se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas simplement déplacé son lit habituel. Sans plus de pensées, il s'endormit, et profita d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain matin, un peu avant huit heures, Tom était devant le miroir de sa salle de bains. Comme chaque matin, son apparence devait être parfaite. Il avait tracé une raie bien propre sur un côté de sa tête, et avait soigneusement coiffé chaque mèche de ses cheveux. Il resserrait maintenant son noeud de cravate, et épinglait son insigne à sa robe règlementaire. Il sourit à son reflet. Son sourire jovial, charmeur, qui n'atteignait jamais ses yeux. Il termina la tasse de thé au lait qu'il avait entamée quelques minutes plus tôt. Il lui paraissait tiède, et trop sucré. Il ne s'était pas réveillé assez tôt pour prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, il avait donc commandé ce thé à un Elfe de Maison. Il posa la tasse sur la table, et d'un pas assuré, quitta sa nouvelle chambre pour rejoindre le bureau du Directeur Dippet.

* * *

 **Voilà, premier chapitre terminé ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews (sivouplé sivouplé sivouplé) et surtout, dites-moi comment vous imaginez Rosaline ! J'ai fait exprès de ne pas mettre de description physique, pour voir comment vous alliez vous l'imaginer ! Allez, à bientôt les cocos ! Moony.**


	2. Charivari

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, je tiens à répondre aux deux personnes qui ont pris la peine de laisser des reviews, et à remercier **DearAnemon** et **SaniaWive** d'avoir mis cette fic en alert._

 _ **Vlad** : Alors là chapeau ! Tu as super bien cerné Rosaline, que ce soit au niveau du physique ou de son caractère, tu verras ça par la suite (tu m'as fait trop rire OMAGAD ELLE EST TROP BELLE hahaha) ! Oui Tom est un gros manipulateur, et je voulais bien mettre ça en avant avec Slug, qui est pour moi sa victime number one. Après, c'est quand même une romance, donc Tom va, dans un futur plutôt lointain, finir par tomber amoureux. Le plus difficile va être de le faire tomber amoureux sans trahir le personnage, et justement, ne pas le transformer en petit agneaux tout doux, parce que je veux quand même rester fidèle à JKR. Pour ce qui est de l'italique, je l'utilise pour plein de trucs, donc pour la narration entre les dialogues, parce que je trouve ça plus simple à lire, et pour mettre en avant quelques mots dans l'histoire. Après, y a pas forcément de signification hyper cachée, mais j'aime bien écrire comme ça... Voilà voilà. Est-ce que tu peux me confirmer si tu es un garçon ou une fille parce que j'ai toujours un doute et ça me perturbe hahaha ! En tout cas merci pour ta review et à + sur cette fic ou une autre, bisous !_

 _ **Tomalex** : Merci pour ta review et pour avoir mis ma fic en favoris/alert, ça me fait super plaisir ! Pour Rosaline, effectivement elle sera mince et maligne, mais pas aussi grande que Tom (il faut dire que je l'imagine très grand !). Encore merci j'espère que ce chapitre va autant te plaire que le premier, bisous !_

 _A part ça, je voulais faire deux petits points, et ils sont assez importants pour moi, donc je vous supplie de prendre 30 secondes pour les lire, et après promis, je vous laisse avec votre thé/café/chocolat/vodka-redbull pour lire tranquillement ce chapitre :_

 _ **Point 1** : L'époque. Donc, on le sait tous, et je le rappelle à chaque début de chapitre, cette histoire se passe dans les années 40. Les styles vestimentaires, de coiffure, de maquillage correspondront donc à cette époque (pas de leggings, pas de longs cheveux aux vents, pas de gloss etc). C'est aussi pour ça que les élèves s'appellent par leurs noms et se vouvoient devant les profs. Ca peut paraitre bizarre, mais je le vois comme ça._

 _ **Point 2** : Tom (my love). J'ai toujours "reproché" à JKR la vision un poil manichéenne de son monde. Les Serpentards sont tous méchants, les Gryffondors sont tous gentils etc... Bien sûr que Tom est destiné à devenir un gros bâtard de mage noir, mais pour l'instant il a 17 ans, et j'aimerais bien nuancer un peu son personnage. Je ne veux pas le rendre sympa, mais je ne veux pas peindre un tableau trop noir non plus. Pour m'appuyer, je vais utiliser deux citations qui appartiennent entièrement à JKR :_

 _"Il n'y a pas de bien ni de mal, il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher…" Voldemort, HP1_

 _"Dans le monde il n'y a pas d'un côté le bien et le mal, il y a une part de lumière et d'ombre en chacun de nous. Ce qui compte c'est celle que l'on choisit de montrer dans nos actes, ça c'est ce que l'on est vraiment." Sirius B, HP5_

 _Voilà, sur ces belles paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre ! :)_

* * *

 **A Dance of Ice and Fire**

* * *

2\. **Charivari**

2 Septembre 1943

 _\- Rosaline -_

Elle marchait d'un pas léger et assuré dans les couloirs du deuxième étage. Les élèves étaient tous rassemblés dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, et le silence était tel dans la tour que le bruit de ses pas résonnait en plusieurs échos. Elle s'était levée aux aurores, s'était assurée que sa coiffure était parfaite, que son uniforme et sa robe étaient bien repassés, et elle était partie en cuisine réclamer un petit déjeuner. Les Elfes de Maison lui avait fourni du thé, des biscuits au beurre et une pomme, qu'elle gardait encore dans sa poche. Elle jeta un regard à sa montre, qu'elle avait reçu en cadeau pour ses dix-sept ans, comme l'exigeait la tradition. Il lui restait deux minutes, ce qui était largement suffisant. Devant la statue, elle murmura : " _Charivari_ ", et put pénétrer dans le bureau du Directeur.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y avait accès. En tant que Préfète de Gryffondor, elle avait déjà dû assister à plusieurs réunions dans le bureau du Directeur Dippet. Elle y avait également passé trois heures de retenue, en troisième année, après avoir _accidentellement_ fait exploser la malle d'une petite Poufsouffle. La bougresse l'avait bousculée. Ou lui avait-elle demandé son chemin vers sa Salle Commune ? Ce n'etait plus très clair dans les souvenirs de Rosaline... Sans un regard pour les autres personnes présentes, elle s'avança vers le Directeur Dippet et, tout sourire, lui serra la main.

\- Je tiens encore à vous remercier de m'avoir confié ce poste, Monsieur le Directeur, je saurai me montrer à la hauteur.

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute, Miss Mesnaud, c'est bien pour cela que notre choix s'est porté sur vous.

Elle lui répondit par un petit sourire satisfait, avant de chercher la place où elle était sensée s'assoir. Les quatre Directeurs de Maisons étaient debouts, autour du bureau de Dippet. Dumbledore affichait son sourire gentil habituel, Slughorn se caressait le ventre, l'air pensif. Elle adressa à chacun un léger signe de tête en guise de salut. Elle fit mine de ne remarquer la présence de Tom Riddle qu'à ce moment-là. Il était assis en face du bureau, à côté de la chaise vide qui était destinée à Rosaline. Lorsqu'elle s'avanca pour prendre sa place, il se leva, en parfait gentleman, et lui tendit sa main.

\- Bonjour, Miss Mesnaud. _Dit-il avec son sourire habituel. Merlin qu'il était beau ! Avec sa coiffure sage, sa peau claire et surtout ses yeux noirs qui paraissaient toujours d'un calme et d'une intelligence inouïs... Malgré son appréhension, il ne tenta pas de lui briser la main, cette fois._

\- Bonjour, Mr Riddle. _Répondit-elle avec le même sourire._

Elle put ensuite s'assoir et sortir parchemin et plume de son sac, comme l'avait fait son homologue avant qu'elle n'arrive. Elle jeta un regard vers le parchemin de Riddle, déjà noir d'encre. Elle crut d'abord qu'ils avaient commencé la réunion sans l'attendre, avant de réaliser qu'elle se trompait. Riddle avait préparé cette réunion en _amont_. Elle se sentit honteuse pendant quelques secondes, puis essaya de se reprendre. Tom regarda son parchemin immaculé, et un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle tenta de ne pas y prêter attention. Tout était dans sa tête, elle n'avait pas besoin de notes.

Mais son sourire narquois l'irita et elle se surprit en train de faire danser ses doigts nerveusement sur son accoudoir. Elle devrait être habituée, pourtant, car ce petit jeu ne lui était pas inconnu. Tout cela avait commencé il y a fort fort longtemps, alors qu'ils étaient encore deux têtards de première année. Ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole. Il était réservé et solitaire, et elle, à cette époque, n'osait pas parler aux garçons. Des garçons, c'était à peine si elle en avait déjà vu, avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Elle avait été élevée par sa mère, après le décès de son père lorsqu'elle était toute petite, et avait grandi entourée de trois soeurs. Ceci, jusqu'au jour où Slughorn s'était mis en tête de les faire travailler en binôme, Tom et elle.

* * *

Elle plissa le nez en entrant dans la salle de Potions. Une odeur de moisissure flottait dans les airs, et elle l'avait déjà remarquée lors du cours précédent, le premier qu'elle avait eu. A son bras, Euphemia trépignait d'impatience, serrant son biceps comme si sa vie en dépendait. Euphemia la dépassait presque d'une tête, et on la prenait souvent pour une deuxième année. Elle avait une longue chevelure noire et sauvage, qu'elle domptait tant bien que mal en un chignon stricte, et de grands yeux bleus pétillants.

\- Croisons les doigts ! Je ne sais pas comment je m'en sortirai, si tu n'es pas en binôme avec moi... _A ces mots, Rosaline leva les yeux au ciel._

\- Tu t'en sortiras très bien ! _Mais alors que son amie lui lançait un regard sceptique, elle ajouta :_ Je croise les doigts quand même, au cas où.

Lors de leur premier cours de Potions, le Professeur Slughorn leur avait fait passer un bref bilan de connaissances, dont le but était de l'aider à former les binômes de travail. Rosaline savait qu'elle avait brillé. Elle avait répondu à toutes les questions sans la moindre hésitation, sans le moindre doute, sans faire la moindre rature sur son parchemin. Sa mère lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle était aussi intelligente que son père, et cela la rendait très fière. Elle ne voulait pas poursuivre la même carrière de Médicomage que lui, mais elle aimait se considérer comme l'héritière de son savoir. Elle était si différente de sa mère et de ses soeurs, qui se complaisaient dans l'apparence, dans la frivolité et surtout qui ne se montraient pas à la hauteur de leur rang.

\- Très bien les enfants, je vais vous demander de vous assoir à la table où votre nom est écrit, _Commença le Professeur Slughorn_ , Nous formons les binômes dès ce jour. J'espère que vous êtes en forme, car vous allez réaliser votre première potion magique !

Le Professeur semblait jubiler, avec ses yeux pétillants et son sourire coquin. Rosaline, elle, sentit son estomac se serrer. Elle s'était montrée forte en rassurant Euphemia, mais elle n'était pas si confiante... A part les trois autres filles avec qui elles partageaient leur dortoir : Alicia Bell, Mary Moore et Alatea Fline, elle ne connaissait personne. Euphemia et elle étaient amies depuis leurs neuf ans, lorsqu'elles étaient devenues voisines, après que Rosaline et sa famille aient quitté leur France natale. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer passer l'année en binôme avec une autre personne ! Pourtant, il fallut bien se séparer, et elle commença à parcourir les étroites allées entre les rangées de table, essayant désespérément de trouver son nom.

Petit à petit, elle s'éloigna de son amie, jusqu'à se retrouver dans le fond de la salle de classe. _Ho Merlin, et s'il avait oublié mon nom ? Si finalement j'avais raté le test, et je n'étais pas retenue en cours de Potions ? Voire à Poudlard ?_ Elle commençait à angoisser, quand enfin, elle vit sur une table un bout de parchemin sur lequel était écrit " _Rosaline Mesnaud de Saint Paul_ ". Elle sentit un poids quitter son estomac, mais à peine un instant plus tard, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'un garçon était assis à côté d'elle, le poids revint de plus belle. C'était un garçon assez fin, assez grand, avec de beaux cheveux noirs soignés et des yeux tout aussi sombres, qui semblaient ne pas la voir. Elle se sentit rougir. _Merlin, qu'il était beau !_ L'univers tout entier la mettait à l'épreuve. Elle se rappela pourtant ses bonnes manières et prit son courage à deux mains pour lui tendre la main et lui adresser un sourire amical.

\- Je suis Rosaline Mesnaud, _Commença-t-elle. Le garçon daigna enfin la regarder. Il fixa ses yeux, puis le parchemin sur lequel le nom de Rosaline était écrit, puis encore ses yeux. Il levait un sourcil d'un air légèrement moqueur. Il serra tout de même sa main._

\- Tom Riddle, _Répondit-il, sans répondre à son sourire._

Très bien. Il était donc beau, mais peu enclin à se faire des amis. Ou en tout cas à se faire ami avec _elle_. Ils sortirent leurs affaires de leurs sacs dans le plus grand des calmes, contrairement à leurs camarades qui jacassaient à tout va. Le Professeur Slughorn fit apparaitre sur les paillasses les instructions à suivre pour fabriquer une potion " _Patabois_ ". D'après la description, le but de cette potion était de colmater les brèches dans les troncs de petits arbres ou d'arbustes qui souffraient d'une maladie appelée la _Schlérosève_.

\- Je pense que le mieux serait que je prépare le chaudron, si tu veux bien aller chercher les ingrédients.

\- Mmh Mmh, _Répondit-il_.

Sans attendre, il se leva et se dirigea vers la réserve d'ingrédients, où plusieurs élèves s'entassaient déjà. Rosaline le suivit du regard un instant. Il se tenait bien droit, et toisait le reste des élèves. Sans aucun doute, il venait d'une bonne famille... Elle s'attela à sa tâche et récura le chaudron de fond en comble. Il était particulièrement dégoûtant. Ensuite, elle fit place nette sur le plan de travail, et attendit patiemment le retour de son _partenaire_.

\- Miss Mesnaud de Saint Paul, je vais m'occuper des ingrédients pendant que vous resterez au-dessus du chaudron. _Dit-il en revenant à sa place. La manière dont il l'appela par son nom et la vouvoya finit de la convaincre qu'il était bien un sang pur._

\- Miss Mesnaud suffira, Mr Riddle. _Répondit-elle. Son nom à rallonge n'avait aucun intérêt, et elle trouvait ridicule la façon dont les anglais le prononçait. Il haussa les épaules sans la regarder._

Comme convenu, elle se plaça au dessus du chaudron et y versa le premier ingrédient, le lait de dragonne. Elle ajoutait le reste des ingréditents au fur et à mesure que Tom coupait, taillait, écrasait ou hachait les produits et les lui tendait. Elle suivait scrupuleusement les instructions du Professeur Slughorn, humant et remuant la préparation chaque fois que nécessaire. Pourtant, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle remarqua que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Son partenaire dût la voir froncer des sourcils et observer machinalement le parchemin et le chaudron tour à tour.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ? _Demanda-t-il une fois arrivé au-dessus du chaudron._

\- D'après la recette la potion devrait être rose et sentir la meringue... _Répondit-t-elle. Il lui prit le parchemin des mains et lut rapidement les instructions, avant de poser son regard noir sur le contenu du chaudron. Son visage resta impassible, mais elle vit ses machoires se serrer imperceptiblement._

\- Forcément. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous ai laissée faire ça, j'aurais dû m'en occuper moi-même. _Elle sentit ses joues rougir sous l'effet de la honte et de la colère._

\- Qui a dit que j'étais la fautive, c'est peut-être vous qui ne savez pas préparer des ingrédients correctement ? _Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour se donner un peu de contenance. Il ricana._

\- J'espère que c'est une blague ? _Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et elle vit immédiatement tout le dédain qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle sentit une vague de fierté et de rage serrer son estomac._ J'ai suivi la recette à la lettre ! Il fallait le dire si vous n'étiez pas capable de laver un chaudron correctement ! Pourtant ça ne parait pas difficile, même une _Cracmol_ pourrait le faire ! _Elle s'approcha de lui et sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe. Immédiatement, elle le vit chercher la sienne._

\- Me traiter de Cracmol ? Retirez ça tout de suite où je vous le fais ravaler moi-même. _Répliqua-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps, une voix grave et grasse les interrompit._

\- Enfin mais que se passe-t-il, ici ? _Demanda Slughorn en s'approchant d'eux, ses petits yeux mouillés rivés sur leurs baguettes. Tom rangea la sienne sans attendre._

\- Nous étions inquiets car notre potion ne prend pas la bonne couleur, Professeur, nous nous demandions de qui pouvait bien venir cette erreur. _Il prenait un air penaud, mais son regard lançait toujours des éclairs dans la direction de Rosaline._

\- Mr Riddle était tellement inquiet qu'il a émis l'hypothèse que j'étais peut-être une Cracmol, vu que je ne suis même pas capable de nettoyer un chaudron... _Slughorn prit un air choqué et déçu._

\- Enfin, Tom, ce n'est pas une façon de s'adresser à une jeune Dame. De plus, je peux vous assurer qu'aucun élève de Poudlard n'est un Cracmol, le règlement est très stricte sur ce point ! _Rosaline pouvait voir Tom fulminer, même s'il essayait de rester de glace._

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de l'offenser, Professeur, et je tiens à préciser que je répondait simplement à une accusation de sa part.

\- Menteur ! _Lui cria-t-elle en essayant de se jeter sur lui, mais le Maitre des Potions la retint de justesse._

\- Ça suffit, les enfants, ça suffit ! _S'exclama-t-il_. Bon sang, vous êtes comme chien et chat, tous les deux ! _Il paraissait plutôt amusé qu'en colère_. Je vais devoir changer vos binômes ! Moi qui pensais faire de vous un duo de choc, les deux élèves les plus doués ensemble ! Tant pis, je suppose...

* * *

Rosaline sourit pour elle à ce souvenir. Finalement, il s'était avéré que leur potion avait parfaitement fonctionné. Depuis ce jour, Tom et elle se disputaient toujours la place de meilleur élève, dans tous les cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Une lutte cordiale devant les professeurs, car ils avaient implicitement convenu de ne plus jamais se disputer devant l'un d'eux. Elle trouvait cette compétition amusante, mais Tom la prenait beaucoup plus au sérieux, elle le sentait à sa façon de la regarder avec suffisance et colère à chaque fois qu'elle le surpassait à un examen, alors qu'elle se contentait de lui lancer des petits sourires narquois et des clins d'oeil taquins, qui semblaient faire redoubler sa colère.

\- Bien, je pense que nous avons fait le tour des missions qui vous incomberont cette année, jeunes gens. _Reprit le Directeur Dippet, la sortant subitement de ses pensées. En jetant un regard à son parchemin, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait pris des notes machinalement, dans une calligraphie qu'elle aurait du mal à déchiffrer elle-même_. Quelque chose à ajouter, Rosaline ? _Elle secoua la tête pour toute réponse_. Tom ? _Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge, et elle dût lutter contre elle-même pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel._

\- Effectivement, Professeur, j'ai bien une suggestion. L'an passé, plusieurs incidents mineurs se sont déroulés dans le Parc ou aux abords de la Forêt Interdite, implicant des élèves... _intrépides_. _Rosaline devinait que le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit était_ stupide. _Le Directeur hocha la tête en signe d'approbation_. Je pense que nous devons faire notre possible pour limiter ce genre de débordements, il serait peut-être bénéfique que nous fassions des rondes de nuit à l'extérieur...

\- C'est une excellente idée, Mr Riddle, mais vous êtes vous-mêmes des élèves et il me parait dangereux de vous laisser vous promener seuls dehors la nuit, fut-ce pour protéger vos camarades ! _Du coin de l'oeil, Rosaline vit le Professeur Dumbledore sourire et lever son index pour signifier qu'il souhaitait prendre la parole. Dippet l'encouragea d'un signe de la main._

\- Si je peux me permettre, Monsieur le Directeur, je trouve que c'est là une excellente idée que nous présente Tom. Mais je comprends vos réticences. Voici ce que je propose pour garantir la sécurité de tous : chacun des Directeurs de Maison, le Garde Chasse Ogg, notre concierge Mr Picott, et les Préfets-en-Chef, feront chacun leur tour une de ces rondes.

\- Mais, Professeur Dumbledore, cela fait une personne de trop pour assurer les sept rondes de la semaine. _Dumbledore posa son regard sur lui, plus malicieux que jamais._

\- Je suis d'accord avec le Directeur, Tom, nous ne pouvons pas laisser un éléve seul faire ce genre de ronde, même s'il est Préfet-en-Chef. Vous ferez ces rondes ensemble, Miss Mesnaud et vous. _Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Dippet, sans prêter attention à la réaction de Riddle, qui le fusillait du regard._ Je propose les Samedi soirs, comme cela Rosaline et Tom n'auront pas à se soucier de devoir se lever tôt le lendemain.

\- Excellente idée, Albus, voici donc une affaire classée. Je vous laisse vous charger du planning et je ferai une note de service lorsque tout sera en place.

Rosaline avait à la fois envie d'éclater de rire et de s'arracher les cheveux. Elle avait adoré la façon dont Dumbledore avait retourné les plans de Tom contre lui, et elle éprouvait toujours beaucoup de satisfaction à le voir essayer de cacher sa colère. Mais d'un autre côté, elle serait forcée de passer une bonne partie de ses Samedi soirs avec lui, dans une ambiance qui promettait d'être glaciale. Adieu les festivités secrètes de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, bonjour les soirées à se geler les miches au bord du Lac, avec un Tom Riddle morose pour toute compagnie. Lorsque Dippet les autorisa à prendre congé, elle dévala les escaliers en colimaçon, Riddle sur ses talons. Elle sortit sa pomme de sa poche et en croqua un morceau. Elle manqua de s'étouffer quand Riddle attrapa son épaule et la fit se tourner face à lui. Tous les muscles de son visage étaient contractés.

\- J'ai bien compris ce que vous mijotiez, Dumbledore et toi, mais si tu me mets des bâtons dans les roues, je te promets que tu vas le regretter.

\- Tu t'es mis dans cette panade tout seul, Riddle. Je ne suis pas plus enchantée que toi de passer mes soirées avec toi... _Sans attendre sa réponse, elle croqua à nouveau dans sa pomme, haussa ses épaules et tourna les talons. Au bout de quelques mètres, et alors qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas entendu bouger, elle se tourna vers lui et ajouta, à voix forte._ Au fait, je suis ravie de constater que vous avez profité de l'été pour soigner votre problème de paranoïa, Mr Riddle. _Et sur une révérence moqueuse, elle emprunta les escaliers._

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini ! Encore un petit disclaimer : Euphemia vient de Pottermore, c'est sensé être la grand-mère paternelle d'Harry, elle appartient donc à JKR :)**

 **Merci d'avance pour toutes les reviews sympas que vous allez me laisser, je les adore ! :p**

 **Moony**


	3. Riddliser

_Hello !_

 _Je suis tellement inspirée pour cette fic, j'ai l'impression que je ne fais qu'y penser ! Malheureusement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire (d'ailleurs pardon pour celles/ceux qui lisent mon autre fiction, mais le prochain chapitre est particulièrement relou à écrire et je le fais petit bout par petit bout. Mais ça va arriver. Promis.). Si vous avez des bonnes fics TOMJR rating T/M à me proposer, je cherche de la lecture !_

 _Comme d'hab je commence par les réponses aux revieweurs(ses) qui ont pris la peine de commenter le deuxième chapitre. Sachez que ça me fait super plaisir, et ça m'encourage beaucoup à écrire la suite (sans dec). Ce n'est pas du chantage, j'écrirai quand même de toute façon, mais j'avoue que quand je consulte mes alertes et que je vois plusieurs reviews (en + j'ai de la chance, vous me faites souvent des reviews longues et intéressantes), ça me touche vraiment et ça me donne un coup de boost pour écrire la suite !_

 _ **NVJM** : Hello dear ! Alors si j'ai bien compris ton profil, tu es un garçon ! C'est assez rare ici pour être souligné ! Je te remercie pour tous les compliments que tu m'as fait, étant donné que tu prends l'écriture au sérieux ça me touche d'autant plus ! Tu verras que j'ai retenu ton idée des guillemets, qui est bien meilleure que celle de l'italique ! J'ai été super contente de voir sur ton profil qu'on avait un peu le même point de vue sur JKR ! Je crois qu'on a à peu près le même âge et c'est vrai que quand tu relis les HP en étant adulte, tu te dis : un peu simple, non ? Peut-être que j'ai raté qqchose sur ton profil mais il me semble que tu ne lis pas les Game of Thrones ? Vu ce que tu dis de tes goûts c'est la saga parfaite pour toi ! Sinon pour ce qui est de l'histoire en elle-même je vais effectivement pas mal me détacher de HP. En fait j'écris ce que je veux et je ne me préoccupe pas de savoir si ça colle ou pas avec la trame de JKR. Je vais rester fidèle sur les grands principes, mais je pense que l'intérêt des fanfictions c'est aussi de pouvoir prendre de la liberté par rapport à l'oeuvre. Donc pour le destin de Rosie, je vais pas pouvoir t'en dire plus, comme tu t'en doutes ;) par contre je peux te promettre ça: ça ne va pas devenir une histoire d'amour mielleuse, même si ça sera une vraie histoire d'amour, j'ai envie d'y mettre beaucoup d'aventure ! Et, ma Rosie n'est pas la petite fille rigolote et innocente qui tombe dans les filets du grand méchant Voldy. J'espère que tu liras la suite et qu'elle te plaira ! La bise ! (Ptin ma réponse est presque plus longue que le chapitre, c'est chaud)_

 _ **SweetDream-chan** : Salut ! Je te remercie pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! _

_**Vlad** : Ciao bella ! (maintenant je peux dire des trucs comme ça sans me dire "bello ou bella?" haha) Merci pour ta review, comme d'hab ça me fait super plaisir, je suis pas originale ! Tu as un "vrai" profil ou tu es toujours en anonyme ? Pour l'histoire, c'est vrai que Rosaline est opposée à Tom (Gryffondor/Serpentard, Glace/Feu toussa toussa) mais il va y avoir beaucoup de similitudes entre eux, j'ai hâte de pouvoir en dire plus! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, à bientôt ! Bisous ! _

_J'ai pas grand chose à ajouter cette fois, donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à tout bientôt ! (qui utilise cette expression ?)_

 _Bisous !_

 _Moony_

* * *

 **A Dance of Ice and Fire**

* * *

 **3\. Riddliser**

3 Septembre 1943

 _\- Rosaline -_

Rosaline était en train de rire aux larmes lorsque le hibou atterrit devant elle. Il était très grand et majestueux, avec un plumage brun et blanc sur le flanc, et le regard caractéristique de ceux de son espèce. Elle le reconnut comme Everest, le Grand Duc de sa mère. C'était un oiseau qu'elle avait acheté lorsqu'ils avaient déménagé en Angleterre, car leur ancienne chouette Irys avait pour ainsi dire "trouvé l'amour" à Paris, et elle s'était montrée plus que récalcitrante à l'idée de quitter le continent. Rosaline n'aimait pas Everest. Elle le trouvait aussi superficiel et prétentieux que sa mère, et même ses grands yeux jaunes et ronds avaient une flamme qui lui rappelait les nombreuses disputes qui avaient éclaté entre sa mère et elle depuis son entrée à Poudlard. L'oiseau tendit sa patte délicate, à laquelle était attaché un petit morceau de parchemin roulé. Un parchemin épais et mordoré, le même que sa mère utilisait toujours.

Autour de Rosaline, ses camarades s'étaient fait silencieux. Pas _tous_ ses camarades de Gryffondor, bien sûr, mais ceux dont elle était proche avaient également reconnu l'animal. Euphemia, Alicia, Mary et Alatea savaient bien qu'une lettre de sa mère pouvait avoir plusieurs conséquences sur Rosaline. La plupart du temps, elle ne faisait aucune mention de ce que sa mère lui écrivait, et elle faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais elle passait la journée à serrer les dents. Parfois, elle entrait dans une rage folle, partait s'enfermer dans leur dortoir, et elles ne la revoyaient que le soir, lorsqu'elles la rejoignaient pour se coucher. Rosaline sentait leurs regards peser sur elle. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, elle déroula le morceau de parchemin et congédia l'oiseau d'un geste de la main. Celui-ci lui lança le pire regard de reproche qu'un animal puisse faire, mais elle ne le vit pas, trop concentrée sur le message.

 _Ma très chère Rosaline,_

 _J'espère que ta rentrée à Poudlard s'est bien passée, et que tu es satisfaite de ton nouveau rôle de Préfète-en-Chef. J'ai entendu dire que ce rôle implique beaucoup d'investissement personnel, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatiguée !_

 _Margot a finalement déménagé avec son amie Sharon, elles ont un très joli appartement, ce serait bien que tu puisse le visiter la prochaine fois que tu rentres à la maison. J'ai moi aussi une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, qui m'émeut et qui fait presque trembler ma plume, mais je ne préfère pas le faire par écrit. J'ai très hâte que les vacances de Noël arrivent et que tu sois là, j'espère que cette nouvelle t'emplira de joie autant que nous._

 _C_ _harlotte et Agnès vont bien, elles t'embrassent tendrement._

 _Je me languis de toi ici, ma dernière petite fille, et je compte les jours jusqu'à ton retour._

 _Ta Maman_

Rosaline lut la missive une seconde fois, les sourcils froncés. _Très Chère_. Elle ne croyait pas une seconde qu'elle était _très chère_ aux yeux de sa mère. Jamais elle n'avait pris en considération ses envies et ses désirs, jamais elle n'avait daigné écouter lorsque Rosaline se confiait ou lui soumettait des requêtes. Margot avait déménagé avec Sharon. Son _amie_ Sharon. Elles n'étaient pas amies, mais amantes, et ce n'était qu'un secret de polichinelle. Deux jeunes femmes qui ne s'occupaient pas de se marier et étaient toujours ensemble, parfois main dans la main ou à se chuchoter au creux de l'oreille, cela ne passait pas inaperçu. Rosaline n'en avait rien à faire. Si c'était avec une femme que sa soeur Margot se sentait heureuse, elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait de son corps, pour peu qu'elle sache rester discrète ! Ses autres soeurs Charlotte et Agnès étaient mariées et mères depuis longtemps.

Elle s'attarda quelques secondes sur les lignes les plus intéressantes de la lettre, puis la froissa entre ses doigts et l'enflamma du bout de sa baguette. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers elle mais elle ne leur prêta pas attention. Le parchemin se consuma et bientôt, il ne resta qu'un petit tas de cendres grises à côté de son bol de porridge. Un petit déjeuner qui lui resterait sur l'estomac toute la matinée. Sa mère comptait lui annoncer une _grande_ nouvelle pendant les vacances de Noël. Rosaline n'avait déjà aucune envie de retourner chez elle en fin d'année, mais avec cette lettre, elle commençait à espérer que quelqu'un la séquestrerait dans les cachots de l'école pour ne pas pouvoir prendre le train. Elle ne savait pas de quelle genre de nouvelle il s'agissait, mais elle était certaine que c'était en rapport avec _lui_. Cette horreur de moldu, ce moins que rien qui s'accrochait aux jupons de sa mère depuis bien trop longtemps... Un jour ou l'autre, elle l'avait toujours su, leur relation prendrait une nouvelle tournure. Rosaline craignait que ce jour ne fut arrivé, car elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle ne laisserait personne, même pas sa propre mère, souiller son nom et son sang, détruire tout ce que son père avait préservé pendant tant d'années.

"- Il faut aller en cours, Rosaline, si tu ne veux pas être en retard..." S'inquiéta Alicia en regardant sa montre.

Sans que Rosaline ne s'en aperçoive, toutes ses amies s'étaient mises debout, et étaient prêtes à se séparer pour suivre les différents cours qu'elles avaient choisi de suivre pendant leur septième année. Elle hocha la tête et se leva à son tour. Elle suivit ses amies dans les couloirs bondés. Euphemia, Alicia et elle avaient toutes cours au troisième étage, même si elles ne suivaient pas les mêmes classes. Les deux filles parlaient et riaient à côté d'elle, mais Rosaline n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur leur discussion. Elle était obnubilée par le courrier de sa mère, et n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre. Elle quitta ses amies en leur faisant à peine signe de la main, pour entrer dans la salle d'Etude des Runes. Une salle ridiculement grande par rapport au nombre d'élèves qui avaient choisi cette option. Lorsqu'elle s'installa à sa place habituelle, elle reconnut Tom Riddle, à l'autre bout de la salle.

Il faisait face au tableau sur lequel une série de runes étaient dessinées. Ses avants-bras étaient appuyés sur la table, sa main gauche jouant avec sa plume. Elle ne voyait qu'une toute petite partie de son visage, de là où elle était assise, mais cela suffisait largement pour être soufflée par sa beauté. Parfois il pinçait légèrement les lèvres, fronçait à peine les sourcils, mais la plupart du temps son expression était totalement illisible, parfaitement calme et sereine. De l'autre côté de la salle, à quelques mètres d'elle, elle sentait le regard d'un garçon peser sur elle. Il lui fit un signe de la main lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle y répondit joyeusement et lui sourit. C'était Robert "Rob" Williamson. Son petit-ami depuis deux ans. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et en faisant tourner son index dans les airs, l'invita à passer un peu de temps ensemble après le cours. Voilà qui était parfait. C'était son seul cours de la matinée, et elle était sûre que Rob trouverait une _excellente_ manière de lui changer les idées.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte du cours d'Etudes des Runes, Rob l'attendait déjà à la sortie. Il était nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur, une jambe relevée. Rob était l'archétype de ce que toutes les jeunes filles cherchaient. Il était beau, intelligent, drôle, de sang-pur et pour couronner le tout, un excellent joueur de Quidditch. Le prince charmant dont toutes les sangs-purs rêvaient. Rosaline n'avait pas eu à se battre, pour l'attraper dans ses filets. Un beau jour, alors qu'ils étaient en cinquième année, il l'avait invitée à aller à Pré-Au-Lard, et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis. Il était toujours poli, gentleman, souriant... Il était parfait, et parfaitement lisse. Tout ce qui plairait à sa famille. Mais sa famille ne le rencontrerait jamais.

"- Comment vas-tu ?" Demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. Elle sourit.

"- J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère" Il fit la moue, car lui aussi la connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle "J'ai besoin de me changer les esprits"

"- Vos désirs sont des ordres, princesse" Il saisit sa main et se tourna vers une des immenses fenêtres qui ornaient les murs du couloir. Pendant ce temps, Rosaline suivit Riddle du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers, elle ne put s'en détacher que lorsqu'il disparut de sa vue. "Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas aller dans le Parc..." Dehors, une pluie battante trempait l'herbe du Parc et faisait des remous sur la surface du Lac.

"- Tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas si grave..." Il prit un air déçu, comme si elle allait renoncer à passer du temps avec lui. "J'ai bien envie de te faire visiter ma toute nouvelle chambre de Préfète-en-Chef"

"- Avec plaisir, ma Dame" Articula-t-il avec un air faussement solennel.

Sans délasser leurs mains, ils grimpèrent les étages jusqu'à arriver devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Rosaline donna le mot de passe, alors que celle-ci rougissait derrière son éventail en lorgnant sur Rob. À Poudlard, à cette époque, il n'existait aucune réelle tension entre les quatre Maisons. Bien sûr, chacun se battait pour que sa propre Maison gagne la coupe des Maisons et la coupe de Quidditch, mais la rivalité s'arrêtait là. Les élèves étaient souvent amis avec ceux des autres Maisons, connaissaient les mots de passe pour entrer dans les autres Salles Communes et chacun leur tour, il y organisaient une grande fête, accessible à tous les collégiens ayant l'âge requis.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune décorée de fauteuils rouges et de tentures de velours doré, ils surprirent une bande de troisième année en train de conspirer, assis en tailleur sur les tapis. Deux garçons et trois filles, qui stoppèrent immédiatement toute conversation en apercevant la Préfète-en-Chef. Celle-ci leur adressa un signe de la tête avec un air suspicieux. Elle se fichait comme de sa première culotte de ce que les gamins mijotaient, mais elle n'allait certainement pas le leur montrer. Elle devait rester admirée et respectée, surtout par les plus jeunes. Pour eux, les Préfets-en-Chef étaient les égaux des Professeurs, au moins sur le point de l'autorité.

Rosaline fit faire un tour à sa baguette sans prononcer le sort, annulant ainsi le sortilège qui empêchait les garçons d'accéder aux dortoirs des filles. Elle lâcha la main de Rob pour s'engager dans le colimaçon, qui ne permettait clairement pas de monter côte à côte. Arrivés au troisième étage de dortoirs, ils empruntèrent enfin un couloir. Ils passèrent devant trois portes différentes avant de se trouver devant celle de la chambre de Rosaline. De la poche intérieure de sa robe, elle sortit une clé dorée et joliment ouvragée. Elle entra la première et fit place nette d'un coup de baguette. Le lit se fit tout seul, au carré, les vêtements se plièrent, l'armoire ouvrit ses portes pour les accueillir, et les innombrables livres se rangèrent dans la bibliothèque.

"- Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure" Elle l'invita à entrer par un grand mouvement qui le fit sourire.

"- C'est... Très Gryffondor." Commenta-t-il en faisant la moue.

Rosaline haussa les épaules. Effectivement, tout était dans les tons rouges et ors, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Cela lui rappelait son ancien dortoir, et elle était fière de porter ces couleurs. Elle se rappela d'un après-midi d'hiver, l'année précédente, où Rob avait essayé de lui faire porter son écharpe de Serdaigle lors d'une promenade près du Lac. Elle sourit pour elle en se remémorant comme il s'était vexé lorsqu'elle avait refusé. Elle s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit sur son lit. Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle, invitant Rob à la rejoindre avec un sourire. Il lui répondit par le même sourire et s'exécuta sans attendre.

"- Comment s'est passé ton été ?" Demanda-t-il en passant une main sur la nuque de Rosaline. Elle le sentit retirer une par une les épingles qui retenaient ses cheveux relevés.

"- Je croyais t'avoir tout dit dans mes lettres" Dit-elle avec un sourire. "J'ai été déçue de ne pas pouvoir retourner en France, mais les deux semaines chez Euphemia m'ont fait du bien." Ajouta-t-elle. Même si leurs maisons n'étaient séparées que par quelques mètres, elle avait réellement l'impression d'être en vacances, et d'être libre, chaque fois qu'elle séjournait chez son amie. "Et toi ?" Il haussa les épaules.

"- J'ai eu mon frère dans les pattes tout l'été, ça ne m'a pas beaucoup changé d'ici..." Le frère de Rob, John, était en deuxième année à Serdaigle et était le premier supporter de son aîné. "Tu m'as beaucoup manquée" Murmura-t-il, dégageant les cheveux lâchés de Rosaline pour embrasser son cou. Elle tendit son cou pour l'inciter à continuer et sourit.

"- Déjà ?" Demanda-t-elle. Il grogna contre son cou et passa un bras autour de son ventre.

"- Déjà ?" Répéta-t-il "Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis le mois de Juin..." Se plaignit-il. Il la fit basculer sur le lit, et elle éclata de rire. "Aïe! Merlin mais qu'est ce que...?!" S'exclama-t-il en s'allongeant sur le flanc. Il retira la couverture de Rosaline et fouilla sous ses draps. Un instant plus tard, il en sortit un énorme livre relié de cuir et lui lança un regard de reproche. " _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ , sérieusement ?"

"- Oops. J'ai dû oublier celui-là en rangeant, tout à l'heure." S'excusa-t-elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses joues rosir, faisant ressortir les tâches de rousseur qui ornaient son nez et ses pommettes.

"- Viens par là..." Il la ramena plus près de lui et l'embrassa. Une sensation chaude et douce que Rosaline avait presque oubliée, pendant cet été. En un geste gracile, il se retrouva allongé entre ses jambes et elle sentit sa jupe règlementaire remonter sur ses hanches. Ses mains se retrouvèrent rapidement sous son chemisier et elle ne put retenir un nouvel éclat de rire.

"- Ce n'est pas très gentleman, Robert..." Il rit à son tour et entreprit de déboutonner sa propre chemise. Elle passa une main sur son torse sculpté et lui lança un regard avide.

"- Ce n'est pas le regard d'une Lady, que je vois là." Il fit remonter une de ses mains le long de la cuisse de Rosaline et trouva rapidement ses sous-vêtements. Elle ne put retenir un soupir lorsque ses doigts touchèrent son entre-jambes. Il émit un grognement sourd et plongea ses doigts en elle.

* * *

Assise sur son lit, la couverture pudiquement remontée sur sa poitrine, Rosaline sourit lorsque Rob lui vola sa cigarette et tira longuement dessus. Il cracha la fumée au dessus de sa tête et fixa son regard dans celui de Rosaline. Il caressa son dos nu et s'approcha de son cou.

"- Je t'aime." Chuchota-t-il.

"- Je t'aime aussi" Répondit-elle.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Rosaline le savait, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même, depuis la toute première fois qu'ils s'étaient dit ces trois mots. Parfois, en y pensant, elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'aimer. Rob avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour être aimé, et surtout, il l'aimait _vraiment_. Elle savait qu'elle se comportait comme une petite fille trop gâtée et jamais satisfaite de ce qu'on lui donnait, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lutter contre son absence de sentiments. Rob était presque trop gentil, trop lisse, trop prévisible et monotone pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Elle rêvait d'une vie d'aventure, de danger et de passion qu'il ne pouvait pas lui offrir. C'était leur dernière année à Poudlard, la dernière de leur idylle. Son coeur se serra à cette pensée, car elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui, et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de lui faire de la peine.

"- Je vais devoir me préparer. J'aimerais bien avoir le temps de déjeuner avant de retourner en classe."

"- Bien sûr, ma chérie, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces..." Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et l'embrassa sur le front avant de commencer à se rhabiller.

* * *

Rosaline tappa un coup, puis trois, puis un à nouveau sur la porte de son ancien dortoir. Ç'avait toujours été leur code pour y entrer, au cas où l'une d'elles serait à l'intérieur avec un garçon. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas ce soir, mais faire le code lui rappelait des bons souvenirs. Elle tourna la clenche de la porte et entra dans la chambre. Son lit manquait, puisqu'il était dans sa chambre particulière, mais à part cela rien n'avait changé. Les filles étaient déjà en tenues de nuit, les cheveux enroulés dans de gros bigoudis.

"- Enfin, tu es là ! Tu as pu avoir du whisky pur feu ?" S'étonna Alicia en la rejoignant près de la porte. Elle lui prit la bouteille des mains et examina l'étiquette.

"- Privilège de Préfète-en-Chef" Se vanta-t-elle. En effet, elle avait accès à la réserve _spéciale_ des professeurs, dans les cuisines. Les Elfes lui avait permis d'en emporter une bouteille d'alcool, et lui avaient promis un camembert et du jambon ibérique pour sa prochaine visite.

"- On avait dit que c'était une soirée pyjama !" Lui reprocha Mary, occupée à peigner les longs cheveux d'Euphemia.

Rosaline lui sourit et ôta sa robe de sorcière, sous laquelle elle ne portait que sa chemise de nuit. Les quatre filles éclatèrent de rire. Elle retira ses chaussures et alla se percher sur le lit d'Alatea, le seul encore libre. Alicia fit apparaître cinq verres à whisky, et servit les premiers verres de la soirée.

"- J'aimerais bien pouvoir dormir dans ce dortoir, vous me manquez, les filles !"

"- Tu es folle ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne plus entendre Mary ronfler !" S'exclama Euphemia, juste avant que Mary ne lui jette son oreiller à la tête. Alicia distribua un verre à chacune d'entre elle et s'installa sur son lit, à côté d'Alatea. Elles levèrent leurs verres à cette dernière année à Poudlard et prirent une première gorgée du liquide ambrée et brûlant.

"- Les filles, vous savez que cet été j'ai été en camp de vacances à Cardiff ?" Demanda Mary, les yeux pétillants. Mary était une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus, avec de belles formes et surtout une poitrine qui faisait des envieuses dans le château. Alatea fit rouler ses yeux.

"- Oui, on le sait ! Tu nous as bassinées avec ça toute l'année dernière !" Se plaignit-elle. Mary fronça les sourcils.

"- Ho, la ferme, Al !" Elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers les autres filles et, les joues légèrement rougies, s'empressa d'ajouter "Ca y est, je l'ai fait !"

"- Fait quoi ?" Insista Alatea, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Le rouge aux joues de Mary se renforça dès que ses amies se mirent à ricaner.

"- Allez, raconte-nous tout, vilaine fille !" S'exclama Alicia, avide de détails croustillants. Alatea et elle étaient clairement les filles les plus dévergondées du dortoir. Bien sûr, elles se comportaient comme les Ladies qu'elles se devaient d'être en public, mais dès que la porte de leur chambre se fermait, elles devenaient de vraies dégénérées.

"- Il s'appelle Maxime et il est français, avec un accent tellement mignon..." Elle lança un regard entendu à Rosaline. Même si celle-ci avait réussi à perdre presque entièrement son accent, on lui avait souvent fait remarquer le charme que les anglais lui trouvait. "Il est blond, et grand, avec de beaux yeux marrons et un corps... Un vrai sportif !"

"- D'accord, mais viens en au fait." S'impatienta Alicia, avalant son deuxième verre de whisky cul sec. Elle s'attira les regards noirs de Mary et Euphemia.

"- Un soir il est venu me chercher à mon dortoir, il m'a emmenée me promener dans la forêt et il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait très jolie..." Expliqua-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

"- Attends..." Commença Euphemia. "Tu nous as fait tout un cirque l'an dernier, comme quoi tu souhaitais te préserver pour le mariage ou je ne sais quoi, et tu as couché avec ce gus simplement parce qu'il t'a dit que tu étais jolie ?" Mary haussa les épaules.

"- Je ne sais pas, c'est arrivé comme ça... Vous pensez que j'aurais dû lui dire non ?" Elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Alatea souffla ostensiblement.

"- Bien sûr que non, idiote ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a encore une fille de notre âge vierge dans ce château ?"

"- Au pire, je connais un sortilège qui fait repousser l'hymen..." Continua Alicia. Les autres filles firent toutes une mine dégoûtée.

"- Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça ?" S'exclama Euphemia, outrée. Alicia secoua sa tête.

"- Pas moi, mais ma cousine Cynthia voulait faire croire à son copain qu'elle était vierge. Je crois bien que ça a fonctionné..." D'un tour de baguette, elle amena la bouteille à servir une nouvelle tournée, pendant que Rosaline se roulait une cigarette.

"- Bref. Tu me laisse m'occuper de tes cheveux, Rosaline ?" Demanda Mary, les mains jointes en prière. Rosaline leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit un signe de la main pour l'autoriser à s'approcher. Depuis leur première année à Poudlard, lors de chacune de leurs soirées pyjamas (pendant lesquelles elles ne consommaient ni alcool ni tabac, à cette époque), Mary la suppliait de la laisser lui coiffer les cheveux. "Je les aime tellement... Je ferais n'importe quoi pour avoir les mêmes..." Les cheveux de Rosaline n'avaient pourtant rien de particulier, à son avis. Ils étaient légèrement ondulés, et d'une teinte châtain qui tirait sur le roux. Elle alluma sa cigarette et tira longuement dessus, recrachant la fumée en petits cercles.

"- Tu as vu Rob, aujourd'hui ?" Lui demanda soudain Euphemia. Elle acquiesça en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

"- Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point je lui avais manqué !" Les quatre filles éclatèrent de rire. "Mais c'était sympa, de le retrouver."

"- Physiquement sympa, j'imagine ! Il est toujours aussi musclé ?" Demanda Alicia. Elle les avait surpris dans le dortoir, pendant leur cinquième année, et était restée obsédée par l'image de Rob torse nu, depuis. Rosaline sourit et hocha la tête.

"- Il l'est." Elle tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette et but une petite gorgée de whisky "J'aurais certainement moins de temps à lui consacrer, cette année..."

"- Ha oui, c'est vrai !" S'écria Mary, trop près de l'oreille de Rosaline "Comment se passent tes nouveaux devoirs de Préfète-en-Chef ?" Rosaline haussa les épaules.

"- Plutôt bien, je suppose. Ca ressemble à ce que j'imaginais en tout ça. Mis à part que Riddle a eu la super idée de nous porter volontaires pour des rondes de nuit..."

"- Attends, tu vas faire des rondes de nuit avec _lui_ ?" Répéta Alatea, les yeux grands ouverts. Lorsque Rosaline confirma d'un signe de la tête, elle échangea un regard entendu avec Alicia. "Elle va se faire _Riddliser_."

"- Elle va définitivement se faire _Riddliser_." Confirma Alicia, l'air grave.

"- Se faire _Riddliser_ ?" Rosaline mima des guillemets avec ses doigts "Vous avez sérieusement inventé un mot pour ça ?" Elles dépassaient les bornes, parfois. "Personne n'a jamais vu Riddle avec une fille, en plus, comment vous pouvez savoir qui a été _Riddliser_ ?" Elle mima à nouveau les guillemets. Alicia secoua la tête.

"- Se faire _Riddliser_ , ça ne veut pas dire coucher avec Riddle, Rosie..." Elle articulait et prenait un air navré, comme si elle s'adressait à une enfant naïve. "Si tu passes du temps avec lui, tu vas tomber sous son charme, peut-être même tomber amoureuse, et tu te prendras un râteau. Comme toutes les autres. C'est _ça_ , se faire Riddliser, et tu ne seras pas la première !" Alatea posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'air pensif, et se tourna vers Alicia.

"- A moins que..." Commença celle-ci. L'autre acquiesça lentement.

"- Je vois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde." Rosaline haussa un sourcil, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse commenter, Alatea passa un bras autour des reins d'Alicia, la faisant basculer. Elle se trouva allongée sur le dos, la tête en arrière, ses cheveux frôlant le sol, Alatea allongée entre ses jambes écartées. "Miss Mesnaud..." Elle imitait la voix basse et l'accent prétentieux de Tom "...Me permettez-vous de vous pénétrez longuement et durement ?" Les yeux fermés et haletante, Alicia lui donna la réplique.

"- Ho oui, touchez-moi Mr Riddle, je vous en supplie, touchez-moi !" Même si Rosaline était cramoisie, elle rit de bon coeur avec les autres.

"- Je vous promets que ça n'arrivera jamais !" Elle avait encore du mal à reprendre sa respiration "Riddle et moi, on se déteste depuis toujours, ça ne va pas changer cette année !"

"- Moi, il ne m'inspire pas confiance, ce type." Commenta Euphemia en haussant les épaules.

Ce soir-là, Rosaline dormit dans son ancien dortoir, dans le lit de sa meilleure amie. Face au plafond, les yeux grands ouverts comme ceux d'une chouette, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. La chambre tournait. Cela tournait et cela empestait le tabac froid. Elle sourit en repensant aux singeries d'Alatea et Alicia. _Ridicule_.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! La grand-mère d'Harry n'aime pas Tom, quelle surprise ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**


	4. Duel

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _ **NVJM** : C'est vrai qu'ils sont dévergondés ! Mais je me suis toujours dit que des ados étaient des ados, peu importe l'époque, l'endroit et le milieu social dans lequel ils vivent ! C'est un parti pris et je comprends que ça paraisse bizarre mais je suis plus à l'aise comme ça... Pour GoT, c'est dommage que le style ne te plaise pas parce qu'il y a vraiment beaucoup d'histoires entremêlées, et toutes très intéressantes ! Peut-être que tu devrais les tenter en VO, parce que le style de l'auteur est beaucoup moins chiant que celui du traducteur._

 _ **Gaya** : Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Je suis contente que mon Tom te plaise ! Pour ce qui est de Rosaline, ce n'est pas une Mary-Sue mais c'est vrai qu'elle peut paraitre un peu parfaite. En même temps, Tom est parfait dans son genre donc je ne le vois pas tomber amoureux d'une fille "banale". J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !_

 _Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent, donc je suis désolée pour celles et ceux qui aiment les looooooongs chapitres, mais j'écris simplement ce qui doit être écrit pour l'histoire, et parfois, c'est plus court ou plus long, c'est comme ça..._

 _J'ai (enfin) terminé de découper mon plan de fic (j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps, c'est pour ça que l'update a tardé à venir), donc je peux affirmer que la fic sera en 3 parties, qu'elle couvrira un laps de temps compris entre la rentrée en 7ème année et le chapitre "19 ans plus tard" de HP7, et qu'elle fera à peu près 59 chapitres (certains pourront être découpés si trop longs ou fusionnés si trop courts)._

* * *

 **A Dance of Ice and Fire - Partie I**

* * *

4\. **Duel**

8 Septembre 1943

 _\- Tom -_

Tom prit un instant pour regarder les huit élèves qui marchaient quelques pas devant lui. Au premier rang, Nott, Yaxley et Mulciber. Ensuite venaient Crabbe, Goyle et Malfoy. Puis, plus près de lui, Rosier à gauche et Lestrange à droite. Tom se tenait toujours légèrement en retrait. Cela lui donnait une impression de hauteur, et le point de vue idéal pour analyser leurs comportements. Devant lui marchait d'un pas léger la jeunesse dorée du monde sorcier anglo-saxon. Ils étaient les héritiers des familles les plus riches et les plus puissantes, ils n'avaient qu'à claquer des doigts pour que tous leurs désirs soient comblés, et pourtant, ils le suivaient. Tom sourit pour lui-même. Ils l'admiraient, le craignaient, l'aimaient même, pour certains. Lui, le moins que rien, le _sang-mêlé_. Lui, que personne n'avait jamais aimé, abandonné tour à tour par son père et sa mère. Lui qui n'avait jamais tenu un Gallion dans sa main, et qui n'avait jamais dégusté un cocktail dans une soirée de sangs-purs. Il se demanda si l'un d'eux se doutait de ses origines, mais il en doutait fort.

Il ne leur avait jamais menti. Il ne leur avait jamais parlé de sa famille, de son sang, ou de l'endroit où il partait pendant les vacances. Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, Crabbe s'était montrée curieuse. Il savait qu'elle avait un faible pour lui, chose qui était toujours vraie pendant leur septième année. Etant la seule à ne pas encore avoir fréquenté de garçon, il la soupçonnait même de se préserver pour lui. _Imbécile_. En seconde année, elle lui avait demandé d'où venait sa famille, prétextant qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu son nom. Il se rappelait encore son angoisse, le rythme affolant de son coeur, la sueur dans son dos. C'était la première fois qu'il s'était efforcé de garder un visage impassible et agréable alors même qu'il bouillait intérieurement. Avec un sourire charmeur, ou ce qui y ressemblait le plus sur le visage d'un garçon de douze ans, il lui avait demandé si elle insinuait qu'il n'était pas sang pur. Crabbe était devenue rouge comme une tomate, ce qui mettait en avant ses traits burinés, et s'était platement excusée. Plus personne n'avait jamais posé de questions.

"- Après toi, Riddle." S'excusa Rosier en le laissant passer devant le tableau de la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

Il faisait encore assez bon dans le château pour que la cheminée reste éteinte, mais Tom trouvait que cela enlevait un peu de son charme à la Salle Commune. Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils, et tour à tour, chacun prit la place qui lui revenait autour de lui. Il aimait cette hiérarchie entre eux, surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas eu à la mettre en place. Naturellement, tous savaient où se positionner. Nott, Mulciber et Yaxley restèrent debout un instant, puis s'excusèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs. Pour l'instant, aucun d'eux n'était admis dans les réunions des Chevaliers de Walpurgis, mais Tom décida qu'il était temps de leur donner un peu de grain à moudre.

"- Mulciber ?" Appela-t-il. "Tu peux rester." Les trois garçons s'arrêtèrent tout net et se lancèrent des regards à la dérobés. Sans oser dire un mot, Nott et Yaxley reprirent leur route vers leur dortoir, et Mulciber se tourna vers les six autres. Il chercha des yeux une place vacante, et n'en trouvant pas, s'apprêta à s'asseoir sur le sol, aux pieds de ses camarades. D'un signe de la main, Tom ordonna à Goyle de lui céder sa place. Son visage se crispa, mais sans un mot, elle se leva et alla s'installer en tailleur devant son amie Malfoy, qui lui caressa brièvement les cheveux en guise de réconfort. Tom lui adressa un petit sourire de remerciement qui la fit rosir d'une drôle de façon, puis il soupira et fit apparaitre des verres devant eux. Il était plutôt fier de lui. En quelques secondes, il avait réussi à récompenser Mulciber sans que celui-ci ne comprenne pourquoi, à insinuer une jalousie nouvelle dans l'esprit de Nott et Yaxley, et à faire comprendre à Goyle qu'elle pouvait se retrouver sur la sellette si Mulciber se montrait un meilleur atout qu'elle. Ils allaient tous redoubler d'effort pour lui plaire, après cela, et il resserrait une nouvelle fois son emprise sur eux.

"- Que veux-tu boire, Riddle ?" S'enquit Crabbe, baguette à la main, prête à remplir son verre de n'importe quel breuvage qu'il lui commanderait. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, avec un air de la réprimander gentiment.

"- De l'eau, évidemment. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour perdre nos esprits, bien au contraire..." L'idiote rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux, avant de remplir tous les verres d'eau sans plus poser de questions. Tant pis pour ceux qui espéraient se régaler de Bièraubeurre. "Bien. Vous connaissez mon plan pour cette année, n'est-ce pas ?" Tous se jetèrent des regards sensés rester discrets. "Quelqu'un aurait-il quelque chose à proposer ?" Il laissa son regard trainer, fixant quelques instants chacun d'entre eux. Ils étaient mal à l'aise. Il se tourna alors vers sa nouvelle recrue. "Mulciber, dis-moi, que proposerais-tu ?"

"- J'aimerais pouvoir participer, Riddle, mais je n'ai pas connaissance des plans dont vous parlez..." S'excusa-t-il. Tom fit la moue.

"- Ce n'est rien de très sophistiqué, tu sais... C'est notre dernière année à Poudlard. Notre dernière chance de faire bouger les choses en faveur de notre vision de cette école."

"- Eloigner les enfants de Moldus ?" Demanda Mulciber. Tom hocha la tête lentement.

"- Plus que les éloigner, les faire radier définitivement de cette école. Eux, et les sang-mêlés." Finit-il d'expliquer. Voyant que Mulciber ne réagissait pas, il ajouta. "Alors, tu as une idée ?" Mulciber joignit les mains en prière contre son nez, et les yeux fermés, réfléchit quelques secondes.

"- Peut-être que le plus simple est de rendre Poudlard dangereux pour les enfants de Moldus ? S'ils se font sans cesse agresser, battre, ou maltraités, leurs parents ne voudront plus les envoyer à l'école..." Avança-t-il. Tom fit mine d'y penser. Bien sûr, il était déçu qu'aucune idée brillante n'ait traversé l'esprit de Mulciber, mais il s'en doutait un peu. C'était davantage pour sa force physique que pour son intellect qu'il avait pensé recruter Mulciber. Malfoy ricanait sous cape.

"- Tu pense qu'aucun de nous n'a fait la suggestion ?" Elle le regardait de son air hautain, son verre d'eau dansant dans sa main comme si elle s'apprêtait à déguster un grand cru. "Battre et maltraiter des sang-de-bourbe, c'est notre passion ! Si c'était aussi simple, cette histoire serait réglée depuis la cinquième année..." Ajouta-t-elle en levant ses yeux au ciel. Tom pointa son index vers elle, comme si elle venait de trouver un argument pertinent.

"- Elle a raison. Pendant toute la cinquième année, des enfants de Moldus ont été pétrifiés, et Myrtle a été tuée, et pourtant, cela n'a découragé aucun parent." Il marqua une pause. "Plus important encore, si des élèves se mettent à disparaître, ou à être blessés, on se posera des questions. On cherchera des coupables. Et qui de mieux qu'une bande de Serpentards pour faire bouc émissaire ? Dumbledore prend de plus en plus de pouvoir, chaque année, et il a une plus grande influence que Slughorn sur Dippet."

"- C'est vrai." Approuva Lestrange d'un signe de la tête. "Il ne faut surtout pas que cela puisse nous retomber dessus. Il faut trouver une solution plus discrète." Tom pouvait presque voir les rouages se mettre en route dans leurs têtes. Il avait la solution depuis bien longtemps, mais il avait voulu les faire participer à sa décision, du moins en apparence.

"- Qui a de l'influence à Poudlard, parmi nous ?" Demanda-t-il soudain. Rosier éclata de rire.

"- Toi, certainement !" Tom le fit taire d'une main.

"- Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire." Reprit-il. "Je suis Préfet-en-Chef. Malfoy est Préfète. Mulciber est batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch. Nous connaissons des gens, nous sommes influents. Nous sommes presque tous des invités permanents des soirées de Slughorn..." Il tentait de les mettre sur la piste, mais il avait le sentiment de s'adresser à un banc de poissons. "La mission de chacun d'entre nous sera, à son niveau, d'influencer les pensées des autres élèves, et des professeurs, en ce qui concerne l'admission des sangs-mêlés à Poudlard."

"- Mais comment faire ?" Demande Crabbe, sortant soudain de son mutisme.

"- En rusant, comme le souhaitait ce bon vieux Salazar..." Expliqua Rosier en désignant le portrait du fondateur de leur Maison, qui trônait sur le manteau de la cheminée.

"- Exactement. Rusez. Punissez les sangs-mêlés plus que les autres, dénoncez-les aux professeurs quand vous les voyez tricher ou sécher les cours, tout sera bon à prendre. Ce sera sans doute plus long que de simplement en torturer une dizaine, mais dans ce cas, nous ne serons jamais accusés de rien, car ils ne sauront même pas que l'idée vient de nous."

"- C'est une excellente idée, Riddle. Il faut simplement que chacun d'entre nous trouve comment la mettre en oeuvre." Commenta Lestrange, encore perdu dans ses pensées.

"- Pour ça, je vous laisse y réfléchir vous-mêmes, mais sachez que je demanderai des rapports réguliers, et que je vous ferai part de mes avancées personnelles à chacune de nos rencontres." Il planta ses poings dans l'assise du fauteuil pour s'aider à se relever, lorsque Rosier se pencha vers son oreille.

"- Je sais que deux petites Serdaigles, dont une est une sang-de-bourbe, s'enferment dans une salle désaffectée du troisième étage pour préparer de l'Amortentia."

"- C'est un bon début. Ne dénonce pas la sang pur. Si la sang-mêlé le fait elle-même, elle passera en plus pour une traîtresse." Dit-il en acquiesçant, puis il ajouta sur un ton plus chaleureux. "Je crois que nous savons déjà lequel de tes talents mettre à profit..." Rosier pencha la tête en signe d'humilité, et Tom quitta la Salle Commune sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Le Professeur Merrythought était une petite femme fluette qui ne devait pas être loin d'être centenaire. Elle était douce et bienveillante, mais Tom sentait qu'elle détenait une puissante force magique, et qu'elle excellait dans l'art qu'elle leur enseignait depuis sept ans : la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. C'était le cours favoris de Tom, depuis ses débuts à Poudlard. A ses yeux, il s'agissait du seul cours où le Professeur s'efforçait de leur faire découvrir certains des secrets de la magie. Et surtout, comme Slughorn, Merrythought était très influençable. En posant les bonnes questions, en lui adressant les bons regards ou les bons sourires aux bons moments, Tom arrivait toujours à faire basculer son cours dans ce qui l'intéressait vraiment : les Forces du Mal. Plusieurs fois, elle l'avait réprimandé (ou ce qu'elle _appelait_ réprimander), car elle s'était laissée prendre au jeu et avait fini par divulguer quelque chose qui allait à l'encontre des préceptes du Ministère de la Magie en matière de programme scolaire. Chaque fois que cela arrivait, Tom s'excusait, et l'appelait Galatea. Elle ne pouvait pas lui résister. _Personne_ ne le pouvait.

"- Chers élèves." Commença-t-elle. Constatant que personne ne lui prêtait attention, elle tapa trois fois sur une cloche avec sa baguette. "Chers élèves." A nouveau, personne ne semblait l'entendre, et Tom commençait à perdre patience. Les sourcils froncés, elle se décida enfin à utiliser un sortilège d'amplification en pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge. "Chers élèves." Enfin, tous se tournèrent vers elle et se turent. "Comme vous pouvez le constater, vous êtes un grand nombre à avoir choisi de poursuivre mon enseignement cette année encore, et je vous en remercie." Certains applaudirent brièvement. Effectivement, son cours était le plus populaire de tous. C'était d'ailleurs le seul qui n'était pas partagé par tous les élèves restants. Comme depuis sept ans, les Serpentards le suivaient avec les Gryffondors. "Et nous avons énormément d'heures de cours ensemble". Effectivement, Tom comptait pas moins de six heures de DCFM par semaine. Sachant que les septième année de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle en avait le même nombre, il se demandait comment Merrythought pouvait assurer les cours de tous les autres niveaux. "J'ai donc décidé, dans le but de vous récompenser de votre persévérance, d'axer davantage mes cours sur la pratique, à votre niveau." Tom sentit un frisson le parcourir, puis il se gifla mentalement. Jamais elle ne proposerait de lancer de réels sorts de magie noire dans son cours... "Tous nos cours du Lundi seront donc exclusivement consacrés... Aux Duels !" S'exclama-t-elle, plus enthousiaste que jamais. Les élèves le lui rendirent par des murmures enjoués et quelques applaudissements. Tom lui-même se surprit à sourire. Même s'il devrait contenir ses pouvoirs et ses connaissances, s'entrainer à se battre en Duel était une très bonne perspective.

"- Des volontaires ?" Demanda-t-elle, déçue par le manque d'engouement de ses étudiants. Tom leva immédiatement la main. Elle lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'approcher. "Qui sera donc de taille à affronter un des meilleurs élèves de l'école..." _Le meilleur, vieille pie_. "...Qui a obtenu un Optimal à ses BUSEs et va sûrement suivre le même chemin pour ses Aspics ? Personne ?" Tom balaya la salle du regard. Ils avaient peur de lui. Ils avaient raison. Toutefois, une main se leva dans le fond de la salle. "Ah ! Un courageux !" S'exclama Merrythought avant de se reprendre "Pardon, _une courageuse_. Approchez-vous, Miss Mesnaud."

Tom l'observa durant tout le temps qu'elle mit pour le rejoindre sur l'estrade. Tout l'agaçait. Les pas nonchalants avec lesquels elle se glissait entre les autres élèves l'agaçaient. Son sourire l'agaçait. Ses cheveux roux, sagement crantés du côté gauche et arrangés en chignon bas l'agaçaient. Ses yeux verts perçants l'agaçaient. Il fulminait. Comment cette petite peste pouvait prétendre à se battre en Duel contre lui ? Il allait l'écraser. Il n'allait pas lui laisser une seule chance de le battre, ou même de l'atteindre. Il allait l'humilier. Semblant à des années lumières de la haine qu'il lui portait, elle s'approcha et lui tendit une main pour qu'il l'aide à monter sur l'estrade. Elle le faisait exprès. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et se comporta en parfait gentleman, comme toujours. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil et se défit de sa robe de sorcière, la jetant sur le bas côté. Il l'imita. Ils étaient tous les deux dans leurs uniformes, portant fièrement les blasons de leurs Maisons respectives. Rosaline remonta ses manches et d'un coup de baguette, changea sa coiffure en un chignon beaucoup plus haut, plus strict, et sans doute plus pratique pour un Duel.

"- Voici les règles : aucun sortilège ne pouvait entrainer la mort de l'adversaire, ni une blessure irréversible. Il est interdit d'utiliser le sortilège d' _Expelliarmus_ avant la minute de Duel atteinte. L'horloge vous indiquera d'une cloche quand vous pourrez l'utiliser, ce sera donc au plus rapide, et à celui qui sera le moins mal en point à ce temps précis. Êtes-vous prêts ?" Rosaline et Tom acquiescèrent. "Saluez-vous et faites dix pas pour vous éloigner. Si l'un de vous lance un sort avant son dixième pas, il sera disqualifié."

Rosaline fixait toujours Tom. Ils étaient face à face, et lentement, ils se baissèrent pour se saluer. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne quitta l'adversaire des yeux. Tom se retourna, et commença à compter dans sa tête. Un. Il fit l'inventaire rapide de tous les sorts qu'il connaissait et qui étaient autorisés à Poudlard. Deux. Il se demanda si les sorts de magie noire étaient tous interdits ou si des exceptions existaient. Trois. Merrythought fit apparaître une bulle de protection autour de l'estrade où ils se tenaient, pour éviter de blesser les autres élèves avec un sort perdu. Quatre. Il se rappela du sourire de Rosaline et se dit qu'elle préparait certainement une ruse. Cinq. Pourquoi lui souriait-elle toujours, alors qu'il ne se cachait pas de la détester ? Six. Elle était gauchère, son premier bouclier viendrait certainement de la gauche, il devrait donc lancer son premier sort par la droite. Sept. Sa main se contracta autour de sa baguette. Il ne devait pas perdre. Il ne pouvait pas perdre. Il devait la terrasser. Huit. Rien de trop violent au début, il devait jouer fair-play pour que sa victoire paraisse juste aux yeux de Merrythought. Neuf. Avait-elle préciser si ces Duels étaient notés ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Son coeur battait la chamade. Dix.

"- _Crache Limaces_ !" Cria-t-il. Mais au même moment, elle lançait un _Protego_ par la droite. Elle avait anticipé son attaque. Le sort fut retourné directement sur Tom, qui dût se baisser pour l'esquiver. Elle profita de cet instant de déconcentration pour lancer sa première attaque.

"- _Aguamenti_ !" L'eau glacée le frappa au visage et lui coupa un instant la respiration. Il entendit les élèves de Gryffondor applaudir et siffler. Mais alors que son adversaire adressait un salut à ses admirateurs, il lança un " _Flipendo_ !" qui la fit s'écrouler au sol. Un hoquet de surprise traversa les spectateurs. Il la vit se relever avec l'agilité et la vitesse d'un félin, ses doigts toujours crispés autour de sa baguette. Elle souffla une mèche échappée de son chignon.

"- _Rictusempra_ !" Cria-t-elle. Il tenta de lever un bouclier, mais le sort le frappa juste avant. Il se plia en deux et se mit à rire à pleine gorge, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Elle le fixait d'un air fier. S'il avait pris le temps de regarder le parterre d'élèves rouges et verts, il aurait vu les expressions de surprise, d'incrédulité et parfois même de peur sur leurs visages. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu rire de cette façon. _Lui-même_ ne s'était jamais entendu rire de cette façon. Et il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Et cela le fit enrager, encore davantage. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et le sang battait dans ses tempes. Il perdait son calme. Son calme légendaire, qui lui valait l'admiration de tous ses camarades et ses professeurs, partait en fumée pour laisser place à la rage qui bouillonnait dans son ventre. Peinant à reprendre sa respiration, il trouva tout de même la force de tendre son bras et de crier.

"- _Bloclang_ !" Avec toute la fougue et la rancoeur qu'il y avait mis, le sort traversa le bouclier de Rosaline sans aucun mal et la frappa en un éclair de lumière bleue. Elle émit un hoquet de douleur et porta sa main à sa gorge. Il entendit Merrythought leur adresser un "Doucement, ce n'est pas un Duel à mort, les enfants..." mais il y prêta à peine attention. Il escomptait que Rosaline ne sache pas lancer des sortilèges informulés, mais elle était bien décidée à lui prouver le contraire. Ses traits délicats déformés par la colère, elle le pointa avec sa baguette et sans qu'elle ne dise un mot, une lumière rouge en jaillit et vint le frapper en plein visage. Soudain, tout devint noir. Il ne pouvait plus voir. C'était un _Obscuro_. Cela lui laissa le temps d'annuler son sortilège de _Bloclang_ et d'en lancer un nouveau, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lever sa baguette, Tom s'était débarrassé du maléfice d'aveuglement et hurlait "- _Sectusempra_!" Le sort atteint Rosaline au visage et elle hurla. L'entaille barrait ses lèvres et le sang ruisselait sur son menton.

"- _Confringo_ !" Il ne réussit pas à bloquer le sort, qui l'atteint au bras gauche et le brisa instantanément. Il serra les dents et laissa échapper un grognement de douleur. Il entendit la cloche sonner, Merrythought hurler qu'ils étaient fous et effacer le bouclier qu'elle avait installé autour d'eux. Mais il devait gagner avant qu'elle ne mette fin au Duel. Avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient, il brandit sa baguette et cria " _Expelliarmus_ !". Le sort était tellement puissant qu'au lieu de simplement désarmer Rosaline, il l'envoya se fracasser contre la porte de la salle, et retomber par terre avec un _CRAC_ retentissant. Un _Ouch_ traversa unanimement la salle. Tom, à bout de souffle, entendait Merrythought hurler mais dût se concentrer pour déchiffrer ses paroles. Elle se dirigea vers Rosaline et s'accroupit a ses côtés.

"- ...Complètement fous ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé ça de vous deux !" Son petit visage ridé était violacé. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux défaits de Rosaline, alors que celle-ci reprenait conscience et se mettait assise. D'un murmure, elle stoppa l'hémorragie de sa lèvre. "Dépêchez-vous d'aller à l'infirmerie, tous les deux. Quand vous aurez terminé, je veux vous voir tous les deux dans mon bureau, et j'enlève d'ores et déjà dix points à Gryffondor et Serpentard."

Tom se leva et tendit son bras valide à Rosaline. Elle s'y accrocha sans le regarder et ils partirent ensemble, sans un mot, vers l'infirmerie. Tom entendit Merrythought murmurer "Très déçue..." avant que la porte ne se claque derrière eux. Il se défit alors du bras de Rosaline et la laissa arpenter le couloir en boitant, sans aide. Il n'échangèrent aucune parole sur le chemin, mais les méninges de Tom s'activèrent. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qui venait de se passer.

C'était la première fois qu'il combattait en Duel. Bien sûr, ils avaient déjà organisé des Duels en cours de DCFM, les années précédentes, mais il avait toujours fait face à des adversaires moyens, voire _mauvais_ , et il avait dû se contenter de sorts de bas étage. Cette fois, avec Rosaline, il avait eu l'impression de trouver un adversaire à sa taille. S'il avait pu utiliser des sorts de magie noire et des impardonnables, elle n'aurait pas tenu trois secondes face à lui, mais ça avait tout de même été amusant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Rosaline leva son bras pour frapper à la porte, mais s'arrêta net dans son geste et se tourna vers Tom.

"- Si j'avais cassé ton bras droit au lieu du gauche, j'aurais gagné." Dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il lui répondit par un sourire narquois.

"- Et si les sortilèges impardonnables étaient autorisés, tu serais morte avant d'avoir pu lancer ton premier sort." Répondit-il sur le même ton qu'elle. Elle éclata de rire et posa une main sur son épaule, qui raviva la douleur de ses os brisés.

"- C'était un super Duel, Riddle." Elle souriait encore. Tom lui trouvait un air de déséquilibrée avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses dents tachées de sang. Il fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres.

"- Ce n'est pas un jeu." Elle laissa sa main trainer sur son bras avant de rompre le contact.

"- Bien sûr que si. Tout est un jeu. Ne t'en prends pas à moi parce que tu ne sais pas y jouer." Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la porte s'ouvrit soudain sur l'infirmière. Elle prit un air horrifié et se saisit du bras de Rosaline pour la conduire à l'intérieur.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, tous les sorts proviennent des livres ou des films HP, donc ne m'appartiennent pas. Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite ! Et j'adore les reviews ;)**


	5. Chiche

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Bon, je voulais vite écrire ce chapitre pour que vous ayez une update plus rapide, et finalement, ça a quand même pris deux semaines ! Alors pour me faire pardonner pour tous les futurs retards d'update : je bosse quarante heures par semaine, je suis en train d'acheter une maison, et j'ai un bébé. Tout ça prend du temps, et en gros, mon temps pour écrire se divise comme ça : une heure le vendredi soir, quand je suis seule chez moi et que bébé fait dodo, et le reste de la semaine, pendant mes pauses clopes ou quand je n'arrive pas à dormir, sur mon téléphone. Donc voila. Voilà._

 _ **NVJM** : merci pour ta review ! Honnêtement ça a été super compliqué d'écrire ce duel parce que je n'avais aucune inspi pour créer des sorts, du coup j'ai du monter un plan avec des sorts et contre-sorts que je trouvais dans le wiki d'hp... La misère, et au final je suis pas fan du résultat, mais apparemment il a plu, donc c'est le principal ! _

_**SweetDream-chan** : merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux ils ont tous les deux assez de ressources pour que les profs ne leur tiennent pas rigueur de leurs petits écarts ;) je comprends que leur réaction paraisse stupide, mais ce que je voulais mettre en avant, c'est que lorsqu'ils se retrouvent l'un avec l'autre, ils sont emportés par l'envie de se défier et l'excitation de se retrouver face à quelqu'un qui a la même puissance magique, et ils oublient de jouer leurs rôles de petits élèves parfaits._

 _ **Gaya** : merci pour ta review, et tous les compliments ! Décidément tu as un don pour complimenter, à chaque fois que je vois ton nom je sais qu'il va y avoir plein de mots gentils derrière haha ! Je suis super contente que le duel te plaise, j'ai tellement galéré à l'écrire ! J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont et que tu seras là jusqu'au 59eme ;) _

_Je sais bien que je vous l'ai trop dit, mais je le dis quand même, merci pour les reviews ! J'ai passé la barre des 10 reviews grâce à vous haha je sais que ça a l'air ridicule mais je n'ai jamais écrit de fic "à succès" (donc soit ce sont mes choix de persos soit c'est mon style qui ne plait pas, haha), mais du coup je me satisfait de peu !_

 _Bonne lecture les potterheads :)_

* * *

 **A Dance of Ice and Fire - Partie I**

* * *

 **5\. Chiche**

19 Septembre 1943

 _\- Tom -_

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Il soupira et vérifia une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir. Il était beau, parfaitement coiffé et sa tenue était bien choisie pour l'occasion : une chemise blanche, un pantalon de costume brun retenu par des bretelles de cuir et des chaussures assorties. Il enfila sa veste et, après avoir rangé _Dogmes et Croyances Erronées du Monde Magique_ dans sa bibliothèque, se dirigea vers la porte. Il brisa le sortilège qu'il avait jeté sur le verrou et découvrit Rosier, qui lui souriait d'un air enjoué. Il s'était vêtu tout de noir et avait peigné ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière, les couvrant d'une couche épaisse de pâte de coiffage au passage. Il tendit son bras vers la droite pour inviter Tom à sortir de ses appartements.

"- La maîtresse de cérémonie risque de se vexer, si nous sommes en retard." Tom ricana.

"- Cela m'étonnerait fort, mais loin de moi l'idée de froisser une Dame."

Ils longèrent ensemble les dortoirs des garçons de Serpentard, sans un mot, avant d'arriver dans la Salle Commune. La lumière verte du Lac, qui entrait par les fenêtres, se réfléchissait sur les nappes argentées qui couvraient les guéridons, donnant à la pièce une atmosphère encore plus glauque que d'habitude. Sur une table, le papier à cigarette s'enroulait seul autour des feuilles de tabac, et des verres de différentes formes, remplis de breuvages divers, flottaient dans les airs, attendant preneur. Tout autour de la pièce, sur le sol, une fine ligne bleue délimitait la zone des réjouissances. Tom l'avait franchie sans s'en apercevoir. C'était une Limite d'Âge. Les soirées inter-Maisons, organisées tour à tour dans les Salles Communes Serpentard, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, étaient ouvertes à tous les élèves de l'école, sous réserve qu'ils aient seize ans révolus. Le sortilège de Limite d'Âge était installé par le maître ou la maîtresse de cérémonie, en l'occurence Malfoy. Tom participait toujours à la soirée des Serpentard, mais jamais à celles des autres Maisons. Ces festivités ne l'intéressaient pas, mais il était très mal vu de ne pas s'y montrer lorsqu'elles se déroulaient dans sa propre Salle Commune.

"- Même pas la peine d'essayer, jeune fille !" Cria Malfoy à une troisième année qui essayait de franchir discrètement la Limite d'Âge. Celle-ci recula d'un pas et, longeant l'espace libre à ceux de son âge, retrouva le chemin de son dortoir. Malfoy se tourna alors vers Rosier et Tom et leur sourit. "Mes amis, nous n'attendions plus que vous !"

Effectivement, une trentaine d'élèves s'activaient déjà dans la Salle Commune. Tous les Serpentards étaient présents, et la plupart des élèves des autres Maisons étaient là également. Seuls certains garçons de Gryffondor, comme Fleamont Potter et ses acolytes, boudaient traditionnellement la soirée des cachots. Tom saisit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu, son alcool préféré, et s'assit sur le divan, après que les élèves l'occupant se soient décalés pour lui laisser de la place. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et savoura la première gorgée du liquide sucré et brûlant. Il ne s'autorisait à boire que lors de ces soirées inter-Maisons. Jamais pendant les réunions de ses Chevaliers, car il voulait rester maître de la situation, et jamais pendant les banquets, car il ne voulait pas risquer un faux pas devant les professeurs. Pendant les soirées, en revanche, il laissait libre cours à son envie de boire. En général, une heure à peine après le début de la soirée, tout le monde était saoul, et le lendemain matin, rares étaient ceux qui se rappelaient des évènements de la veille. Même éméché, Tom savait garder son savoir-être et ses manières.

Il ignora Nott et Mulciber qui venaient de le rejoindre sur le divan et attarda son regard sur la masse d'étudiants qui se tenaient debout, réunis en petits clans, tous un verre à la main, parfois une cigarette entre les doigts, animés par de vives discussions. Des discussions désuètes, tout comme eux. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Euphemia, la Gryffondor. Une jolie fille, répondant parfaitement aux critères de la noblesse sang-pur : grande, mince, avec des traits aristocratiques et une étiquette stricte; mais qui paraissait bien fade à côté de sa voisine, Rosaline. Cheveux de feu et yeux de vipère, elle riait à gorge déployée en tenant le bras de Robert, son cavalier. Elle portait une robe moulante qui enserrait ses jambes jusqu'aux genoux, et des chaussures de cuir noir, sur des socquettes qui remontaient sur ses chevilles. Les filles avaient presque toutes la même tenue, à quelques détails (qui en disaient long sur leur rang social et l'ampleur du coffre familial) près. En voyant Rosaline, Tom fut immédiatement ramené dix jours en arrière, lorsqu'ils avaient disputé leur premier duel. Il se rappelait de chacun de ses mouvements, de chacune de ses esquives, et de chacun de ses sorts. Bien malgré lui, il était forcé de reconnaitre qu'elle avait un talent certain et qu'il avait apprécié ce combat, même s'il avait eu des conséquences plus que désagréables.

Non seulement leur séjour à l'infirmerie avait été douloureux, car il s'était avéré qu'il avait une côte déplacée en plus de son bras cassé, mais ensuite ils avaient dû affronter ensemble les foudres de Merrythought. Elle était douce et bienveillante, mais ce jour là, elle était réellement sortie de ses gonds. Heureusement, Rosaline avait eu la présence d'esprit de se taire et de laisser Tom faire jouer son charme habituel et son talent de négociateur. Ils avaient finalement échappé à la retenue, et une fois que Rosaline avait quitté le bureau, _Galatea_ avait même accepté de ne rien révéler de leur petit dérapage au reste du corps professoral. Les excuses avaient été faciles à trouver : ils étaient tellement emballés par la perspective de ce duel, ils voulaient tellement montrer qu'ils étaient les meilleurs, ils souhaitaient tellement l'impressionner, _elle_ , leur modèle, qu'ils avaient perdu pied. Sûrement parce qu'ils étaient trop jeunes, qu'ils n'avaient pas son expérience, sa maitrise et sa sagesse. Les gens sensibles aux flatteries étaient presque devenus trop faciles, pour lui. Depuis, Rosaline et lui ne s'étaient pas adressés un mot. Ils avaient fait leur première ronde nocturne ensemble, le Samedi précédent, dans le plus pur des silences.

"- Comme d'habitude, Malfoy excelle en maîtresse de cérémonie." Commenta Rosier qui les rejoignait, tendant un second verre de Whisky à Tom.

"- Merci. Oui, elle est vraiment à l'aise à cette position. Une qualité qui nous servira sûrement une fois sortis d'ici." Rosier acquiesça brièvement.

"- Nous sommes tous très pressés de savoir ce qui nous attend dehors... Ce que tu as prévu." Tenta-t-il avec un regard fuyant. Il avala une gorgée de cognac pour se donner un peu de constance.

"- Je sais à quel point tu aime avoir des informations avant les autres, mais pas cette fois. Ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu pour en parler." Répondit Tom d'une voix froide.

Il but à son tour une longue gorgée, l'air plus assuré que son voisin. Comme pour sauver Rosier d'avoir à répondre à cela, le volume de la musique redoubla, faisant résonner _Moppin' & Boppin'_ dans toute la Salle Commune. Malfoy avait visiblement décidé qu'il était temps de danser, puisqu'elle entrainait le Poufsouffle David Greengrass sur la piste improvisée. Plusieurs couples les rejoignirent rapidement. Les camarades de Tom se levèrent tour à tour pour inviter leurs cavalières respectives à danser un Lindy Hop endiablé. Tom ne dansait pas, ou pas souvent. En tout cas, pas le Lindy Hop. Il savait swinguer mais se trouvait ridicule, gesticulant dans tous les sens avec à son bras une énième délurée qui voulait qu'il la fasse tournoyer dans les airs. Il regardait les autres danser. Il les regardait balancer les bras, jeter les jambes, pointer les chaussures. Il n'avait pas amené de cavalière. Il n'en amenait jamais, et comme à chaque fois, il avait dû décliner plusieurs propositions qui lui étaient arrivées discrètement, par hibou ou par les chuchotements de Rosier. La plupart des filles qu'il avait éconduites étaient là ce soir-là, au bras d'un second choix.

Occupé à ses pensées, il termina son deuxième verre, et entama le troisième. Il calculait combien des élèves présents étaient des sangs-purs, potentiellement "recrutables". Tous les Serpentards étaient des sangs-purs, ainsi que tous les Gryffondors présents, à l'exception des jumeaux Charlie et Billy Smith, sangs-mêlés par leur père. Environ un Serdaigle sur trois était sang-pur, et seulement un sur cinq chez Poufsouffle. Cela s'expliquait facilement par les traits caractéristiques de ces deux Maisons : les sang-mêlés étudiaient souvent plus que les autres, pour prouver qu'ils étaient à la hauteur de Poudlard, et Poufsouffle... accueillait les plus faibles. Il tentait encore d'établir des statistiques sur ses chances de convaincre d'autres élèves que les Serpentards de sa philosophie, lorsque Malfoy apparut devant lui, et lui tendit une main. Il leva la tête pour la voir lui sourire, d'un air qui en disait long sur le nombre de verres qu'elle avait déjà ingurgité.

"- En tant que maîtresse de cérémonie, mon devoir est de m'assurer que tout le monde passe une bonne soirée, je ne peux donc pas laisser notre Préfet-en-Chef seul avec son Whisky. M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Mr Riddle ?" Demanda-t-elle d'un air taquin. Il se rendit alors compte que la musique avait changé et que _Shoo-Shoo Baby_ s'accordait parfaitement avec ses compétences de danseur.

"- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai besoin de danser pour passer une bonne soirée ?" Demanda-t-il à son tour. Elle éclata de rire.

"- Je suis persuadée du contraire, mais toutes ces filles là-bas..." Elle désigna quelques demoiselles de Serdaigle qui chuchotaient en les regardant. "... Passeraient une bien meilleure soirée si on leur fournissait quelques bruits de couloir à colporter."

Il sourit à sa réplique et, après avoir fini son verre d'un trait, attrapa sa main et la conduisit sur la piste. Il garda sa main dans la sienne et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Elle posa sa main libre sur son épaule et rapprocha sagement leurs corps, posant même sa tête sur l'épaule de Tom. Subitement, l'idée que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui l'assaillit. Il avait dix-sept ans, avait déjà bu plus que de raison, et était collé à une jolie blonde d'un mètre soixante-dix, et il ne ressentait _rien_. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti en touchant une fille. Quand ses camarades avaient commencé à être émoustillés par la gente féminine, il avait tenté de s'imaginer avec l'une d'entre elles. Il avait essayé d'imaginer tour à tour Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, dans des positions suggestives ou des situations sensées être excitantes, mais rien n'y avait fait. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il était homosexuel, alors il avait fait les mêmes tentatives de fantasmes avec ses camarades masculins, mais là non plus, sans résultat. Il en avait conclu que les faiblesses de la chair ne l'atteignaient pas. Le plus souvent, il faisait semblant de comprendre les railleries des autres garçons. Ou plutôt, il les comprenait, mais faisait semblant de partager leur opinion.

Malfoy et lui dansaient en rythme, sans parler. Elle sentait bon, et il n'était pas désagréable de partager cette danse avec elle. Juste à côté d'eux, Rosaline et Robert dansaient aussi. Leurs corps étaient plus proches l'un de l'autre que ceux de Tom et Malfoy, leurs mains étaient enlacées et une de celles de Robert caressait le bas des reins de Rosaline. Ils se chuchotaient des mots, riaient parfois, échangeaient des regards brillants. Des deux binômes, il n'était pas difficile de deviner lequel était un vrai couple. Par-dessus l'épaule de son partenaire, Rosaline lui lançait sans arrêt des regards qu'il faisait mine de ne pas voir. Elle cherchait souvent à lui parler, et parfois, il avait même l'impression qu'elle le suivait. Un frisson de rage le parcourut à l'idée qu'elle puisse être l'espionne de Dumbledore, qui avait un oeil sur lui depuis le fameux épisode avec Rubeus. Il chassa ses idées noires et fixa son attention sur sa cavalière, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

"- Il est temps de mettre un peu de piment dans cette soirée..." Tom desserra son étreinte et porta la main de Malfoy à ses lèvres.

"- Merci pour cette danse, Miss." Dit-il avant de retourner vers le sofa, où il se servit un autre verre de Whisky. Le volume de la musique s'abaissa soudain, et Malfoy monta sur une table et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"- Chers amis, je vous invite à vous diriger vers le petit salon" Elle désigna l'endroit où Tom était assis "pour commencer une partie de _Chiche Baguette_ !" Tom n'aimait pas ce jeu. Il n'aimait pas les jeux, en général, mais il aurait parut impoli de se lever et de sortir du cercle du jeu devant tout le monde. Une dizaine d'élèves, majoritairement Gryffondors et Serpentards, vinrent s'installer près de Tom, autour d'une table que Malfoy avait amenée par lévitation. "Pour ceux qui ne les connaitraient pas, voici les règles du _Chiche Baguette_ : le plus jeune d'entre nous fait tourner la baguette en premier. Celui sur qui la baguette pointe doit choisir entre _Chiche_ et _Vérité_. Le _Tourneur_ lui pose une question ou lui soumet un gage, puis c'est à son tour de devenir _Tourneur,_ et ainsi de suite. Qui est le plus jeune ?"

"- C'est moi, je pense." Soumis Tom en constatant que seuls des septième année participaient. A ce moment, Rosaline vint rejoindre la table de jeu, accompagnée de Robert. Celui-ci ne s'assit pas et embrassa la joue de sa dulcinée. Il s'adressa ensuite à tout le monde.

"- J'aurais aimé pouvoir rester avec vous, mais nous avons un match demain, et j'ai besoin d'être en forme." S'excusa-t-il. _Comme si tu allais manquer à quelqu'un d'autre que ta rouquine..._ Le lendemain, Serdaigle affronterait Poufsouffle, ce qui expliquait aussi la faible présence des blaireaux à la deuxième partie de soirée.

"- A toi de jouer, Riddle." Commença Malfoy en désignant sa baguette. Tom posa son Whisky Pur Feu et fit tourner la baguette entre ses doigts. Elle tourna un long moment, tourna, tourna, et tourna encore, jusqu'à finalement choisir une victime. Euphemia. Tom lui sourit en la voyant rougir.

"- Vérité." Choisit-elle. Tom joignit ses index devant son nez, faisant mine de réfléchir. Il se foutait d'absolument tout ce qui concernait cette fille, de près ou de loin, mais il fallait trouver une question. Alors que ses camarades commençaient à s'impatienter autour de lui, il lança :

"- Raconte-nous le pire souvenir de ta vie." Ordonna-t-il sans plus sourire. Quelques chuchotements se firent entendre autour de lui, mais il ne leur prêta pas attention. Euphemia, qui n'avait pas cessé de rougir, prit soudain une teinte de lait caillé. Elle fit mine de réfléchir, mais Tom vit bien qu'elle savait déjà quoi raconter.

"- Avant que je rentre à Poudlard, j'avais un prescripteur. J'allais toujours le voir chez lui, il habitait à quelques pas de chez mes parents." Elle abaissa son regard sur son verre de gin. "Un soir, il avait bu et je n'arrivais pas à faire l'exercice qu'il me demandait. Je ne me souviens même plus de ce que c'était... Bref. Il s'est emporté et m'a forcée à retirer ma jupe, et il m'a battue jusqu'au sang." Elle ne releva pas la tête. "J'ai toujours une cicatrice." Le silence commençait à être gênant quand Malfoy s'éclaircit la gorge.

"- Bon, à ton tour de faire tourner la baguette, Euphemia." Dit-elle en souriant. Lestrange se pencha à l'oreille de Tom.

"- Tu as vraiment un don pour mettre une bonne ambiance." Chuchota-t-il. Tom répondit en haussant les épaules, et il se concentra à nouveau sur son Whisky. La baguette tourna et s'arrêta sur Nott.

"- Chiche." Annonça-t-il, l'air sûr de lui. Euphemia pinça les lèvres un instant puis sortit sa baguette. Elle fit léviter un verre de gin jusqu'à lui, qu'il tenta de saisir, mais elle fit reculer le verre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de sa portée.

"- Bois ton verre cul-sec, sans les mains." Nott sourit et plusieurs l'imitèrent, car tout le monde savait qu'il ne buvait jamais d'alcool. Il avança son visage jusqu'au verre et le coinça entre ses dents. En basculant la tête en arrière, il fit couler le gin jusqu'à sa gorge, se trempant les joues et le menton par la même occasion, ce qui finit par faire éclater de rire tous les participants. Il toussa et laissa le verre retomber par terre.

Toutes sortes de gages et de questions s'ensuivirent, pendant que Tom observaient les uns se rendre ridicule et les autres dévoiler des secrets intimes, tout en sirotant un énième verre de Whisky. Tout ceci avait l'air innocent au premier abord mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, ces petites choses apprises par hasard lui serviraient. Euphemia avait été battue, Crabbe haïssait son cousin Alphard Black depuis qu'il lui avait volé et cassé son premier balais, et Alicia pouvait faire entrer douze Chocogrenouilles dans sa bouche avant de vomir. Cette dernière information serait sans doute moins utile que les autres pour prendre le contrôle du monde sorcier... Perdu dans ses pensées, il réalisa soudain que la baguette venait de pointer vers lui et que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour choisir son sort : il était hors de question de révéler quoi que ce soit d'un tant soit peu intime le concernant. Il posa son verre et sourit à l'assemblée.

"- Chiche." Alicia mima des petits applaudissements surexcités, qu'il ne comprit pas.

"- Tu dois embrasser..." Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et observa tour à tour les visages de tous les joueurs. "Je n'arrive pas à choisir !" Se plaignit-elle en faisant la moue.

"- Dans ce cas, laissons le destin choisir." Trancha Malfoy en faisant à nouveau tourner la baguette. Il eut l'impression que cela dura une éternité, dont il profita pour recenser tout ce qu'il savait des baisers. Il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il serait doué, mais il était écoeuré à l'idée de mélanger sa salive à une de ces imbéciles. Ou pire, à celle d'un homme. La baguette ralentit enfin et s'arrêta en face de Rosaline, qui s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'elle était en train de tirer sur une cigarette. Merlin, il était maudit. C'était hors de question. Malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il avait mis dans ce jeu. Il ne pouvait pas. Rien que d'y penser, un frisson de rage et de dégoût lui traversait l'échine. Il leva ses paumes vers le ciel en signe d'impuissance.

"- Désolé mes amis, mais je me sens très fatigué, je pense que je vais plutôt aller me coucher. Je laisse ma place à Lestrange, et je suis sûr qu'il sera honoré de me seconder." S'excusa-t-il.

N'importe quel autre élève qui se serait défilé aurait subi les railleries des autres, mais pas Tom. Tom était respecté, mais surtout, il était craint. Personne n'oserait le défier ou se moquer de lui. Lestrange allait sagement embrasser Rosaline et le jeu reprendrait son cours, sans que personne ne fasse de commentaire. En sortant de la pièce, il aperçut du coin de l'oeil Rosaline qui écrasait sa cigarette et se levait. La tête lui tourna brusquement. Il avait chaud et ses yeux brûlaient. Il s'aperçut soudain qu'il avait bu plus que de raison. Dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, il entendit des pas pressés derrière lui. Il sortit la clé de sa poche et la fit tourner dans la serrure, mais il n'eut pas le temps de rentrer dans sa chambre.

" Riddle !" Appela-t-elle. Il soupira et se tourna pour lui faire face. Un peu trop rapidement, car il eut un nouveau vertige. Il devait bien avouer qu'elle était plutôt jolie, dans sa robe. "Tu te rends compte de la honte que tu viens de m'infliger ?"

"- Non. En quoi cela devrait-il m'intéresser ?"

"- Tu as toujours été prétentieux et insupportable, mais c'est la première fois que je te vois être un goujat !" Elle était rouge de colère et avait les poings sur les hanches.

"- C'est si difficile pour toi d'imaginer que quelqu'un n'ait pas envie de t'embrasser ? Je suis ravi de savoir que _je_ suis le prétentieux, ici." Rétorqua-t-il, l'air narquois. Elle balaya sa phrase d'un geste énervé.

"- Personne ne t'a demandé d'en avoir envie, ça aurait pris une seconde ! Qu'est-ce que ça te coûtait ? Pourquoi tu me déteste autant ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait !" Elle s'approcha de lui et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Tom. Elle était si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle tiède sur son menton. Il se demanda un instant ce que cela pouvait bien faire, comme sensation, d'embrasser une fille ? Elle chuchotait. "Tu sais ce que je crois Riddle ? Je crois que t'as eu peur. Je crois que tu n'as jamais embrassé de fille." Il pinça les lèvres et se retint de lui jeter un sort entre les deux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas, trop de gens l'avait vue le suivre. D'ailleurs, ils devaient se poser des questions sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, tous les deux, dans les dortoirs.

"- Ne sois pas stupide." Dit-il sèchement. Sans attendre sa réponse, il entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui.


	6. Oubliettes

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Me voilà déjà de retour avec le prochain chapitre. C'est le premier chapitre que j'avais vraiment hâaaaaaaaaate d'écrire, car pour moi, c'est le VRAI point de départ de l'histoire ! Il est vraiment tel que je l'imaginais, donc je suis plutôt contente, et j'espère que vous le serez aussi !_

 _Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews, cette semaine, et en plus je bloque au nombre 13, que je n'aime pas trop ! Please, help !_

 _ **lucie1411** : D'abord, merci pour ta review et pour tous les compliments que tu m'as fait. Ca me touche toujours, les compliments, surtout quand ils pointent des choses hypeeeeeeer importantes pour moi (genre, la façon de traiter le personnage de Tom, parce que je suis sur un fil de rasoir et je fais tout pour ne pas tomber dans un des 10 000 clichés qu'on peut trouver en fic, ou même dans le HP original...). Si tu trouve des fics de qualité à me conseiller, je suis preneuse ! Et non, l'histoire d'amour ne vas pas être bouclée en 10 chapitres, et même après que ça soit bouclé, je compte beaucoup miser sur le côté "aventure". Encore merci et à la prochaine j'espère, bisous !_

 _ **Gaya** : Je suis contente que tu t'attache à Tom, parce que ce n'est jamais facile de savoir si les personnages et les dialogues sont "efficaces" du point de vue d'un lecteur, quand on connait toute l'histoire à l'avance. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas clair du tout, mais je n'ai pas d'idée pour reformuler ça hahaha. En tout cas merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu suis la fic attentivement et que tu prends toujours la peine de laisser une review ! Bisous_

* * *

 **A Dance of Ice and Fire - Partie I**

* * *

 **6\. Oubliettes**

27 Septembre 1943

 _\- Rosa -_

Rosaline était allongée sur le dos, sur un des bancs de travail de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Ses lunettes de lecture sur les yeux, elle maintenait son livre _Grandes et Petites Histoires des Monuments Magiques en Europe_ en lévitation au-dessus de sa tête, tout en piochant allègrement dans un sachet de friandises. Ses jambes étaient repliées, croisées, et elle battait un rythme imaginaire avec un de ses pieds. Un comportement qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Mrs Rabbajoy, la bibliothécaire. Celle-ci luttait depuis sept ans avec Rosaline pour la forcer à adopter une attitude règlementaire : assise sur le banc, le dos contre le dossier, le livre ouvert sur la table. Sept ans d'échec. Rosaline lisait toujours dans des positions étranges, qui semblaient inconfortables pour les autres. C'était sa façon à elle de lire, et personne ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Mais Mrs Rabbajoy avait tout de même remporté une bataille contre elle. Depuis sa cinquième année, Rosaline était interdite d'écrire à la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle faisait un devoir, elle empruntait le livre et prenait des notes dans son dortoir, ou par terre dans les couloirs, puis venait le rapporter. La bibliothécaire avait fini par la convaincre d'abdiquer lorsqu'elle avait renversé sa huitième bouteille d'encre sur un des tapis hors de prix.

 _Grandes et Petites Histoires des Monuments Magiques en Europe_ était sans doute un des livres les plus intéressants qu'il lui eut été donné de lire. Elle avait déjà un amour tout particulier pour _l'Histoire de Poudlard,_ un classique du genre, dans lequel certains secrets du château étaient vaguement abordés. Mais l'ouvrage qu'elle avait entre les mains était beaucoup plus pointu. Un seul chapitre était consacré à l'école de magie, mais il couvrait les plus grands mystères du château : la Chambre des Secrets, la Salle sur Demande (qu'elle avait trouvé lorsqu'elle était en troisième année), la Grotte à Lingots supposée être gardée par les centaures, quelque part dans la Forêt Interdite, et tant d'autres... Rosaline était passionnée par Poudlard. Elle aurait voulu avoir le temps de découvrir tous ses recoins, tous les passages secrets et les lieux mythiques du château. Mais elle était déjà en septième année, et ses chances d'y arriver avant de quitter l'école s'amincissaient chaque jour. Elle se demanda un instant si d'autres élèves avaient trouvé des passages secrets qui lui étaient inconnus, et elle conclut que non. Elle était très intelligente, et elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à faire des recherches et à parcourir le château. Si elle n'avait rien trouvé, les autres n'avaient aucune chance.

"- _Grandes et Petites Histoires_..." Commença une voix qu'elle connaissait bien. Rosaline referma le volume poussiéreux et se trouva nez à nez avec sa meilleure amie Euphemia.

"- _Des Monuments Magiques en Europe_ , oui. Quelque chose à ajouter ?" Demanda-t-elle en souriant. Sa meilleure amie la taquinait souvent sur sa passion pour les livres, et surtout pour Poudlard. Peu de Gryffondors aimaient passer du temps le nez dans un bouquin. Euphemia lui rendit son sourire et haussa les épaules.

"- Pas aujourd'hui, parce que je suis venue te demander un service." Rosaline haussa un sourcil. "Le prochain contrôle d'Enchantements est dans trois jours, et je n'y arriverai pas sans ton aide." Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Je veux bien t'aider, mais à part la théorie, on ne pourra pas travailler grand chose, ici." Euphemia acquiesça.

"- Je sais, je sais. La théorie vaut la moitié des points, ce sera toujours ça de récupéré si je ne m'en sors pas du tout en pratique." Rosaline souffla ouvertement.

"- Tu es une excellente sorcière. Tu as le sang pur et tu es très intelligente, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te dévalorise autant ! Crois en toi, et tu verras que tout te paraîtra plus facile." Elle s'assit sur le banc et son amie pris place à côté d'elle.

"- Admettons. Mais pour cette fois, j'ai besoin de ton aide."

Elle sortit du parchemin et une bouteille d'encre. En grandes lettres rondes, elle inscrivit _Sortilège de Maîtrise de l'Eau : Théorie_. Rosaline fit à nouveau rouler ses yeux. Il s'agissait d'un sortilège très simple, puisqu'on commençait à l'enseigner en deuxième année avec le sort _Aguamenti_. Sort qui, malgré sa simplicité, avait fait ses preuves lors de son duel contre Tom Riddle. L'examen de septième année était bien sûr plus complexe, mais elle ne doutait pas une seconde de la capacité de son amie à passer le test haut la main.

"- Commençons par le début. Le sort a été inventé par Simon Waterfall vers 1550. Toute l'Europe était touchée par une épidémie de peste purulente. Les autorités pensaient que celle-ci était virale et se transmettait par la poudre de cheminette. En mettant la main dans le sac de poudre, on attrapait les microbes du voyageur précédent, tu comprends ?" Cette histoire, Rosaline savait qu'Euphemia l'avait déjà entendue mille fois, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de griffonner frénétiquement sur son parchemin. "Les gens ont commencé à rester cloitrés chez eux et à faire courir des rumeurs sur les uns et les autres. Mais Waterfall, qui était l'équivalent d'un Médicomage à cette époque, découvrit que la bactérie était en fait transportée par l'eau. Il fit alors des recherches et mis au point le sort d' _Aguamenti_ , qui permettait à tous les sorciers de se fournir en eau sans propager l'épidémie."

"- Tu sais ce qu'on doit faire, en pratique ?" Demanda Euphemia. Rosaline fit la moue.

"- Tu sais bien qu'ils ne nous préviennent jamais avant, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'on devrait montrer le sortilège sous trois formes différentes. Je m'entraine, le soir dans le Parc, pour faire le plus grand jet possible. Si tu veux, tu peux m'accompagner ?" Son amie hocha la tête, pensive.

"- Merci pour ton aide, j'espère que je passerai cet examen. C'est un des premiers de l'année, si je rate celui-là, je n'ose même pas imaginer à quoi vont ressembler mes Aspics !" Elle rangea son parchemin et sa plume dans son sac et fit disparaître sa bouteille d'encre vide d'un coup de baguette. "Mes parents proposent que tu vienne passer Noël avec nous, tu en dis quoi ?" Rosaline soupira.

"- Ma mère a une grande annonce à me faire, pour Noël, donc je pense qu'elle ne voudra pas que je m'absente... On peut peut-être passer la soirée du Nouvel An ensemble, plutôt ?" Proposa-t-elle, mais Euphemia secoua la tête.

"- Je suis invitée dans la famille de Fleamont, pour Nouvel An." Déclara-t-elle, les joues légèrement rosées. Rosaline ricana.

"- Quand est-ce que tu vas le prendre entre quatre yeux et lui dire ce que tu pense ?" Demanda-t-elle. Euphemia haussa les épaules.

"- Peu importe ce que je dis, ça ne changera rien. Dans quelques mois, tout cela sera terminé."

Fleamont Potter et Euphemia étaient promis un à l'autre depuis qu'ils avaient douze ans. C'était monnaie courante dans la société sang-pur, et même si les parents ne l'avouaient pas facilement, il s'agissait en fait de s'assurer que ses enfants n'iraient pas batifoler avec des sangs mêlés, ou pire, des Moldus. Mais Fleamont ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Depuis l'annonce de ses fiançailles, il jouait son rôle de parfait jeune premier devant leurs parents, mais dès qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, il ignorait complètement Euphemia et entretenait des aventures avec plusieurs filles. Euphemia, en bonne Dame soumise de la haute bourgeoisie, attendait sagement que son promis se range et lui devienne fidèle et dévoué. Rosaline ne supportait pas cette situation, car elle savait qu'Euphemia en souffrait beaucoup, même si elle le niait.

"- Et Nott, dans tout ça ?" Hasarda-t-elle en lançant un regard en quoi à son amie.

"- Quoi, Nott?" Répondit celle-ci, faisant mine d'ignorer où Rosaline voulait en venir.

"- Ho, je t'en prie. Vous vous tournez autour depuis deux ans, cela devient ridicule..."

"- Il ne me tourne pas autour." Dit-elle sèchement, trahie par ses joues rouges. " Si jamais je le... fréquente... et que cela se sait, je suis perdue !"

"- Ça n'a pas besoin de se savoir. Et même si Fleamont l'apprend, au final, il n'aura eu que ce qu'il méritait."

"- Sauf que si Fleamont l'apprend, il le répètera à nos parents, nos fiançailles seront rompues car je ne serai plus pure, et je ne retrouverai plus jamais de mari digne de ma famille." Rosaline ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

"- Tu sais quoi ? On ne s'entendra jamais sur ce point." Elle jeta un bref regard à sa montre et rangea ses affaires. "C'est l'heure du dîner."

Après avoir rangé les livres empruntés dans les rayons de la bibliothèque sous l'oeil méfiant de Mrs Rabbajoy, elles quittèrent la pièce et prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle. Il était plus de midi et tous les élèves étaient déjà attablés lorsqu'elles firent leur entrée. Sourire aux lèvres et tête haute, Rosaline marcha jusqu'à la table Gryffondor sans un regard pour les autres. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle, Euphemia à ses côtés, et entama une part de quiche aux poireaux goulument. Autour d'elle, les Gryffondor parlaient de Quidditch. Des victoires passées et des matchs qu'ils disputeraient bientôt. Le prochain rival étant Serpentard, les joueurs mettaient les bouchées doubles à l'entrainement. Même si l'entente entre les Maisons de Poudlard était bonne, la rivalité entre les deux meilleures Maisons se faisait bien sentir. Chacune avait son lot de célébrités et de grands sorciers passés dans sa Salle Commune, et personne ne pouvait les départager. Rosaline se fichait du Quidditch comme de sa première culotte, mais pas Rob, et _justement_ , Rob venait de rejoindre leur table.

Il lui fit un baiser sur les cheveux et Euphemia se décala pour qu'il puisse s'assoir à côté d'elle. Il avait pris cette nouvelle habitude depuis la rentrée. A chaque repas, il venait s'installer à la table des Gryffondors, au lieu de rester à sa place, chez les Serdaigles. Il délaissait ses propres amis pour venir s'immiscer entre Rosaline et les siens, discuter et rire avec eux comme s'il était lui aussi chez Gryffondor. Rosaline ne lui en avait pas touché un mot, mais cette situation l'agaçait. Qu'il veuille se mélanger à ses amis, elle pouvait le comprendre et elle ne pouvait rien lui reprocher à ce propos, mais elle avait le sentiment que ce soudain intérêt pour son entourage cachait quelque chose. Il voulait se faire bien voir des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle, et ce pendant leur dernière année à Poudlard. Rosaline avait prévu de lui annoncer leur séparation à la fin de l'année scolaire, mais les plans de Rob étaient peut-être tout autres...

"- Donc, quel est le programme de ce soir ?" Demanda soudain Alicia, après avoir sagement essuyé un reste de jus de citrouille aux coins de ses lèvres. Mary mima un léger applaudissement.

"- J'ai acheté un roman d'amour ! On pourrait en lire un chapitre chacune en sirotant un de ces grands crus que Rosaline s'est fait offrir par les Elfes, et ensuite, on s'entrainerait à danser en mettant la musique à tue-tête ! Mon sortilège d'insonorisation s'est nettement amélioré depuis la dernière fois, je vous le promets !" Jura-t-elle, main gauche en l'air et main droite sur son coeur. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était chargée d'insonoriser le dortoir, le concierge avait déboulé à trois heures du matin, affolé par des cris d'animaux. Elles étaient en quatrième année et avaient fait perdre une quarantaine de points à Gryffondor.

"- Pas de festivités pour moi, les amies..." Devant les regards outrés de ses camarades, elle précisa : " C'est Samedi soir et je dois faire ma ronde avec Riddle..." Soupira-t-elle.

"- Puisque tu en parle, où tu en es, avec Riddle ?" Demanda soudain Alatea, en entamant une part de pudding au chocolat. Devant les yeux exorbités de Rosaline, elle se rappela de la présence de Rob. Elle déglutit bruyamment son dessert. "Oui, tu sais, pour cette dispute que vous avez eu ?" Improvisa-t-elle. Hors de question de parler de son éventuelle future _riddlisation_ devant son petit ami.

"- Quelle dispute ? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?" Demanda Rob en la regardant. Elle haussa les épaules.

"- Rien de bien méchant, des trucs de Préfets..." Répondit-elle en souriant. Elle n'aimait pas lui mentir, mais elle devait bien broder autour de l'improvisation d'Alatea... Sceptique, il fronça les sourcils.

"- Je pensais qu'il savait se tenir en présence d'une Dame, mais préviens moi s'il franchit une limite, et je lui rappèlerai que tu es respectable." Dit-il d'un air solennel en passant une main possessive autour de sa taille. Rosaline lutta pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était pas du genre à appeler son preux chevalier pour la défendre si quelqu'un lui cherchait des ennuis. De plus, après avoir disputé un duel avec Riddle, elle était certaine que Rob ne serait pas de taille contre lui, malgré sa taille et ses muscles.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te préviendrai s'il y a quoi que ce soir de déplacé." Répondit-elle docilement. "Justement, je vais vous laisser, je dois aller me préparer pour ma ronde."

"- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?" Elle secoua la tête et déposa un baiser furtif sur sa joue.

"- C'est gentil, mais je devrais retrouver mon chemin toute seule."

* * *

Riddle l'attendait devant la Grande Porte à l'heure précise du couvre-feu. C'était à partir de ce moment que quiconque se trouvait en dehors de l'enceinte du château violait le règlement intérieur et s'exposait à une sanction sévère. Jusqu'ici, Rosaline et son homologue étaient restés bredouilles. Aucun élève ne s'aventurerait dans le Parc la nuit, du moins jusqu'à ce que le printemps ne pointe le bout de son nez et que des amoureux prévoient des bains de minuit dans le Lac. Ces élèves là, Rosaline n'avait aucune envie de les surprendre et de devoir leur ordonner de se rhabiller, surtout avec Riddle à ses côtés.

Elle marcha d'un pas sûr et salua Riddle d'une poignée de main en le rejoignant. Comme chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, et comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge, elle fut soufflée par sa beauté. Tout chez lui, de ses courts cheveux bruns à peine ondulés à ses lèvres rosées, en passant par son regard noir et charmeur, inspirait la perfection. Et c'était sans parler de son intelligence et de ses capacités magiques... Autour de son cou, sa cape était maintenue fermée par un serpent d'argent aux yeux d'émeraude. Celle de Rosaline tenait par une tête de lion en or dont les yeux étaient des rubis. Leurs emblèmes leur correspondaient parfaitement. Le serpent tapi dans l'ombre, complotant et attendant le moment propice pour frapper, et le lion, se pavanant dans sa fierté, sûr de son panache et de sa puissance. Deux animaux brillants de force et d'intelligence, majestueux et terribles, régnant sur les autres par tous les moyens. Rosaline pensa soudain qu'elle ne connaissait pas d'autres bêtes à la fois si différentes et si semblables.

Dès qu'ils sortirent du château, le froid les assaillit. L'automne venait à peine de commencer et déjà, chaque jour apportait son lot de pluie, de vent et de frisson. Rosaline aimait l'automne. L'odeur de l'herbe humide, les couleurs ocres qui habillaient les arbres et les festivités d'Halloween lui plaisaient et lui rappelaient un peu de son enfance, quand elle allait cueillir champignons et châtaignes avec son père, dans les forêts françaises. Mais elle détestait la pluie, le froid, et plus généralement toutes les intempéries. Elle resserra sa cape autour de son cou et rabattu même sa capuche sur sa tête, sous le regard moqueur de Riddle. Leurs pas faisaient des bruits de ventouse sur le sol boueux, et rendait encore plus gênant le silence entre eux. Rosaline mâchait sa lèvre et tentait de se perdre dans des pensées joyeuses, comme les soirées partagées avec ses amies ou les instants romantiques vécus avec Rob, mais en présence de Riddle, elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur autre chose. Outre sa beauté, elle était irrémédiablement attirée par son aura de puissance, par son intellect et tous les mystères qui l'entouraient. Elle voulait lui parler, lui faire livrer certains de ses secrets, et devenir proche de lui... Elle avait toujours ressentit cela, mais cette envie était beaucoup plus forte depuis la rentrée dernière. Certainement due à la perspective de le quitter pour toujours au mois de Juin, pensa-t-elle. Alors qu'elle se repassait mentalement les images de leur Duel, une bourrasque de vent vint arracher sa capuche et faire voler les pans de sa cape, la laissant en jupe et gelée jusqu'à l'os.

"- Ce froid va me rendre folle ! Et on est loin d'être en hiver ! "S'exclama-t-elle soudain. "Sérieusement, Riddle, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de demander à faire des rondes de nuit ?" Il tourna son visage vers elle et rit d'un rire froid.

"- Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Je ne vais pas te dire pourquoi je voulais faire ces rondes, pas à toi." Répondit-il avec dédain. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, épuisée par sa paranoïa redondante.

"- Je me demande à quel moment tu t'es convaincu que j'étais une espionne ?" Demanda-t-elle en esquissant des guillemets autour du mot _espionne_. "Est-ce que c'est quand on s'est rencontrés, en première année ? Ou plutôt quand tu as compris que j'étais plus douée que toi, et prétentieux comme tu es, tu t'es forcément dit que c'était suspect et que j'étais envoyée par le ministère spécialement pour te traquer, toi, un adolescent qui aime se promener dans le Parc tout seul la nuit..."

"- Si tu te crois vraiment plus douée que moi, tu es encore plus sotte que ce que je pensais." Railla-t-il. Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent presque, et continua sa tirade d'une voix grave et basse, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Rosaline. Cette soudaine proximité la mis mal à l'aise et accéléra sa respiration. " Tu m'observe, tu me suis, tu me défies. Partout où je vais, quoi que je fasse, tu n'es jamais loin, avec ton air de ne pas y toucher. Je vois clair dans le jeu de Dumbledore, et tu n'en es qu'un pion."

"- Tu as vraiment besoin de te faire soigner ! Je n'ai jamais été, je ne suis pas, et je ne serai jamais l'espionne de Dumbledore. D'ailleurs il ne me l'a jamais demandé ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois avoir d'intéressant pour qu'un sorcier comme Dumbledore mette des espions à tes trousses ?!" Il parut déstabilisé par sa réponse pendant quelques secondes, puis il fronça les sourcils, tourna les talons et reprit sa ronde comme si rien ne s'était passé. Rosaline, qui était toujours stoïque et haletante, n'était pas décidée à le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. Elle tenta de faire un pas pour le rejoindre, mais quelque chose de lourd entravait son pied droit. Lorsqu'elle regarda vers son pied, elle découvrit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'un serpent. Long d'un bon mètre et noir comme la nuit, il était entièrement enroulé autour de sa jambe, luisant à la lumière de la lune. Elle ne put retenir un petit cri de peur et avant de réfléchir, elle hurla.

"- Tom !" C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom, et il dût en être aussi surpris qu'elle car il se retourna immédiatement dans sa direction. Le sifflement du serpent se fit entendre avec une puissance qu'elle ne connaissait pas à son espèce, et tout de suite après, le serpent leva sa tête vers Tom et siffla à nouveau. Beaucoup plus timidement. Alors qu'il défaisait son emprise et repartait vers la Forêt Interdite, Rosaline croisa le regard de Tom, qui était immobile et plus pâle que d'ordinaire, le bras tendu vers la forêt. C'est alors qu'elle compris. Le premier sifflement n'émanait pas du serpent, mais de Riddle lui-même. Du _Fourchelang_. Ses méninges se mirent en action et naturellement, comme si toutes les pièces d'un puzzle s'assemblaient sans effort dans son esprit, elle eut une illumination.

"- C'était toi. Depuis le début, c'était toi." Dit-elle en un souffle. Elle fut ramenée deux ans en arrière, devant le corps inanimé de Myrtle, gisant sous un drap blanc. Devant ce gros benêt d'Hagrid qui essuyait des larmes ridicules en quittant son dortoir. Devant les mines graves des professeurs et de Dippet, chaque fois qu'on trouvait un nouvel élève pétrifié. Riddle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, mais elle pouvait voir ses doigts crispés autour de sa baguette, dans sa poche. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle le voyait dans une situation dont il ne maîtrisait pas tout, et elle devinait que sa réaction pouvait être terrible. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter. " La Chambre des Secrets, c'était toi."

"- Oubliet...!" En une fraction de seconde, la baguette de Tom était pointée sur elle et il tentait d'effacer sa mémoire, mais elle avait prévu cette réaction, ou du moins une attaque, et elle avait immédiatement levé un bouclier grâce à un _Protego_ informulé. La peur, la fascination et l'excitation s'entremêlaient pour former une vague dérangeante dans son estomac.

"- N'y pense même pas, Riddle !" Dit-elle en maintenant son bouclier face à lui. "Je veux voir la Chambre." C'était un des secrets de Poudlard dont elle connaissait la légende par coeur, un qu'elle était persuadée de ne jamais découvrir, jusqu'à ce soir. Il abaissa sa baguette et la rangea dans sa poche, résigné.

"- Tu as raison." Commença-t-il. Rosaline pouvait presque entendre les battements de son propre coeur. "Le froid a bien fini par te rendre folle. Il n'y a pas de Chambre des Secrets. Oublies-ça, et finis ta ronde en silence."

"- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas pourquoi vouloir m'infliger un sortilège d' _oubliettes_ ?" Rétorqua-t-elle en le rejoignant en quelques pas rapides. "Et le Fourchelang ?" Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, il lui fit face et prit à nouveau son ton menaçant.

"- Je t'ai dit de finir ta ronde en silence. Le sujet est clos." Ho non, il ne l'était pas.

* * *

 **Voilà Voilà, j'espère que c'était à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Dîtes le moi en review svp svp svp c'est un chapitre auquel je tiens et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez ! A + ;)**


	7. Courrier

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _ **SweetDream-chan** : Merci pour ta review, et ne t'excuse pas de ne pas en avoir laissé au chap précédent, ce n'est pas une obligation haha ! Oui les choses commencent à devenir intéressantes et j'ai autant hâte d'écrire la suite que toi de la lire, j'espère ! A la prochaine, bisous._

 _ **lucie1411** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui Rosaline est pleine de surprises, en tout cas pour l'instant car on ne la connait pas beaucoup. C'est surtout parce que je voulais casser les clichés Gryffondor = gentils. Ce n'est écrit nulle part, ça fait juste partie de l'imaginaire collectif parce qu'on lit la saga du point de vue des Gryffondors :) j'espère que la suite va te plaire et continuer de te surprendre !_

 _ **TheDevilOfSlythrin** : Hello et bienvenue ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont autant ! Bisous !_

 _Alors je sais qu'après le dernier chapitre, vous devez être pressés de connaitre le dénouement de cette histoire de chambre des secrets, mais comme Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour... En tout cas je vous le dis : j'essaye d'écrire des chapitres d'avance pour pouvoir vous les poster rapidement et limiter le suspens. Peut-être que je le posterai dès que j'aurai atteint le nombre de reviews que je veux (auteur sadique mouhahahahaha)_

* * *

 **A Dance of Ice and Fire - Partie I**

* * *

 **7\. Courrier**

7 Octobre 1943

 _\- Tom-_

"- Et c'est là que je lui ai dit, mais poulette, si tu avances à chaque fois que je recule, comment veux-tu..."

Même s'il n'avait rien entendu à la fin de la phrase, Tom se mêla aux autres Serpentards pour rire à gorge déployée à l'anecdote de Mulciber. Celui-ci était debout devant la tablée, son petit-déjeuner entamé gisant devant lui. Grisé par son succès, il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Tom songea une seconde à le défaire de ses privilèges de Chevalier de Walpurgis, mais il se rappela ensuite qu'un joueur de Quidditch fanfaron pouvait être un atout pour son équipe, si pénible fût-il... Contribuant au désordre qui régnait à leur table, la nuée quotidienne de hiboux s'abattue sur les Serpentards, apportant les lettres des parents, des frères, des amis lointains. Non sans laisser quelques fientes sur le sol. Un minuscule hibou mordoré se posa à côté de Tom et lui tendit une patte. Tom le repoussa doucement. Cette imbécile de bestiole se trompait : en bientôt sept ans, il n'avait jamais reçu un seul courrier. Mais le hibou revint à la charge avec un hululement agacé, et tendit à nouveau sa patte. Tom se pencha pour constater qu'un morceau de parchemin de qualité moyenne y était enroulé, et que son nom y figurait bien, dans une écriture fine et légèrement brouillonne, pressée. Il fronça les sourcils et se décida enfin à détacher la missive, sous les regards en coin de ses camarades. Il déroula le parchemin pour n'y découvrir que quelques lignes griffonnées à la hâte.

 _Cher M. Riddle,_

 _Je pense avoir tenté tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour vous convaincre de m'accorder votre confiance à propos de Vous-Savez-Quoi, que j'ai découvert Vous-Savez-Quand. Malheureusement, je constate que mes efforts restent vains, et ce malgré mon bon coeur. J'en viens donc à mon dernier recours : je vous ferai savoir chaque jour, par voie postale, que mes intentions sont sincères et louables. Je me languis de recevoir votre réponse._

 _Recevez toutes mes amitiés, RM_

De bon matin, ses nerfs le faisaient déjà souffrir. Du bout de sa baguette, il brûla le papier jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un minuscule tas de cendres grises, mélangées à sa part de pudding. Il n'avait plus faim. Il la chercha du regard, et ne fut pas long à la trouver. Entourée de ses amies, elle lui faisait face depuis la table des Gryffondors, et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle lui sourit. Sourire qu'il ne lui rendit pas. En tentant de rester le plus discret possible (car il n'était pas envisageable que ses pairs découvrent qu'il entretenait une relation épistolaire avec cette peste, si maigre fût-elle), il lui adressa un léger _non_ de la tête. Son regard, lui, était aussi froid et menaçant qu'il pouvait être, pourtant, elle lui sourit à nouveau en retour et lui adressa même un clin d'oeil, avant de retourner à ses occupations pour l'ignorer complètement. Il se demanda de quoi elle pouvait bien leur parler. Est-ce que comme lui, elle s'immisçait dans des conversations futiles dont elle n'écoutait que la moitié des échanges, trop occupée par ses propres pensées ? Ou plus inquiétant, est-ce qu'elle se confiait à ces filles et ces garçons stupides qui s'agglutinaient toujours autour d'elle ? Est-ce qu'elle leur avait parlé de ce qu'elle avait découvert ? Tom secoua la tête plus lourdement, cette fois, pour lui-même. Si elle avait parlé de quoi que ce soit, la nouvelle aurait déjà fait le tour du château, et il serait sûrement déjà à Azkaban, ou pire, de retour à l'orphelinat.

Non, elle était plus intelligente que cela. Intelligente et insupportable. Insupportable, bornée et stupide. Assez stupide en tout cas, pour ne pas craindre la réaction de Tom. Depuis dix jours, depuis la _petite découverte_ dont elle devait être si fière, elle le harcelait sans arrêt. Elle cherchait à le retenir après leurs cours communs, elle l'attendait devant les toilettes des garçons du deuxième étage, elle posait des questions pendant les cours, et en profitait pour lui faire passer des messages grâce à des doubles-sens (qu'il ignorait du mieux qu'il pouvait, même si parfois, sa colère le trahissait quelque peu), et voilà que désormais, elle se mettait à lui envoyer des hiboux au petit-déjeuner. Une bonne façon d'attirer l'attention des Serpentards, et même de toute la Grande Salle, sur lui. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne recevait pas de courrier. Même sans être un fin observateur, c'était une chose facile à repérer, après sept ans de vie commune. Et elle savait pertinemment que l'attention des élèves et des professeurs était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait voir peser sur lui, en particulier cette année. Elle espérait le pousser dans ses retranchements, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et qu'il lui avoue tout. Et cette idée avait fait son chemin dans la tête de Tom. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une maigre poignée de solutions. En prenant en compte qu'ils étaient encore étudiants, sous la surveillance d'une dizaine des meilleurs sorciers du Royaume-Uni, et qu'elle était Préfète-en-Chef et certainement l'élève favorite de ce vieux con de Dumbledore, il ne pouvait ni la tuer, ni la torturer, ni la forcer à quitter l'école. Le sortilège d'Oubliettes aurait été une bonne alternative, mais elle l'avait bloqué à temps, et maintenant, il était trop tard. En fouillant et effaçant sa mémoire aussi longtemps après les faits, il risquait d'en effacer trop, ou trop peu, et de laisser des lésions irréparables. Tout le monde s'en apercevrait rapidement.

Il serra les dents en se répétant mentalement pour la millième fois qu'il était le seul coupable. Lui, celui qui avait joué l'élève modèle pendant sept longues années, qui avait gagné la confiance de tous les professeurs et les élèves, qui avait réussi à manipuler des sangs-purs jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui obéissent au doigt et à l'oeil. Il avait passé et repassé les images de leur ronde dans sa tête, sans jamais comprendre pourquoi il avait agit de cette façon. Ses souvenirs étaient comme flous, pourtant, il n'avait pas bu, ce soir là, ni testé aucune potion. Il se souvenait être très énervé à propos de son espionnage pour le compte de Dumbledore, ou plutôt parce qu'elle avait été pertinente lorsqu'elle s'était défendue d'être son espionne. Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé. Elle avait hurlé son prénom, sa voix résonnant contre la Serre et dans la forêt. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu prononcer son prénom, avant cela. Il s'appelait toujours par leurs noms. Les sangs-purs ne s'appelaient par leurs prénoms que s'ils étaient très proches. Ca n'était pas leur cas. Toujours était-il qu'à ce moment précis, il avait agit par pur instinct, sans réfléchir. Un coup de baguette aurait suffit à faire fuir le serpent (et Rosaline aurait pu s'en charger elle-même, si elle n'avait pas été si terrifiée par la bête !), mais instinctivement, c'était le Fourchelang qui lui était venu. Elle avait tout de suite deviné. C'était étonnant, d'ailleurs, sa façon de lier automatiquement Fourchelang, Tom et Chambre des Secrets. C'était une histoire vieille de deux ans et la plupart des élèves, hormis les anciens pétrifiés ou les proches de Myrtle, avait presque oublié l'histoire. Pas elle. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de dix secondes pour l'accuser.

Cela avait renforcer les soupçons de Tom. Le seul moyen pour que cette hypothèse lui soit venue aussi naturellement, c'était que Dumbledore l'avait déjà prévenue. Dumbledore ne savait rien, mais il avait eu des soupçons depuis que Tom avait accusé Hagrid. S'il avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets cette année, avec deux ans de plus et la maturité qui allait avec, il n'aurait pas du tout fait les choses de la même façon. Mais ce qui était fait était fait. Tom était pratiquement convaincu que c'était à cette époque que Dumbledore a confié la mission de le surveiller à Rosaline. Elle était la mieux placée, pour cela : également Préfète, partageant presque tous ses cours avec Tom et y étant sa seule vraie rivale. Peut-être même que le vieux fou avait prévu qu'elle le séduise. Elle était jolie et enjouée, et il avait peut-être compté là-dessus pour que Tom s'amourache d'elle et lui livre tous ses secrets. Tom eu un rictus pour lui-même. S'il visait juste, le plan de Dumbledore était à des années lumière de se réaliser. Quand il y pensait, même la réaction de Rosaline à sa découverte était étrange. N'importe qui aurait été effrayé, paniqué, lui aurait jeté des sorts ou aurait tenté de s'enfuir. Pourtant il ne se rappelait que de ses yeux pétillants d'excitation et de ses questions incessantes sur la Chambre et le moment où il la lui montrerait. Ce n'était pas une réaction naturelle, pas pour une Gryffondor, encore moins la préférée de Dumbledore. Ses poings se serrèrent sous la table et il rêva un instant de faire s'éteindre cette étincelle dans ses yeux.

"- Mauvaises nouvelles ?" Demanda Lestrange en se penchant à son oreille. Tom dût se retenir de sursauter, car il avait presque oublié la présence des autres Serpentards autour de lui. Il secoua la tête.

"- Rien d'important." Mentit-il. Avalant un muffin fourré à la myrtille qui lui tâchait les dents, Lestrange prit un air dubitatif.

"- Loin de moi l'idée de mettre en doute ta parole, mais tu m'as l'air très préoccupé." Ajouta-t-il. Tom ne put se retenir de rire.

"- Loin de toi l'idée de mettre en doute ma parole, mais tu le fais tout de même." Lestrange haussa les épaules pour toute excuse, et tourna son regard vers ses amis, soucieux de changer de sujet avant que l'humeur de Tom ne s'assombrisse. "Tu n'as peut-être pas tord, finalement. Rejoignez-moi dans la Salle Commune dans trois minutes, et nous en discuterons."

Il se leva de table sans attendre et prit le chemin des cachots. Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle le suivaient déjà quelques mètres en arrière. Il sourit. Contre toute attente, des femmes étaient ses meilleurs Chevaliers. Il ne croyait pas à la faiblesse des femmes. Une légende inventée par les hommes pour garder le contrôle sur elles, alors qu'elles pouvaient être de formidables atouts. La seule faiblesse qui existait était celle de l'esprit. Celle des esprits étriqués qui s'évertuaient à respecter des règles idiotes, pondues par d'autres idiots, eux-mêmes à la merci de puissants, qui ne suivaient aucune de ces règles. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à la Salle Commune de Serpentard sans leur adresser la parole, mimant de ne pas les entendre marcher et chuchoter derrière lui. Il murmura le mot de passe et partir s'installer dans son fauteuil habituel. Il ne feint pas la surprise lorsqu'elles entrèrent à leur tour.

"- Comment est-ce que nous pouvons t'aider ?" Demanda Malfoy sans attendre de s'assoir. C'était elle la plus intelligente de tous. Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient que ses suiveuses. Les suiveuses d'une suiveuse, n'était-ce pas pathétique ? Dommage que les femmes ne l'attiraient pas, car il aurait volontiers pris Malfoy pour épouse. Il était certain qu'il aurait sû convaincre sa famille de l'accepter comme gendre, même avec son pauvre pédigrée. Il tourna la tête à gauche et à droite pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls, puis jeta un Silencio qui les mit complètement à l'abris.

"- Quelqu'un a découvert quelque chose à mon sujet." Commença-t-il. Son regard était fixé sur le feu de cheminée, mais il pouvait aisément deviner leurs yeux fixés sur lui, pétillants de curiosité malsaine. "Quelque chose que personne ne doit savoir. Mais il est trop tard. Et maintenant, cette personne veut que je lui montre ce qu'elle a découvert."

"- Qui est-ce ? On peut toujours le tuer." Dit Goyle, les sourcils froncés. Malfoy éclata de rire.

"- Quelle merveilleuse idée, Goyle ! Je suis sûre que Tom n'y a pas pensé tout seul, heureusement que tu es là !" Se moqua-t-elle. Tom la fit taire d'un geste de la main.

"- Ne ris pas d'elle, toutes les suggestions sont les bienvenues." En réalité, il était du même avis qu'elle, mais il voulait garder la confiance de chacun. Ne jamais les rabaisser devant les autres, ne jamais les faire se sentir inférieurs ou inutiles, car c'était selon lui le meilleur moyen d'être victime d'une trahison.

"- Désolée." Répondit platement Malfoy, non sans lancer un regard de travers à Goyle, qui semblait soulagée d'avoir le soutien de Tom. Celui-ci reprit.

"- Mais je dois dire qu'effectivement, je ne peux pas tuer, ou faire tuer, cette personne." Il était de toute façon persuadé qu'aucun des Chevaliers n'était encore prêt à tuer quelqu'un." A dire vrai, je ne peux lui faire aucun mal. Cette personne est en relation avec des gens importants et puissants, et ils me tomberaient dessus s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Je suis forcé de lui montrer ce qu'elle me demande..." Il soupira et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le dossier.

"- Et si elle ne pouvait pas répéter ce qu'elle a vu ?" Suggéra Malfoy. Un vilain sourire étira ses lèvres. Tom comprit immédiatement sa suggestion, et lui sourit en retour. Avant qu'ils ne puissent en dire plus, Nott, Mulciber, Lestrange et Rosier firent leur entrée dans la Salle Commune.

"- Alors, Tom, de quoi voulais-tu nous parler ?" Demanda Lestrange en prenant place sur le sofa. Tom secoua la tête.

"- Inutile. Malfoy vient de m'apporter la solution que je cherchais." Celle-ci ne tenait pas en place. "Vous pouvez tous disposer. A part toi, Rosier. J'ai besoin de te parler."

* * *

C'était une solution parfaite. Enfin, l'idéal aurait été de ne pas lui montrer la Chambre, mais c'était impossible. Il avait retourné la situation dans tous les sens, et il ne pouvait pas éviter de lui proposer de voir la Chambre. Mais avec la solution trouvée par Malfoy, cela limitait les dégâts qu'une telle découverte pourrait occasionner. Mieux, il y avait de grandes chances que Rosaline refuse le marché, et ne voit finalement jamais la Chambre. A ce stade, elle n'en savait pas plus que Dumbledore, après tout, et ça n'avait pas suffit à le faire accuser, en cinquième année. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'Arithmencie, le coeur plus léger, une gamine aux lourds cheveux blonds s'approcha de lui timidement. C'était une première année de Serpentard, qu'il reconnut comme Evana Milestroke. Descendante de la pure dynastie Milestroke, elle deviendrait sûrement une des filles les plus influentes de l'école d'ici quelques année. Pour l'instant, ce n'était qu'une morveuse rougissante.

"- Mr Riddle, le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir dans son bureau." Dit-elle en bafouillant. Tom resta impassible, mais son coeur s'était mis à battre à toute allure et une sueur froide naissait sur sa nuque.

"- C'est Dumbledore, qui t'envoie, Miss Milestroke ?" Demanda-t-il d'un air sympathique. Elle secoua la tête, faisant virevolter ses boucles autour de son visage.

"- Non Mr Riddle, c'est la Préfète, Miss Mesnaud." Répondit-elle.

"- Je te remercie pour ton aide, je vais aller le trouver." Elle tenta un sourire tremblant avant de s'éloigner, rejoignant une bande de filles de son âge qui se trémoussaient et chuchotaient un peu plus loin.

La respiration de Tom était courte pendant qu'il parcourait le chemin qui le séparait du bureau de Dumbledore. C'était terminé. Tout était terminé. Frustrée qu'il ne lui ait pas montré la Chambre, la peste était allée trouver son précieux Dumbledore et lui avait tout raconter. Qu'il avait tenté de lui lancer un Oubliettes, qu'il l'avait menacée... Elle avait peut être même enrobé son histoire d'indices supplémentaires, pour s'assurer qu'il soit sanctionné. Dumbledore allait lui demander sa version, ferait mine d'en douter, puis il le soumettrait au Veritaserum, et il saurait toute la vérité. Il n'aurait plus qu'à faire ses bagages, rendre sa baguette, et trouver un emploi minable dans le monde Moldu. Lorsqu'il toqua à la porte de Dumbledore, Tom réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la peste le lui paierait.

"- Bonjour, Tom. Merci d'être venu." Commença Dumbledore. Il avait le visage grave, et la peste le toisait avec ses yeux de vipère, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait qu'il était stressé, et elle se sentait en position de force. Rira bien qui rira le dernier, pensa-t-il.

"- Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu, Professeur. Il y a quelque chose de vous vouliez me parler ?" Dit-il avec son air le plus innocent, avant de prendre place à côté de Mesnaud. Dumbledore gardait son air contrit et l'observait au-dessus de ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

"- Effectivement. Il s'agit de quelque chose de grave, vous savez peut-être déjà ce dont je veux parler ?" Tom fit de son mieux pour ne pas réagir et secoua brièvement la tête. Il ne croisa pas le regard de Rosaline. Dumbledore reprit sur le même ton. "Depuis la rentrée dernière, des élèves s'amusent à inscrire sur les murs et sur les tables des salles de classe le symbole de Grindelwald. Ce symbole." Il leur montra le fameux cercle barré et entouré d'un triangle. Tom sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui, ni avec la Chambre. " C'est inacceptable. Certains élèves de Poudlard ont perdu des membres de leurs familles, à cause de ce Mage Noir, et les idées qu'il véhicule sont contraires à tous les principes de notre école. Je compte sur vous et vos équipes de Préfets pour les débusquer, et me les amener. Je tiens à traiter cette affaire personnellement."

"- Pourquoi ne pas les amener à leur Directeur de Maison, Professeur ? Ou directement au Directeur Dippet ?" Demanda Tom.

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Tom, tout cela a été convenu avec le Directeur Dippet. En tant que Directeur adjoint, je suis en charge de cette affaire, et j'en ferai des rapports réguliers à Armando."

"- Vous pouvez être rassuré, Professeur Dumbledore, nous allons prendre cette tâche très au sérieux. Je suis prête à démasquer tous ceux qui tenteraient de cacher des secrets, et vous les livrer en personne."

Tom avait compris le sous-entendu, et lui écrasa le pied sous le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle ne réagit pas. Dumbledore l'observa quelques secondes d'un air intrigué, puis prit congé d'eux. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin de son bureau, Tom attrapa Rosaline par le bras et la coinça derrière une statue. Elle retint mal un hoquet de surprise, avant de reprendre son air supérieur insupportable. Il était hors de lui, et à en juger par sa respiration saccadée, elle en avait bien conscience.

"- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un Legilimens ? Est-ce que tu sais que Dumbledore en est un ? Il aurait pu tout découvrir rien qu'en croisant ton regard !" Elle retira son bras de son emprise.

"- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Tu sais ce que tu as à faire si tu veux que je sois plus discrète." Cracha-t-elle. Il ne supportait plus qu'elle ait un moyen de pression pour lui. Sans un mot de plus, il partit d'un pas décidé vers son prochain cours.

Après cette journée éreintante, il se retrouva enfin seul dans sa chambre de Préfet-en-Chef. Les portraits de ses prédécesseurs lui adressaient des signes amicaux alors qu'il s'installait à son bureau. Il alluma sa lanterne de travail d'un coup de baguette et sortit plume, encre et parchemin. Elle recevrait son hibou le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner. Il était ravi de la solution qu'il avait trouvé, et se languissait déjà de voir sa réaction. La voir renoncer à découvrir la Chambre serait du pain béni. Il mordilla sa plume quelques instants, puis la trempa dans l'encre.

 _Chère Miss Mesnaud,_

 _J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai trouvé une solution pour satisfaire votre requête. Néanmoins, je me dois de vous avertir que cette solution ne sera peut-être pas à votre goût, et que vous vous verrez peut-être dans l'impossibilité d'accepter un accord. Je vous précise également que cette proposition sera la seule que hous obtiendrez de ma personne. Retrouvez moi demain soir, après le couvre-feu, dans la troisième salle désaffectée des cachots pour en discuter, car je n'ose pas mettre mes pensées par écrit. Je me languis de notre rencontre et vous adresse mes meilleurs sentiments._

 _TMR._


	8. Frankie

_Salut à tous et toutes !_

 _ **IceQueen38** : Merci pour tes reviews, c'est sympa d'avoir laissé une review pour chaque chap, non seulement ça fait monter le compteur ;), mais en plus ça permet d'avoir ton opinion précise pour chacun ! Merci pour cet effort, j'apprécie. J'espère que tu seras au rendez-vous pour la suite et que ça te plaira toujours bisous (on se tutoie si t'es ok :))_

 _ **gaya** : Merci! Oui Rosie n'est pas la Gryffondor douce et sage dont on a l'habitude, elle est même carrément tordue, au fond... Enfin tu verras bien haha ! Bisous !_

 _ **SweetDream-chan** : Haha je vais pas te spoiler donc on verra bien ;) bisous !_

 _ **Vlad** : Mais où étais-tu ? J'étais à deux doigts de lancer des recherches, je commençais à me dire que la suite t'avait pas plu et que tu avais laissé tomber :( Pas grave que tu n'aimes pas Rosaline pour l'instant, tu suis l'opinion de Tom donc ça changera hahaha ! Bisous !_

 _J'avais dit que je posterais ce chapitre hyper rapidement parce qu'il était "terminé"... En fait, ce n'était pas le cas ! J'ai du reprendre pas mal de trucs qui me plaisaient pas, donc ça a pris pas mal de temps, déso ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et que vous allez adoreeeeeeeeeer ce chapitre (et que vous allez me le dire en review haha)._

* * *

 **A Dance of Ice and Fire - Partie I**

* * *

 **8\. Frankie**

8 Octobre 1943

 _\- Rosa-_

 _Chère Miss Mesnaud,_

 _J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai trouvé une solution pour satisfaire votre requête. Néanmoins, je me dois de vous avertir que cette solution ne sera peut-être pas à votre goût, et que vous vous verrez peut-être dans l'impossibilité d'accepter un accord. Je vous précise également que cette proposition sera la seule que vous obtiendrez de ma personne. Retrouvez moi demain soir, après le couvre-feu, dans la troisième salle désaffectée des cachots pour en discuter, car je n'ose pas mettre mes pensées par écrit. Je me languis de notre rencontre et vous adresse mes meilleurs sentiments._

 _TMR._

Rosaline relut la missive pour la quatrième fois, en laissant la grande chouette noire picorer quelques grains dans sa main. Elle allait la mettre dans sa poche quand elle se dit que c'était peut-être trop risqué, et se décida à la déchirer en mille petits morceaux de parchemin, qu'elle jeta ensuite dans son jus de citrouille. Autour d'elle, les Gryffondors l'observaient avec appréhension. Tout le monde devait penser qu'il s'agissait encore d'une lettre de sa mère et qu'elle resterait énervée toute la journée. Elle ne se sentait pas en colère. Elle était un peu effrayée, surexcitée, curieuse, et la perspective d'attendre le dénouement de cette histoire jusqu'a vingt et une heures la mettait de mauvaise humeur. Cette journée s'annonçait interminable. Elle chercha Tom des yeux à la table des Serpentards. Il souriait à Goyle, qui devait être en train de raconter une anecdote si elle en croyait ses gros bras qui bougeaient dans tous les sens, mais il dut se sentir observé, car il tourna rapidement son visage vers elle. Leurs regards se fixèrent l'un sur l'autre et ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques secondes. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Il avait l'air beaucoup trop heureux, beaucoup trop détendu. Comme s'il avait hâte, lui aussi. Rien à voir avec le Tom qui était entré dans le bureau de Dumbledore, la veille. Tout cela sentait le piège à plein nez, et sa lettre n'annonçait rien qui vaille. Il avait certainement trouvé un moyen de lui faire traverser l'enfer avant de lui montrer la Chambre. Tant pis, Rosaline prendrait le risque. Elle prendrait tous les risques nécessaires, car lorsqu'elle désirait quelque chose, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle braverait tous les interdits et affronterait toutes les épreuves possibles pour voir ses souhaits se réaliser. S'il s'avérait qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter l'offre de Riddle, elle passerait le reste de l'année à le traquer, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Avec sa tendance naturelle à la paranoïa, cela ne devrait pas être bien difficile de le pousser dans ses retranchements.

Il lui vint alors à l'esprit qu'il était responsable de la mort de Myrtle, et un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Elle l'imagina debout dans la somptueuse Chambre, ordonnant à une chimère maléfique de mettre fin aux jours de la pauvre petite Myrtle. Face à la bête, celle-ci hurlait, tentait de fuir, mais en vain. Quelques instants plus tard, elle gisait morte dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, où elle avait tenté de se réfugier, le visage crispé dans une expression d'horreur, sans qu'on puisse fermement déterminer la façon dont elle avait été tuée. Pas de sang ni de trace de lutte, juste le corps sans vie d'une adolescente à lunettes. Rosaline balaya ces pensées noires. Elle ne craignait pas Riddle. S'attaquer à elle en plein Poudlard, fût-ce dans la Chambre des Secrets, relevait de la bêtise et de l'imprudence. Et Riddle n'était certainement pas bête, encore moins imprudent. Elle songea un instant aux regrets qu'il devait ressentir, à la colère contre lui-même qui avait dû l'envahir, après lui avoir accidentellement livré son secret le plus cher.

"- Tout va bien ?" Lui demanda Euphemia, penchée vers elle, les yeux rivés sur son verre de jus de citrouille.

"- Très bien. C'était juste une lettre de ma soeur Charlotte. Elle se propose de venir me chercher à la gare, pour Noël." n'aimait pas mentir, mais au vu des circonstances, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

"- Oh." Reprit son amie, avec un air dubitatif mal camouflé. Rosaline non plus ne trouvait pas une seule raison valable de déchirer et dissoudre dans le jus de citrouille une lettre aussi banale. Ça n'était pas grave, Euphemia ne poserait pas de question.

"- On ne devrait pas partir ?" Demanda Alicia, un oeil sur sa montre. Rosaline regarda la sienne à son tour et soupira bruyamment.

"- Oui, on devrait y aller." Répondit Alatea, qui regardait l'heure par-dessus l'épaule de Rosaline.

En même temps, les quatre filles récupérèrent leurs sacs qui trainaient en dessous de la table, et prirent le chemin de la Serre. Dehors, le froid mordit les joues de Rosaline, tirant et picotant sa peau. Si le soleil n'était pas l'allié des roux, le froid ne valait pas beaucoup mieux. Dans un mois, elle devrait redoubler de crème apaisante et de sortilèges cosmétiques pour ne pas être recouverte de plaques rouges et sèches. Pour une fois, le sol était sec et le bas de sa cape ne serait pas trempé de boue. Le professeur Beery les accueillit en souriant lorsqu'elles prirent place sur leurs paillasses habituelles, alors qu'il était en train de se battre avec un bulbe violacé, qui lui crachait une sève verte et épaisse au visage.

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les enfants. Ils sont caractériels mais complètement inoffensifs." Parfait, ce n'était donc pas dans ce cours qu'on allait s'amuser... Ils partageaient le cours de Botanique avec les Poufsouffle, avant, mais si peu avaient choisi cette option qu'ils étaient maintenant à peine une dizaine d'élèves, des quatre Maisons. Pour son cursus d'Aspics, Rosaline avait choisi Botanique, DCFM, Sortilèges, Arithmencie, Etude des Runes, Métamorphose et Astronomie. C'était beaucoup. Cela représentait une énorme masse de travail, à ajouter à ses devoirs de Préfète-en-Chef. Elle courrait souvent entre deux cours, et restait parfois éveillée jusque tard dans la nuit pour réviser et s'entraîner aux travaux pratiques, mais cela en valait la peine. Elle voulait briller, elle voulait être la meilleure, et elle voulait emmagasiner autant d'informations que son cerveau était capable d'en retenir. Ses choix de matières scolaires avaient étonné Dumbledore, après ses BUSEs. La plupart des élèves choisissaient des cours stratégiques : les matières où ils avaient de bonnes notes ou, le plus souvent, celles qui formaient à un métier précis. Rosaline avait tout simplement choisi celles qui l'intéressaient. Elle ne voulait pas se former à un métier, car elle ne comptait pas travailler. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Comme chacune de ses soeurs, elle avait un coffre à son nom à Gringotts. Un coffre auquel ni sa mère, ni son sale Moldu d'amant ne pouvaient toucher. Un coffre bien garni, légué par son père à sa mort. Non, elle ne comptait pas se contenter d'un emploi minable au Ministère de la Magie, ni attendre patiemment la retraite (ou la mort) d'un professeur de Poudlard pour prendre sa place, et encore moins suivre les pas de son père dans la Médicomagie ( car ses futurs confrères l'attendraient au tournant, et elle ne voulait pas se sentir en concurrence permanente avec son défunt père). Elle rêvait de parcourir le monde, d'engranger plus et plus de connaissances, de devenir une sorcière hors pair, admirée de tous, et peut-être même faire écrire sa biographie, à la fin de sa vie, pour partager avec le commun des mortels ses aventures formidables. "Miss Mesnaud ?" Reprit le Professeur, l'arrachant à ses divagations. "Ouvrez votre livre à la page 17, s'il vous plaît."

 _Les Bulbes Sauteurs de la douzième catégorie._

 _Les Bulbes Sauteurs de la douzième catégorie ont été découverts par Millicent Ashernote, botaniste du Xème siècle, alors qu'elle était à la recherche d'un champignon magique du nom d'Amanite Mangeuse de Souris (qui n'a finalement jamais été trouvé depuis) dans la Forêt Noire, en Allemagne. Après avoir tenté en vain d'utiliser leur sève, Millicent découvrit que le coeur de leur bulbe, allié à de la Livèche, décuplait les effets de la potion de confusion. Aujourd'hui, le bulbe fait partie de la recette classique de la potion de confusion._

Rosaline soupira à nouveau. Tout ceci n'avait aucun intérêt. Comme indiqué dans son livre, elle força le bulbe à cracher toute sa sève en le secouant par les feuilles qui sortaient de sa coquille, avant de le peler et d'en découper soigneusement le coeur. C'était une petite boule rougeâtre qui battait au même rythme qu'un coeur humain. Elle y tailla une étoile comme indiqué sur la recette et la plongea dans le petit bocal prévu à cet effet. Sans surprise, le Professeur leur annonça qu'ils devaient conserver leur coeur de bulbe, car ils s'en serviraient au prochain cours de Potions. Ceux qui n'avaient pas choisi cette option le donneraient aux élèves de Potions qui ne suivaient pas les cours de Botanique. Rosaline balaya la salle du regard. Tous les élèves travaillaient dans le calme et le silence. Certains en étaient encore à vider la sève, d'autres, comme elle, avaient terminé et attendaient sagement qu'on leur rende leur liberté. Deux filles de Serdaigle se chuchotaient dans l'oreille en gloussant. Après le cours de Botanique, Rosaline avait DCFM. Elle avait placé beaucoup d'espoir dans ce cours pour lui changer les idées, mais finalement, Merrythought était d'humeur à leur faire gratter du parchemin. Dans son coin, Riddle ne lui adressa pas un regard, et quitta la salle avant qu'elle ne puisse le rattraper.

A midi, elle était dans la Grande Salle, avalant péniblement un gratin de topinambours et carottes violettes. Autour d'elle, les Gryffondors parlaient, riaient, s'amusaient à se jeter de la nourriture et à se faire des tours de passe-passe, mais elle était ailleurs. A quatorze heures, elle était en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, prenant des notes comme un automate, sans faire attention au cours, sans y participer. Sans même rire avec les autres quand Isabelle se prit les pieds dans le sac de Barbara et s'étala de tout son long au milieu de la salle de classe. A seize heures, elle était dans la Salle Commune, disputant une partie d'échecs avec Alatea. Pour la première fois en sept ans, elle fut battue à plate couture. Un cavalier qui remonte discrètement, des pions inatteignables, et voilà que sa Reine était dévorée par sa rivale et que son Roi se retrouvait une main devant une main derrière. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi absente de sa vie. C'était comme être la tête plongée sous l'eau. À l'heure du dîner, elle toucha à peine à son assiette. Elle entendait les autres parler sans les écouter, elle les voyait sans les regarder. Dans son esprit, il n'existait plus que Riddle, la Chambre des Secrets, et elle-même. Elle était maintenant dans son dortoir, les yeux rivés sur l'horloge. 20h54. Elle enfila sa cape par dessus son uniforme, s'assura pour la quatrième fois de suite que sa baguette était dans sa poche. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Lorsqu'elle traversa la Salle Commune, Alicia la regarda d'un air étonné.

"- Où vas tu ?" Demanda-t-elle, un sourcil haussé.

"- Dumbledore m'a demandé de faire une ronde supplémentaire." Répondit-elle simplement.

Avant qu'Alicia ne puisse en demander davantage, elle traversa le tableau de la Grosse Dame. C'était le couvre feu et les couloirs étaient vides. Ses pas résonnaient dans tout le château tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle eut l'impression que la température baissa drastiquement quand elle emprunta le couloir des cachots. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois pour vérifier que personne ne la suivait ou ne préparait une attaque dans son dos. Pour la centième fois de la journée, elle imagina que tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène, qui se terminerait en guet-apens. Riddle aurait persuadé quelques Serpentards de lui tendre un piège. Elle serait trainée jusque dans la Chambre des Secrets, les mains attachées et les yeux bandés. Riddle lui parlerait pendant une vingtaine de minutes de la façon dont il avait monté ce plan. Il avait fait exprès de lui dévoiler son secret, dans le seul but de l'amener ici. Il lui dévoilerait les actes maléfiques qu'il avait commis dans le passé, et il lui livrerait tous ses plans sordides pour le futur. Il éclaterait d'un rire froid et suraigu et lui dirait que maintenant, Dumbledore ne pouvait plus rien pour elle. Et il lâcherait la bête sur elle. Contrairement à Myrtle, personne ne retrouverait son cadavre. Tout le monde l'avait trouvé bizarre, aujourd'hui, et personne ne saurait où elle était allée, à vingt-et-une heures précises. Riddle raconterait à Dippet, les larmes aux yeux, qu'elle avait voulu retrouver les adeptes de Grindelwald toute seule, et qu'il avait essayé de l'en empêcher, parce qu'ils s'étaient liés d'amitié, pendant leurs rondes. Elle serait portée disparue et, après quelques semaines, elle ne vivrait plus que dans la mémoire de sa mère et de ses soeurs. Elle était ridicule. Toute cette histoire était ridicule. Elle arriva bientôt devant la porte de la salle que lui avait indiqué Riddle. Elle transpirait et le sang battait à ses tempes lorsqu'elle en tourna la poignée, l'autre main contractée autour de sa baguette. Riddle était à l'intérieur, vêtu de son uniforme, auquel il avait épinglé son insigne. Il se tenait appuyé contre une fenêtre et avait le regard perdu au loin, avant qu'elle n'entre et n'accapare toute son attention. Elle fit un pas vers lui et s'apprêtait à le saluer, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un d'autre était là. Rosier était la, installé à une table, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts en l'observant. Rosier était un joli blond aux traits fins et aristocratiques, qui avait toujours été agréable avec elle. Il avait toujours été gentil avec tout le monde. Cela ne l'avait jamais frappée, mais ce soir là, elle trouva cela bizarre, d'être aussi gentil...

"- Bonsoir, Miss Mesnaud." Dit Tom, sans détacher ses yeux de ceux de Rosaline. Elle répondit d'une voix si faible qu'elle ne s'entendit pas elle-même.

"- Pourquoi est-il ici ?" Répondit-elle en désignant Rosier, après avoir redonné à sa voix un peu de consistance. Riddle sourit.

"- Ce n'est pas très poli de ta part, de parler de lui de cette façon, mais ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment." Reprit-il. "Rosier est là, vois-tu, parce qu'il a très gentiment accepté d'être notre Enchaineur."

"- Notre Enchaineur ?" Répéta-t-elle bêtement. Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, et elle éclata de rire. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à cela. "Sérieusement, Riddle ? Tu es aussi cinglé que ça ?" Reprit-elle, s'attirant le regard outré de Rosier. "Dis-moi Frankie, il t'a demandé de prononcer un Serment Inviolable aussi, avant de te montrer..." Mais Riddle l'arrêta en levant une main et reprit sur un ton calme.

"- Rosier n'est pas au courant de cela. Personne ne l'est. Personne, tu comprends ?" Elle posa son regard sur Rosier, qui haussa les épaules en signe de confirmation. Personne ne savait, à part elle. Elle en eut un frisson de plaisir. "Alors, est-ce que tu es prête à faire le Serment Inviolable, ou est-ce que tu préfère que tu nous en restions là ?"

"- Quels sont les termes du Serment ?" Demanda-t-elle. Mais il secoua la tête.

"- Non, Miss Mesnaud. Tu verras en faisant le Serment. Si tu choisis de le faire." Répondit-il. Un petit sourire narquois flottait sur ses lèvres. Il croyait avoir déjà gagné, qu'elle renoncerait, mais il était loin de la vérité. Prononcer un Serment Inviolable était une des choses qu'elle aurait aimé éviter devoir faire, car ensuite elle serait liée à lui, de la pire des manières. Si elle trahissait sa parole, elle mourrait, et qui savait ce qu'allait lui demander de jurer Riddle ? Mais c'était trop tentant. Et elle pouvait toujours mettre fin au processus s'il dépassait les bornes avec ses exigences.

"- C'est d'accord. Je le fais." L'expression de Tom changea instantanément. S'il essayait de garder son air calme et confiant, elle sentait bien qu'elle lui tapait sur les nerfs, et qu'il avait souhaité ne pas en arriver là.

"- Très bien." Dit-il fermement. "Rosier, ta baguette." Rosier se leva de sa chaise et se plaça entre Tom et Rosaline. Ils se faisaient faces, leurs visages durs et leurs regards déterminés.

"- Je suis forcé de vous rappeler que le Serment Inviolable vous lit jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare. Si vous trahissez votre Serment, vous en mourrez immédiatement. Veillez à ce que le jeu en vaille la chandelle, mes amis." Déclara-t-il de façon solennelle, avant de les inviter d'un geste à lier leurs mains. Rosaline agrippa le poignet gauche de Riddle de sa main gauche. Elle voulait paraître sûre d'elle. "Rosaline Mesnaud de Saint Paul. T'engages-tu à ne jamais divulguer aucun des secrets de Tom Marvolo Riddle ?" Elle fronça les sourcils. Tous les secrets ? Pourquoi ne pas s'en tenir à la Chambre des Secrets ? Tant pis.

"- Je m'y engage." Un mince filet de lumière dorée sortit alors de la baguette de Francis et s'enroula doucement autour du poignet de Rosaline, avant d'atteindre celui de Tom.

"- T'engages-tu à ne jamais utiliser une des informations que tu possède sur Tom Marvolo Riddle pour lui nuire ?" Continua-t-il. Elle grinça des dents, cette fois.

"- Je m'y engage." Un deuxième filet d'or sortit de la baguette de Rosier et s'enroula autour de leurs avant-bras.

"- T'engages-tu à dénoncer à Tom Marvolo Riddle le moindre complot dont tu aies connaissance qui aurait pour but de lui nuire ?" Il allait vraiment très loin dans ses demandes, mais Rosaline ne comptait de toute façon pas lui nuire, il ne s'agissait en fait que de cette histoire d'espionnage qu'il croyait avoir mis à jour.

"- Je m'y engage." Promit-elle une dernière fois. Le troisième filet les enchaina, brilla plus fort que jamais, puis tout s'éteignit, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle s'était attendue à ressentir une sorte d'enchainement magique, ou à être incapable de formuler des pensées contre Riddle, mais finalement, elle ne ressentait rien. Ils continuèrent de se regarder en chiens de faïence pendant quelques secondes. Riddle la scrutait comme si elle allait subitement lui révéler un terrible secret, mais il avait une expression presque satisfaite sur le visage. Rosaline, elle, sentait tout le stress et l'appréhension de la journée la quitter. Elle n'avait plus rien à craindre, il ne tenterait pas de lui faire du mal. Elle n'avait qu'à se taire. Ne pas essayer, elle, de lui faire du mal. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être un problème. " On y va ?" Proposa-t-elle en souriant. Il haussa un sourcil et sourit à son tour d'un air narquois.

"- Je pensais qu'attendre encore quelques jours te ferait du bien, pour te remettre de tes émotions." Elle fronça les sourcils en signe dd désapprobation et il échangea un bref regard avec Rosier. "Tu peux retourner dans la Salle Commune. Allons-y, Miss Mesnaud."


	9. Plume

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _ **IceQueen38** : Merci pour ta rveiew ! Oui, on va en savoir plus sur Rosaline, dans quelques chapitres ! Bisous_

 _ **SweetDream-chan** : Et oui tu avais deviné, félicitations ! Bisous_

 _ **Vlad** : Haha, ma petite Rosa est une sang-pur des années 40, et en plus, une française, ça en fait des raisons d'être sûre d'elle haha ! Bisous !_

C'est la première fois que je poste aussi rapidement la suite, mais ce chapitre est trèèèèèèèèès cours, je ne trouvais pas ça cool de vous laisser attendre longtemps ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, dites le moi en review, j'adore ça!

* * *

 **A Dance of Ice and Fire - Partie I**

* * *

 **9\. Plume**

8 Octobre 1943

 _\- Tom -_

Dans le silence du couloir du deuxième étage, seuls ses pas résonnaient contre les murs de pierre. Personne ne pourrait entendre ceux de Rosaline, plus feutrés, qui marchait quelques pas devant lui. Les flammes vascillantes des torches faisaient danser leurs ombres, les transformant en pastiches immenses et anguleux de leurs corps. La cape de Rosaline effleurait à peine le sol. Une mèche ondulée s'était échappée de son chignon et rebondissait en rythme contre son épaule. Elle avait l'air à l'aise, pressée et déterminée. Sa démarche ne trahissait aucune appréhension. Il serra les dents. Il n'avait rien vu venir, il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne. Il s'était imaginé qu'elle arriverait vers lui fière et sans peur comme une lionne, et qu'elle prendrait peur avant le Serment. Qu'elle abandonnerait, le traiterait de fou, et qu'elle irait baver tout cela à Dumbledore, la queue entre les jambes. Mais c'était exactement le contraire qui s'était produit. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rejoint dans les cachots, elle paraissait terrifiée. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état, et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer quand elle avait découvert Rosier à ses côtés. Comment pouvait-elle craindre Rosier, en comparaison avec lui ? Lorsqu'il avait proposé le Serment, il avait sentit toute la peur et l'angoisse la quitter, remplacées par cet air prétentieux et ce sourire narquois dont il avait l'habitude. Elle avait été plus sûre d'elle que jamais. Elle s'était pliée à toutes ses exigences sans sourciller, et l'avait presque supplié de l'emmener voir la Chambre immédiatement. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'était pas l'espionne de Dumbledore. Elle ne l'avait sûrement jamais été, comme elle s'était évertuée à le lui répéter depuis la rentrée. C'était simplement une arrogante et courageuse petite curieuse de merde. Il allait sortir le grand jeu. Il allait la faire frissoner jusque dans sa moelle.

"- Tourne." Lui intima-t-il. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un air incrédule.

"- Les toilettes ?" Il hocha la tête et désigna la porte avec sa baguette. Elle poussa la porte branlante et le laissa entrer en premier. Comme depuis deux ans, un bruit de fuite d'eau perçait le silence, et le spectre léger d'une jeune fille sortit d'une des cabines de toilette. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire.

"- Bonsoir Myrtle." Elle lui rendit son sourire en minaudant.

"- Bonsoir Tom. Cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me voir..." Il soupira d'un air penaud.

"- J'ai eu beaucoup de travail, à cause de mes missions de Préfets-en-Chef. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué." Il entendit Rosaline pouffer derrière lui. Myrtle aussi, s'en aperçut, car elle ôta immédiatement sa tête, qu'elle venait de poser sur l'épaule de Tom, pour regarder derrière lui.

"- Mesnaud ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as amenée, Tom ?" Lui reprocha-t-elle encore.

"- Miss Mesnaud est Préfète-en-Chef, elle aussi. Nous avons quelque chose d'important à faire ici, pour le Professeur Dumbledore. Il faudrait que tu ailles dans un toilette et que tu me promettes de fermer les yeux, Myrtle." La pria-t-il, mais ses traits devinrent soupçonneux.

"- Que je ferme les yeux ? Tu es sûr que c'est... professionnel, ce que vous devez faire ? Ne me dis pas que tu as emmené cette... pimbêche ici pour un rendez-vous romantique ?" Elle sanglota et gémit sur la fin de sa phrase. Tom fit mine de caresser ses cheveux impalpables.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ? S'il te plait, fais ce que je te dis, Myrtle, c'est pour ta sécurité." Sa voix était douce, mais ferme. Myrtle lui caressa la joue et partit s'enfermer dans sa cabine, non sans quelques gémissements plaintifs. Rosaline articula un "J'hallucine" muet, auquel il répondit par un simple haussement d'épaules. Quand Myrtle était revenu sous la forme d'un fantôme, il avait bien fallut se la mettre dans la poche. Si un jour les soupçons pesaient sur lui, elle serait la première à le défendre. Il entretenait donc cette romance platonique et malsaine depuis deux ans, même si la fréquence de ses visites à Myrtle s'était ralentie au fur et à mesure que le danger s'éloignait. Il s'approcha du robinet et désigna la marque de Serpentard à Rosaline. Elle était à la fois étonnée et fâchée. Elle s'était certainement lavé les mains des centaines de fois à ce robinet, sans jamais remarquer ce petit détail.

"- _Ouvre-toi_."

Il sentit Rosaline tressaillir à côté de lui en l'entendant parler Fourchelang. Ils observèrent en silence le mécanisme s'activer, les robinets et les vasques bouger jusqu'à laisser place au trou béant qu'il avait emprunté une centaine de fois au moins. Il ne regarda pas Rosaline.

"- J'y vais en premier, tu comptes jusqu'à dix, et tu sautes." Elle ne répondit pas, mais du coin de l'oeil, il la vit acquiescer doucement. Pieds joints, bras collés contre son corps, il s'élança dans le toboggan. Si la glissade lui avait soulevé l'estomac la première fois, cela ne lui faisait plus ni chaud ni froid. Ses pieds claquèrent le marbre froid et trempé de la Chambre. Sans parler et sans toucher sa baguette (pourquoi faire semblant ?) il alluma les dizaines de torches à têtes de serpents qui ornaient les colonnes de marbre noir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un hoquet d'appréhension résonner, puis des chaussures de cuir rencontrer le sol. Il se tourna vers Rosaline. Elle s'était débarrassée de sa cape et était occupée à épousseter sa jupe d'uniforme. Observant d'un air ébahit la fameuse Chambre des Secrets, elle le rejoint en quelques pas.

"- Vas te mettre contre le mur, là-bas. Tourne moi le dos et n'ouvre les yeux sous aucun prétexte." Elle plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres.

"- Je veux tout voir." Elle était de retour, la petite peste prétentieuse et inconsciente qu'il détestait tant.

"- J'ai bien l'intention de tout te montrer. Fais comme tu veux, mais saches que si tu ouvres les yeux, tu ne remonteras pas vivante. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire la cours à deux fantômes..." Ses joues rosirent et elle s'éxécuta. Il attendit qu'elle soit en sécurité contre le mur, car il était hors de question de la tuer ce soir, et lorsqu'il ne distingua plus d'elle que le petit carré de peau nue entre sa jupe et ses chaussettes, il appela le Basilic. Au loin, la gueule de la statue de Salazar s'anima, et sans le regarder, Tom devina l'énorme serpent chimérique qui en sortait et ondulait jusqu'à lui.

"- _Reste couché et ferme tes yeux. Tu ne les ouvres sous aucun prétexte_." Le même ordre, encore. Il s'amusa de constater que le Basilic était plus obéissant que Rosaline.

"- Est-ce que tu es en train d'ordonner à ta bête de me dévorer ?" Demanda celle-ci, les yeux toujours rivés sur le mur, paupières closes. Il soupira.

"- Ne sois pas stupide. Tu peux te retourner." Elle obéit et se stoppa net dans son élan en apercevant le monstre. Tom se rendit compte que son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Allait-elle, comme il le supposait, prendreses jambes à son cou ? Au lieu de ça, elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur et... admiratif ?

"- Est-ce que c'est un Basilic ?" Demanda-t-elle. Il acquiesça. Evidemment, elle connaissait déjà la bête et sa légende... "Est-ce qu'il peut m'attaquer ?"

"- Non. Il m'obéit au doigt et à l'oeil." Répondit-il. Elle eut un petit rire sarcastique.

"- C'est censé me rassurer ?" Il sourit à son tour et haussa les épaules.

"- Si j'avais voulu te tuer, il sera déjà en train de croquer tes os. Tu n'es pas très prudente." Elle balaya sa phrase d'un mouvement gracieux de la main et s'avança vers la bête. Elle n'était pas confiante, mais elle n'avait pas non plus l'air terrifié. Bizarrement, elle avait beaucoup moins peur que lorsque le minuscule serpent de la forêt s'était accroché à sa jambe. Bientôt, elle arriva à hauteur de la pointe de la queue du reptile, et lentement, longea son corps jusqu'à la base de sa tête. Là, elle s'arrêta un instant, leva un bras hésitant, et finit par caresser la crète de plumes rouges. Tom sentit un chatoullis désagréable dans son estomac. Il comprit alors que non seulement elle n'avait pas peur, mais elle appréciait réellement ce moment. Peut-être que comme lui, elle était fascinée par la puissance des fondateurs, et par le majestueux exemple qu'en était la Chambre des Secrets. Elle s'accroupit ensuite devant la gueule du Basilic. Elle avait l'air d'être minuscule, face à son immense tête triangulaire.

"- Qu'est-ce que je risque, si je l'embrasse ?" Lui dit-elle en souriant.

"- _Manger.._." Siffla le Basilic en sentant le coeur de Rosaline, bien vivant et gorgé de sang chaud, battre à quelques centimètres de ses narines.

"- _Ne la touche pas_." Tom se tourna vers Rosaline, qui était un peu plus pâle. "Tu n'es vraiment pas assez prudente. Ce n'est pas un jeu." Elle afficha à nouveau son sourire fier et se leva pour le rejoindre.

"- Je te l'ai déjà dit, la vie entière est un jeu. Et toi un mauvais perdant." Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil. "Je peux visiter ?" Il hocha la tête et avança à côté d'elle. Ils traversèrent la première salle, celle où ils avaient atterrisRosaline n'en perdait pas une miette. Elle observait, scrutait et photographiait mentalement chaque mètre carré. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans la salle de Salazar, où trônait, gueule béante, l'immense statue du maître des lieux. Rosaline s'en approcha jusqu'à mettre les pieds dans l'eau. Elle avait l'air hypnotisé.

"- Comment as-tu découvert la Chambre ?" Demanda-t-elle soudain. Il hésita avant de répondre, mais maintenant qu'elle lui était liée par le Serment, il ne craignait plus rien.

"- C'est elle qui m'a découvert. J'ai entendu le Basilic parler, et j'ai simplement suivi sa voix jusqu'ici." Répondit-il en la rejoignant. Ils étaient côte à côte, leurs épaules se touchant presque, leurs yeux fixés sur la statue de Serpentard.

"- Est-ce que tu réalises le pouvoir du sang qui coule dans tes veines ?" Ho oui, il savait. Le divin élixir de toute la puissance d'un fondateur de Poudlard, souillé par la boue du sang de son Moldu de père. Tout à coup, les doigts de Rosaline se retrouvèrent contre la paume de sa main, lui déclenchant un frisson depuis la pulpe de ses doigts jusqu'à la base de sa nuque. Elle caressa sa paume jusqu'à enlacer leurs doigts et serrer légèrement sa prise. Son estomac le dérangea à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, maintenant ? Personne ne lui avait jamais tenu la main. Personne à part Mrs Cole, un jour, pour l'obliger à rentrer dans sa chambre quand il avait huit ans. Mais ça n'était pas pareil. Il savait que ce n'était pas pareil, et pourtant, il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Du coin de l'oeil, il s'aperçut que Rosaline ne le regardait toujours pas, absorbée par l'architecture de la Chambre. Le plus lentement qu'il pu, il défit leurs doigts.

"- Nous ferions mieux de remonter, avant que quelqu'un se demande ce que nous faisons." Les joues un peu roses, elle lissa sa chemise et entreprit de quitter la Chambre, marchant quelques pas devant lui. Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, avant que leurs routes se séparent, elle souffla un "Merci" en souriant. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et s'en alla vers les cachots sans se retourner.


	10. Désirs

_Helloooooooooo les jeunes !_

 _ **IceQueen38** : Et oui, Tom n'est pas un habitué des contacts physiques haha ! J'espère que cette partie était assez crédible pour toi ! Bisous_

 _ **Vlad** : J'ai bon espoir que Rosaline finisse par te plaire, je ne lache pas l'affaire haha ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, c'est un tournant dans la relation Tom/Rosie ! Bisous !_

 _ **MyFairLadyRose** : Merci pour ta review ! Par contre je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi : même si tu es dyslexique, tu peux écrire si tu en as envie, et surtout si tu as des idées ! Une bonne Beta, et personne ne s'apercevra de ta dyslexie ! A bientôt ! _

_**TheDevilOfSlytherin** : Merci pour ta review ! Dommage que tu n'aies pas eu le temps de lire le chap 9 (ou que tu n'aies pas vu l'update) ! A bientôt bises ! _

_Je n'en dis pas plus, vous me faites vraiment plaisir avec vos reviews, et quand je compare avec les autres fics françaises TomOC, je me rends compte que j'ai beaucoup de chance de vous avoir ! Encore merci !_

* * *

 **A Dance of Ice and Fire - Partie I**

* * *

 **10\. Désirs**

31 Octobre 1943

 _\- Rosa -_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et se mit assise sur son lit. Sa chemise de nuit était collée à son corps par sa sueur, et dans le silence de sa chambre particulière, son souffle court et saccadé résonnait et se répercutait contre les murs. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle était bien en sécurité, dans son lit. Elle attrapa sa baguette sous son oreiller et d'un geste souple, remplit d'eau la tasse posée sur sa table de chevet. Elle la but d'un trait, grimaçant lorsque l'eau fraiche coula dans sa gorge sèche. Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes. Depuis qu'elle avait visité la Chambre des Secrets, presque un mois plus tôt, celle-ci hantait ses nuits. Parfois, c'était un rêve agréable où elle parlait Fourchelang et contrôlait le Basilic. Elle se réveillait alors la tête pleine de nostalgie de cette fameuse soirée. D'autres fois, comme cette nuit, Riddle lui tendait un piège et lançait le Basilic à ses trousses. Elle courrait pour lui échapper mais ses jambes étaient molles et elle se retrouvait incapable d'utiliser sa baguette pour se défendre. Des rêves et des cauchemars, et parfois l'impression malsaine qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment faire la différence entre les deux. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et passa une main sur son visage.

Depuis ce jour, rien n'avait changé. Riddle l'évitait toujours et ne lui parlait pas plus pendant leurs rondes, elle fréquentait toujours Rob et ses amies, elle était toujours assidue et pertinente pendant les cours. Pourtant, Elle avait la sensation que cette soirée précise avait marqué le début d'un tournant de sa vie, que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Elle se souvenait de chaque seconde qu'elle avait passée dans la Chambre. Elle avait encore l'odeur d'humidité dans le nez et la sensation des plumes du Basilic sous les doigts. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour revoir les colonnes de marbre noir veiné et l'immense statue de Salazar Serpentard, gueule ouverte, cachant à moitié l'antre du Basilic. Mais son souvenir le plus poignant, était cette sensation que Tom était la plus grande source de magie et de pouvoir qu'elle n'avait jamais approchée. C'était comme s'il rayonnait. Elle s'était sentie attirée vers lui, par lui, plus que jamais. Le besoin de faire partie de son pouvoir, de lui, avait été si fort qu'elle n'avait pas pu lutter contre l'envie de le toucher. Et la sensation de sa main dans la sienne, de leurs doigts enlacés... Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort physiquement. Son coeur s'était affolé, la tête lui avait tournée, ses idées s'étaient emmêlées jusqu'à ce que plus rien n'existe sur terre à part eux deux et leurs mains jointes. Elle pouvait encore sentir le frisson de plaisir qui l'avait parcourue quand leurs mains avaient été en contact, le corps de Tom qui s'était légèrement tendu, puis détendu. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Qu'il accepte de la toucher, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants, sans la repousser ou se moquer d'elle. Ça avait retourné retourné son estomac, et son esprit.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas censée ressentir cela. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir cela, car elle savait que dès qu'elle tenterait de passer à l'étape supérieure, Tom la repousserait, et ses amies secouraient la tête d'un air désolé, en lui disant qu'elle s'était laissée Riddliser. Elle avait tout tenté pour passer outre, pour oublier ce qu'elle avait ressenti en le touchant, pour oublier que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le toucher, encore. Elle avait organisé des soirées dans sa chambre, et elle s'était saoulée avec les filles, mais cela n'avait fait qu'encourager son imagination, cette nuit-là. Elle avait tenté de se contenter avec Rob. Elle s'était dit qu'après tout, elle n'était qu'une jeune fille guidée par ses hormones, et qu'une partie de sexe lui ferait vite oublier le simple contact d'une main. Mais c'était faux. Chaque fois qu'elle avait couché avec Rob depuis, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne ressentait rien, que ses mains ne savaient pas la toucher, que sa bouche ne savait pas l'embrasser. Le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour se faire croire qu'elle aimait ces moments, avait été de tourner le dos à Rob et d'imaginer Tom à sa place. Et Tom qui l'ignorait, qui évitait de croiser son regard, qui maintenait une distance de cinquante centimètres minimum entre eux, la rendait folle. Dès qu'il était là, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le regarder, observer chacun de ses mouvements, penser à tous les secrets qui l'entouraient et qu'elle n'avait pas encore découverts.

Elle prit un bain pour se changer les idées, et entreprit de se faire belle pour cette journée. Elle poudra son visage et sourit à son reflet en étalant du rouge sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, insigne épinglé sur sa robe et tête haute, elle était certaine de passer une bonne journée. Elle retrouva Alicia, Alatea, Euphemia et Mary au petit déjeuner, en train de chuchoter avec des airs surexcités. Elle s'assit et les salua en se servant un grand bol de café au lait. D'après ce qu'elle comprenait, elles babillaient à propos d'un des jumeaux Smith, qui tournait autour de Mary. Celle-ci était rouge de gêne et ne cessait de lancer des regards à ses chaussures, comme des appels à l'aide. Mary était douce et gentille, mais elle était aussi une parfaite ingénue, beaucoup trop naïve pour le monde dans lequel elle vivait. Rosaline beurra une tartine et la trempa dans son bol. De loin, elle adressa un signe de la main et un sourire à Rob, qui s'empiffrait de porridge à la table des Serdaigles. Il lui répondit si vivement qu'il renversa le reste de son bol sur sa voisine, qui se mit à hurler. Rosaline eut un bref rire, avant de faire courir son regard sur le reste de la Grande Salle. Elle balayait tous les visages bien connus, ceux plus étrangers des première année. Elle s'autorisa alors un regard vers les Serpentards, et comme si son regard savait déjà ce qu'elle y cherchait, il se posa automatiquement sur Riddle. Sourcils froncés, il était absorbé par une lecture, livre ouvert à côté de son mug de café, croquant dans une pomme rouge comme le sang. Elle souhaita être une pomme pendant un instant, puis se gifla mentalement pour être aussi stupide.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore à observer Riddle ?" Lui demanda alors Alicia, un air joueur sur son visage anguleux. Rosaline sentit une vague de chaleur embraser ses joues, et détourna son regard pour le planter dans les yeux d'Alicia.

"- Je ne l'observe pas. Ce n'était même pas lui, que je regardais !" Se défendit-elle. Alicia fit rouler ses yeux, et donna un petit coup de coude complice dans les côtes d'Alatea.

"- Nott m'a embrassée, hier soir." Ce n'était qu'un murmure, presque un souffle, mais cela avait suffit à faire s'écarquiller quatre paires d'yeux. Toutes les filles s'étaient tournées vers Euphemia, qui ne regardait que ses mains.

"- Et tu nous dis ça comme ça ? Comme si de rien n'était ?" Demanda-t-elle, sa cuillère toujours à mi chemin entre le pot de confiture et sa biscotte.

"- Je ne veux pas en parler." Continua Euphemia, toujours sans les regarder.

"- Si, tu veux en parler. Sinon tu n'aurais rien dit." Répondit Rosaline.

"- En tout cas, on ne peut pas en parler ici, qui sait où rôdent les amis de Fleamont ?" Dit Mary en scrutant à gauche et à droite à la recherche d'un espion. Elles étaient dans la même Maison que Fleamont, et mangeaient à la même table. Il aurait été indécent de discuter des amours d'Euphemia et Nott à portée d'oreille de son goujat de fiancé. Rosaline avait du mal à y croire. La sage, la droite, la psychorigide Euphemia s'était enfin laissée aller à ses désirs. Elles devraient effectivement en discuter, toutes les deux, quand les autres filles auront eu tous les détails croustillants dont elles mourraient d'envie. Rosaline et sa meilleure amie échangèrent un regard entendu.

"- Faisons ça dans votre dortoir. J'ai des devoirs de Préfète à accomplir ce soir, mais je vous rejoindrai après." Dit-elle alors, en avalant un dernier morceau de pain complet. "C'est l'heure d'aller en Métamorphoses."

Le cours de Métamorphoses étaient un des préférés de Rosaline lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir une métamorphose avant d'arriver à Poudlard ( ce n'est pas un talent qu'on utilise souvent dans la vie quotidienne, même chez les sorciers...). A l'époque, elle s'était ébahit de voir une fleur se changer en plume. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait changer une plume en un véritable oiseau, capable de picorer dans sa main et de siffler les plus jolies mélodies. Ce jour-là, ils devaient changer leurs partenaires en lui donnant une apparence complètement contraire à la sienne. Rosaline était en binôme avec Mary, et elle s'évertuait à lui donner l'aspect d'une vieille femme brune et laide, maigrichonne et édentée. Elle imaginait cette femme dans sa tête, lui donnait un prénom et une personnalité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit la plus crédible possible, puis, avec un petit tourniquet de la main et une formule en latin, elle lançait le sort sur son amie. Chacune de ses tentatives se soldait par un échec. Elle changeait la couleur des cheveux de Mary, la forme de son nez, ou seulement sa poitrine, mais elle ne se transformait pas en la vieille dame de ses pensées. Pourtant, Dumbledore était entièrement satisfait de son travail, et il ne manqua pas de la féliciter en passant entre les rangs. D'après lui, il s'agissait de magie d'un niveau très avancé, auquel il voulait simplement les initier, sans rêver qu'aucun d'entre eux ne réussisse réellement à accomplir le sort. Elle devait bien avouer qu'autour d'elle, peu avait plus de succès qu'elle. Mary, par exemple, n'avait pas réussi à faire une seule modification de son physique. Riddle, lui, avait réussi à changer Fleamont en une petite fille d'à peu près huit ans. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas pu modifier était sa voix. Ils devaient donc tous supporter une gamine qui braillait avec la voix d'un garçon de dix-sept ans, et Riddle qui refusait d'arrêter le sort avant que Dumbledore ne vienne le complimenter. A la fin du cours, Rosaline fit mine de faire tomber son sac et de devoir tout ramasser pour que tout le monde sorte de la salle avant elle. Habituellement, c'était Tom qui restait le dernier. Quand les autres furent partis et que Dumbledore était occupé à relire ses notes pour son prochain cours, Riddle mit son sac sur son épaule et prit le chemin de la porte. Rosaline le suivit rapidement et lui bloqua la porte.

"- Hé, Riddle !" Appela-t-elle en souriant. Il soupira entre ses dents serrées et jeta un regard furtif vers le bureau du professeur. Il n'aurait pas été malin de la repousser à ce moment, devant son Directeur de Maison.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Miss Mesnaud ?" Murmura-t-il d'un air exaspéré. Une douleur doucereuse traversa sa poitrine. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis des semaines, et elle avait espéré que leurs prochains échanges seraient plus cordiaux, après la Chambre des Secrets. Elle trouva tout de même de quoi feindre un sourire enjoué.

"- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Une chose qui est à Poudlard et que tu n'as pas découverte." Ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant. Il fronça les sourcils et approcha son visage d'elle, assez près pour qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle.

"- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne l'ai pas encore découverte ?" La questionna-t-il d'un air méfiant. Elle haussa les épaules.

"- Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu seras très content de découvrir cette chose. C'est un objet très précieux, qui n'existe qu'en un seul exemplaire." Elle pouvait voir les rouages se mettre en route à travers son crâne. Il prit un air agacé. Elle était sûre que sa curiosité était bien plus forte que sa défiance envers elle.

"- D'accord. Je n'ai pas de cours ensuite. On y va maintenant." Elle balaya sa proposition d'un geste las.

"- Retrouve-moi devant ma Salle Commune au couvre-feu." Sans attendre sa réponse, elle sortit de la salle. Finalement, cela n'avait pas été si terrible qu'elle imaginait, et elle avait bon espoir que leur relation change dès qu'il aura vu ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer. Si elle voulait se rapprocher de Riddle, elle devait gagner sa confiance. Après l'énorme secret qu'il lui avait révélé, elle lui devait au moins de partager avec lui une de ses découvertes. Elle sourit pour elle-même, quand soudain, on lui vola un baiser. Elle leva la tête pour découvrir les traits fins et lumineux de Rob, qui la prit par la main.

"- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ?" Demanda-t-il alors. Elle embrassa le dessus de sa main, satisfaite de ne pas ressentir de culpabilité. Après tout, que faisait-elle de mal ?

* * *

 _\- Tom -_

"- Quelque chose ne va pas, Riddle ?" La voix de Lestrange, par dessus le brouhaha ambiant, le sortit de sa léthargie. La Salle Commune de Serpentard était bondée, en ce Vendredi soir. Certains préparaient leur prochaine expédition à Pré-Au-Lard, d'autres organisaient une soirée où l'alcool coulerait à flots, et d'autres encore disputaient des parties d'échecs, ou argumentaient en faveur de leur équipe de Quidditch favorite. Tom était assis sur son fauteuil habituel. Sa baguette tournoyait entre ses doigts fébriles, et ses yeux restés fixés sur l"horloge, même si son esprit était ailleurs.

"- Tout va bien. Je dois y aller." Répondit-il froidement. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui demander plus de détails. Depuis qu'il avait demandé à Rosier d'être son Enchaineur, il avait senti un changement de comportement chez ses trois suiveurs les plus fidèles. Malfoy, Rosier et Lestrange semblaient suspicieux. Ils se lançaient parfois des regards entendus, pendant qu'il leur parlait. Il savait bien ce qui s'était passé : Malfoy et Lestrange avaient harcelé Rosier après le Serment, et en commère qu'il était, il n'avait pas su tenir sa langue. Il y avait deux moyens de régler cette histoire : par la force, ou par la malice. Et Tom préférait toujours la malice, lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses suiveurs. Mieux valait une personne fidèle que dix imbéciles qui le suivraient uniquement par peur. Tous les trois étaient d'une grande utilité pour lui, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre leur loyauté maintenant. Il savait exactement sur quels leviers appuyer pour les faire rentrer dans le droit chemin. Malfoy avait besoin d'être séduite, Rosier voulait obtenir une confidence, et il devait feindre d'avoir besoin d'un conseil de Lestrange. Néanmoins, Rosier l'avait trahi et il comptait bien lui faire avouer sa faute, et le plonger dans la culpabilité. Ce soir, il avait prévu s'occuper de Malfoy, mais encore une fois, Mesnaud avait mis son nez dans sa vie, et ses plans étaient ruinés.

"- Bonsoir Tom." Elle l'attendait déjà devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, uniquement vêtue de son uniforme. Ils n'iraient pas dehors. Il retint une grimace en voyant sa main tendue vers lui. Depuis qu'il l'avait emmenée dans la Chambre des Secrets, il avait soigneusement éviter tout contact physique. Ils s'étaient déjà serrés la main un millier de fois, sans que Tom ne ressente rien, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Lorsque cette petite sotte lui avait pris la main, dans la Chambre, il avait découvert des sensations qui lui étaient jusqu'alors inconnues. Des sensations qu'il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir. Lorsqu'il serra sa main, il rendit sa poigne dure et se força à penser à autre chose que ses yeux, sa bouche, ses cheveux. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il était certain que cela pouvait l'aider. Une vague de chaleur envahit son ventre lorsqu'ils se touchèrent, mais rien de comparable à l'autre soir.

"- Où va-t-on ?" Demanda-t-il froidement. Il lut une légère déception sur ses traits, mais elle se força à sourire.

"- Suis-moi, tu verras bien." Lui répondit-elle d'un air énigmatique. Il sortit sa baguette et la planta discrètement dans ses côtes alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui, la faisant sursauter.

"- Si c'est un piège, tu vas le regretter." Menaça-t-il. Elle fit rouler ses yeux et repoussa sa baguette.

"- Arrête un peu, tu veux ?" Pria-t-elle avec un mélange de colère et de déception dans ses yeux. "De toute façon, grâce à ton Serment, je ne peux te faire aucun mal. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare." Ajouta-t-elle en prenant un air faussement solennel. Tom pinça les lèvres et rangea sa baguette. Sauf que c'était faux. Aucun terme du Serment Inviolable ne certifiait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le tableau des trolls, et Tom souffla ouvertement.

"- Tu m'as fait perdre mon temps pour me montrer la Salle sur Demande ?" Se moqua-t-il.

"- Ce n'est pas la Salle en elle-même que je voulais te montrer, reste là et sois patient." Comme prévu, elle passa trois fois devant le mur. Elle avait les yeux fermés et les poings serrés, bien concentrée sur sa demande. La porte apparut et il s'en approchèrent ensemble. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la poignée, ils entrèrent dans une salle immense, bien plus grande que la Grande Salle, qui avait tout d'un capharnaüm.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé ?" Elle sourit d'un air triomphant.

"- Nous sommes dans la Salle où Tout est Caché" l'informa-t-elle. Tom passa en revue les centaines d'objets qui trainaient, plus ou moins vieux et abîmés. Cette salle contenait forcément des trésors, c'était une belle découverte.

"- Comment est-ce que tu l'as découverte ?" Demanda-t-il, absorbé par une collection de livres anciens posés sur un guéridon hors de prix. Elle haussa les épaules.

"- Comme tous ceux qui l'ont découverte avant moi, j'imagine..." Elle s'éloigna jusqu'à se trouver hors de sa vue. Il reviendrait ici seul, plus tard, pour fouiller soigneusement les tas d'objets poussiéreux. "Riddle ?" Appela-t-elle de loin. Il suivit sa voix et la retrouva bientôt, debout à côté d'une psyché encadrée d'or. "C'est ça que je voulais te montrer. Regarde-toi dedans."

Il s'approcha et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. La scène qu'il y voyait n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il vivait. Il était le même, jeune beau et puissant, baguette à la main, mais il était surtout le seul debout, avec à ses pieds des dizaines de cadavres. Il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine. Qui étaient ces gens ? En regardant mieux, il reconnut Malfoy, Crabbe, Lestrange, Slughorn et Mesnaud, les jumeaux Smith et Fleamont Potter, mais tous semblaient être morts très âgés. Leurs visages étaient ridés, leurs bouches édentées et leurs corps maigres. Ils étaient tous des sangs-purs, il n'avait jamais prévu de les tuer. Soudain, il comprit. Il ne se voyait pas tuer tous ces sorciers, il se voyait battre la mort. Seul jeune et vivant parmi tous les vieux maccabées de sa génération. Il avait la gorge sèche.

"- Tu peux voir ce que je vois ?" Murmura-t-il. Elle vérifia dans le miroir et secoua la tête.

"- C'est ce que j'avais espéré, mais non. Au moins c'est un secret que je n'aurai pas à garder pour toi." Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

"- Il montre le futur, c'est ça ?" Elle secoua la tête d'un air triste. "Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?" Elle soupira.

"- Mon père y apparait toujours. Il est mort il y a des années. Le Miroir montre nos souhait les plus chers." Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne savait pas que son père était mort. En réalité, il ne savait pratiquement rien d'elle, si ce n'était qu'elle était française et de sang-pur. Elle évitait son regard, mais elle vint se positionner à côté de lui en face du miroir, sans regarder son reflet.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu y vois d'autre ?" Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. Elle eut un sourire enigmatique.

"- Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, je vais devoir appeler un nouvel Enchaineur." Plaisanta-t-elle. Il leva les yeux au ciel. "Allons-y, je dois rejoindre les filles." Bizarrement, il regretta qu'elle n'ait pas fait un geste pour se rapprocher de lui.


	11. Petite

**Bonsoir !**

 **Bon, je vais pas vous mentir, je suis un peu déçue de n'avoir reçu qu'une seule review pour le chapitre précédent, surtout que j'ai adoré l'écrire :( merci tout de même à IceQueen38 pour son commentaire, qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir !**

 **J'espère que vous serez plus nombreux à me laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre :) et sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **A Dance of Ice and Fire - Partie I**

* * *

 **11\. Petite**

24 Décembre 1943

 _\- Rosa -_

Dans la cuisine, les elfes de maison s'activaient dans le brouhaha de leurs voix suraiguës et des tintements de vaisselle. L'odeur du civet de lapin qui mijotait dans une énorme marmite de cuivre parvint aux narines de Rosaline, assise en tailleur sous un des établis. Elle croqua bruyamment dans sa pomme, et quelques gouttes de jus sucré tâchèrent le livre qu'elle tenait ouvert entre ses jambes. Elle lisait les lignes et les effaçait immédiatement de sa mémoire, revenant systématiquement sur le même paragraphe. Elle était rentrée chez elle vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, et depuis, elle ne cherchait qu'à s'isoler. Ce soir pourtant, elle n'aurait pas le choix.

"- Miss Rosaline ?" C'était Winnie, une de leurs douze elfes de maison, qui s'était mise accroupie devant l'établi pour lui parler. "Il est dix-huit heures, Miss." Rosaline claqua son livre.

"- Fais moi couler un bain, Winnie, je monte." Pour accéder à sa chambre, Rosaline devait remonter au rez-de-chaussée, traverser la bibliothèque, le petit et le grand salon, la salle à manger, puis monter l'escalier en colimaçon jusqu'au deuxième étage. Là se trouvaient les quatre chambres des filles Mesnaud de Saint Paul, et les salles de bain attenantes. Depuis l'extérieur, la maison ne payait pas de mine. Une jolie demeure entourée d'un jardinet fleuri, semblable en tous points à toutes les autres résidences du quartier. Une fois la porte ouverte, on réalisait rapidement qu'elle était aussi spacieuse qu'un manoir et richement décorée.

Après son bain, Rosaline enfila son peignoir et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'asseoir à sa coiffeuse, à côté de la fenêtre. De là, elle avait une vue dégagée sur la maison d'Euphemia, de l'autre côté de la rue. Les lumières étaient allumées, et elle distinguait des silhouettes au rez-de-chaussée. Euphemia passerait le réveillon avec son père, sa mère et ses quatre grands-parents, comme chaque année depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. Rosaline lui enviait sa famille soudée et aimante, ce cocon dans lequel elle était bercée, tandis qu'elle-même avait l'impression que sa famille n'était plus qu'une ruine. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre pour se concentrer sur son reflet et entreprit de se rendre la plus jolie possible pour ce réveillon. Malgré la boule de plomb qui logeait dans son estomac, elle devait faire son maximum pour que les apparences soient préservées. Elle brossa ses cheveux à la manière Moldue, et d'un coup de baguette, les coiffa en un chignon bas et distingué. Elle tira légèrement sur une mèche, pour que celle-ci forme une légère ondulation sur son front. Elle poudra son visage, étala du rouge sur ses lèvres et trempa sa brosse à mascara dans l'encre autant de fois que nécessaire. Elle enfila ensuite la robe que sa mère avait prévu pour elle : c'était un fourreau noir, plus sage que celui qu'elle aurait choisi elle-même, pourvu d'une étole de vison noir. Elle grimpa sur ses escarpins et fixa une dernière fois son reflet. Elle se trouva l'air plus mature, plus belle, plus digne que d'habitude... Plus femme. Elle se demanda ce que Riddle penserait en la voyant comme cela, et elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

"- Tati Rosie !" S'exclama Beau en la voyant descendre les escaliers. Arrivée dans le salon, elle le prit dans ses bras et embrassa sa joue, y laissant une grosse marque rouge. Beau était le fils de sa soeur Charlotte et de son mari Philippe. Ils étaient également les heureux parents d'April, deux ans. Elle les salua tous chaleureusement. Maintenir les apparences. Venaient ensuite sa soeur Agnès et son mari Jean, qui tenait dans ses bras leur fils Charles, qui marchait à peine et ne parlait pas encore. La dernière fois que Rosaline l'avait vu, il était incapable de tenir assis et passait son temps pendu au sein de sa mère. Il ressemblait maintenant à un véritable petit garçon. Bonne dernière, Margot se tenait côte à côte avec sa compagne Sharon. Ou plutôt sa _colocataire_ , si on en croyait sa mère. Rosaline la prit dans ses bras, plus sincèrement que les autres. Même si Margot ne suivait pas les convenances et avait un style de vie pour le moins déviant, Rosaline la portait réellement dans son coeur. _Elle_ , elle ne pouvait rien à ce qu'elle ressentait. Pas comme son égoïste de mère. Isabelle Mesnaud, qui aimait à se vanter qu'elle avait donné la vie à tout ce beau monde, se tenait debout près de la porte, bras le long du corps, doigts effleurant discrètement ceux de son nouvel amour.

"- Et si vous mettiez tous ces paquets sous le sapin ?" Proposa la maîtresse de maison. Le sapin déjà engorgé de paquets trônait à côté de la cheminée, et embaumait toute la pièce. Il était immense et garnit avec goût, dans des tons d'or et de rouge. Rosaline porta son verre de rhum anisé à ses lèvres, tout en observant les tenues des femmes de sa famille. Elles étaient toutes sublimes, ces grandes blondes aux yeux bleus, dans des toilettes festives. Rien à voir avec son fourreau, qui bien que chic, avait tout d'une tenue de deuil. Rosaline fit claquer sa langue. C'était tout sauf un hasard si sa mère avait choisi cette robe pour elle. Elle était le vilain petit canard de la famille. La seule à ne pas ressembler à sa mère, la seule à conserver une photo de son père dans sa chambre, la seule à ne pas donner sa bénédiction à sa mère pour ses coucheries. Elle ajusta son étole autour de ses épaules et passa une main distraite dans les cheveux de sa nièce.

"- Alors, Rosie, tout va bien pour toi, à Poudlard ?" Demanda Agnès. _Ma meilleure amie a décidé de tromper son fiancé, je couche régulièrement avec un garçon que je n'aime pas en me demandant comment je vais bien pouvoir me débarrasser de lui sans lui briser le coeur et je suis sexuellement attirée par l'étudiant le plus vil que Poudlard ait jamais abrité_.

"- Tout va bien, j'ai beaucoup de travail avec la préparation des Aspics et mes devoirs de Préfète-en-Chef. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais revenir avant le mois de Juin." Son estomac se serra en pensant aux vacances d'été. Elles symbolisaient un nouveau départ, sa rupture avec Rob, et la séparation d'avec Riddle...

"- Ho quel dommage, ma poupée..." Soupira sa mère. Ses doigts jouaient avec son porte-cigarette, son regard perdu dans le feu de cheminée. "Nous adorons t'avoir ici." _Menteuse, menteuse, menteuse_. Elle était bien contente d'avoir cette grande maison pour elle seule et son déchet de gigolo. Elles se sourirent mutuellement, mais les yeux de Rosaline restèrent froids.

"- Petite Rosaline est la seule fille à avoir encore besoin de sa maman." Commença le sale Moldu. "Plus pour longtemps..." Continua-t-il en lorgnant son décolleté. Un frisson de dégoût parcourut son échine, mais elle sourit. William était un bel homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, avec une carrure d'ancien sportif, et des tempes grisonnantes. Rosaline n'était pas surprise par son comportement à son égard. La première fois, elle avait quatorze ans, et ils étaient en vacances dans leur résidence secondaire du Sud de la France. Rosaline était seule dans la piscine, dos contre la paroi, lunettes sur le nez et un verre de jus d'orange à la main. William avait plongé sans qu'elle lui accorda la moindre attention, et après plusieurs secondes à nager sous l'eau, il refit surface juste devant Rosaline, leurs corps presque nus séparés de quelques centimètres. La surprise lui avait fait lâcher son verre, et lui, il s'était contenté de sourire. "Petite Rosaline. Je parie que tu es deux fois plus belle que ta mère au même âge..." C'est au moment où sa main, grande et puissante, était entrée en contact avec la peau de son ventre, déclenchant immédiatement un haut le coeur, qu'ils avaient été interrompus. "Rosaline ?" Avait appelé sa mère en arrivant près de la piscine. Elle avait fait mine de n'avoir rien remarqué, mais depuis cette époque, Rosaline voyait bien les regards suspicieux et pleins de reproches que sa mère lui lançait quand William se tenait trop près d'elle. Comme si _elle_ était la fautive, comme si elle cherchait à attirer les faveurs de ce moins que rien. Non, assurément, sa mère ne la voudrait pas dans ses pattes pendant les prochaines vacances.

Le repas de Noël se déroula dans l'entente la plus cordiale. Ils mangèrent d'abord des huitres, puis du foie gras, puis le civet de lapin accompagné de pommes de terre rôties et de champignons sauvages. Quand vint le moment de la bûche, le Moldu choisit de manger cette horreur de _jelly_ , comme toujours. Les enfants dormaient depuis longtemps lorsqu'on déboucha le champagne. Après l'apéritif et les deux verres de vin rouge qu'elle avait bu pendant le dîner, la coupe de Rosaline finit de lui faire tourner la tête. Elle la sirota tout de même, l'air de rien, en pensant à des jours meilleurs. Une bande d'enfants toqua à la porte et entonna un chant de Noël, qu'ils écoutèrent sagement, avant de garnir leurs poches de sucreries de chez Honeydukes.

"- J'adore l'ambiance de Noël." Confia sa soeur Charlotte, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Philippe, un sourire apaisé flottant sur ses lèvres. Rosaline sentit un pincement au coeur. Elle aussi avait aimé l'ambiance qui régnait pendant les fêtes, un millier d'années plus tôt. Quand elle pouvait admirer les tenues de sa mère et ses soeurs, des étoiles dans les yeux, et mourrait d'envie de grandir pour pouvoir les porter à son tour. Quand elle attendait minuit pour s'installer sur les genoux de son père et ouvrir tous les paquets, déposant un baiser sur sa joue pour chacun. Quand ils sortaient tous ensemble sur la terrasse pour admirer les feux d'artifices sorciers, éclatants de rire devant les scènes grotesques que ceux-ci jouaient avant de retomber en neige enflammée sur la Seine. Aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à se souvenir de ces moments. Sa mère et ses soeurs semblaient avoir enfermé tous ces jolis souvenirs dans une boite, qu'elles gardaient bien cachée au fond de leurs esprits, et qu'elles n'allaient jamais ouvrir.

"- Les filles, nous avons une annonce à vous faire." Commença le Moldu. Il tenait la main d'Isabelle dans la sienne, et Rosaline se demanda une seconde si celle-ci ressentait la même chose qu'elle, lorsqu'elle avait touché la main de Riddle. Les joues de sa mère rosirent joliment, un peu à cause de l'alcool, un peu à cause de l'excitation. Sans un mot, tout le monde s'assit dans le petit salon. Rosaline choisit son fauteuil préféré, celui en cuir près de la cheminée. "Nous sommes très heureux de vous annoncer, votre mère et moi, que nous allons nous marier."

Tout se déroulait en accéléré autour de Rosaline. Ses soeurs et ses beaux-frères (et belle-soeur illégitime) se levaient, embrassaient sa mère et serraient le Moldu dans leurs bras. Isabelle avait des larmes de joie au bord des yeux et montrait fièrement son alliance à ses filles. "Ce sera en Septembre." Entendit-elle de loin. Elle avait déjà retiré son ancienne alliance, la VRAIE, pour la remplacer par sa bague de fiançailles. Un fin anneau d'or jaune serti d'un rubis. Rosaline sentit des larmes brûlantes lui monter aux yeux, et se détesta d'être aussi faible. Elle s'arma d'un sourire de circonstances et machinalement, elle enlaça sa mère et embrassa sa joue. Elle les ferait payer. _Ils paieraient tous_.

"- Nous ferons en sorte que Jean puisse prendre des vacances en Septembre, exceptionnellement cette année." Disait Agnes, ses mains enfermant la main gauche de sa mère. Les oreilles de Rosaline bourdonnaient, ses yeux piquaient et ses jambes tremblaient légèrement.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, elle était allongée sur son manteau, les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé, et tenait une bouteille de Château Lafite par le goulot. Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes et de mascara, et sur sa langue, le parfum amer d'un mélange de tabac, de vin et de désillusion. Euphémia l'avait rejointe et s'était assise à côté d'elle, fesses trempées par le sol enneigé, sans un mot en la voyant dans cet état. Rosaline voulait expliquer, pester, hurler même, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, et elle se contentait de sangloter en silence. Comment pouvaient-ils tous être aussi aveugles ? Ils allaient _tout_ perdre. Ils ne feraient plus partie de la haute société sorcière, ils seraient vus comme des amoureux des Moldus et des traitres à leur sang. Malgré tout le mal qu'elle s'était donnée, jamais elle ne serait reconnue ni admirée, jamais on n'écrirait ses mémoires, car sur son front, toute sa vie, elle devrait porter l'étiquette _Traitre_. Elle ne serait pas mariée à un sang-pur, elle ne serait pas invitée aux soirées des sangs-pur, ses enfants ne grandiraient pas parmi les sangs-pur. Quelque soit son talent, quelque soit son intelligence et son ambition, elle n'atteindrait jamais les sommets dont elle rêvait.

"- Ils vont se marier." Murmura-t-elle en se roulant une cigarette. Euphemia ne dit rien mais du coin de l'oeil, Rosaline la vit sursauter et l'observer avec des yeux ronds. "En Septembre."

"- Je suis désolée." Souffla-t-elle. Euphemia ne savait pas que son beau-père était un Moldu. Elle pensait qu'il était un sorcier venant d'une famille modeste, originaire d'une quelconque campagne anglaise. Certains secrets ne peuvent être révélés, même à ceux qu'on aime le plus. "Tu devrais peut-être essayer de te marier avant eux ?" _Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._ Rosaline sourit tristement en pensant à Rob et à toutes les belles promesses qu'il lui offrait.

"- Je vais y penser, oui."


	12. CEJPP

Hello Hello !

Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ce retard ! Deux mois sans publier, ça craint et ça ne me ressemble pas. La vérité c'est que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre (ou plutôt à choisir sous quel angle j'allais l'écrire). Puis j'ai écris les deux tiers, et j'ai eu un énorme blocage. Mais vraiment énorme. Chaque fois que je me retrouvais devant cette page, impossible d'écrire un seul mot, et ça pendant plusieurs semaines !

Ensuite, j'ai repris. J'ai écris entre deux et cinq cents mots supplémentaires, quand je me suis rendue compte que je n'allais pas du tout dans la bonne direction. Finalement, j'ai tout effacé, et j'ai recommencé. J'ai écris l'intégralité de ce chapitre en trois jours. C'est fou. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez !

 **Vlad** : et oui Rosaline est proche de la riddlisation, mais on verra comment les choses vont se passer, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de respecter des étapes que mes lecteurs trouveraient "logiques". Un peu de piment plutôt, non ? ;) Non, le beau-père n'est pas un gigolo. On le voit à travers le prisme de toute la tristesse et la frustration de Rosaline, mais est-ce qu'il est si terrible ? C'est un perv, ça c'est clair en tout cas !

 **IceQueen38 :** merci pour ton avis, je suis contente que ça te plaise, à bientôt !

 **Gaya** : merci de le reconnaitre, je fais beaucoup de travail en amont pour que tout colle au maximum ! J'espère que je pourrais continuer à le faire, et que je n'ai pas fait fausse route quelque part dans mon plan (d'ailleurs un petit quelque chose est caché dans ce chapitre haha). Oui Rosaline est cinglée et a un côté sombre, comment aimer Tom sinon ? ;)

 **SweetDream-chan** : on ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle va décider, mais en se mettant à sa place, elle n'a pas beaucoup d'options à ce stade. Est-ce que les choses vont en rester là ? On le découvrira bientôt ;) j'ai plein de plans pour Rosaline, ne t'inquiète pas !

 **Clayre95** : bienvenue et merci pour ta review ! Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais été une auteure à succès sur ff, mais je suis très contente d'avoir des lecteurs et des lectrices qui prennent le temps de me donner leurs vraies impressions sur mes écrits, et qui lisent l'histoire du début à la fin la plupart du temps. J'ai la chance de ne pas avoir beaucoup de reviews qui frôlent le harcèlent ou manquent de respect. En tout cas merci pour la tienne, j'espère te retrouver bientôt !

* * *

 **A Dance of Ice and Fire - Partie I**

* * *

5 Janvier 1944

 _-Tom -_

L'être humain était une espèce bien faible, Tom en avait toujours eu conscience. Des créatures douces, fragiles, stupides, égocentrées et facilement manipulables. Qu'ils soient riches ou pauvres, malins ou bêtes, sorciers ou Moldus, les humains ne faisaient pas le poids face aux autres espèces animales. Le pire d'entre tous, le plus faible et le plus aveugle était sans aucun doute l'homme, et Tom en fit à nouveau l'expérience ce soir là. On avait toqué, ouvert la porte, et tout à coup, tous les yeux des mâles avaient convergé sur la même cible, regards lubriques et lèvres entrouvertes. Tom avait suivi leurs regards et, même s'il préfèrerait se trancher la langue que de l'avouer à voix haute, son coeur avait manqué un battement. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs semaines, et il avait presque oublié son existence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse une entrée remarquée à la première soirée du Slug Club de l'année 1944. Même si beaucoup s'accordaient pour dire qu'elle était jolie, Rosaline n'était pas le genre de fille qui monopolisait l'attention de toute une assemblée, d'ordinaire. Ce soir là, elle portait une robe noire qui soulignait indécemment ses courbes et qui dévoilait ses épaules et son décolleté, qu'elle faisait mine de cacher sagement sous une pièce de fourrure tout aussi noire. En lieu et place de ses chaussures de cuir habituelles, elle était chaussée de hauts talons qui la faisaient paraître cinq ans plus vieille. Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour décrire la fierté qui faisait briller les yeux de Robert, alors qu'il la guidait vers deux places vacantes. Pensait-il qu'elle lui appartenait corps et âme ? Qu'elle l'aimerait et qu'elle lui serait fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare ? Tom avait envie de ricaner à cette pensée, car il savait qu'elle n'était pas la docile petite fiancée que Robert s'imaginait. Cette idée fit ressurgir le souvenir de la Chambre des Secrets, de mains entrelacées et de peau douce et chaude et piquante contre sa paume. Ses joues brûlèrent, et il chassa ces pensées pour se concentrer sur son assiette.

Les vacances de Noël avaient été longues et solitaires, bien assez pour que Tom afine ses plans futurs, mais également pour qu'il prenne conscience de certaines de ses... lacunes. Plusieurs fois, il avait rêvé de la Chambre des Secrets. Des rêves désagréables, répétitifs. Des rêves érotiques. Rosaline y apparaissaient toujours dans son uniforme, allongée près du Basilic, son chemisier rendu transparent par le sol humide. Elle ne cessait de le fixer avec des yeux coquins. Parfois elle caressait et embrassait le Basilic, et parfois ils s'entretenaient en Fourchelang. Chaque fois, en la voyant si proche de la créature de Serpentard, Tom sentait à nouveau ces sensations étranges, dans son estomac et son abdomen. Ensuite, le rêve s'embrouillait et devenait un mélange de peau, de chaleur, de moiteur grandement inspiré des photos de pin-up qui se trémoussaient au-dessus du lit de Lestrange. Forcé de constater son impuissance à faire stopper ces rêves, Tom comprit qu'il n'était pas immunisé aux plaisirs charnels, et qu'il avait simplement mis plus de temps que les autres à développer son intérêt. Il passait donc beaucoup plus de temps dans sa salle de bains, les yeux fermés, ses doigts remplaçants ceux qu'il désirait. Pourquoi Rosaline était le seul sujet de ses fantasmes ? Il avait volontairement évité la question. Admettre une faiblesse était assez compliqué.

"- Permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans mon petit Club, Miss Mesnaud, et je vous prie de m'excuser de ne pas vous y avoir conviée plus tôt." Slughorn semblait réellement gêné, tortillant sur sa chaise. Elle lui répondit par un sourire en se débarrassant de son étole.

"- Il n'y a aucun besoin de vous excuser, Professeur. Je suis très honorée de votre invitation. Je sais à quel point votre Club est sélectif." Le flatta-t-elle. Slughorn rit en se tenant le ventre.

"- Et c'est bien pour cela que vous y avez votre place, Miss Mesnaud, ainsi que... votre invité. Mais parlez-nous un peu de vous, maintenant, c'est l'usage."

"- Nous nous connaissons tous ici, mais pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, je m'appelle Rosaline Mesnaud de Saint Paul. Je suis née et j'ai grandis en France. Je suis en Septième année à Gryffondor et je suis Préfète-en-Chef."

"- Magnifique ! Et la France, vous avez certainement de nombreuses choses à nous raconter à ce propos ? C'est un formidable pays que j'ai eu l'honneur de visiter quelques jours, mais pas assez à mon goût, malheureusement." Le regard de Rosaline s'assombrit subitement, même si Tom semblait être le seul à s'en apercevoir. Il supposa que son départ de France avait un rapport avec la mort de son père.

"- Comme vous le dîtes, la France est un pays formidable. J'ai bon espoir d'y retourner, après mes Aspics. D'ici là, je suppose que Grindelwald sera battu et que le territoire sorcier sera à nouveau sans danger." Elle semblait détachée.

"- J'ai entendu dire que Mr Poivron, le nouveau Président de la magie français, avait autorisé l'usage de la magie noire dans les cas de légitime défense. Je ne sais pas si cela relève du progrès..." Commenta Fleamont Potter, qui sortait de sa léthargie pour la première fois de la soirée. Le regard de Rosaline fit un bref aller-retour entre Fleamont et sa fiancée, puis elle haussa les épaules.

"- Toutes les solutions doivent être envisagées pour combattre efficacement les sbires de Grindelwald. Même sans cela, la France a toujours été un pays plus libre que le Royaume-Uni. Les français ont encore leur propre libre arbitre." Slughorn tressauta et fronça ses sourcils broussailleux.

"- Toujours dans le respect des lois magiques internationales ?" Invita-t-il. Rosaline lui sourit, puis verrouilla son regard dans celui de Tom. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire en coin, comme s'ils étaient les deux seuls à connaître une blague.

"- C'est une évidence, Professeur." Reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

Après cela, Tom perdit le fil de la conversation. Presque sans s'en rendre compte, il mit en place son jeu d'acteur habituel, le combo sourcils froncés - hochement de tête - sourire, qui lui permettait de faire croire qu'il etait attentif même quand ses pensées l'amenaient à des années lumières de là. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il n'aimait pas du tout la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait : ni les regards supposément complices, ni les fourmillement dans les doigts quand leurs yeux se croisaient, ni les insomnies moites et gênantes. Il devait prendre ses distances avec Rosaline. Premièrement, arrêter de penser à elle en évoquant son prénom. Miss Mesnaud. Mesnaud tout court, même. Ensuite, éviter tout contact physique, tout contact visuel, et ne pas lui adresser la parole. Finalement, se fournir en potion de sommeil, qui devrait empêcher tout rêve de gâcher ses nuits. Les solutions étaient simples et à portée de main, il allait donc les mettre en oeuvre dès ce soir.

Pendant sa courte inteospection, tous les autres élèves buvaient les paroles de Christian Blair, le célèbre batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch du pays de galles. C'était un homme d'environ trente ans, trapu et mal rasé, qui avait constamment une goutte de salive au centre de sa lèvre inférieure. S'il n'était pas riche et célèbre, aucune des personnes présentes ne lui aurait adressé un regard. Mais il fallait plus qu'être riche et célèbre pour susciter l'intérêt de Tom, et celui-là n'avait sûrement pas les qualités nécessaires. Plutôt que d'écouter les péripéties de cet idiot heureux, Tom préférait observer son auditoire. Slughorn montrait des signes d'impatience en tapotant son accoudoir, Malfoy s'ennuyait ferme et passait plus de temps à fixer ses ongles qu'à faire semblant d'écouter Blair, et Nott et Euphemia ne cessaient d'échanger des regards curieusement complices. Le bruit d'une chaise qu'on tirait le fit revenir les pieds sur terre, pour trouver Slughorn debout, son verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main.

"- Mes chers amis, mon grand âge me force à vous annoncer que cette soirée touche à sa fin, mais avant que nous ne nous séparions, j'aimerais que chacun lève son verre." Il marqua une courte pause durant laquelle les verres se remplirent d'eux-mêmes dans les mains des convives. "D'abord à Mr Christian Blair, qui a eu la bonté de nous faire une place dans son emploi du temps surchargé. Je vous souhaite de remporter le championnat, et une careière longue et couronnée de succès." Quelques mots de remerciement et d'encouragement se firent entendre sous les applaudissements. "Je veux également que nous portions un toast à Mr Riddle. Tom, mon garçon, je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire. Que 1944 t'apporte la joie et la réussite que tu mérites." Tom construit un sourire reconnaissant et gêné, alors que dans sa poitrine, la bête enragée de la colère cognait et tapait, rêvant d'arracher la tête du Maître des Potions.

"- Quand était votre anniversaire,Mr Riddle ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret..." Mesnaud le fixait avec un air ingénu. À peine quelques minutes après ses bonnes résolutions, il était déjà forcé d'y déroger. Il lui rendit son regard et son sourire.

"- Le 31 Décembre, Miss Mesnaud." Elle fit tourner le Whisky dans le verre de son fiancé (les femmes ne commandaient pas de Whisky Pur Feu à des soirées officielles) et haussa un sourcil.

"- Pourquoi rester à Poudlard pour votre anniversaire ? D'autant plus qu'il tombe en même temps que les fêtes de fin d'année ! C'est peu commun !" Elle semblait à la fois réellement curieuse et ravie de pouvoir le déstabiliser. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer les poings de Tom se serrer, et s'en délecta d'un petit sourire mesquin.

"- Les Aspics approchent à grands pas et je souhaits être le plus prêt possible, même s'il faut sacrifier un gâteau d'anniversaire pour cela. Mais vous avez raison, Miss Mesnaud, je suis un homme peu commun." Il termina sa phrase par un sourire faussement amical, auquel elle répondit par un clin d'oeil complice. Il était rentré dans son jeu pour respecter les convenances mais à partir de cet instant, les nouvelles règles n'étaient plus négociables. Slughorn se racla la gorge bruyamment.

"- Bien, très bien. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il est tard et, ce n'est pas que je veux vous mettre dehors mais...Les heures de sommeil sont hors de prix, à mon âge." Déclara-t-il l'air gêné, entre deux gorgées de Whisky, qui terminèrent son verre à sec. Alors que chacun se levait et allait le saluer, il fit un bref signe de la main dans la direction de Tom. "Miss Mesnaud et Mr Riddle, j'aimerais que nous nous disions quelques mots en privé, si cela vous sied." Tom se rassit sur sa chaise sans un regard pour son homologue.

"- Bien sûr, Professeur." Répondit-il gentiment. Slughorn prit congé de tous les invités, passant une double couche de pommade à son cher joueur de Quidditch, avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur son fauteuil, à quelques pas de la table. D'un même élan, Mesnaud et Tom lui emboitèrent le pas pour prendre place sur un sofa (trop étroit au goût de Tom, et pas assez au goût de Mesnaud s'il en croyait sa façon de faire se toucher leurs coudes) près de la cheminée. De nouveaux verres apparurent, et à l'intérieur un liquide doré et liquoreux dont Tom reconnut l'odeur : de l'hydromel. A peine eut-il le temps d'attraper son verre qu'à côté de lui, Rosaline avait déjà avalé un tiers du sien. Elle cachait mal son anxiété, mais Tom devait bien avouer que le vieux Slugh avait éveillé sa curiosité. Comme Dumbledore, il avait certainement une mission "secrète" à leur confier... Mais de quel genre ?

"- Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que je suis très fier d'avoir participé à votre éducation. Vous êtes l'avenir du monde sorcier, et je le sais, vous accomplirez chacun de grandes choses." Ce n'était pas une mission de Préfet, Tom en était convaincu, et à cette pensée son coeur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. "Avant de vous annoncer ce pourquoi je vous retiens ici, j'aimerais vous poser une question, si vous permettez ?" Tom hocha la tête, et il sentit Rosaline faire de même. "Je me souviens qu'une certaine...animosité...régnait entre vous lorsque vous étiez plus jeunes. Je suis sûr que nous avons tous en tête la petite querelle à laquelle je fais allusion. Qu'en est-il aujourd'hui ?"

Tom prit une inspiration. Il devait réfléchir, et vite. Si Slughorn les avait fait rester tous les deux, c'était certainement parce qu'il avait besoin qu'ils coopèrent, et donc que leurs relations soient au moins cordiales. Il devrait donc lui répondre que le temps avait fait son affaire, qu'ils étaient plus matures et que les responsabilités qu'ils partageaient les forçaient à maintenir leur entente. D'un autre côté, il venait de se promettre de rompre tout contact avec Mesnaud, et ce petit rendez-vous allait dans un tout autre sens. S'il voulait garder ses objectifs en tête, et surtout ne pas succomber à des tentations stupides qui l'éloigneraient de ses objectifs et le rendraient aussi faibles que ses pairs, il devait dire la vérité. Que Rosaline était une petite peste provocante et perverse qui s'employaient à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues depuis le mois de Septembre, et qu'à ce titre il préfèrerait subir une heure de Doloris que partager quoi que ce soit avec elle. Il pesa le pour et le contre de chaque possibilité, et lorsqu'il fut décidé, il ouvrit enfin la bouche. Légèrement trop tard...

"- Sans vouloir vous offenser, Professeur, il me semble que nos relations sont assez claires ?" Commença-t-elle. Il ne la regarda pas mais il entendait le sourire dans sa voix. "Nous avons toujours entretenu une certaine rivalité. C'est sans doute comme cela que nous sommes restés les meilleurs, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle posa son verre vide sur le guéridon et Tom sentit sa main effleurer son épaule et atterrir sur son avant-bras. Hoquet, frisson, chaleur. Il voulut se défaire mais cela aurait eu l'air étrange. Néanmoins, il ne fallait pas surjouer ce contact : Miss Mesnaud était notoirement en couple avec Robert, qui avait quitté la pièce une minute plus tôt. "Tom et moi sommes devenus très proches depuis que nous faisons nos rondes ensemble." Slughorn parut mal à l'aise à la vue de leurs bras qui se touchaient et Rosaline le remarqua également car elle retira sa main.

"- Savez-vous ce qu'est le Championnat Européen des Jeunes Prodiges en Potions ?" Demanda-t-il. Tom secoua la tête. "Il s'agit d'une compétition très prisée, qui a lieu tous les cinq ans, pendant laquelle se dispute tous les pays européens. Chaque pays peut y présenter un binôme composé d'un homme et d'une femme, âgés d'au moins dix-sept ans et de vingt-cinq ans au maximum. Vous comprendrez que les couples de prodiges ne se présentent pas tous les cinq ans... Pour tout vous dire, le Royaume-Uni n'a pas participé depuis 1924, et la dernière fois que nous avons remporté ce trophée, c'était en 1919. Vous savez que je n'aime pas me vanter, mais je suis le dernier champion en titre. Titre que je partage avec ma partenaire de l'époque, Mildreda Fangs."

"- C'est un grand honneur que vous nous faites, Professeur." Répondit Tom. Même si l'idée de passer des heures supplémentaires en compagnie de Mesnaud lui donnait des hauts le coeur, il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de cette chance. Il allait participer à cette compétition, y rencontrer les autres prodiges européens (idéalement nouer des contacts pour ses plans futurs), et la gagner. En étant honnête avec lui-même, il devait s'avouer que Mesnaud était la fille la plus douée en potions à Poudlard, et qu'ils avaient toutes les chances de leur côté pour remporter cette compétition.

"- Est-ce déjà un oui ? Je ne vous ai pas encore expliqué comment le Championnat va se dérouler !" Dit-il en riant sous cape. "Tout commencera par une phase de sélection, qui se déroulera ici, au Royaume-Uni. Vous devrez exécuter une potions décidée à la dernière minute par le jury. Au fur et à mesure de la réalisation, les membres de jury passeront dans les rangs, et disqualifierons immédiatement les tricheurs ainsi que ceux qui cumulent les erreurs. A l'issue de cette étape, vous recevrez du matériel et des ingrédients pour couvrir le reste de la compétition." Il servit à nouveau trois verres d'hydromel. Cette fois, Tom ne se fit pas prier avant d'en prendre une gorgée. "Seize binômes partiront au Portugal pour les huitièmes de finale. Les quarts se dérouleront en Suède, les demis en Italie, et la finale en France. Un beau voyage s'annonce, n'est-ce pas ?" Tom hocha la tête. Il n'était jamais sorti des frontières de Londres, à part pour aller à Poudlard ou à Little Hangleton.

"- Est-ce que le Directeur Dippet est au courant, Professeur ?" Demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet. Il sentit Rosaline lever les yeux au ciel et soupirer. Slughorn rit doucement.

"- Ne te fais aucun soucis, mon garçon, tout est en ordre. Ce bon vieux Dippet comprend l'importance de gagner ce genre de compétition. Pas seulement pour vous, mais aussi pour la réputation de Poudlard et la sienne. A chaque étape, vous prendrez le Poudlard Express le Samedi en fin d'après-midi. Deux chambres seront louées au Chaudron Baveur pour la nuit du Samedi au Dimanche. Dans la matinée, vous prendrez le portoloin qui vous mènera sur le lieu de la compétition. Vous reviendrez à Poudlard par le train, le Dimanche soir. Toutes vos rondes du Samedi soir ont été annulées pour cette période." Il était fier de lui, Tom pouvait le sentir à la façon dont sa moustache tressautait.

"- Je suis abasourdie, Professeur. Comment vous remercier ?" Murmura Rosaline, qui semblait à la fois ivre et noyée dans des pensées hypnotisantes. Slughorn rit de bon coeur cette fois.

"- En gagnant, pardis ! Après cela, je serai respecté dans tout le professorat. Gagner et faire gagner, toute l'ambition de ma vie !" Il continua de marmonner pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'assoupir. Sans échanger un mot ni un regard, Rosaline et Tom prirent des chemins séparés pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs. La nuit s'annonçait longue, et les semaines à venir excitantes. Excitantes et dangereuses, pensa Tom.


	13. Cabane

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je m'excuse pour ce retard et je vous promets que je fais mon maximum pour le réduire autant que possible ! Normalement les prochains chapitres devraient sortir plus rapidement :)_

 _Merci à mes deux revieweurs, chacun de vos compliments me touchent ! J'espère que vous serez nombreux et nombreuses à commenter ce chapitre ! Bisous_

* * *

 **A Dance of Ice and Fire - Partie I**

* * *

 **13\. Cabane**

6 Janvier 1944

- _Rosaline_ -

À côté d'elle, Euphemia se balançait sur sa chaise et tortillait ses doigts comme une hystérique. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et posa une main sur la cuisse de sa meilleure amie pour la calmer. Dérangée dans ses pensées, Euphemia sursauta et lui lança un regard noir. Rosaline haussa les épaules et essaya de prendre un peu de distance avec sa voisine. La salle était immense mais les ornements en acajou et les chaises arrangées en rangs d'oignons lui donnait une atmosphère glauque et surchauffée. Rosaline avait les mains moites mais faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Autour d'elle, tous les autres sorciers et sorcières qui avaient fêté leurs dix-sept ans dans l'année 1943 s'agglutinaient. Pratiquement tous les visages étaient connus, mais elle trouva tout de même quelques étrangers, certainement éduqués par des précepteurs ou des parents qui parcouraient le monde. Euphémia tressauta une nouvelle fois.

"- Enfin mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je comprends que tu stresses, mais si tu ne te sens pas de le faire, rentre à Poudlard, tu le passeras l'année prochaine." Elle s'attira une nouvelle œillade farouche de la brunette.

"- Je suis stressée pour le permis de transplaner, d'accord. Je ne suis pas la seule, d'ailleurs..." chuchota-t-elle en désignant de la main quelques mines renfrognées." Mais il n'y a pas que cela. Nott m'a demandé de choisir. Entre Fleamont et lui, je veux dire." Elle parlait d'une voix si basse que Rosaline devait coller son oreille à sa bouche pour comprendre.

"- Qu'est-ce-que tu as répondu ?" Demanda-t-elle sur un ton moins discret. Les innombrables rebondissements entre Euphemia et Nott l'intéressaient de moins en moins, et elle savait que sa meilleure amie s'en était aperçue.

"- Je n'ai encore rien répondu, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix..." Répondit-elle. Rosaline chassa sa réponse d'un geste las.

"- Tu n'es obligée de rien. Tes parents ont des impératifs liés à leur sang et tu devrais être reconnaissante qu'ils t'assurent un bel avenir. Néanmoins ce ne sont pas des gens rétrogrades et je mets ma baguette à couper qu'ils seraient prêts à t'écouter si tu leur demandais de marier Nott plutôt que cet empaffré de Potter."

"- Tu racontes n'importe quoi et tu le sais !" Dit-elle en criant d'une voix chuchotée. " Je suis promise à Fleamont depuis des années, il y a des enjeux qui nous dépassent. Sa famille a besoin de la mienne pour financer ses recherches, et nous avons terriblement besoin de la notoriété qu'ils peuvent nous apporter. Nott vient d'une famille très respectable, mais cela ne fera pas le poids aux yeux de mes parents, je le sais." Rosaline fit rouler ses yeux.

"- Dans ce cas tout était réglé avant qu'on en parle : marie-toi avec Potter, fais lui des enfants et prends soin de son intérieur en priant pour qu'il te rende célèbre."

"- C'est vraiment ton conseil ? J'en attendais plus de toi..." Lui reprocha-t-elle. Rosaline haussa les épaules. "Je suis toujours là pour t'entendre te plaindre de Rob ou de Riddle."

"- Cela n'a rien à voir !" Se défendit-elle "Et quand tu me donnes un conseil, je ne te hurle pas dessus. Tu veux mon conseil de meilleure amie ? Trouve-toi un objectif autre que ton mariage dans la vie, et donne-toi les moyens de l'atteindre." Devant le visage décomposé d'Euphemia, Rosaline comprit qu'elle avait vraiment blessé sa meilleure amie. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour se rattraper, mais Euphemia l'en dissuada, fronçant les sourcils et pinçant les lèvres.

"- Mesnaud de Saint-Paul Rosaline !" Appela-t-on d'une autre salle. Elle détourna son regard et épousseta sa jupe. Tant pis, elle s'excuserait plus tard. Ou bien elle ne s'excuserait pas, parfois les paroles blessantes sont nécessaires en amitié... Droite comme la justice et le nez en l'air, Rosaline dépassa tous les candidats pour rejoindre la personne qui l'avait appelée. C'était une petite femme d'une vingtaine d'années, grassouillette et aux joues roses, qui juraient abominablement avec ses cheveux roux. Elle marmonna deux mots supplémentaires en fixant ses chaussures et conduisit Rosaline à travers un couloir interminable. Elle se retrouva ensuite dans une pièce à peine plus grande qu'une salle de classe, mais totalement vide, à l'exception d'un bureau d'acajou richement gravé, auquel étaient assis deux sorcières et un sorcier. La première ne leva même pas le nez lorsque Rosaline se présenta devant eux.

"- Déclinez vos noms, prénoms, date de naissance et déposez votre baguette sur le bureau." Dit-elle tandis que sa plume griffonait urgemment un parchemin à en-tête du Ministère. Rosaline se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Elle déposa sa baguette comme demandé. La seconde femme s'adressa à la première.

"- Bois de rose, ventricule de dragon, 26 centimètres." Sa voix était plus chaleureuse que celle de sa collègue, mais elle ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention. Quand la première sorcière pointa une ligne sur un parchemin et hocha la tête, Rosaline se décida à prendre la parole.

"- Rosaline Mesnaud de Saint Paul, 31 Août 1926." Les trois sorciers posèrent enfin leurs yeux sur elle, et la seconde femme brisa le silence.

"- Je vous confirme que vous êtes reconnue comme sorcière apte à passer son permis de Transplaner. Le Transplanage s'exerce dans des conditions strictes que tout sorcier et toute sorcière doit connaître, les règles n'en seront pas répétées ici. Vous trouverez dans l'enveloppe devant vous une photo de l'endroit où vous devez Transplaner. A cet endroit vous attend une seconde enveloppe, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez ici. Votre baguette devra valider chaque étape, et sera vérifiée en fin de parcours. Toute entrave au règlement vous expose à une élimination pure et simple et à l'interdiction de vous représenter à cette épreuve pendant 5 ans. Madame la Greffière du Mangenmagot, je vous prie d'indiquer que cette séance s'est déroulée sous votre assistance, celle de Monsieur Gavin Milestone, Expert Baguette au Département des objets magiques et la mienne, en tant que représentante du Département des Transports magiques. Mademoiselle, vous pouvez commencer."

Rosaline se contenta d'acquiescer avant de saisir l'enveloppe blanche. Elle s'aperçut en l'ouvrant que sa main tremblait légèrement, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle en sortit une photographie froissée et cornée, qui représentait un arbre gigantesque et aux branches noueuses. Elle le reconnut comme l'arbre centrale de la Place au Lard. Après avoir reposé l'enveloppe fermée à sa place, elle ferma les yeux et toucha un point précis juste au-dessus de son nombril. Elle s'était entraînée plusieurs fois cet été, et elle n'avait plus aucun mal à se transporter d'un lieu à un autre sans encombre. Le point sur son ventre sembla soudain se grandir et la tirer vers l'avant, jusqu'à ce que l'intégralité de son corps soit pris dans un tourbillon. Les lieux autour d'elle se succédèrent sous forme d'images distendues, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse avec fracas sur les dalles de la place, nauséeuse. Cette partie était à perfectionner, songea-t-elle. Elle se releva avec difficulté et lissa sa jupe du revers de sa main. Le second indice devait être sur la place. D'ailleurs, elle remarqua plusieurs étudiants de Poudlard dispersés autour du chêne, fouinant à la recherche de l'enveloppe dans les moindres recoins. Les chasses au trésor l'agaçaient, et après s'être froissée avec sa meilleure amie, il ne lui restait plus aucune patience pour ces enfantillages. Soudain, derrière un des arbustes du fond de la place, elle reconnut la chevelure noire qui remuait, penchée au-dessus d'une racine. Son estomac fit un bond qui n'avait rien à voir avec le Transplanage. Riddle était plus intelligent que les autres, il avait forcément trouvé l'enveloppe, ou du moins, il en était plus proche. Elle expira bruyamment, contrariée de devoir faire un pas vers lui, et s'avança discrètement dans sa direction. Environ dix secondes avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, il se tourna et la sonda de haut en bas. Il ne semblait pas surpris de la trouver dans son dos.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Mesnaud ?" Cracha-t-il en retournant à sa tâche. Rosaline tenta d'ignorer le hurlement de souffrance dans son ventre et recomposa son air hautain et joueur habituel.

"- La même chose que vous, Mr Riddle, passer mon permis de Transplaner." Répondit-elle en insistant sur les marques de politesse. Il remarqua son insolence et leva brièvement les yeux au ciel. Sa présence semblait l'ennuyer encore plus que d'ordinaire. Rosaline se souvint de l'espoir qu'elle avait eu après la Chambre, qu'ils seraient plus proches et peut-être même complices... Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées stupides et s'approcha de Tom. Juste devant ses yeux, la photo tant convoitée était épinglée au tronc de l'arbuste.

"- Mais regarde, la photo est juste là !" S'exclama-t-elle en tentant de maîtriser le volume de sa voix pour ne pas attirer la concurrence. Il soupira à nouveau.

"- Tu penses vraiment que je ne l'ai pas trouvée ? Je ne sais pas y aller, c'est tout." Grogna-t-il. Rosaline écarquilla les yeux : c'était certainement la première fois qu'elle entendait Tom prononcer les mots " _je ne sais pas_ ".

"- Tu ne sais pas Transplaner ?" Il souffla ouvertement, cette fois.

"- Bien sûr que si, ne sois pas stupide ! Je ne connais pas cet endroit..." Répondit-il en désignant la photographie d'un signe du menton. Rosaline attendit un instant puis éclata d'un grand rire, dont elle savait qu'il achèverait de mettre les nerfs de Riddle à mal.

"- Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne connaisse pas cet endroit." Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Avec un léger sourire, elle ajouta : "Les élèves vont s'y cacher pendant les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard." En constatant l'air étonné de Tom, elle s'approcha plus près et continua à voix basse. "Ils viennent pour s'embrasser. Ou d'autres choses." Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna à nouveau de lui, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait les yeux légèrement voilés et les joues rosies. Un air qu'elle avait déjà vu sur le visage de son petit ami, juste avant qu'il lui dise qu'elle était aguichante. Cette pensée provoqua des fourmillements dans son abdomen. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : agripper la chemise de Riddle, passer sa main dans ses cheveux impeccables et l'embrasser avec toute la fougue dont elle était capable. Au lieu de cela, elle maintint son sourire gentil et lui tendit son bras.

"- Je t'emmène ?" Proposa-t-elle. En voyant son hésitation, elle ajouta : " Ou bien tu peux te trouver une petite amie, te faire accompagner à la Cabane pour la bécoter et repasser ton permis l'année prochaine." Il grogna pour toute réponse et attrapa son bras. Il la serrait trop fort.

Ils transplanèrent ensemble et atterrirent sur le sol de la Cabane sans ambages. Rosaline connaissait bien l'endroit. Une maisonnette de bois, abandonnée depuis une dizaine d'années, dont le parquet craquait et qui abritait toute une famille de rats. Elle était située sur une colline qui était verdoyante autrefois, protégée par un portail rouillé. C'était la que Rob l'avait amenée pour leur premier rendez-vous. Il avait installé un joli tapis au sol et avait fait flamber un feu dans la cheminée. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de cette soirée, à part le goût des baisers maladroits qu'ils échangeaient entre deux chocogrenouilles. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, Tom était déjà en train de fouiller à la recherche du prochain indice. Elle soupira pour elle-même et décida de continuer sa quête de son côté. Ils auraient bien le temps de discuter pendant les championnats de potions... Ce serait peut être l'occasion de se rapprocher de lui et de partager certains secrets... Elle se voyait déjà, remportant la coupe au bras de Tom, fêtant cela en buvant et fumant plus que de raison et, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenne comment, en se tombant dans les bras. Elle était à deux doigts de rire, tant ce scénario sonnait faux. Soudain, un _Pop_ retentissant lui indiqua que Tom l'avait doublée, et elle se remit à l'ouvrage.


	14. Delmere

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

 _Merci à Lalite pour ta review ! J'essais de faire un effort sur la longueur des chapitres et les délais de publication alors j'espère que vous serez nombreux à laisser vos avis pour ce chapitre ! ;) ;)_

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

* * *

 **A Dance of Ice and Fire - Partie I**

* * *

 **14\. Delmere**

1 Février 1944

 _\- Tom -_

Le bruit de leurs pas sur le marbre blanc faisait directement écho aux battements de son cœur. _Boom-boom, boom-boom, boom-boom_. Des sons rapides, inégaux, arythmiques. Son visage restait impassible mais ses mains étaient moites et il sentait une sueur froide sur ses tempes et sa nuque. A côté de lui, Mesnaud avait le visage fermé et les poings serrés. C'était à peine si elle l'avait regardé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rejoints dans le bureau de Slughorn. D'ordinaire, elle lui adressait toujours un clin d'œil ou une réplique cinglante, qu'il snobait, mais pas ce jour là. Elle était trop angoissée, trop concentrée sur l'épreuve qui s'annonçait. Tom déglutit. Son changement de comportement ne faisait qu'augmenter sa propre appréhension. Derrière eux, Slughorn faisait de son mieux pour suivre la cadence. On était Dimanche et c'était la première épreuve des CEJPP. Les Championnats Européens des Jeunes Prodiges en Potions, pour rappel. Mesnaud et Tom avaient été sélectionnés parmi tous les jeunes sorciers du royaume-uni pour affronter leurs pairs dans une séries d'épreuves, au terme desquelles ils seraient (si tout se déroule comme prévu) couronnés champions d'Europe. Tom avait donc mis de côté sa décision de ne plus adresser la parole à Mesnaud, au moins dans le cadre de la compétition. Il refusait toujours de penser à elle en évoquant son prénom, et il prenait soin d'éviter tout contact visuel. Sauf quand il n'avait pas le choix ou que ses yeux décidaient de se promener vers elle avant que son cerveau ne puisse les stopper. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un pupitre, où un sorcier d'une quarantaine d'années les attendait.

"- Bonjour, vos badges s'il vous plaît." Demanda-t-il. Slughorn s'éclaircit la voix et passa devant ses élèves.

"- Bonjour. Nous sommes attendus aux CEJPP." Immédiatement, l'intendant trouva une liste sous son pupitre et examina une liste de noms. "Slughorn, Riddle et Mesnaud de Saint Paul." Précisa-t-il. L'autre hocha la tête, sourcils froncés, jusqu'à pointer leurs noms de l'index.

"- Je vous ai trouvés !" Dit-il alors. D'un tour de baguette, il fit apparaître trois badges. "Accrochez les à vos vestes et ne vous en défaites pas tout le temps de votre séjour." Dit-il en leur tendant les cartes à chacun. Tom inspecta la sienne, sur laquelle était mentionné : Jeune Prodige en Potions, Phase Éliminatoire, 1 Février 1944. Une vague de fierté monta dans sa poitrine alors qu'il accrochait ce badge. Il en avait toute une collection, maintenant. Mesnaud épingla le sien à sa robe de sorcière, tirant légèrement sur le tissus et se décolletant un peu plus.

 _NON._ S'intima-t-il.

Il se recentra sur ce qui l'intéressait : Slughorn, le concours, le badge. Il entrèrent tous trois dans une immense salle, dont les murs étaient couverts d'étagères d'apothicaire. Il y avait là plus d'ingrédients qu'il n'était possible d'en utiliser dans toute une vie. La perspective de prendre la suite de Slughorn traversa l'esprit de Tom, une seconde, avant qu'il ne la chasse. Les Potions sont intéressantes, et même indispensables à tout sorcier qui veut se prétendre indépendant, mais devenir professeur de Potions ne lui permettrait pas de modeler la jeunesse sorcière à son image, il avait donc d'autres plans. Des plans auxquels il ne pouvait réfléchir maintenant.

"- Tenez, les enfants. Installez-vous sur cette paillasse !" Leur dit Slughorn en leur indiquant une table semblable à toutes les autres. Tous deux acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent ensemble vers leur poste de travail. Pendant ce temps, Slughorn partit vers l'estrade rejoindre les autres tuteurs. En découvrant que la paillasse choisie portait le numéro 7, Tom sourit pour lui-même. Tout le monde savait que le chiffre 7 portait une puissance magique particulière, et il y vit un bon présage.

"- Chaudron ou plan de travail ?" Lui demanda Mesnaud. Elle était sérieuse et semblait presque ailleurs, comme si ses méninges travaillaient déjà à la confection d'une potion. Il réfléchit quelques secondes en se frottant le menton et soupira.

"- Prends le chaudron." Concéda-t-il. Tom était un solitaire, il avait l'habitude de tout faire seul et d'être à la fois celui qui prépare les ingrédients et celui qui contrôle que la potion prenne la bonne tournure. Ici, il ne pouvait pas assumer toutes les tâches, car ils seraient surveillés par les examinateurs. Et de toute façon, Mesnaud ne se laisserait jamais mettre de côté. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire.

"- Bien, bien. J'espère que cette première potion ne sera pas trop compliquée..." Soupira-t-elle. Tom se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Ils ne devaient pas se disputer avant de passer à l'action, au risque de tout faire capoter.

"- Il faut avoir confiance en nous. Du moment que je choisis les ingrédients, nous ne risquons rien." Ajouta-t-il sur un ton taquin. Il vit le tourbillon des cheveux roux de Rosaline virevolter et elle commença un " _Quoi?_ ", mais pile à ce moment, une voix retentit dans toute la salle et ils ne purent continuer leur conversation.

"- A tous, les épreuves commenceront dans trois minutes. Vous trouverez sur votre table une trousse à outils, un chaudron neuf, un parchemin destiné à la prise de note et un autre détaillant la recette. Le port du tablier n'est pas obligatoire mais fortement conseillé. Le port des gants n'est pas négociable. Lorsque vous aurez choisi vos ingrédients et que vous serez retourné à votre place, vous ne pourrez plus revenir en arrière. Aucun temps supplémentaire ne sera accordé. Tout accident de préparation entraînera la disqualification. Les examinateurs passeront dans les rangs à chaque étape de la préparation. Si votre réalisation n'est pas à la hauteur du championnat, un examinateur vous touchera l'épaule et ce sera signe de votre disqualification. Toute disqualification est définitive et ce jusqu'à la dernière étape du championnat. A la fin de ce décompte, la compétition aura commencé. Nous vous souhaitons à tous la meilleure chance et une grande inspiration pour les semaines à venir. A vos chaudrons !"

Le décompte en lettres dorées se termina et la horde des participants retourna le parchemin où la recette était inscrite, pour découvrir quelle potion ils étaient sensés préparer. Le cœur de Tom n'avait pas battu aussi vite depuis la Chambre des Secrets. C'est Mesnaud qui se saisit du parchemin la première et qui le retourna à toute vitesse, sa main légèrement tremblante. _Antidote basique_ , était écrit en lettres fines. Sur le parchemin destiné à la prise de notes, Mesnaud commença à griffonner les ingrédients : bézoard, corne de licorne, menthe poivrée, et baies de gui. Tom lisait en travers pour valider chacune de ses notes. Elle lui tendit ensuite le parchemin et avant qu'il ne s'élance vers les étagères, elle nouait déjà son tablier autour de sa taille. Les visages inconnus s'agglutinaient devant les linéaires et empêchaient Tom de voir toutes les étiquettes. Laissant passer le gros de la cohue, il put enfin trouver tous les ingrédients listés par Mesnaud et les mettre dans son panier. Il refit le compte plusieurs fois en marmonnant, pour être sûr de ne rien oublier avant de retourner à sa paillasse. Lorsqu'il rejoint Mesnaud à leur place, celle-ci avait la tête penchée sur le parchemin de la recette. En s'approchant plus, il constata que le feu était déjà allumé sous le chaudron plein d'eau, et que celui-ci avait été nettoyé de la meilleure manière.

"- Tu as tout ?" Demanda-t-elle en levant la tête de son ouvrage. Il hocha la tête en silence. "Tiens je t'ai préparé le mortier, la planche à découper et le verre à mesurer. Je vais surveiller que l'eau reste en bonne quantité et à la bonne température. Je pense que ce sera le point faible de nos voisins." Dit-elle en montrant la paillasse d'à côté d'un coup de menton. Effectivement une épaisse vapeur s'échappait du chaudron concurrent, signe que l'eau était à gros bouillons lorsqu'elle devrait seulement tiédir...

"- Tant mieux. Ne le dis pas trop fort, ils risquent de t'entendre..." Répondit-il. C'était comme si, sans échanger un mot, ils avaient convenu d'une trêve. Le championnat passait avant leurs chamailleries. Même si Tom la détestait toujours. Profondément. Pour des milliers de raisons. Des millions.

Après avoir passé son tablier, il se saisit du mortier et du pilon et commença à réduire un bézoard en poudre. Le bézoard est l'ingrédient principal et indispensable de tout antidote qui se respecte, il s'agit donc d'une étape importante. Après quelques minutes à taper sur la pierre de chèvre, Tom sentait la sueur perler sur son front. Il s'essuyait régulièrement d'un revers et se concentrait sur sa tâche, jusqu'à obtenir une poudre fine. Pour que la potion soit efficace, il fallait que la poudre soit assez fine pour se dissoudre instantanément dans une eau à quatre-vingt degrés. Il s'appliqua donc, et n'arrêta de taper que lorsque son avant-bras commença à tétaniser. Il en préleva ensuite quatre mesure dans le verre doseur et tendit l'échantillon à Rosaline. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent autour du verre et il ignora ce contact du mieux qu'il put.

"- Tu peux commencer à préparer la menthe poivrée." Dit-elle en saupoudrant le chaudron de poudre de bézoard. Tom se pencha au-dessus de la mixture et découvrit avec satisfaction que la poudre était déjà dissoute. "Tu n'as pas confiance ?" Ajouta Rosaline en le regardant. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il réalisa que leurs visages étaient beaucoup trop proches pour la bienséance, et il recula d'un pas. Il haussa les épaules en réponse à sa question.

La menthe poivrée était un ingrédient non magique et plutôt facile à trouver, mais pas facile à utiliser dans des potions pour autant. Pour cette recette, elle devait être ajoutée sous sa forme ciselée, exactement quarante seconde après que le bézoard soit complètement dissout. Mais Tom se souvenait que Slughorn leur avait dit que la menthe poivrée était plus efficace si elle était ciselée directement au-dessus du chaudron. Sans cela, elle perdrait de son efficacité et la potion serait moins puissante. Pour certaines préparations, il était intéressant de l'adoucir, mais pas pour un antidote. Tom se saisit donc de la paire de ciseaux d'argent qui faisait partie de la trousse d'ustensiles fournie, du bouquet de menthe poivrée qu'il avait pris sur les étagères, et se plaça au-dessus de l'eau. Celle-ci était montée en température après l'ajout du bézoard et il sentait déjà la condensation se former sur son nez et son menton.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda Rosaline en chuchotant en le voyant prendre sa place. Il lui adressa un regard satisfait et un des rictus dont il avait le secret.

"- Tu n'as pas confiance ?" Rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton qu'elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et abdiqua, décidant de s'intéresser à la suite de la recette. Tom donnait chaque coup de ciseaux avec précision et laissait tomber les feuilles de menthe poivrée dans le chaudron sans cesser de compter dans sa tête. C'est à ce moment qu'un des examinateurs passa près d'eux.

C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années et de bonne prestance, dont le visage n'était pas complètement inconnu de Tom. Il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir maintenant mais il était presque sûr que l'homme avait déjà été invité au Club de Slugh. Celui-ci examina en détail le plan de travail, les ingrédients choisis et les tenues de Rosaline et Tom. Puis il se pencha au-dessus du chaudron et fit monter la vapeur vers son nez d'un grand geste de la main. Derrière lui, une plume ensorcelée griffait furieusement un parchemin. Il se pencha ensuite vers Rosaline et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, avant de s'éloigner vers d'autres paillasses. Malgré lui, Tom sentit une vague de jalousie folle l'envahir, et une centaine de questions déferler dans son esprit. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi ne parler qu'à Rosaline ? Il serra les dents, le temps que l'inconnu soit trop loin pour l'entendre, et se tourna vers Mesnaud.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?" Demanda-t-il sèchement.

"- Qu'il faudra aller dans la salle voisine, quand la potion mijotera." Dit-elle en montrant une porte d'un signe de tête. Elle attendit quelques secondes et ajouta : "Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre." Tom secoua la tête et se recomposa un masque d'indifférence. Rosaline prononça la formule inscrite sur la recette en murmurant, et fit un mouvement gracieux de sa baguette. Elle s'accroupit ensuite pour raviver le feu sous le chaudron. "C'est bon, on peut y aller."

La salle voisine était beaucoup plus exiguë que celle où ils cuisinaient, et pratiquement pas décorée. Les organisateurs y avaient aligné quelques chaises inconfortables devant une sorte de buffet, qui n'offrait rien d'autre que du café tiède et des muffins rassis. Tom espéra que les autres pays en compétition auraient fait plus d'efforts pour accueillir les championnats... Deux binômes étaient déjà dans la salle quand ils y entrèrent : les albanais et les portugais. Tom les reconnut car il avait pu jeter un œil sur la liste des participants, où figurait la photographie de chacun. Si le premier couple s'approcha d'eux un sourire aux lèvres, les seconds se contentèrent de se chuchoter des mots à l'oreille et de leur tourner le dos. Tom sourit à son tour en voyant approcher ses concurrents, mais sans comprendre pourquoi, il sentit Rosaline se tendre à côté de lui.

"- Bonjour" Commença le garçon avec un fort accent que Tom n'aurait pas su identifier s'il n'avait pas su qu'il était albanais. "Nous sommes Delmere et Agrin, nous représentons l'Albanie." Agrin était un petit bonhomme à peine plus vieux que lui-même, avec des cheveux courts et bruns et un faciès peu avenant. Delmere, elle, était une grande blonde qui lui rappelait un peu Malfoy. En plus distinguée. Elle lui tendit la main et il la serra volontiers.

"- Enchanté, mes amis. Nous sommes Rosaline et Tom, et nous concourrons pour le Royaume-Uni." Répondit-il. Delmere sourit de plus belle.

"- Vous avez de la chance, la compétition commence en terrain conquis, pour vous ! Vous êtes encore étudiants, je me trompe ?" Rosaline secoua vivement la tête.

"- Vous avez raison, nous n'avons _que_ dix-sept ans." Répondit-elle en insistant sur le " _que_ ". Tom se tourna vers elle et reconnut l'expression sur son visage. Elle avait les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées et elle mordait l'intérieur de ses joues à intervalle régulier. Elle était jalouse. Il sourit intérieurement, car cela lui servait de vengeance pour ce qui s'était passé avec l'examinateur, et il décida même d'en jouer. Il leur restait vingt minutes avant de retourner à la paillasse. Largement le temps de la rendre folle. Il fit mine d'ignorer la réponse de Rosaline et tendit son bras à l'inconnue. Il sentit sa partenaire fulminer mais n'y prêta aucune attention. La blonde saisit son bras et ils avancèrent tous deux vers le pseudo buffet.

"- L'Albanie doit être un pays magnifique..." Commença-t-il. Une tasse de café à la main, elle acquiesça vivement.

"- Oui il y a beaucoup de forêts et au Sud il y a la mer. Je n'étais jamais venue en Angleterre avant aujourd'hui. C'est un très beau pays mais la ville moldue est trop grande, pour moi." Tom sourit d'un air compréhensif. Il imaginait bien que pour une native de la campagne albanaise, Londres devait être une fourmilière incompréhensible.

"- Que faites-vous, en Albanie ? Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous ne me semblez pas être une étudiante..." Risqua-t-il. Elle sourit et secoua la tête.

"- Non j'ai vingt-quatre ans. L'école est loin, pour moi. Pendant l'année scolaire, je suis préceptrice pour les jeunes sorciers qui ne vont pas a Durmstrang. Pendant l'été, j'apporte mon aide à l'hôtel familiale."

"- Vraiment ? Est-ce un grand hotel ?" Dit-il pour faire mine de s'intéresser à elle. Elle haussa les épaules.

"- Pas très grand mais il est près du lac de Komani, dans le Nord. Il y a beaucoup de visiteurs, en été." Tom acquiesça mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle lui tendit un morceau de parchemin. En l'examinant, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un prospectus publicitaire de l'hôtel. Il le plia et le rangea dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

"- Désolée d'interrompre votre conversation..." Commença Rosaline en s'approchant. Elle avait les joues rosies et tentait maladroitement de cacher ses poings serrés. Agrin la suivait sans trop oser s'en approcher. Tom devina qu'il avait essayé de faire connaissance avec elle, mais que, trop occupée à espionner les faits et gestes de Delmere et lui-même, elle l'avait envoyé paître. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : lever sa baguette et jeter des sorts de destruction à l'albanaise, il le voyait dans son regard. Une sensation étrange le traversa et il ne sut s'il avait envie de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour de toutes ses forces ou de la tuer dans un duel. Toujours les mêmes questions... "Mais il est temps de retourner à l'intérieur, pour Mr Riddle et moi." Continua-t-elle sans prendre la peine de sourire. Delmere dégaina sa montre et après un hoquet de surprise, fusilla Agrin du regard. Elle baragouina quelque chose dans sa langue maternelle et ils s'éloignèrent tous deux au pas de course.

"- Tu as fait exprès de les retarder ?" Demanda Tom. Pour la première fois de la journée, Rosaline lui adressa un des sourires coquins dont elle avait le secret.

"- Tu avais l'air d'oublier que c'était la concurrence." Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, avant de marcher elle aussi vers la salle de préparation. Il lui emboîta le pas sans un mot. Il n'était plus très sûr d'avoir envie de la tuer, mais il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant leur paillasse, Delmere et Agrin étaient en train de ranger leurs affaires : un examinateur était venu les disqualifier car leur potion avait brûlé. Delmere lui adressa un signe de la main auquel il ne répondit pas, et il sentit la satisfaction de Rosaline à côté de lui. Quelle bêtise de se faire éliminer si proche du but. En jetant un regard autour de lui, Tom s'aperçut qu'il ne restait plus que dix-sept couples en lice. Encore une élimination et ils seraient complets pour les huitièmes de finale. "Tu as la corne de licorne ?" Demanda Rosaline, le tirant de sa rêverie. Il attrapa le bocal sur la table et entre le pouce et l'index, il préleva une quantité infime de poudre argentée, qu'il jeta dans le chaudron. Mesnaud tourna la mixture dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. "Gui ?" Ajouta-t-elle, concentrée. Tom jeta deux baies de gui dans la préparation, et Rosaline se mit à tourner dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Au bout de quelques instants, la préparation prit une jolie teinte rosée, et ils surent que c'était prêt.

Une heure plus tard ils étaient dans le Poudlard Express, pour retourner au château. Chacun avait pu récupérer une fiole de la potion, que les examinateurs avaient jugée " _plus que parfaite_ ", ils étaient donc qualifiés pour les huitièmes de finales, eau Portugal. Tom faisait jouer la fiole entre ses doigts. Les norvégiens avaient été éliminés les derniers. Il s'en était douté, car en passant à côté de leur chaudron, il avait remarqué que leur potion était très pâteuse. Il risqua un regard vers Rosaline, qui était absorbée par la contemplation du paysage. Passer autant de temps avec elle allait être compliqué, et il devrait être fort, mais d'ici quelques semaines la compétition serait terminée, et il pourrait enfin la rayer de sa vie. Il fallait simplement tenir bon jusque là. Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire qui avait l'air sincère. _Oh Merlin_ , comment allait-il faire ?


	15. Cappuccino

_Merci à CFLM Angel pour ta review, elle est allée droit dans mon coeur, surtout sachant que c'est la seule review que j'ai eu pour le précédent chapître, elle a pris tout son sens ;)_

 _Je n'aime pas quémander, et encore moins exiger quoi que ce soit. Je comprends qu'on n'ait pas toujours le temps, ni l'envie, ni l'inspiration pour écrire une review. Surtout que je vous ai laissé sans nouvelles pendant quelques temps, et j'imagine que pour certains ou certaines d'entre vous, c'est aussi une façon de me faire comprendre que cette attente ne vous a pas plue (ou que vous avez arrêté de lire cette histoire). En tout cas dans mes stats je vois bien que cette histoire est lue et suivie par beaucoup de francophones, et donc je vous en prie, prenez la peine de laisser un petit mot, même si ce n'est pas grand chose, et même si ce n'est pas à chaque fois. Voilà. J'ai demandé, maintenant vous êtes libre de votre choix, mais vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela fait plaisir à un auteur !_

* * *

 **A Dance of Ice and Fire - Partie I**

* * *

 **15\. Cappuccino**

22 Février 1944

 _\- Rosaline -_

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin-là, en regardant par la fenêtre de sa petite chambre au Chaudron Baveur, tout ce qu'elle avait vu était de la neige. De la neige au sol, dure et froide, de la neige sur les bords de toits, menaçante, et de la neige qui tombait du ciel en milliers de flocons gros comme le poing. Plus tard, elle avait rejoint Riddle et Slughorn pour prendre le Portoloin, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour cligner des yeux, elle s'était retrouvée en plein centre du Rome sorcier. Le décor rassurant de la neige avait disparu pour laisser place à la pluie qui tombait à seaux sur les bâtiments historiques. Il faisait froid à Rome. Un froid humide qui traversait sa cape et sa robe pour faire frissonner sa peau et geler ses os. Cela lui rappelait un peu la pluie parisienne qui avait baigné son enfance, dans une atmosphère toutefois plus lourde et oppressante. Il n'y avait aucun touriste dans les rues qu'ils traversaient, et les rares passants parlaient fort en faisant de grands gestes, leurs parapluies flottant sagement derrière eux.

Slughorn babillait tout un tas d'anecdotes sur ses précédents voyages en Italie, auxquelles elle ne prêtait aucune attention. Riddle, comme toujours, faisait mine d'être pendu à ses lèvres. Il portait un costume moldu noir sur une chemise épaisse et des bretelles, une tenue qui le faisait paraître quelques années plus vieux que ce qu'il était. Elle préférait quand il portait son uniforme de Poudlard. Ainsi, les gens le regardaient comme un déséquilibré, et non avec des yeux gourmands. Surtout les femmes. Rosaline s'était mise à détester les femmes. Les petites filles, les adolescentes, les jeunes femmes, les dames âgées... Elles portaient toutes un regard lubrique sur Tom, avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Même les hommes tombaient tous sous son charme. Avant, elle avait pensé que ce mal touchait uniquement la gente féminine de Poudlard. Il fallait bien avouer que les beaux garçons ne se bousculaient pas, dans le château, et les filles n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de jeter leur dévolu sur le plus beau et le plus intelligent d'entre eux, mais Rosaline avait toujours pensé que Tom était un gros poisson dans une petite mare. En participant au championnat de potions et en traversant l'Europe à ses côtés, elle s'était vite aperçue que sa beauté et son charisme faisait tomber les femmes comme des mouches. C'en était presque ridicule, et cela la rendait folle de jalousie. Et il en jouait. Parfois, elle avait même l'impression qu'il en jouait encore plus en sa présence, mais son imagination devait lui jouer des tours, car Tom ne lui montrait rien d'autre qu'une indifférence polie depuis le début du championnat.

"- Bon, les enfants, je vais rejoindre les organisateurs. N'oubliez pas que l'épreuve est à quinze heures, et d'ici là, amusez-vous bien !" S'exclama Slughorn avant de Transplaner. Tom et Rosaline, eux, n'avaient pas le droit de Transplaner dans des endroits qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais visités, ils devaient donc se contenter des transports en communs moldus ou sorciers pour se rendre aux points de rendez-vous.

Depuis le début des épreuves, Tom et Rosaline avaient pris goût aux petites habitudes de Slughorn et ses collègues tuteurs : dès que le Portoloin les amenait dans un nouveau pays, les adultes se rejoignaient pour boire des apéritifs sans compter, aux frais du contribuable. Pendant ce temps, les élèves disposaient d'un "quartier libre" pendant lequel ils pouvaient librement visiter les capitales où la compétition se jouait. C'était comme cela qu'ils avaient pu relier _Martim Moniz_ à _Campo Ourique_ à bord du célèbre Tram 28 et mangé des _pasteis de nata_ à Lisbonne, pendant les huitièmes de finale. Elle avait d'ailleurs ramené tout un sac de ces délicieuses petites tartelettes pour ses amies de Poudlard, et avait rencontré un franc succès. En se qualifiant pour les quarts de finale, ils avaient pris un ticket pour Stockholm, où ils avaient fêté la nuit polaire autour d'un _västerbotten_ avec la famille Jönsson, qu'ils avaient rencontré dans un quartier huppé du Stockholm sorcier. A chaque fois ils avaient fait de belles rencontres, ils avaient partagé des moments que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de vivre, et ils avaient passé haut la main toutes les étapes de la compétition, recevant à chaque fois les félicitations du jury, pour la plus grande fierté de Slughorn. Il chantait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils étaient les grands favoris du championnat. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, et pourtant, leur relation n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce, au grand dam de Rosaline. Elle avait nourri l'espoir que Riddle se rendrait compte une bonne fois pour toutes de leurs points communs et de l'intérêt de garder Rosaline dans sa vie, mais en vain. Il lui adressait bien quelques mots pendant les week-end de compétition, mais dès que le Poudlard Express les ramenait au château, son visage se refermait, et il ne lui accordait plus aucune attention, jusqu'au Samedi suivant. Rosaline avait jeté l'éponge. Tom Riddle resterait le fantasme de son adolescence, son amour volé, son acte manqué. Elle en parlerait à ses filles, en chuchotant, lorsque celles-ci seraient adolescentes. Elle leur raconterait comment elle avait failli passer à côté de sa douce vie d'épouse en s'évadant avec l'héritier de Serpentard. Et Rob, bedonnant dans son fauteuil de cuir, un whisky et un cigare à la main, se moquerait d'elle et lui proposerait de noyer son chagrin dans une après-midi de shopping. Elle en frissonna d'horreur. Ce n'était pas son destin, c'était impossible.

"- Une idée de ce que tu veux faire ?" Demanda Tom en se tournant vers elle. Les gouttes de pluie perlaient au bout de ses mèches de cheveux. Elle secoua la tête. "Dans ce cas je verrais bien la _Fontana di Trevi_." Ajouta-t-il avec un accent parfait. Rosaline lui fit les gros yeux.

"- Tu parles italien ?" Demanda-t-elle. Il secoua brièvement la tête.

"- Ne sois pas stupide. Où veux-tu que j'ai appris l'italien ?" La moucha-t-il. Il aurait très bien pu se faire payer un précepteur d'italien par ses parents, pensa Rosaline en haussant les épaules, décidant de ne pas s'avancer sur le sujet. Riddle, lui, pinça les lèvres, comme s'il regrettait d'avoir livré une information capitale sur lui. "Pour ton information j'ai travaillé mon accent avant de venir, avec des sortilèges. Cela nous évitera de passer pour des idiots, cette fois." Soupira-t-il. Rosaline sourit à sa réplique, un peu honteuse.

Avant de rencontrer les Jönsson, ils étaient complètement perdus à Stockholm, et étaient presque arrivés dans la ville moldue. Ils avaient tenté de demander leur chemin à des passants, mais les suédois parlaient très peu anglais, voire pas du tout, et ni Rosaline ni Tom n'était capable de prononcer un mot de suédois correctement. Heureusement ils avaient fini par tomber sur le père Jönsson, un sorcier qui avait fait un apprentissage d'apothicaire en angleterre, du côté de Liverpool. Si les autres membres de sa famille ne parlaient pas plus anglais que leurs compatriotes, ils avaient pu s'entendre en pratiquant une langue des signes gauchement improvisée. Rosaline n'avait gardé que des bons souvenirs de cet épisode, mais elle devinait que Tom ne voulait pas retenter l'expérience : il détestait passer pour un incompétent. Dans n'importe quel domaine que ce soit. C'était sûrement grâce à cela qu'il était compétent dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

"- Comment fait-on pour rejoindre ta _Fontana di Trevi_ ?" Demanda-t-elle en exagérant l'accent italien, s'attirant un regard noir. Il sortit sa carte, regarda autour d'eux et pointa l'index sur le parchemin.

"- Nous sommes à l'angle de la _Via del Collegio Romano_ et de la _Via dell'Umiltà_. Le plus simple est de remonter cette rue sur une centaine de mètres, puis de prendre à gauche sur la _Via di San Vincenzo._ Nous devrions rapidement tomber sur la _Piazza di Trevi_ , où se trouve la Fontaine."

"- La _Piazza di Trevi_ ?" Répéta-t-elle. "S'il y a une _Piazza_ , c'est qu'il y a des _Caffe_ , et je ne repartirai pas d'ici avant d'avoir goûté un vrai _Cappuccino_ !" Déclara-t-elle sur un ton de défi. Tom soupira.

"- D'abord la Fontaine, ensuite le Cappuccino." Accorda Tom en roulant le parchemin pour le ranger. "Nous sommes arrivés plus tard que d'habitude, nous n'aurons pas le temps de faire autant de visites qu'en Suède."

Un parapluie ensorcelé au-dessus de leurs têtes, ils s'élancèrent à la conquête de la capitale antique. En remontant la rue principale, ils purent observer des petites maisons typiquement italiennes, et les fils d'étendage des linges qui se baladaient d'une fenêtre à une autre. Les maisons étaient colorées et accueillantes, et détonnaient bizarrement avec le ciel, gris souris. Ils croisèrent une bande d'enfants qui paraissaient sales et un peu sauvages, et qui s'amusaient à se courser dans les ruelles et à sauter à pieds joints dans les flaques. Rosaline voulut d'abord les réprimander, mais elle trouva leur manège plutôt poétique, et regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo pour immortaliser ces moments. Ils longèrent ensuite une grande église catholique dont les cloches sonnèrent à tue-tête pour presser les fidèles en ce Dimanche matin. D'un signe de la main, Tom indiqua qu'il était temps de bifurquer sur la _Via di San Vincenzo_. Enfin, comme il l'avait prédit, ils se trouvèrent sur la _Piazza di Trevi_. Et comme Rosaline l'avait espéré, la place croulait sous les _Caffe_ et les restaurants. Au centre, adossée à un magnifique Palais, la _Fontana di Trevi_ dominait la foule. S'ils n'avaient pas croisé de touristes plus tôt, c'était parce qu'ils étaient tous agglutinés ici, pensa-t-elle.

"- Comment va-t-on faire pour approcher, c'est bondé ?!" S'exclama-t-elle. Tom sourit d'un air supérieur et sortit discrètement sa baguette de sa poche. Ils étaient maintenant dans le Rome moldu, et ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre n'importe quoi. Sans la consulter, Tom chuchota une formule et aussitôt, tous les passants, touristes ou romains, semblèrent se trouver une occupation urgente qui les firent détaler de la place.

"- Quel sortilège tu as utilisé ?" Demanda Rosaline, à la fois dubitative et choquée que le sort ait marché aussi bien et à une telle vitesse. Tom haussa les épaules.

"- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir."

"- Tu sais que nous n'avons pas l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie dans les villes moldues, tu devrais être plus discret. Si le ministère s'en rend compte, nous ne pourrons plus participer aux CEJPP..." Lui reprocha-t-elle. Il prit son air exaspéré, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées, pour lui répondre.

"- Si tu n'es pas intéressée par la Fontaine, vas t'assoir à un _caffe_. Et si tu veux tout raconter à Slughorn, vas-y." Dit-il sèchement. Elle fit rouler ses yeux.

"- Arrête d'être aussi mélodramatique, s'il te plaît, et allons voir cette fontaine." Dans quelques heures ils devraient à nouveau cuisiner une potion exceptionnelle ensemble, ce n'était donc pas le moment de se mettre Tom à dos.

La _Fontana di Trevi_ était un monument magnifique. Un Dieu puissant s'extirpait de l'eau, exactement comme dans les contes mythologiques. Il était à bord d'un char en forme de coquillage, tiré hors de l'eau par un couple de chevaux. Un cheval obéissant et un cheval fougueux, tous deux dressés par des tritons, dont les queues sortaient de l'eau comme pour battre l'écume. De cette statue, l'eau se déversait en escaliers jusqu'au grand bassin. L'eau y était claire, à peine dérangé par les frémissements des gouttes de pluie qui s'y écrasaient, et le fond paraissaient scintiller d'or. Lorsque Rosaline se tourna vers Tom, elle constata qu'il était complètement absorbé par la contemplation de la Fontaine et du Palais.

"- Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais voir ce monument en particulier ? C'est un monument moldu si je ne me trompe pas." Risqua-t-il. Les lèvres de Tom s'étirèrent à peine et il se tourna vers elle à son tour. Chaque fois que leurs regards se trouvaient, Rosaline était chamboulée par les sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Evitant soigneusement de répondre à sa question, il dit simplement :

"- Tu as de la monnaie, sur toi ?" Prise au dépourvu, Rosaline fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une mornille.

"- C'est pour le Cappuccino ?" Demanda-t-elle "Je ne comptais pas que tu me l'offres, de toute façon..."

"- Ne sois pas stupide." La stoppa-t-il. "La tradition veut qu'à ton premier passage à Rome, tu doives jeter une pièce dans cette fontaine pour te porter chance. Tu ne vois pas toute la monnaie qui y est déjà ?" Elle se pencha et compris que ce qu'elle prenait pour le fond du bassin était en fait l'amas de pièces jetées par les touristes. "Tu dois le faire du bras droit, et en tournant le dos à la sculpture." Précisa-t-il. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la positionna correctement. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent à nouveau et une vague de chaleur envahit l'abdomen de Rosaline lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que les joues de Tom avaient rougie. Rosaline fit tourner la mornille entre ses doigts quelques secondes, ferma les yeux, et jeta la pièce en arrière. Au milieu du clapotis de la pluie, elle entendit sa pièce tomber dans l'eau et rouvrit les yeux à ce moment.

"- Pourquoi tu veux me porter chance ?" Demanda-t-elle alors. Tom sourit à nouveau, avant de jeter à son tour une pièce de bronze dans le bassin.

"- Te porter chance, aujourd'hui, c'est gagner le concours. Et donc me porter chance à moi-même." Dit-il froidement, son sourire disparu, avant de s'éloigner de la fontaine sans lui adresser un dernier regard. Sans lui demander son avis, il tira une chaise d'un des nombreux _caffe_ de la place pour l'inviter à s'y assoir, et pris place en face d'elle. La foule ayant quitté la fontaine sous le charme de Tom, les clients ne se bousculaient pas au portillon. Moins d'une minute plus tard, un serveur tiré a quatre épingles se présenta à leur table et les salua.

"- _Buongiorno_." Commença Tom. " _È possibile avere due cappuccini, per favore_ ?"

"- _Sì, Signore, con piacere_." Répondit l'autre en s'inclinant légèrement, plateau à la main.

"- Si tes parents étaient italiens, cela pourrait expliquer à la fois cet accent parfait et le fait que tu ne rentre pas chez toi pendant les vacances." Dit Rosaline une fois que le serveur s'était éloigné. Tom pinça les lèvres, puis il se laissa retomber contre le dossier et sourit.

"- C'est une théorie ridicule, Miss Mesnaud. Et je t'interdis de théoriser à mon sujet." Son ton n'avait pas changé mais elle était assez intelligente pour entendre la menace entre les mots. Elle avança son buste sur la table et sentit ses genoux entrer en contact avec ceux de Tom. Elle allongea ses jambes pour prolonger ce contact, et lui ne recula pas.

"- Le jour où tu m'as forcée à garder tous tes petits secrets, tu m'as poussée à tous les découvrir." Dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Tom s'approcha à son tour.

"- A Poudlard, mieux vaut avoir une fouine au courant de ses secrets qu'un deuxième cadavre sur les bras. Dès le mois de Juin, je n'aurais plus aucune raison de te garder en vie, Miss Mesnaud."

De loin, un passant les aurait pris pour de jeunes amoureux en train de se chuchoter des mots doux. Comme il aurait été loin du compte... Pensa Rosaline. Elle savait que Tom pensait chacun des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, et qu'il avait les capacités pour la tuer de sang-froid à la première occasion. Pour autant, elle ne se départit pas de son sourire lorsque le serveur revint avec les deux tasses fumantes. Ils s'écartèrent en silence.

Le concours se déroula sans embûches. Leur collaboration était devenue naturelle : chacun connaissait son rôle et l'éxécutait avec le plus grand sérieux, en restant ouvert aux suggestions de l'autre. Ils purent donc repartir après cinq heures de cuisine, avec dans leurs bagages les félicitations du jury et une fiole de leur Veritaserum. Ils joueraient la finale contre les Allemands, à Paris. Les Allemands étaient forts, mais avec Tom, Rosaline se sentait invincible. Lorsque le Poudlard Express siffla son Terminus, elle découvrit que Rob l'attendait, abrité sous un arbre. Elle s'avança vers lui et il la prit dans ses bras, ses mains puissantes possessivement serrées autour de sa taille. Riddle les frôla et prit le chemin du château d'un pas ferme, sans un regard pour eux.


	16. Emprise

**SweetDream-chan** : hello et bon retour parmi nous ! Tu n'as pas à te sentir honteuse de quoi que ce soit, j'ai bien conscience que mes lecteurs et mes lectrices ont une vie et autre chose à faire qu'attendre patiemment un de mes chapitres pour m'inonder de compliments (j'ai moi-même mis 2 mois à sortir un nouveau chapitre, je vais pas jeter la pierre hein). Pour répondre à ta question j'habite à la frontière italienne, j'ai donc quelques bonnes bases en italien puisqu'ici c'est la LV2 traditionnelle, mais j'avoue que je suis allée vérifier tout cela sur reverso, pour ne pas le nommer, haha ! J'espère te retrouver bientôt, bisous ;)

 **Lalite** : coucou ! Je réponds à tes deux reviews, puisque je n'avais pas eu le temps de le faire pour la première. Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ton avis, qui me fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que tu ne te doutes pas de la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira (plus que 43 chapitres avant la fin haha), bisous !

 **Temaury d'Obsilambre** : hello ! Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire, et merci mille fois pour tous les compliments que tu y as glissé ! J'ai mis un certain temps à préparer le plan de cette fiction, et ce qui m'intéressait le plus, c'était de retirer cette image de sociopathe de Riddle. En tout cas pas de le peindre aussi noir. Après tout, une personne qui a des peurs, des angoisses et des ambitions, a forcément un pendant à toutes ces émotions. Difficile de le garder sur le fil, j'espère que j'arriverai à tenir cette personnalité compliquée jusqu'au bout...En tout cas merci pour ces encouragements, j'espère te retrouver bientôt, bises :)

 **TheDevilOfSlytherin** : hey ! Ca faisait longtemps je pensais que tu ne lisais plus cette histoire ! Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire, je suis d'accord avec toi ces personnages sont fascinants, et tu n'as pas encore tout vu ! Bisous !

Bonjour à tous, et bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **A Dance of Ice and Fire - Partie I**

* * *

 **16\. Emprise**

28 Février 1944

 _\- Tom -_

Rosaline avait les yeux fermés. Elle portait ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et avait les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Ce n'était pas très distingué. Devant elle, le livre de potions était encore ouvert sur la page de la potion qu'ils devraient exécuter le lendemain : le _Felix Felicis_. Ils avaient reçu la recette par hibou Mardi matin, ainsi qu'un mot d'encouragement de leur tuteur. Ils avaient potassé chacun de leur côté, toute la semaine, mais entre les cours, les révisions d'Aspics et les missions de Préfets-en-Chef, ils n'avaient pas sorti la tête de l'eau. Et maintenant, au seul moment dont ils pouvaient profiter pour réviser ensemble, pendant leur voyage pour Londres, Mesnaud s'était endormie. Tom avait bien pensé à la réveiller, mais ses quelques grognements n'ont pas suffit à la tirer de son sommeil, et il ne voulait pas risquer de la toucher. Tout à coup, le Poudlard Express brouta, indiquant qu'on arrivait en gare de Londres. Rosaline papillonna des yeux et étira ses membres. Tom attrapa sa valise traversa le wagon à toute vitesse. Il descendit le marche-pied et posa enfin le pied sur le quai de la gare. Il attendit Rosaline quelques secondes puis, d'un même pas décidé, il se dirigèrent vers la sortie du bâtiment. Chaque semaine depuis leur admission en huitième de finale, le Samedi se déroulait de la même manière : un point hebdomadaire sur l'avancée de leur enquête sur les partisans de Grindelwald avec Dumbledore, puis déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, puis préparation des valises et départ en Poudlard Express. Ensuite, à peine sortis de la gare, ils trouvaient un recoin peu fréquenté par les Moldus et transplanaient jusqu'au pas de porte du Chaudron Baveur. Une routine, certes, mais une routine nettement plus agréable que celle dont Tom avait l'habitude. Du moins, si on éludait la présence de Mesnaud. _Ou pas_. Peu importe, il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Le Chaudron Baveur n'était pas seulement un bar miteux surplombé par une auberge non moins pitoyable, c'était une institution, c'était toute l'âme du Londres sorcier. Slughorn l'avait lourdement bassiné avec cette histoire la première fois qu'il les avait emmenés dormir ici. Là, au bord de la rue Moldue, entre une bibliothèque et un réparateur d'horloges, s'érigeait le bâtiment le plus insignifiant de la ville. Pourtant, des sorciers s'étaient battus pour que la place tienne, lorsque les Moldus, après l'accord sur le secret magique, hurlaient pour qu'on la mette en pièces. Tom s'avança vers le bar et fit signe à un enfant qui trainait dans la salle, un torchon sur l'épaule. C'était le fils des propriétaire, un gamin d'une douzaine d'années qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard. Pourtant, ce n'était pas un Cracmol. Il avait simplement refusé la voie de l'éducation. Malgré les sermons de ses parents et les nombreuses venues de Dippet et Dumbledore pour le convaincre, le petit n'avait jamais plié. Il tiendrait l'auberge familiale d'une main de fer, et pour cela, il n'avait nullement besoin de Poudlard. Il s'appelait Tom. Tom le savait parce que le petit le rabâchait sans cesse, lorsqu'il venait. La force de caractère qu'ils partageaient venait peut-être de ce prénom commun...

"- Bonjour, Tom Riddle. Et Miss Mesnaud..." Dit-il en se baissant pour baiser la main de son hôte. Comme à chaque fois, Tom sentit sa nuque se glacer. Il ne pouvait pas être jaloux d'un enfant. Il ne pouvait pas être jaloux de Rosaline. Tout de même, quelque chose clochait dans le regard de ce gosse, non ? "Laissez-moi vérifier..." Dit-il dans sa barbe en maniant un gros tas de parchemins froissés. Il suivit les lignes de son index puis tapota, l'air convaincu. "11 et 14, les mêmes que d'habitude. Je les réserve pour Samedi prochain ?" Rosaline secoua la tête.

"- C'est notre dernier week-end en dehors de Poudlard, malheureusement." Répondit-elle. Le petit haussa les épaules et pencha la tête d'un air entendu.

"- Je vous avais bien dit que ce château était une perte de temps. Voilà qu'ils vous enferment, maintenant, et jusqu'au mois de Juin ! J'espère que vous reviendrez après vos études, pour des vacances à Londres. La ville a à offrir, plus que le Chemin de Traverse !" Rosaline gloussa et posa une main sur l'épaule du garçonnet.

"- Nous n'y manquerons pas. En attendant, j'aimerais bien manger des pommes de terre rôties aux herbes, ce soir, avec du fromage blanc." Le sourire du gamin s'étira jusqu'aux oreilles.

"- C'est mon plat préféré, à moi aussi, je vous en mettrai une assiette de côté, Miss." Tom se racla la gorge et attrapa une des clés que le gamin tenait toujours dans sa main. Celui-ci sursauta au contact, comme sortit d'un rêve. Rosaline prit également sa clé et ils partirent tous les deux vers la cage d'escaliers.

En entrant dans la chambre 11, Tom sentit quelque chose de rassurant se loger au creux de son estomac. Il était superstitieux, rien ne servait de le nier, et il était rassuré de savoir que la chambre qui lui avait porté bonheur depuis le début de la compétition allait encore l'accueillir ce soir, pour préparer la finale. C'était une pièce modeste mais agréable à vivre, et à bien y réfléchir, il pourrait y passer plus qu'une simple nuit. Le lit deux places était vétuste, en particulier le matelas, mais l'oreiller était moelleux, la couette chaude, et il n'y avait pas de puces (ce qui le rendait déjà plus luxueux que son lit de l'orphelinat). Il y avait une armoire, dans laquelle ses affaires se rangeaient toutes seules lorsqu'il arrivait, et un bureau, qui prenait la lumière par la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Quand celle-ci ne suffisait plus, ne restaient qu'une lampe à huile ou un Lumos pour s'éclairer.

Sur le bureau de travail, Tom étala tous les documents qu'il avait pu trouver sur le _Felix Felicis_. Cela représentait trois livres de potions, dont deux auteurs qui disaient exactement l'inverse l'un de l'autre (et sauf erreur de Tom, les deux avaient fini par s'empoisonner au cours d'un duel de potions et d'égos qui avait mal tourné), un parchemin plus ou moins volé dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, quelques notes qu'il avait prises après une révélation de Slughorn, et la liste d'ingrédients et d'outils fournis par l'organisation du championnat. Armé d'une bouteille d'encre et d'une plume, il était bien décidé à tirer le meilleur de toutes ces informations. Il allait donc réécrire sa propre recette, même si cela représentait des heures de travail, et que ses yeux piquaient déjà. Il choisit de ne pas descendre prendre son dîner avec les autres clients, et de faire monter de quoi subsister jusqu'au lendemain matin. Le petit Tom déboula dans sa chambre une heure plus tard, avec des petits pains fourrés au fromage, aux oeufs et à la poitrine de porc. Tout cela arrosé d'un verre d'hydromel aux épices, qui selon lui "lui ferait tellement grossir le cerveau que le lendemain matin, il devrait racheter un nouveau chapeau". Et d'ailleurs, il connaissait un excellent chapelier, dans le quartier, qui lui ferait un bon prix s'il venait de la part de Tom du Chaudron. Tom dût pratiquement le mettre dehors pour s'en débarrasser.

Après avoir mangé et alors que la nuit était au plus noir, Tom se sentait de plus en plus fatigué, et n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur la moindre ligne de son texte. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il était hors de question de laisser aux allemands la moindre chance de les battre, surtout pour une fatigue passagère. Il décida donc d'aller chercher Rosaline et de travailler en binôme, comme ils auraient dû le faire dans le train. Il la convaincrait, de gré ou de force. Il renfila un gilet par dessus ses vêtements de nuit et claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Le premier étage de l'auberge servait une dizaine de chambres, sans que les numéros soient distribués de façon logique. Il passa donc de la chambre 17 à la 8 et de la 3 à la 12, sans trouver le sens des numéros. Quand enfin, il se trouva devant la porte 14, épuisé et agacé, il toqua sans ménagement. La poignée tourna doucement et la porte s'entrouvrit à peine, de façon à ce qu'il vit uniquement un oeil vert et perçant s'écarquiller.

"- Tom ?" S'étonna-t-elle, avant d'ouvrir la porte plus en grand. Avant qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, le regard de Tom fit un bref aller retour sur le corps de Rosaline. Elle portait ses cheveux détachés, qui bouclaient jusqu'à sa poitrine. Poitrine à peine cachée par une chemise de nuit en lin blanc, qui la couvrait jusqu'à la moitié des bras, et moins de la moitié des cuisses. Si ses bas de laine étaient censés cacher le reste de ses jambes, ils laissaient néanmoins apparaitre une bande de peau et les attaches blanches de ses portes-jaretelles. Elle ne détacha pas son regard du sien, et il sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Il détestait cette situation. Il n'aurait pas du venir. Il aurait du lui envoyer un hibou pour la faire venir dans sa chambre, ça aurait été plus intelligent. Il aurait du la forcer à travailler dans le train, au lieu de la regarder dormir. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Demanda-t-elle pour briser le silence. Il leva un de ses livres.

"- Pour travailler, quelle question !" Se défendit-il. "Et tu ne devrais pas ouvrir ta porte en pleine nuit !" Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, ce qu'il fit sans la remercier.

"- Quel intérêt de venir toquer à ma porte si tu espères que je n'ouvre pas en pleine nuit ?" Provoqua-t-elle. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, elle arborait un des demi-sourires qui lui faisaient perdre son sang froid. Il fit en sorte de l'ignorer et balaya la pièce du regard.

"- Où est ton bureau ?" Demanda-t-il, incrédule. Elle éclata de rire.

"- Mon bureau ? Ne me dis pas que tu en as un ?" Elle laissa sa question en suspens, puis reprit. "Ce petit te prend vraiment pour un génie, il pense que tu travailles à de grands projets toute la nuit..." Se moqua-t-elle. Il haussa les épaules.

"- Cela fait au moins une personne clairvoyante dans cette bâtisse." Sa réplique la fit rire de plus belle, même si ce n'était pas sa première intention. Elle enjamba ensuite son lit et s'y installa, la couverture sagement remontée jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle et Tom haussa un sourcil.

"- C'est à prendre ou à laisser, et je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui veux réviser. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ta chasteté, je sais réfréner mes ardeurs." Dit-elle sans se départir de son sourire. Il grogna et s'approcha du lit, retira ses chaussures, et y grimpa à son tour, en prenant soin de rester au-dessus de la couverture. C'était une très mauvaise idée, il en avait maintenant la confirmation. Il tourna la tête pour entamer la conversation et leurs regards se croisèrent. Une idée effroyable, même. Elle saisit un des parchemins et d'un coup de baguette, mis ses lunettes sur son nez. "J'ai entendu parler des écailles de dragon, en médecine. Il faut choisir des écailles de Magyar, c'est très important, car c'est le seul à conserver ses propriétés en dessous de vingt degrés, et nous sommes en plein hiver."

"- Comment reconnaitre les écailles de Magyar, puisqu'elles seront réduites en poudre ?" Demanda Tom, tout en fouillant dans les différents manuels. Rosaline se mordit la lèvre.

"- Si les écailles perdent leurs propriétés, elles doivent devenir ternes. De toute évidence les écailles de Magyar seront celles qui luiront encore. Tu en as déjà vu ?" Tom hocha la tête. Il en avait aperçu chez un apothicaire de l'Allée des Embrumes, et il voyait tout à fait ce qu'elle entendait par "luire". "Ce n'est qu'un premier piège, mais espérons que les allemands tombent dedans." Sa phrase fut entrecoupée par un bâillement communicatif.

* * *

Tom ouvrit les yeux. Sa rétine mit quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité puis, à force de clignements, il finit par distinguer les formes qui l'entouraient, sans vraiment les comprendre. Il ne reconnaissait pas le moelleux de son oreiller, ni l'odeur habituellement putride de son matelas. Une respiration calme et régulière faisait écho à la sienne. La vérité le frappa avec la force d'un balai lancé à pleine vitesse : il s'était endormi dans le lit de Rosaline. Et elle était à côté. Non, impossible. Si. Il se souvenait même que Rosaline s'était endormie la première, et qu'il n'avait pu lutter contre l'appel irrésistible de Morphée. Ses capacités intellectuelles avaient été drôlement altérées par les heures de révision et le manque de sommeil qu'il subissait depuis le début du championnat. Tom ferma les yeux et décida de ralentir les battements de son coeur et de faire le point sur la situation. Il devait sortir d'ici avant que les autres clients ou le personnel s'aperçoive de sa présence. Partager une chambre dans une guinguette n'était pas accepté en société, encore moins lorsque la jeune fille avait le rang de Rosaline. Il coupa sa respiration et tenta un mouvement de dégagement discret. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut de l'ampleur des dégâts. Chacun était positionné en foetus, mais Rosaline avait passé une jambe par dessus celles de Tom. Jambe sur laquelle il avait une main posée. Il sentait même le bras de Rosaline dans son dos, maintenant. Ils étaient complètement enlacés. La prise de conscience de la peau de Rosaline sous ses doigts fit momentanément perdre les pédales à Tom.

La jambe de Rosaline était repliée de façon à ce que son genou touchait la hanche de Tom, et lui avait ses doigts posés sur l'arrière de sa cuise, entre le bas de laine et la nuisette. Il fallait absolument qu'il retire cette main de là. _Retire ta main de là !_ Hurlait sa conscience. Mais une autre partie de lui lui chuchota de resserrer son emprise et il écouta celle-là. La chair qu'il touchait était douce et tiède et d'y enfoncer ses doigts lui provoquait un mélange de sensations de vulnérabilité et de toute puissance qui remua tout son être. Soudain, Rosaline ouvrit les yeux. Malgré la pénombre qui régnait, il n'avait aucun mal à distinguer les deux iris verts plantés dans les siens. Pour elle aussi, ce devait être un réveil surprenant. Elle avança légèrement ses hanches dans la direction de Tom, si bien que ses doigts montèrent plus haut sur sa jambe. Et elle ne cessait de le fixer. Sous sa chemise de nuit, sa poitrine se soulevait en mouvements précipités. Tom s'aperçut que son propre rythme cardiaque n'était plus qu'un capharnaüm et que le sang battait ses tempes. Sous les draps, son pantalon de coton devenait de plus en plus étroit. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle accepterait qu'il fasse ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle désirait ? Et quand est-ce que les petites envies de Miss Mesnaud avaient commencé à l'intéresser ? Tant de questions qui tombèrent dans l'oubli lorsque la cloche qui annonçait la fin de service du petit déjeuner sonna, un étage plus bas. Tom retira sa main et se mit assis à la vitesse de l'éclair, attrapa le poignet de Rosaline où elle gardait sa montre et confirma ce qu'il craignait : ils étaient en retard.

"- Il est onze heures." Dit-il d'une voix qu'il essaya tant bien que mal de raffermir, mais dans laquel il entendait clairement la surprise et la déstabilisation.

Il quitta la chambre de Rosaline en trois pas, prenant soin de toujours lui tourner le dos pour lui cacher les vestiges de la scène qu'ils venaient de vivre. Arrivé dans sa propre chambre, il se déshabilla et, sans un regard dans le miroir, se précipita dans la baignoire. L'eau froide l'enveloppa comme un linceul et extermina toute trace de son excitation. Il frotta son corps au savon et se rinça à grande eau, avant de revêtir les habituels accoutrements Moldus. Il jeta un regard à l'horloge sur son bureau, et grignota un des morceaux de pain qui lui restaient de la veille en guise de petit déjeuner. Il restait cinq minutes avant la disparition du Portoloin. Sans plus attendre, il alla toquer à la porte de Rosaline. Il se revit faire le même geste, la veille, les bras chargés du travail qu'il leur restait à accomplir. Avait-il inconsciemment prévu de passer la nuit dans cette chambre ? Quelque chose lui disait que son esprit d'adolescent libidineux était en train de prendre le pas sur son âme de calculateur froid, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il devait redevenir lui-même, et faire ce qu'il fallait pour mettre fin à ces fantasmes ridicules. Elle ne répondit pas. Impatient, il dévala les marches qui le séparaient de la salle quatre à quatre et interpella la serveuse, seule employée en vue.

"- Excusez-moi, Miss, est-ce que ma camarade est en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner? C'est une jeune femme rousse et..." Commença-t-il en balayant la salle pleine de retardataires du regard. La serveuse secoua la tête et lui répondit, avec un fort accent de la campagne.

"- J'suis désolée M'sieur mais y a pas de rousse ici, j'peux vous l'assurer." Il lui adressa un bref signe de tête et repartit à la recherche de Rosaline à l'étage. En les montant, il l'entendit bougonner sur les rousses et leurs manières de se pavaner et d'attirer le mauvais sort. Il ne put retenir un rictus. Devant la porte de la chambre 14, il toqua à nouveau, tambourina, cette fois. Il entendit des pas précipités et la poignée qu'on tournait. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Rosaline était hors d'haleine et en train d'enfiler sa seconde chaussure.

"- Désolée, le bain a été plus long que prévu." Bafouilla-t-elle. Lorsque leurs regards se trouvèrent, ses joues rosirent. Quoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait dans son bain qui la mette mal à l'aise ? L'image d'une main qui remontait le long des cuisses fines traversa l'esprit de Tom, mais il la chassa dès qu'il se sentit rougir à son tour.

"- On a raté le Portoloin." Constata-t-il les dents serrées, poings fermés. Pour toute réponse, elle haussa les épaules avec sa nonchalance habituelle. Elle lui tendit la main.

"- Je suis parisienne, je te rappelle." Dit-elle simplement, l'incitant à saisir sa main d'un regard. La toucher, c'était encore ressentir ces milliers d'aiguilles électriques lui transpercer le corps, c'était sentir son estomac se contracter et sa gorge se serrer, c'était des images torrides qui se bousculaient dans son esprit et qu'il devait évincer. Mais la toucher, c'était aussi Transplaner et disputer la finale des CEJPP à Paris, alors il s'exécuta. Ils atterrirent dans Paris même, dans une rue pavée où de la musique résonnait. À côté de lui, Rosaline était stoïque.

"- C'est la maison où j'ai grandi." Dit-elle en désignant du menton une grosse bâtisse, presque un hôtel particulier. Les balcons débordaient de fleurs et du toit s'échappait un mince filet de fumée grisâtre. Tom préféra ne rien répondre. "C'est par là." Continua-t-elle en désignant le coin de la rue, et ils suivirent ensemble le chemin qu'elle indiquait.

* * *

L'eau en ébullition dans le chaudron réchauffait l'atmosphère et faisait perler la sueur sur son front. Avec Rosaline, ils avaient passé la moitié de la nuit à détailler chaque procédé de la potion, les propriétés de chacun de ses ingrédients et listé les outils indispensables et ceux qu'il valait mieux éviter pour cette préparation. Elle avait nettoyé, rempli et chauffé le chaudron comme ils l'avaient prévu, et lui avait soigneusement choisi et vérifié tous les ingrédients. Le peu de force que cette nuit lui avait apportées, il les avait dépensées en pilant rageusement l'écaille de Magyar, qu'il avait pris discrètement sur les étagères pour ne laisser aucun indice à son adversaire. Il avait savamment pesé l'extrait liquide de trèfle. Il avait nettoyé, brossé, limé l'os de lapin avant de le jeter dans la préparation pour l'y laisser infuser exactement trente-trois minutes. La condensation perlait sur le visage et les lunettes de Rosaline, mais elle restait imperturbable au-dessus du chaudron, le regard vissé sur le liquide et la tournure qu'il prenait. Leur duo fonctionnait à merveilles, et ils en avaient bien conscience. Ils n'avaient presque pas échangé un mot depuis leur arrivée à Paris. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, ils se comprenaient. Et moins ils en disaient, moins ils laissaient d'indices aux concurrents. Concurrents qu'ils avaient entendu se disputer à voix basse. Les deux allemands faisaient partie des couples les plus dangereux, Tom l'avait deviné lors de la toute première étape, à Londres. Mais ils avaient un point faible : ils étaient frère et sœur. Une relation particulière, et des disputes fréquentes, d'après ce que Tom avait constaté parmi des fratries, à Poudlard comme à l'orphelinat.

"- Tom ?" Appela Rosaline. Il tressauta. Pas de "Mr Riddle" aujourd'hui, alors ? Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha sur le chaudron. La potion était fluide et liquide comme de l'eau, et de la couleur de l'or pur en fusion. Il dut lutter pour ne pas y plonger les mains. Il compara ce qu'il voyait avec l'image sur le manuel de potion. Le _Felix Felicis_ était bien censé être doré, mais d'un or plus pâle et factice que celui qu'il voyait dans leur chaudron. Il haussa les épaules.

"- Trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit." Dit-il d'un air renfrogné, en montrant la grande horloge. Ils arrivaient à la fin du temps imparti, et ils devaient déjà remplir les trois fioles de potion et se diriger vers les juges. Les allemands avaient déjà les fioles pleines, d'un liquide qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'image du manuel. Le cœur de Tom accéléra. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils avaient pu mal faire, tout lui semblait si parfait ! Le plus délicatement du monde, Rosaline versa la potion et ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la table du jury. Tom transpirait, et cette fois, la chaleur des chaudrons n'y était pour rien. Les allemands étaient arrivés avant eux, ils furent donc les premiers à faire tester leur produit. Un des jurés se saisit de la fiole et l'examina sous toutes les coutures : texture, température, aspect, couleur, odeur : tout y passa. Il tendit la fiole à son confrère et griffonna rapidement sur son parchemin. Le second préleva une goutte de la potion et la déposa sur sa langue. Il la fit jouer dans sa bouche quelques instants et hocha la tête sans dire un mot, avant de prendre quelques notes à son tour. S'ne suivirent ainsi cinq autres juges et cinq autres prises de notes mystérieuses, avant qu'on ne prenne congés d'eux. Comme toujours, Rosaline et Tom prirent place sur une estrade, installée dans une autre pièce, pendant les délibérations. Tom en était certain : ils allaient finirent seconds. Ils allaient perdre. Il jeta un regard au couple à côté d'eux et son sang se mit à bouillir. Les allemands se chuchotaient des mots à l'oreille dans leur langue maternelle, les yeux rieurs et les sourires victorieux. Ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre. Tom détestait perdre. Rosaline détestait sûrement cela, elle aussi, mais pas autant que Tom. Savoir qu'il rentrerait à Poudlard sans la Coupe, cela lui donnait envie de tuer quelqu'un. Et savoir que s'il ne gagnait pas, c'était parce qu'il s'était laissé distraire par Rosaline, cela lui donnait envie de la tuer, elle.

"- Jeunes gens ?" Appela Slughorn, qui entrait dans la pièce en compagnie de tous les éminents vieux débris qui jugeaient le championnat. Derrière eux, le cortège des journalistes et des photographes fit son entrée dans un brouhaha insupportable. "Les jurés ont délibéré et vont maintenant vous annoncer les résultats." Presque simultanément, le tuteur des allemands donna le même discours dans leur langue. Le plus vieux des jurés s'avança, parchemin ouvert devant ses petites lunettes rectangulaires.

"- Au Felix Felicis des candidats allemands, nous donnons la note de dix sur dix. Les sept points de vérification habituels ont tous reçu la note maximale et nous vous en félicitons." Commença-t-il. Sa voix était monocorde et il énonçait les résultats du plus important évènement de la vie de Tom avec l'énergie d'une mégère qui donne sa liste à l'épicier. Les applaudissements traversèrent la salle avec enthousiasme. Lorsque le silence fut revenu, il poursuivit. "Au _Felix Felicis_ des candidats britanniques, nous donnons la note de dix sur dix. Les sept points de vérification habituels ont tous reçu la note maximale et nous vous en félicitons." Un murmure étonné et inquiet fit s'élever quelques voix dans la salle. Slughorn était stoïque et évitait soigneusement le regard de Tom. "Nous avons remarqué une nette amélioration de la recette de base sur un des échantillons, qui pourrait être inscrit dans les nouveaux manuels si les préparateurs voulaient nous en donner le secret." Quelques gloussements dans le public. "Et c'est ce que nous demanderons aux grands gagnants de cette deux cent soixante huitième édition des Championnats des Jeunes Prodiges en Potions, Miss Rosaline Mesnaud de Saint Paul et Mr Tom Marvolo Riddle." Les noms résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Tom. Ils avaient gagné. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit, ainsi que des sifflets et des félicitations lancées à voix hautes. Les flashs des appareils photo crépitèrent. Rosaline se jeta dans ses bras.

* * *

 ** _Voilà c'est terminé ! C'est un des plus longs chapitres de l'histoire, pour l'instant ! Pour la petite histoire, la chambre 11 du Chaudron Baveur est celle où Harry dort, dans je ne sais plus quel livre (deso). J'ai vraiment trop hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre !_**


	17. Hydromel

_Cher Tous,_

 _Je sais que ce chapitre a un peu tardé à sortir par rapport aux deux précédents, et il y a plusieurs raisons à ça : j'ai un énoooooorme dossier, au travail, qui me prend du temps mais surtout de l'énergie, du coup j'avoue qu'en rentrant chez moi, j'évite de rallumer un pc...En plus de ça mon fils a eu un petit soucis de santé (rien de grave je vous rassure) et a du être hospitalisé quelques jours, j'ai donc eu autre chose en tête que les fanfictions (vous me comprendrez, j'en doute pas). Maintenant nous sommes rentrés à la maison et tout est en ordre, donc je reviens dans le game. J'espère que vous êtes prêt.e.s parce que ce chapitre doit vous faire hurler :D vous m'en direz des nouvelles en reviews ! Bisous à tous et toutes !_

 _ **Guest** : Je te remercie pour ta review, mystérieux lecteur de passage ! A bientôt !_

 _ **SweetDream-chan** : Merci pour tes reviews, non seulement tu es une fidèle lectrice et revieweuse, mais en plus tu as un don pour mettre du baume au coeur des auteurs ! Oui ils ont gagné, même si de ce côté là il n'y avait pas beaucoup de suspense je crois ;) J'ai adoré écrire la scène du réveil, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Tu me diras des nouvelles de ce chapitre ;) ;) Félicitations pour le concours que tu as gagné, et gros bisous !_

 _ **TheDevilOfSlytherin** : Tant mieux, ça me fait tellement plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs qui restent depuis le premier chapitre ! Merci de prendre le temps de commenter, à bientôt, bisous._

* * *

 **A Dance of Ice and Fire - Partie I**

* * *

 **17\. Hydromel**

1 Mars 1944

 _\- Rosaline -_

Dans le Poudlard Express, on n'entendait aucun autre bruit que celui des moteurs qui vrombissaient et des rails qui hurlaient sur le passage de la locomotive. Elle s'attarda quelques instants sur les paysages qui défilaient, la neige déjà muée en des amas boueux et flasques, dispersés sur les prairies brûlées par le froid. Le vent battait les plaines, partout où ils passaient, les arbres pliaient. Mais son regard changea et elle fut plutôt absorbée par le reflet de Tom dans la vitre que par ce qu'elle voyait au travers. Il tenait un livre ouvert devant lui, sur la tablette qui les séparait, et son visage était fermé. Fermé, vraiment ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Après tout, ce petit air contrit et en permanence agacé était son expression favorite, elle ne signifiait pas forcément qu'il était de mauvaise humeur... Il était difficile à suivre, ce Riddle. Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient complices et qu'ils se rapprochaient, et soudain, il devenait froid comme la glace et semblait ne rien ressentir d'autre que de la haine à son égard. Elle en était venue à se demander s'il savait lui-même ce qu'il pensait... Son comportement avait été vacillant et étrange tout au long du championnat, mais ce qui l'avait le plus interloquée, bien sûr, c'était ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière au Chaudron Baveur. Qu'il se fut endormi à côté d'elle, cela ne la choquait pas outre mesure. Il avait débarqué dans sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit, les traits tirés et les yeux cernés. Mais la position dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée, la sensation de la main de Tom sur elle, de ses prunelles noires vissées dans les siennes et débordantes de... _Désir_ ? Elle n'était pas sûre, mais elle n'y avait reconnu ni la haine, ni son désintérêt habituel, en tout cas ! Et ces quelques secondes où ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait bougé, où ils avaient savouré cet instant hors du temps. Avec le recul, elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû lui sauter dessus et enfin lui faire découvrir les joies du sexe. Il aurait sûrement l'air moins constipé, si cela s'était passé comme cela...

"- Une douceur, les enfants ?" Leur demanda la marchande qui poussait son chariot dans l'allée, après avoir ouvert d'un geste sec la porte de leur compartiment. Tom secoua la tête sans lever le nez de sa lecture. Rosaline sourit, soucieuse de se montrer polie, contrairement à son ex binôme. La vendeuse de confiserie avait une vingtaine d'années, tout au plus. Elle remplaçait la vieille chouette rabougrie qui occupait sa place pendant les cinq premières années d'études de Rosaline.

"- Je vais prendre un sachet de Chocogrenouilles. Et la Gazette du jour, s'il vous plaît." Demanda-t-elle en tendant à la jeune femme un Gallion. Celle-ci râla dans sa barbe qu'elle aurait du mal à lui faire la monnaie, mais la lui fit quand même. C'était certainement une Cracmol, songea Rosaline, et elle fit inconsciemment moins d'effort pour être sympathique en prenant congé. De nouveau à sa place, elle ouvrit le sachet de sucreries et le tendit à Riddle, qui fit mine de ne pas voir sa proposition. Elle haussa les épaules et fourra une des grenouilles en chocolat dans sa bouche,en feuilletant la Gazette. A la troisième page, elle manqua de s'étouffer. Une photo de Riddle et elle tenant fièrement la coupe des CEJPP et échangeant des regards complices couvrait les trois-quarts de la planche. Le dernier quart était partagé entre un titre raccoleur : " _Les Prodiges de Poudlard soulèvent Paris_ "; et une interview donnée par Slughorn à un journaliste dénommé Jean Lapointe. Un pseudo, à n'en pas douter. Elle retourna le journal pour que Riddle profite de la nouvelle, et cette fois, il daigna lui accorder un peu d'attention.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idiotie ?" Dit-il, sourcils froncés, en examinant l'article et ses ornements. Rosaline lui arracha le journal des mains.

"- Je vais lire à voix haute." C'était son journal, après tout.

 _La foule retient son souffle un instant, et enfin, le soulagement parmi le peu de britanniques présents : nos candidats ont remporté la Coupe. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis Horace Slughorn, émérite Maître des Potions pour l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, s'il faut la nommer, et tuteur du nouveau couple star. L'émotion le gagne, il tremble lorsque nos mains se serrent. Le Professeur Slughorn a sympathiquement accepté de répondre à nos questions. **  
Professeur, vous ne me contredirez pas si j'affirme que nous venons d'assister à la plus belle victoire des CEJPP, sauf votre respect (en sus des félicitations du jury, les candidats ont obtenu de faire inscrire leurs améliorations à la recette du Felix Felicis sur tous les manuels scolaires, NDLR) ?** (Rires) Cela ne me gêne pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire. Vous savez, je peux sans prétention dire que je suis celui qui a éveillé la passion de ces jeunes gens pour les potions. Leurs dons sont innés, mais leurs connaissances et leur expérience, c'est dans ma salle de classe qu'ils les ont forgées ! Mais je suis bien d'accord avec vous, c'était une belle victoire !  
 **Quelle charge de travail cela représente-t-il, la préparation des CEJPP ?** C'est lourd, très lourd. Il faut savoir que Miss Mesnaud et Mr Riddle sont des élèves de septième année : cela signifie qu'ils préparent déjà leurs Aspics. En plus de cela, ils sont les Préfets-en-Chef de l'école, et nous faisons peser sur eux une grosse charge de travail, à ce titre. Les CEJPP les ont forcés à passer des nuits blanches à plancher autour d'un chaudron, j'en suis sûr !  
_ _ **A la rédaction de la Gazette du Sorcier, nous nous sommes laisser dire qu'en sus de la Coupe et des lots remportés par les candidats gagnants, le tuteur reçoit de l'organisation des CEJPP un lot d'une valeur d'un millier de Gallions, vous confirmez ?** (Rires gênés) Vous vous êtes laissés dire ? Permettez-moi de vous rappeler que votre métier consiste à recouper et vérifier toutes les informations, et pas seulement à coucher des rumeurs sur du parchemin ! Blague à part, il y a effectivement un lot pour le tuteur, bien plus modeste que ce que vous avancez. Et pour votre gouverne, j'avais prévu de le partager avec mes collègues de Poudlard, qui ont fait de Rosaline et Tom ce qu'ils sont, à mes côtés._

Rosaline leva les yeux de sa lecture et éclata de rire. Ce bon vieux Slughorn aimait tellement se faire mousser qu'il ne se rendait même plus compte de son ridicule ! En face d'elle, si Tom ne riait pas aux éclats, il avait un fantôme de sourire aux lèvres et secouait la tête d'un air désespéré. C'était leur victoire, leurs efforts et leurs insomnies, mais il faudrait en partager la gloire avec Slughorn, au moins pendant le temps qu'il leur restait à Poudlard. Tom le savait et elle aussi, mais il était inutile d'en parler. Les CEJPP resteraient une belle période de leurs vies de jeunes adultes, un souvenir qui leur inspirerait un sourire et de la nostalgie, mais qui était destiné à faire pâle figure face à leurs exploits futurs.

Le Poudlard Express fonctionnait exclusivement grâce à la magie, et pourtant, de la vapeur s'échappait perpétuellement de son toit et, en fin de freinage, il annonçait son arrêt en gare par de longs sifflements. Pour la dernière fois de sa vie, Rosaline fit flotter sa valise et posa le pied sur le quai de Poudlard. Une diligence les attendait, mais après y avoir déposé son bagage, Riddle lui fit signe de partir sans lui. Il remonterait à pieds, en traversant la forêt et le parc, en longeant le lac et la serre. Il avait sans doute besoin de réfléchir. Ou bien sa présence lui était devenue insupportable dans l'espace confiné de la diligence.

* * *

Slughorn leur adressa un signe de tête complice et passa l'angle de la porte de la Grande Salle. Comme Rosaline s'y était attendue, un banquet "surprise" avait été organisé pour fêter leur retour, et surtout leur victoire. Tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle, ainsi que le corps professoral. Tom et Rosaline, eux, étaient à l'extérieur de la salle et attendaient qu'on les annonce pour faire leur entrée. Le coeur de Rosaline battait la chamade. Ce n'était pas de l'anxiété, mais de l'excitation. Elle était si fière d'avoir gagné la Coupe que ses mains brûlaient de la toucher à nouveau. Quelques mètres derrière elle, Tom paraissait absorbé dans ses pensées, préoccupé, fermé. Il paraissait lui-même, en somme. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au château, il évitait soigneusement tout contact visuel avec elle, et il prenait garde de rester à plus d'un mètre d'elle. Si c'était un message qu'il essayait de lui faire passer, il était clair comme de l'eau de roche : ne t'approche plus de moi, ce qui s'est passé est un croisement rare entre un accident et une erreur, et cela ne se reproduira plus jamais. Pas besoin d'être très perspicace pour comprendre. Pourtant, parfois, elle avait l'impression que Riddle luttait contre lui-même et qu'il souhaitait aussi qu'ils se rapprochent.

"- Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes réunis ce soir, et il est inutile de faire durer le suspens plus longtemps." Tom s'approcha de Rosaline, sans la regarder, prêt à entrer dans la Grande Salle. "Etudiantes et étudiants de Poudlard, toutes Maisons confondues, faîtes un tonnerre d'applaudissement aux grands gagnants des Championnats Européens des Jeunes Prodiges en Potions, Rosaline Mesnaud et Tom Riddle !" Tom proposa son bras à Rosaline et elle y glissa le sien. Ils passèrent l'imposante porte et dès le premier pas dans la salle, ils furent assaillis par les sifflets, les slogans lancés à leur gloire, les applaudissements et les claquements frénétiques des chaussures de cuir contre le marbre. De sa main libre, Rosaline adressa un signe a toute la salle, et chercha ses amis de Gryffondor. Elle aperçut également Rob, à la table des Serdaigle, entourés de ses partenaires de Quidditch. Elle lui réserva un sourire entendu auquel il répondit timidement. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas le temps qu'elle consacrait à Tom, et qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter depuis la rentrée des classes. La voir à son bras devant toute l'école devait le mettre hors de lui, mais il avait la sagesse et la classe de ne pas le montrer. Rosaline et Tom arrivèrent devant la table des professeurs, séparés du Directeur Dippet par la majestueuse Coupe des CEJPP. Celui-ci reprit son discours en se tournant vers eux. "Le temps passe, l'époque change, les mentalités évoluent. En bien ou en mal, il ne m'appartient pas d'en juger. Voici ce qui ne change pas : ce qui fait un bon sorcier. Les connaissances font les bons sorciers. Aujourd'hui, ce sont vos connaissances en potions que nous honorons, mais les potions demandent également d'exceller en sortilèges et en botanique, car toute la magie est liée. Le respect fait les bons sorciers. Car travailler main dans la main avec un autre sorcier ou une autre sorcière demande de la maturité, de l'estime et du respect, et vous avez su composer avec cela pendant tout ce Championnat. L'excellence fait les bons sorciers. Car quelques soient vos connaissances, votre intelligence, votre curiosité, votre maturité ou le respect dont vous faites preuve, c'est en cherchant l'excellence que vous deviendrez de bons sorciers. En nous ramenant cette Coupe, Rosaline, Tom, vous venez de nous prouver que vous avez déjà atteint l'excellence." Seconde ovation. Tom s'écarta de Rosaline pour saisir une des anses de la Coupe et elle fit de même. Ils la soulevèrent ensemble, à la vue de tous, et échangèrent un regard. Le sourire de Tom paraissait sincère, ému et chaleureux. Elle y répondit, même si elle savait que ce masque était monté de toutes pièces. "Un dernier mot, peut-être ?" Proposa Dippet. De toute évidence, personne n'osa s'y opposer. "Je tiens, en mon nom et en celui de tous les professeurs et personnels de Poudlard, à remercier chaleureusement le Professeur Slughorn de partager son gain avec ses collègues. Même si pour l'instant, nous n'en avons pas touché une pièce." Les rires remplacèrent le silence, chez les professeurs comme chez les élèves, et même Tom ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Slughorn marmonna une excuse dans sa barbe, les joues rosies par le doux mélange de la honte et de l'alcool.

Les assiettes se garnirent, les verres se remplirent, et les champions se séparèrent pour déguster leur repas en compagnie de leurs camarades de Maison. A la table des Gryffondor, Rosaline s'installa entre Alicia et Galatea, qui avaient déjà forcé sur la Bièraubeurre. Euphemia était en bout de table, bien loin de leur groupe, entourée par Potter et ses copains. Rosaline décida d'ignorer ce problème. Depuis le jour du permis de Transplanage, sa meilleure amie et elle ne s'étaient plus adressées la parole. Rosaline regrettait les longues soirées à refaire le monde dans les dortoirs et la confiance qui la liait à Euphemia. C'était la seule à connaitre l'histoire de sa famille (en partie au moins), et la seule à la comprendre, aussi... Mais entre Potter et Nott, ses préoccupations avaient changé et elle se prenait pour le nombril du monde, depuis quelques mois. Entre ses responsabilités de Préfète, son avenir incertain, les CEJPP, Rob et Riddle, Rosaline n'avait plus assez de patience pour s'occuper des problèmes dérisoires d'Euphemia. Que l'occasion se présente et elle renouerait le dialogue avec elle, quand elle aurait fait le ménage parmi tous ces tracas.

"- Si tu ne manges pas ce bout de quiche, je vais le faire." Menaça Alicia en fixant le plat de Rosaline. Elle ne savait pas que son amie avait avalé un paquet entier de Chocogrenouilles sur le chemin du retour. Rosaline repoussa son assiette vers Alicia pour lui donner sa bénédiction, et cette dernière fit la moue. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ça ne va pas ?"

"- Si bien sûr, mais j'ai déjà mangé, et je pense que je dois laisser retomber la pression avant de faire un repas." Entre deux gorgées de jus de citrouille pimenté, Galatea se pencha vers Rosaline avec un air malicieux.

"- A ta place, je m'assurerais de remplir cet estomac." Elle pointa le doigt vers le ventre de Rosaline. "...car tes petits camarades de Poudlard ne vont pas se contenter de ce banquet. Nous avons prévu une petite sauterie pour fêter ta victoire, et cela se passera après le repas, chez les Serpentard." Rosaline avala sa gorgée d'eau de travers.

"- Chez les Serpentard ?" Répéta-t-elle. Alicia haussa les épaules.

"- Il faut regarder les choses en face : ce sont les plus doués pour organiser les fêtes. Malfoy prépare la fête depuis l'annonce de votre victoire. Je crois même qu'elle avait prévu une fête de consolation, en cas de défaite. Mais celle-là, elle n'y aurait convié que Riddle." Ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Rosaline sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, même si c'était ridicule. Fine observatrice, Alicia releva sa réaction étrange.

"- Quoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Riddle ? Tu t'es faite Riddlisée, ça y est ?" Rosaline secoua la tête mais pu esquiver la question en reportant son attention sur Rob, qui approchait. Il arborait un grand sourire. Il la serra dans ses bras et embrassa sa joue, se comportant toujours en gentleman en public.

"- Félicitations, ma douce. Cette fois-ci c'est confirmé, tu es plus intelligente que moi !" Dit-il d'un ton rieur. Elle prit un air faussement vexé.

"- Tu avais vraiment besoin de preuve ?" Il éclata de rire.

"- Oh non, mon rôle est d'être le sportif, et toi la savante. Cela se complète bien. Quel intérêt pour un couple d'être des semblables ?" Cela aurait dû être de la rhétorique, mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Rosaline comprit que cela n'en était pas. Aucun intérêt de coucher avec un savant. Aucun intérêt de coucher avec Riddle, donc. Il avait peur. Il avait flairé le danger. Elle lui fit son sourire le plus rassurant.

"- Aucun."

* * *

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard au bras de Rob, Alicia, Galatea et Mary sur ses talons, elle ne s'était pas attendue à y trouver une telle foule. Il lui sembla que tous les élèves de Poudlard de plus de seize ans étaient là, sans exception. Même la bande de Potter, qui se refusait habituellement à mettre un pied chez les serpents, avait ravalé ses querelles enfantines pour venir faire la fête. Une centaine d'adolescents s'entassaient dans la pièce, et même si on avait poussé les fauteuils et les tables, l'espace était contrit. La Limite d'Âge était correctement installée, la fête respectait donc bien le cahier des charges qui s'était imposé de lui-même au fil des années. Sortant de nulle part, Malfoy surgit et attrapa la main de Rosaline, l'arrachant à la prise de son cavalier. Par la main, elle l'entraina jusqu'à une table cachée où tous les alcools sorciers et moldus se côtoyaient pour satisfaire les papilles et les esprits des fêtards. Au-dessus de la table-bar, une banderole magique oscillait, qui laissait lire en lettres dorées " _Félicitations Tom et Rosaline_ ". C'eut été organisé chez les Gryffondor, on aurait écrit " _Félicitations Rosaline et Tom_ ". A part cela, la fête aurait été la même. Elle se servit un verre d'hydromel épicé pendant que Malfoy se resservait en cognac. Malfoy et elle n'avaient jamais été très amies. On ne pouvait même pas dire qu'elles s'appréciaient réellement, d'autant que Malfoy était très possessive avec Riddle, et que Rosaline s'en rapprochait dangereusement (du moins d'un point de vue extérieur). Pendant les fêtes, Malfoy devenait une toute autre personne : accueillante et chaleureuse, elle se souciait du bien être de chacun de ses invités, qu'il soit Serpentard ou non. Et elle organisait les meilleures fêtes du château. A n'en pas douter, elle avait un grand avenir de maîtresse de maison de la bourgeoisie sang-pur, un avenir où elle organiserait de somptueuses réception entre deux grossesses.

"- La fête te plait ?" Demanda-t-elle en parlant beaucoup trop fort, les lèvres collées à l'oreille de Rosaline. Celle-ci s'écarta discrètement, comprenant que son hôte avait déjà trop bu.

"- Elle vient de commencer, pour moi. Il faut que je rattrape mon retard." Dit-elle en montrant son verre. Et elle s'y attela.

Trois hydromels plus tard, elle était sur la piste, donnant le meilleur de ses capacités de danseuse sur un twist endiablé. Les vapeurs de l'alcool lui montaient à la tête. Elle se sentait à la fois vaseuse et euphorique, admirée et épiée, belle et dégoutante. Mais elle n'accordait que très peu de crédit à ses idées noires de fin de soirée, et elle laissa les bras de Robert l'entrainer jusqu'à la fin de la musique. Lorsque l'ambiance se réchauffa et que les corps se rapprochèrent pour danser de façon plus calme, elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de son cavalier et balaya la salle du regard. Alicia se trémoussait dans les bras de Nott. A ce que Rosaline avait compris, Alicia avait entendu dire qu'il se noyait dans un chagrin d'amour. Nott était un noble plaisant à regarder et poli, trois qualités qu'on trouvait rarement ensemble, et cela lui suffit pour jeter son dévolu sur lui. A l'autre bout de la piste de danse, Euphemia et Potter partageaient aussi un slow. Sauf que celle-ci avait les yeux rivés sur Alicia, et Rosaline devinait qu'elle bouillait de l'abandonner au bras de son "ex". Bien au delà de la piste, sur un des fauteuils qui s'étaient libérés en milieu de soirée, Tom était entouré par Crabbe et Goyle, qui espéraient obtenir une danse avec la coqueluche de ces dames. Espoir vain, car Tom, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour Rob. Plusieurs fois dans la soirée, Rosaline avait capté son regard, rivé sur le dos de Robert. Comme toujours, Tom était difficile à décrypter, mais elle était presque sûre d'y lire un mélange de colère, d'incompréhension, de dégoût... de haine ? Elle se demanda si quelque chose lui avait échappé. Connaissant Robert et son âme de preu chevalier, il s'était peut-être imaginé défendre l'honneur de sa petite amie en allant menacer Riddle, ce qui expliquerait cette haine qu'il semblait lui vouer. Dans ce cas là, Rob était encore plus bête que ce qu'elle imaginait, car il ne faisait pas le poids face à Tom.

"- Tu veux boire un verre ?" Proposa l'intéressé à son oreille. Elle acquiesça, sans quitter des yeux le Préfet en Chef et son verre de whisky. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bar et elle commanda un nouveau verre d'hydromel. Sa température corporelle monta encore d'un degré et elle sentait son esprit quitter son corps. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle se permettait d'être ivre en public. Ivre était un grand mot. Public en était un autre, car depuis quelques minutes, la salle avait commencé à se vider. Les uns avaient cours le lendemain, les autres avaient prévu d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard, les derniers avaient trop bu et se battaient les nombreux toilettes de Poudlard. Il fallait qu'elle parle avec Riddle. Qu'une bonne fois pour toutes, elle lui dise droit dans les yeux qu'elle voulait qu'ils soient amis, qu'ils se parlent, qu'il lui confie des secrets, et qu'ils faisaient une bonne équipe et devraient mieux exploiter cet aspect de leur relation. "A quoi tu penses ?" Demanda Rob, l'extirpant de pensées qu'elle ne souhaitait pas partager avec lui. Elle répondit par un regard entendu et un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Elle n'avait plus aucune envie d'être là, avec lui. Elle voulait parler à Tom. L'alcool faisant son travail de déshinibition et de surexcitation, son envie de discuter avec lui devint si grande, en quelques instants, qu'elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Si Rob continuait de lui parler ? Elle n'en savait rien et s'en fichait comme de sa première culotte ! Elle chercha Tom du regard dans toute la salle, et même sur le sofa qui lui servait habituellement de trône, elle ne le trouva pas.

"- Excuse-moi, tu veux ?" Murmura-t-elle à Rob en lui mettant son verre vide entre les mains. D'un pas décidé mais vacillant, elle marcha droit sur Mulciber, un des sbires habituels de Tom. Son visage buriné radoucit par l'alcool, il leva un sourcil en la voyant approcher. Elle était la petite amie officielle d'un de ses adversaires de Quidditch, et à ce titre, ils se parlaient rarement. Et aussi parce qu'elle le trouvait d'une bêtise affligeante. "Où est Riddle ?" Demanda-t-elle sans politesse. L'étonnement de Mulciber grandit et il désigna simplement les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs. Le coeur de Rosaline manqua un battement, mais elle se dirigea tout de même vers les chambres. Dans son dos, elle entendit un "Je vous en prie, votre Majesté, c'était un plaisir...". Ni Mulciber ni elle ne se souviendrait de cet échange dans quelques heures, cela n'avait aucune importance.

Les couloirs qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons de Serpentard étaient froids et humides. Aucune espèce de chaleurosité ne se dégageait de ces murs. Son souffle chaud et alcoolisé faisait de petites volutes de fumées, légères et rapides, au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. En passant devant les dortoirs des première et seconde année, elle se trouva ridicule. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait et se répercutait sur tous les murs. Elle connaissait le chemin. Elle était déjà venue ici, le soir de la précédente fête donnée par les Serpentard. Une autre époque... Les choses avaient-elles vraiment changé entre eux, depuis ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Rien n'était moins sûr, même. Lorsque le doute s'installa complètement dans son esprit, elle se tenait devant la petite plaque " _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ ", poing levé, prête à toquer. Il était trop tard, de toute façon. Elle tapa trois fois et fit un pas en arrière. Elle n'entendit rien, ni ses pas, ni sa main tournant la poignée, pourtant, la porte s'ouvrit et Riddle apparut. Comme la veille, il ne portait qu'un tricot blanc au dessus de son pantalon en coton. Rosaline sentit ses paumes devenir moites. Que faisait-elle là ? Il sortait du bain, car ses cheveux étaient encore humides et commençaient à onduler sur son front. Il n'était pas très content de la voir : ses yeux étaient légèrement plissés, sa mâchoire verrouillée. Elle ne boirait plus jamais d'alcool. Il ne s'écarta pas pour la laisser entrer, il ne lui dit pas bonsoir, il n'haussa pas les sourcils avec son air condescendant habituel. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils ne se parlent, s'observant en chien de faïence, jusqu'à ce que Rosaline tente de dire un mot. Mais comme si sa tête était vide, elle fut incapable de formuler une phrase digne de ce nom.

"- Riddle. Je...heu... Je voulais te voir parce que...Hum. Je suis venue te dire que...heu...Enfin..." Bafouilla-t-elle, les joues rouges de honte. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Elle intimidait les garçons, pas l'inverse ! Au lieu de se moquer d'elle, Riddle se contenta de froncer un peu plus les sourcils. Elle se rendit compte que ses poings étaient serrés, signe qu'il était plus qu'agacé. Sans la laisser finir sa plaidoirie, il s'avança vers elle. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas, et sans un mot, il passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Rosaline. Elle sentit les mains puissantes encadrer son visage, les doigts appuyés contre la base de son crâne. Tom était si près qu'elle le voyait flou, et avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il l'embrassa. Elle ferma les yeux. Il avait les lèvres pleines et douces, comme elle les avait toujours imaginées, et il l'embrassait avec plus de passion qu'elle n'en avait jamais connu. Leurs visages s'écrasaient presque l'un contre l'autre. Elle lui rendit son baiser du mieux qu'elle put, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écarte d'elle. Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et rouvre les yeux, il lui claquait la porte de sa chambre au nez. Elle porta une main à sa bouche, tremblante et incrédule.

* * *

 **Hahahahaha ! Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew obligatoire ! :) :) :)**


	18. Baiser

_Coucou lecteurs et lectrices adoré.e.s,_

 _Mes réponses à vos - nombreuses et adorables - reviews :_

 _ **TheDevilOfSlytherin** : Salut toi! Effectivement en lisant ta review, je me suis aperçue que la plupart de mes personnages n'avaient aucune morale, et étaient de très mauvais exemples ! Heureusement ça a l'air de te plaire quand même hahahaha! Merci pour ce commentaire et pour ta fidélité, à bientôt bisous !_

 _ **Guest1** : Je te remercie pour ces compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira également! à bientôt ;) PS: la prochaine fois que tu laisses une review en anonyme, est-ce que tu pourrais préciser un nom ou un pseudo ? Comme ça je pourrais te reconnaitre :)_

 _ **Guest2** : Du coup, même remarque que pour Guest1 (peut-être même que vous êtes la même personne, et dans ce cas ne pas tenir compte de cette remarque hahahaha) Merci pour ta review, à bientôt :)_

 _ **Sweet Dream-chan** : Merci pour ta review! Vraiment, ton enthousiasme me fait littéralement sourire derrière mon écran, et je trouve ça trop cool ! J'espère que l'histoire va continuer de te plaire et que tu me laisseras encore plein de commentaires! Bisous!_

 _ **Miss Virginie** : Je te remercie pour tes compliments. Le titre est bien un hommage à GRRM (je pense le franciser d'ailleurs, car une suite est prévue et le titre sera en lien avec celui-ci). 59 chapitres sont prévus pour l'instant (ça pourra bouger un peu selon l'écriture, mais on tournera forcément autour de ce nombre). Je ne sais pas si tu as continué de lire l'histoire, mais si c'est le cas tu as dû voir que tu avais tapé dans le mile concernant le physique de Rosaline, Félicitations ! J'espère te retrouver bientôt ! :)_

 _ **Sarah** : Merci pour ton commentaire, à bientôt !_

 _ **Aambres** : Merci pour ta review et ces compliments ! Ma fiction couvre une période allant de la 7eme année de Tom jusqu'au chapitre "19 ans plus tard" d'HP7. Je fais mon maximum pour que l'histoire soit cohérente avec l'univers de JKR, mais je ne m'impose rien. Je ne peux pas en dire plus, sinon ça te spoilerait la fin (à toi et tous les lecteurs qui passent ici) :) J'espère que j'aurais d'autres de tes commentaires, à bientôt ! _

_Bonne lecture, bisous!_

 _Moony_

* * *

 **A Dance of Ice and Fire - Partie I**

* * *

 **18\. Baiser**

17 Mars 1944

 _\- Tom -_

Entre le cours d'Arithmancie et celui de Botanique Avancée, Tom avait une heure de libre dans l'après-midi, le Mardi. Parfois, il allait se promener aux abords de la Forêt Interdite, ou bien il restait dans sa chambre ou dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Cette fois-ci, il était d'humeur à faire des recherches. Il profita du calme pour s'installer dans la bibliothèque, et même si en plein jour, il devait se contenter des livres disponibles dans les rayons "non confidentiels", il trouvait toujours des choses intéressantes à apprendre. Pas de magie noire, mais des documents enrichissant sur les objets magiques, ou plutôt, les pouvoirs magiques des objets. Dans "Les grands mages de notre siècle et leur utilisation des objets magiques", il avait par exemple appris que la puissance magique d'un objet s'accroissait avec la puissance magique du sorcier qui l'utilisait. En d'autres termes, si un sorcier de bas étage ensorcelait un balai, celui-ci saurait balayait seul. Si ce même balai était ensorcelé par un mage plus puissant, non seulement il saurait balayer, mais il serait sans doute capable de faire tomber la poussière dans une poubelle pour qu'elle disparaisse complètement, sans que le sorcier n'ajoute quoi que ce soit au sortilège de base. Comme si le sorcier communiquait une partie de son intelligence et de sa magie aux objets qu'il ensorcelait. Evidemment, en plus de cela, les objets magiques avaient une mémoire, et pouvaient conserver la puissance magique de leur propriétaire, plusieurs siècles après la mort de ceux-ci.

Tom était assis à une des tables de la bibliothèque, cachée entre deux rayons de livres anciens, installé le dos bien droit sur une des chaises inconfortables. De son point de vue, il ne pouvait voir ni les autres élèves ni la bibliothécaire, mais il pouvait distinguer les pieds sous les rayons, et ceux dans toute la pièce. Impossible de l'approcher sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. A côté du livre ouvert, Tom avait débouché son encrier, et sa plume y gisait, s'engorgeant du liquide noir et crémeux. Deux feuilles de parchemin reposaient une sur l'autre. Sur la première, celle qui était visible, Tom prenait des notes sur une leçon de Sortilèges imaginaire. Lorsqu'il repérait une information réellement importante, il décalait la première feuille et écrivait sur la seconde, qui portait le titre "Horcruxes". Tom n'était pas un amateur sur ce thème. Le miroir du Risèd l'avait bien montré : son plus grand désir était d'éviter la mort. La mort avait quelque chose de définitif et d'irréparable qui le rebutait au plus haut point et lui donnait des sueurs froides. Lorsqu'il avait fait son entrée dans le monde sorcier, il avait appris que les sorciers et les sorcières vivaient plus longtemps que les Moldus. Quelques dizaines d'années de plus, au mieux, mais rien qui équivalait les rêves d'immortalité du petit Tom Riddle. C'était en entrant à Poudlard qu'il avait commencé ses recherches, peu fructueuses les premières années. Mais grâce à ces heures tardives passées à éplucher les vieux ouvrages de la section interdite de la bibliothèque, il avait pu remonter la lignée de son sang jusqu'à Salazar Serpentard. Après cela, la question de la Chambre des Secrets s'était posée, il l'avait trouvée, et il avait mis de côté ses recherches sur l'immortalité.

Quand il avait trouvé la Chambre et qu'il avait pu exploiter la puissance du Basilic, il s'était reconcentré sur son but initial. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait enfin trouvé le terme "Horcruxe". Contre toute logique, la bibliothèque de Poudlard était grandement fournie sur le sujet, et Tom avait passé des nuits entières à décrypter ligne par ligne tous les documents qu'il trouvait sur cette magie. Il avait compris les enjeux, les sacrifices, les effets, la méthode douloureuse. Mais tout cela n'étant rien comparé à une âme éternelle, il avait profité de la première mort pour créer le premier horcruxe. Myrtle Warren n'était pas vraiment visée, ce fameux soir, elle se trouvait simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, comme on dit. Elle était tout de même une née Moldue stupide et pleurnicheuse, et il n'eut pas le moindre regret à avoir provoqué sa mort. Comme horcruxe, Tom s'était servi de son journal. A cette époque, c'était l'objet le plus précieux qu'il possédait. Depuis, une partie de lui y vivait, pour l'éternité. Les horcruxes n'étaient pas des objets indestructibles, mais comme il était en train de l'apprendre, leur puissance était proportionnelle à celle du sorcier qui les avait créé. Le journal était un objet simple, qui n'était pas ensorcelé avant de devenir un horcruxe, et Tom était jeune et moins puissant en ce temps-là. Il était donc un horcruxe fragile, qu'un sorcier expérimenté comme Dumbledore pourrait aisément détruire. Tom avait toujours su qu'un seul horcruxe ne suffirait pas, et c'est comme cela qu'il en était venu à créer son deuxième objet : la bague des Gaunt.

Celui-ci avait été créé complètement par hasard, sur une pulsion, un coup de tête. Tom détestait céder à ses pulsions, à ces instincts animales qui faisaient des hommes des créatures faibles et malléables. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, sa pulsion n'avait rien amené de mauvais. Il avait tué le grand-père, la grand-mère et l'oncle. Trois vieux débris imbus de leurs personnes et indignes de leur rang. Logiquement, Tom ne devrait pas tuer des sangs-purs : cela allait contre l'idéologie qu'il vendait à ses suiveurs. Pourtant ce soir-là, tout son être n'aspira qu'à voir la vie s'éteindre dans les trois pairs d'yeux. Ils avaient osé le prendre de haut, ils avaient osé le comparer à son Moldu de père, à le confondre avec lui, même ! Il avait vu rouge, et le sang avait coulé. C'avait été la première fois qu'il avait tué de sa propre baguette, la première fois que les mots Avada Kedavra étaient sortis de sa bouche, avec la fureur et la puissance d'un cobra prêt à l'attaque. Dans le même temps, il avait volé la bague des Gaunt, une magnifique chevalière qui boudinait le doigt du frère de sa mère jusque là. La bague appartenait à sa famille depuis une éternité, certainement bien avant qu'ils adoptent le nom de "Gaunt", et en cela, elle contenait sa propre puissance magique. Elle était un horcruxe bien plus fiable que le journal. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Chaque année qui passait, Tom gagnait en pouvoir, en intelligence et en connaissance, et chaque année, il lui faudrait créer un nouvel horcruxe pour s'assurer que ses arrières étaient protégés. Ce soir, à la bibliothèque, il avait compris qu'il devait soigneusement sélectionner les prochains objets qui deviendraient ses horcruxes. Il devraient être petits, pratiques, solides, et avoir une puissance magique qui, ajoutée à celle de Tom, les rendrait indestructibles.

Il en possédait déjà deux, cela signifiait que son âme était déjà parcellée. Il en avait senti les effets, à chaque nouvelle création : il avait moins sommeil, il avait moins d'appétit, et il avait moins envie de rire. Des traits qui n'étaient déjà pas très présents chez lui. Combien pourrait-il encore en faire, sans risquer d'abîmer la part d'âme qu'il portait dans son corps ? Après toutes ses recherches, il en était venu à la conclusion du chiffre 7. C'était le chiffre le plus puissant d'un point de vue magique, et Tom croyait en beaucoup de théories divinatoires. En créant six horcruxes de qualité, il doutait qu'un quelconque sorcier, y compris Dumbledore, ne puisse plus rien faire contre lui. La toute-puissance, l'omniscience, l'immortalité. Au moins un de ces trois souhaits se réaliserait à ce moment. Mais un être humain pouvait-il supporter de scinder son âme en sept morceaux ? Le morceaux restant dans son corps ne serait-il pas trop faible pour survivre ? Et qui se chargerait de donner vie aux horcruxes, s'il n'était plus capable de le faire lui-même ? Il ne pouvait pas risquer de tout perdre, et de rester une âme errant dans divers objets pendant des millénaires, parce qu'il avait été un jeune sorcier trop gourmand. Il n'y avait aucune information là-dessus dans les livres de Poudlard, ni dans aucune librairie ou bibliothèque qu'il avait pu visiter. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne assez confiante et crédule pour répondre à sa question, mais il devrait s'y prendre avec tact pour arriver à ses fins. Heureusement, les CEJPP lui avaient laissé une petite fiole de Felix Felicis en souvenir, et il comptait bien s'en servir prochainement.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un bruit de pas qui approchaient. Les chaussures noires arrivaient par l'ouest (la section Métamorphoses) et effleuraient à peine le sol, de manière à réduire leur bruit tant que possible. Tom pariait sur une taille 42. L'intrus approchant encore à pas de loup, il rangea parchemins et plume dans son sac et referma le livre, le retourna de manière à ne voir que la quatrième de couverture, et attendit calmement son invité mystère. Un garçon grand et musculeux, au visage taillé dans le roc et aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène émergea du rayon le plus proche. Il parut légèrement étonné, puis reprit rapidement contenance.

"- Riddle ! Je te dérange ?" Demanda-t-il poliment. Tom capta un regard furtif en direction de sa lecture, mais Lestrange n'insista pas. Il savait que de tous ses suiveurs, c'était à lui qu'il en disait le plus sur ses intentions. Lestrange n'était pas qu'un tas de muscles qui couchait avec la moitié des filles de Poudlard, il était extrêmement intelligent, et il savait rester à sa place. En cela, Tom l'appréciait plus que les autres, même s'il savait qu'il avait couché avec Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle, même si cela faisait partie des interdictions qu'il avait mis en place aux débuts de leur "association". Plus tard, il avait compris que tous ces gens devraient faire des enfants, qui grossiraient les rangs de ses apôtres, et que pour cela, il devait laisser la nature faire son oeuvre. Il se leva et prit son livre sous le bras.

"- Pas du tout, mon ami. J'allais partir, de toute façon. Tu m'accompagnes ?" Répondit-il. L'autre acquiesça et se positionna à ses côtés, attendant la décision de son maître sur la direction à prendre. "Alors, est-ce que tu as des bonnes nouvelles à m'apporter ?" Lestrange fit la moue.

"- Sur les enfants de Moldus ? Pas grand chose, malheureusement. Je sais que Malfoy a brisé le coeur de l'un d'entre eux, qui est à l'infirmerie depuis trois semaines. Mulciber n'a rien trouvé de mieux que mettre un grand coup de batte à un fils de Moldu lors du dernier match contre Serdaigle. L'intention était bonne, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté : Mulciber à fait perdre des points à Serpentard et l'autre est vu comme un martyr par toute sa Maison." Tom siffla entre les dents. "Il y a autre chose : je ne sais pas comment, mais Rosier a réussi à convaincre de jeunes Gryffondor rebelles de soutenir la cause de Grindelwald. Ils devraient se faire pincer bientôt, par toi, par Rosa, ou par un professeur." Tom nota l'utilisation du diminutif "Rosa" avec une pointe à l'estomac. Lestrange ferait mieux de garder ses distances, s'il voulait garder la tête sur les épaules. Il ne fit aucune remarque, pourtant.

"- Ce n'est pas assez. C'est même ridicule, comparé aux projets que j'avais pour vous. Vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur. Je te rappelle que nous sommes déjà en Mars, et que bientôt, Poudlard sera de l'histoire ancienne, pour nous." Cracha-t-il. Lestrange encaissa le coup sans un mot, et lui laissa quelques instants avant de répliquer.

"- Je sais, mais les autres sont moins motivés quand tu n'es pas là pour les diriger. Ils ont besoin de sentir que tu comptes sur eux."

"- Je ne suis pas leur ami, encore moins une Maman qui va leur moucher le nez et leur faire un câlin avant qu'ils s'endorment. Ils travaillent pour moi, et en échange, je leur donne une raison de vivre. Quelque chose de plus excitant que les cocktails mondain sans intérêt dont nous avons l'habitude." C'était faux, en dehors du Club de Slugh, il n'avait jamais assisté à la moindre réunion sang-pur, et Lestrange le savait bien. Sa famille n'en manquait aucun, comment aurait-il pu ne jamais croiser Tom ?

Ils marchaient toujours côte à côte, chuchotant dans les couloirs trop silencieux. Tout à coup, la cloche retentit, annonçant la fin du cours, les portes s'ouvrirent les unes après les autres, et des flots d'élèves se déversèrent dans le couloir, leur bouchant la vue et massacrant leurs tympans.

"- Pour ma part, j'ai eu une idée. Pas quelque chose que nous pouvons réaliser rapidement, mais tout de même, j'aimerais que tu y penses." Tom lui fit signe de poursuivre sans parler. "Tu as largement les capacités pour enseigner. Demande un poste à Poudlard, après la fin des examens. Nous savons tous que tu auras plus d'Aspics que Dumbledore lui-même, et Dippet t'adore. Il serait bien bête de ne pas t'accorder le poste."

L'idée était intéressante, et il prendrait le temps d'y réfléchir, mais à cet instant précis, un évènement d'un tout autre genre capta toute son attention. Sur sa gauche, derrière une statue représentant une Licorne se léchant la patte, bien caché du regard des passants, il reconnut la silhouette de Rosaline. Pas de Rosaline seule. Elle était avec Robert, l'imbécile de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Dommage que ce ne soit pas lui que Mulciber avait amoché, il aurait considéré son suiveur tout autrement. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais c'était bien assez pour que Tom capte l'entièreté de cette scène dégoutante. Rosaline était adossée au mur, une de ses jambes relevée de manière à encadrer celle de son amant. Cette cuisse était d'ailleurs la seule partie de son corps baignée par la lumière, le reste était bien caché. Lui était collé à son corps, sa bouche occupée à l'embrasser, et sa main occupée à on ne savait quoi, à moitié sous sa jupe. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais c'était bien assez pour que Tom sente la bête de la rage et de la jalousie lui dévorer les entrailles. Lestrange et lui passèrent leur chemin sans un mot, presque sans un regard pour le couple.

"- Tu ne leur retire pas de points ?" Lui demanda Lestrange, qui avait tout vu de la scène.

"- C'était Mesnaud." Répondit Tom en serrant les dents. L'autre haussa les épaules.

"- Et alors ?" Poursuivit-il. Tom s'arrêta tout net.

"- Elle est Préfète-en-Chef. Je n'ai pas autorité sur elle." Lui-même pouvait entendre la colère qui vibrait dans sa voix. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

"- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Riddle ?" Demanda alors Lestrange, l'air réellement soucieux. Tom se détourna et reprit sa route. Lestrange le rattrapa rapidement.

Depuis le soir de la fête, dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, Tom avait soigneusement évité tout contact avec Rosaline. Il se l'était promis pendant les CEJPP, et il n'avait aucune raison de revenir sur sa promesse. Il avait constaté par lui-même que s'il ne s'imposait pas des règles draconiennes la concernant, il dépasserait rapidement les bornes. Cette soirée-là, il avait réalisé que cela allait beaucoup trop loin. Il avait élaboré différentes théories, pendant les CEJPP, mais il avait fini par se convaincre que son attirance pour Rosaline était normale. Ils étaient jeunes, l'éveil des sens était une étape logique sur un plan physiologique, et elle était la fille qu'il fréquentait le plus, depuis quelques mois. Elle avait également quelques qualités qui pouvait le pousser à être attiré par elle. Beauté, grâce, intelligence, espièglerie, fascination pour la magie, qu'elle soit noire ou blanche... Bref. Pendant la fameuse fête, tout cela avait pris une autre tournure. Il l'avait observée. Buvant, dansant et riant au bras de ce gros benêt, et il avait senti la jalousie, l'envie, lui grignoter le ventre et la poitrine et la tête. Il n'avait eu qu'une envie : se lever, enlever la vie à ce malpropre d'un coup de baguette et faire à Rosaline tout un tas de choses qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer. Mais cela n'était pas possible, alors il avait arrêté de boire et il était monté dans sa chambre en toute discretion. Quand il l'avait trouvée, échauffée, haletante et belle, devant sa porte, il avait commis l'irréparable. Il était teop tard, il avait trop bu, et ces semaines de lutte contre lui-même avaient été trop longues. Ce baiser lui avait fait comprendre pourquoi les femmes faisaient tourner le monde. Et là, maintenant, voir Robert à sa place, c'était insupportable. Même s'il avait fait machine arrière et qu'il refusait de parler avec Mesnaud depuis leur baiser, il ne pouvait pas tolérer cela.

"- Tout va bien." Répondit-il. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit la moue dubitative de Lestrange. Il avait toujours été trop perspicace.

"- J'espère que tu sais que tes tourments seront bien gardés avec moi." Pas de réponse. "Ce Robert est un sang pur, mais il est insignifiant et nous pouvons facilement l'écarter." Ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Tom s'arrêta à nouveau, le torse presque collé à celui de son suiveur. Lestrange pâlit légèrement, mais son expression ne bougea pas. Il faisait partie de ceux qui pensaient qu'il ne fallait jamais montrer sa peur ou sa faiblesse devant un prédateur, et il avait raison.

"- J'apprécie ta sollicitude. Vraiment. Mais je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de cela, est-ce clair ?" Lestrange hocha rapidement la tête, et ils repartirent côte à côte, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

 **Je sais qu'avec le chapitre précédent + le titre du chapitre, vous avez du vous imaginer qu'ils s'embrasseraient encore pour ce chapitre hahaha je suis une sadique désolée ! Grondez moi en review, j'adore ça! Autre chose : je pense changer le résumé de la fic en prenant une quote d'un chapitre, je suis toute ouïe si vous avez des suggestions ! Bisous à toutes et tous!**


	19. Canon

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Merci **Erwilan, Hannah, TheDevilSlytherin** et **SweetDream-chan** pour vos reviews, coeur sur vous !_

 _J'ai été longue mais ce chapitre est vraiment cool, je le considère comme un hors série ;)_

 _Un petit conseil : relisez la dernière partie du chapitre précédent (quand Tom et Lestrange croisent Rosaline) avant d'entamer celui-là :) :)_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Moony_

* * *

 **A Dance of Ice and Fire - Partie I**

* * *

 **19\. Canon**

17 Mars 1944

\- _Rosaline_ -

Elle risqua un regard vers Rob et se mit à rire. Ils se promenaient dans les couloirs du deuxième étage, main dans la main, pendant que les autres élèves planchaient sur leurs leçons, enfermés dans les salles de classe. Robert n'était pas l'homme de ses rêves. Elle n'avait pas de frisson lorsqu'il l'embrassait, elle n'était pas prête à tout perdre pour lui et à parcourir le monde à ses côtés. Mais Robert était gentil, il était drôle, et il était son ticket pour échapper à sa famille avant que celle-ci ne se délite complètement. Ils s'étaient rejoints à la fin de son cours de Botanique. Ils avaient prévu de se ballader dans le Parc et de faire quelques ricochets sur le Lac, mais le temps était maussade et Rosaline avait préféré profiter de ce quartier libre pour arpenter le château et discuter.

« - Auror, hein ? » Répéta-t-elle, un rictus encore accroché à ses lèvres. « J'ai entendu dire que le concours d'entrée était très difficile. » Il haussa les épaules avec une moue bougonne. Il détestait qu'elle se moque de lui.

« - J'ai d'excellentes notes et je suis sportif. J'ai toutes les chances de réussir. Tu ne voudrais pas passer ta vie avec un raté, de toute façon ? »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle lui sourit, mais il pouvait certainement voir que son sourire n'était pas serein. Elle avait pris sa décision plusieurs semaines auparavant : elle se marierait avec Rob s'il le lui demandait. Elle aurait une vie paisible et rangée, mais elle conserverait son rang et elle épargnerait à ses futurs enfants d'être appelés des traitres à leur sang, ce qui arriverait certainement si elle suivait les plans de sa mère... Sa décision était prise, certes, néanmoins elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Elle avait des hauts-le-cœur en pensant au jour maudit où il ferait sa demande, le genou à terre et les yeux plein d'espoir. L'entendre dire qu'ils allaient passer leurs vies ensemble lui donnait froid dans le dos. Elle qui avait toujours rêvé de vivre des aventures, elle avait rangé toutes ses envies dans une boîte, l'avait fermée à double tour, et en avait avalé la clé.

« - Que veux-tu faire ensuite ? » Demanda Rob, mais elle n'écoutait pas. Très loin devant, un visage avait attiré son attention. Une envie qu'elle n'avait pas pu enfermer dans sa boîte : Riddle fonçait droit sur eux. Elle attrapa Rob par la manche de sa chemise et l'attira dans une alcôve, où ils seraient cachés par la statue d'une licorne. Il se laissa entraîné et lorsque leurs regards se trouvèrent à nouveau, elle pouvait voir qu'il avait envie d'elle. Comme souvent, ils ne parlaient pas le même langage, mais elle supposa que c'était le cas des hommes et des femmes en général.

Riddle approchait. Elle ne l'entendait pas et ne le voyait pas, mais elle le sentait. Comme s'il faisait partie d'elle, comme si une force magnétiques les guidait l'un vers l'autre puis les éloignait l'un de l'autre sans cesse. Depuis le soir où il l'avait embrassée, rien n'avait changé. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ne se fréquentaient pas, ne s'aimaient pas. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il l'ignorerait en la croisant dans ce couloir. Mais elle se mourait de lui. Elle en avait rêvé pendant si longtemps, et depuis qu'il l'avait touchée, depuis qu'elle avait trouvé de l'intérêt dans son regard et de la passion dans son baiser, elle ne pouvait plus se faire croire qu'elle ne ressentait rien. Elle voulait qu'il la voit avec Robert et qu'il en crève de jalousie, alors quand elle le vit approcher, accompagné de Lestrange, elle passa une main dans les cheveux de Rob et souffla :

« - Embrasse-moi. »

\- _Roman_ -

« - J'apprécie ta sollicitude. Vraiment. Mais nous n'en parlerons plus jamais, est-clair ? » La peau de Riddle avait pâlie et il pouvait voir les rouages de ses mâchoires rouler de chaque côté de son visage. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Au fil des années, Roman avait appris à anticiper les réactions de Riddle et à déjouer sa froideur. Parfois, il se heurtait tout de même à un mur, et il fallait savoir lâcher prise. Il acquiesça en baissant légèrement la tête, de quoi détendre son interlocuteur. Roman n'aimait pas être un subordonné, il n'avait pas été élevé pour cela, et sa nature n'était pas la soumission. Tout le jeu consistait à obéir à Riddle tout en se comportant comme son égal, jusqu'à ce que Riddle lui-même le considère comme tel. Parfois il y avait des ratés, comme aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer, Riddle était intelligent et agréable, et ils avaient beaucoup d'idées en commun. Simplement, il ne voulait pas être considéré comme le reste des suiveurs. En passant devant la statue de la licorne blessée, il n'avait eu qu'à suivre le regard de Riddle pour découvrir une sympathique scène de débauche. Deux sang-purs que leurs parents mettraient en cage s'ils apprenaient qu'ils se tripotaient à la vue de tous entre deux salles de classe. Robert Williamson et l'intrépide Rosaline Mesnaud de Saint Paul. Riddle avait longtemps fait croire qu'il la détestait, et peut-être qu'il y croyait lui-même, après tout. Mais ce n'était pas de la haine que Roman avait décelé dans son regard. Cela n'avait duré qu'un instant, mais c'était bien assez pour que Roman reconnaisse la douleur, la colère, la jalousie et l'amertume, qu'il connaissait si bien. Son flair lui disait qu'il ne s'était encore rien passé entre eux, car Riddle était si rigide et engoncé dans ses principes qu'il n'avait pas laissé la petite s'approcher trop près. Elle, en revanche, le poussait dans ses retranchements pour le forcer à agir. Est-ce qu'elle aurait gain de cause ? Roman n'en était pas certain. Le regard de Riddle disait oui, mais le Tom qu'il connaissait depuis sept ans savait résister à la tentation comme personne. A ce moment précis, une ombre attira son regard sur sa droite. Crabbe, Goyle et Malfoy tournaient ensemble vers les grands escaliers, certainement en direction de la Salle Commune. Voilà une tentation à laquelle Riddle résistait brillamment depuis bientôt sept ans, et Roman lui en était reconnaissant.

Le microcosme des sangs-pur du Royaume-Uni était un monde bien facile à comprendre : la pureté du sang prévalait tout autre critère de connivence. Peu importe la fortune, peu importe l'intelligence, peu importe les possessions et les dons, le sang serait toujours ce à quoi vous serez ramené. Roman avait la chance de descendre d'une des familles les plus anciennes et les plus respectées, et chaque goutte de sang qui coulait dans ses veines était d'une pureté cristalline. Ses parents avaient également fait fortune quelques siècles plus tôt, grâce à la traite des elfes. Il se considérait comme une personne intelligente, et il savait qu'il avait un certain succès auprès de la gente féminine, qu'il devait à ses traits délicats et son torse athlétique. Était-il heureux pour autant ? C'était plutôt tout le contraire. Il se considérait comme une preuve vivante que le bonheur et l'argent, la beauté et la gloire n'ont absolument rien à voir. Sur le papier, il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait et réaliser tous ses rêves. Dans la réalité, il broyait du noir, complexait sans arrêt et se persuadait qu'il ne se sortirait jamais de sa situation. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, ni Riddle ni Rosier. Même pas à Nott, alors que lui aurait pu le comprendre. Mais Roman Lestrange n'était pas du genre à avouer à ses camarades qu'il était amoureux de la même fille depuis plus de dix ans. Une fille qui ne l'avait jamais regardé avec les yeux de l'amour. Non, il était trop fier, trop réservé pour raconter des choses pareilles. Et pourtant, Merlin savait que garder tout cela pour lui depuis tant d'années avait contribué à rendre ses nuits agitées et ses idées noires.

 _Août 1933, Manoir Malfoy_

 _Roman était content. Dans sa main gauche, il tenait un énorme morceau de brioche au sucre qu'il avait volé dans les cuisines. Normalement, la brioche au sucre lui était interdite en dehors des heures de goûter. Dans sa main droite, il tenait un long bâton de sourcier avec lequel il pouvait soulever le sol et embêter les vers de terre. Ou bien le bâton était dans sa main gauche et la brioche dans la droite ? Il n'était jamais sûr... A côté de lui, assis en tailleur sur le gazon, Frank Rosier radotait à propos de sa mère qui l'avait disputé pendant le déjeuner. Sa mère le disputait toujours, et Frank s'en plaignait toujours. Roman savait que l'herbe allait tâcher le pantalon de Frank, et que si sa mère s'en apercevait, elle le disputerait encore. Roman trouvait ça plutôt drôle, du moins quand il pouvait échapper aux pleurnicheries de Frank._

 _"- Quand je serai adulte, je ne disputerai jamais les enfants. J'aurai des choses bien plus importantes à faire." Râla-t-il. Roman ricana._

 _"- Ha oui ? Et quel genre de choses ? » Railla-t-il. L'autre haussa les épaules. « Moi, quand je serai grand, je dirigerai Gringott. Comme ça, je serai le plus riche des sorciers. » Un rire cristallin retentit derrière son dos. Roman se retourna, surpris, et trouva là Lucretia Malfoy et Crabbe et Goyle. Il jeta un caillou dans leur direction, mais les gamines esquivèrent en se dispersant._

 _"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Roman ? Tu es déçu qu'on se moque de ton rêve ?" Demanda Lucretia en ricanant. Lucretia était une ricaneuse. Toujours en train de ricaner, et dès qu'elle ricanait, ses deux copines ricanaient tout pareil. La différence, c'était que quand Crabbe et Goyle ricanaient, Roman s'en fichait. Lorsque c'était Malfoy qui se moquait de lui, en revanche, cela lui donnait une petite douleur dans l'estomac et l'impression que sa gorge était trop étroite. Il détestait cette sensation, elle le mettait en colère et le rendait triste._

 _« - Ce n'est pas un rêve. Quand je serai grand, je serai important. Et méfie-toi que je ne décide pas de fermer ton coffre-fort pour toujours, si tu n'es pas gentille avec moi. » Rétorqua-t-il._

 _« - Pour être important, il faut être un grand sorcier. Je parie que tu ne sais pas encore faire de magie... » Railla-t-elle. Crabbe hoqueta à côté d'elle._

 _« - Vous devriez voir ce que Malfoy sait faire ! » S'exclama-t-elle. La petite cheffe la fit taire d'un geste sec._

 _"- Allez Lestrange, montre nous que tu es un grand sorcier." Intima-t-elle._

 _Roman sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il avait chaud, et pourtant, une sueur froide fit frissonner sa nuque. Savait-il faire de la magie ? Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Comme tous les enfants, il avait souvent craint d'être un Cracmol. Quelques fois, il avait fait de la magie par accident. Plus rarement, sa magie avait répondu à un ordre. Elle était faible et capricieuse, mais aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'elle soit de son côté. Il fallait qu'elle impressionne Lucretia et les autres. Il se concentra. Il vida sa tête de toutes les pensées qui pouvaient la polluer. Ses doigt étaient cramponnés autour du bâton de sourcier. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit un fourmillement sous sa peau. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était : la magie qui répondait enfin à son appel ?; ou simplement la mauvaise circulation de son sang ? Puis tout d'un coup, une puissance qui lui échappait émana de ses doigts et propulsa le bâton. Rendu doré par la magie qui y circulait, le bout de bois fonça droit sur Lucretia. D'abord figée par l'étonnement, celle-ci eut tout de même le réflexe de se jeter sur le côté avant que le bâton ne l'atteigne en plein visage. Roman n'en revenait pas lui-même. Il avait faillit gâcher le joli minois de Malfoy._

 _"- Partez tous !" Hurla Lucretia, à moitié allongée sur le sol, de la boue sur sa robe. Crabbe et Goyle s'empressèrent de décamper. D'un regard, Lestrange ordonna à Rosier de décamper avec les autres, mais lui-même ne bougea pas. Il contrôla sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne son rythme normal. Lucretia était toujours assise par terre. Elle évitait soigneusement de le regarder, mais lui, il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de son visage taché de terre. Roman n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, mais dans le doute, il décida de suivre son instinct et se dirigea vers Malfoy, lui tendit une main. Elle leva vers lui des yeux rougis et mouillés qui le mirent mal à l'aise. « - Tu es content ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? » Cracha-t-elle. Sa phrase lui fit comme un pincement au coeur._

 _« - Je voulais pas te faire mal, c'est toi qui as demandé une démonstration ! »_

 _« - Je n'ai pas demandé de la prendre en pleine face ! Tu pourrais quand même t'excuser. » Il souffla ouvertement. Elle le poussait à la blesser, et il était encore forcé de s'excuser._

 _« - Je m'excuse. » Murmura-t-il. Elle haussa les épaules et ne parut pas convaincue. Elle saisit sa main et épousseta sa robe. Il s'éclaircit la voix. « Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, c'était bête et j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. »_

 _« - Ne le raconte à personne, mais tu es pardonné. » Elle sourit enfin et déposa un baiser sur sa joue._

Sans le savoir, ce jour-là, elle l'avait marqué au fer rouge. Aussi loin que Roman se souvienne, il avait toujours aimé Lucretia, mais c'était à ce moment qu'il s'en était aperçu. Depuis, ni les années, ni leurs changements, ni leurs disputes, ni les filles qu'il avait séduites n'avaient changé quoi que ce soit à ses sentiments. Mais Lucretia était une fille spéciale, qui venait d'une famille spéciale, et il avait gardé tout cela secret pendant toutes ces années. L'été dernier, il avait enfin réalisé un de ses rêves d'adolescent : avouer à Lucretia qu'elle lui plaisait et coucher avec elle. Une nuit magique, qui ne se reproduirait sans doute jamais. Il y avait cru pourtant. D'abord quand elle avait répondu à son baiser, puis quand elle avait niché sa tête dans son cou et qu'elle lui avait demandé de lui faire l'amour. Quand il avait sentit sa poitrine haletante contre son torse et ses cuisses lui enserrer les hanches. Quand il avait dégusté chacun de ses hoquets, de ses soupirs... Il avait cru que ce serait éternel; qu'une nuit de franchise et d'amour suffirait à changer sa vie. Mais en renfilant ses bas, elle avait dit « Je te remercie, Roman, et je compte sur toi pour que Riddle ne soit jamais au courant. » et tous ses espoirs s'étaient évaporés.

\- _Lucretia_ -

La sonnerie retentit et Lucretia posa sa plume avant d'étirer ses membres fins et gracieux. Les fauteuils de la salle de Divination étaient les plus confortables du château, mais elle venait de passer deux heures le nez plongé dans une tasse de thé et elle avait la nuque et le dos tout engourdis. Autour d'elle, ses sbires rangeaient leurs affaires, l'air bougon. Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas douées en Divination. Elles étaient douées pour peu de choses, à vrai dire, et la Divination n'en faisait pas partie. Elles s'étaient inscrites à ce cours simplement parce que Lucretia le suivait, et cela en disait long sur leurs choix et la façon dont elles menaient leurs vies. Lucretia n'en était pas surprise, car elles se comportaient de la même façon depuis l'époque où elles étaient des fillettes. D'après sa mère, cela n'était même pas de leur faute : les Crabbe et les Goyle avaient toujours été à la botte des Malfoy, quelle que soit l'époque et quels que soient les enjeux. Lucretia aimait être leur modèle et leur cheffe, mais parfois, elle aurait aimé trouver en face d'elle une amie sincère à qui elle pourrait se confier d'égale à égale. Dans son monde, cela n'existait pas. Dans son monde, tout n'était qu'apparat, convenance et étiquette. Le jeu ne l'amusait plus, mais elle savait y jouer, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« - Allons-y, avant que la Salle Commune ne soit infestée par les morveux. » Ordonna-t-elle.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pendant la prochaine heure, Malfoy ? » Demanda Crabbe en disparaissant sous la trappe. Lucretia haussa les épaules.

« - Réflechir à ce que nous pouvons faire pour les enfants de Moldus et les sang-mêlés. Je pense que Riddle va bientôt nous réunir et il vaudra mieux savoir quoi dire quand il nous demandera des idées, cette fois. »

« - Je préfère quand Riddle réfléchit à ses plans et qu'il nous donne des ordres. Je suis une femme d'action, pas de réflexion... » Rétorqua Goyle. Lucretia ne put retenir un rictus.

Les trois filles quittèrent la Tour Nord et empruntèrent le couloir du deuxième étage. Il y avait six salles de classe au deuxième étage. Après la cloche, des flots d'élèves de tous âges et de toutes les Maisons s'étaient déversés dans le couloir, en véritable raz-de-marée où Lucretia devait nager à contre courant. Tous les élèves qui la connaissaient s'écartaient légèrement sur son passage. Elle était grande, belle, elle faisait partie des élèves les plus vieux et descendait d'une longue lignée de sang-pur : autant de raisons qui poussaient le commun des mortels à la respecter sans qu'elle n'eut rien à faire. Son mètre soixante-quinze la faisait dépasser de la masse compacte des étudiants, jusqu'à ce que son regard soit attiré par deux garçons qui marchaient quelques mètres devant elle.

« - Accélérez le pas. » Intima-t-elle à ses amies en désignant Riddle et Lestrange.

Elle ne pouvait voir que leurs dos et l'arrière de leurs têtes, pourtant, elle imaginait très bien leurs traits, leurs visages, leurs expressions et les messes basses qu'ils s'échangeaient, l'air sérieux. Son ventre se noua, sa gorge se serra et elle sentit ses paumes devenir moites. Heureusement, la patine des années lui permettait de cacher ces réactions et de conserver son masque en toutes circonstances. Côte à côte, ils étaient bien plus terribles. Deux beautés glaçantes, l'un nonchalant et joueur comme un adolescent, l'autre sérieux et obsédé par le temps, comme un vieil homme. Tom Riddle était un idéal de masculinité, de puissance, de supériorité et d'intelligence. Elle l'avait remarqué le jour de leur rencontre. Depuis, chaque fois qu'il plantait son regard d'onyx dans le sien, elle sentait la terre se dérober sous ses pieds. Petite fille, elle avait rêvé qu'il lui tienne la main et l'accompagne à Pré-au-Lard. A dix-sept ans, elle voulait qu'il l'emmène faire le tour du monde et sentir ses mains sur son corps. Il représentait ce que n'importe quelle femme désirait, et comme tous les objets de désir universels, il était inaccessible. Lestrange ne faisait pas pâle figure pour autant. Il était beau, grand, gracieux et séduisant. Mais Lestrange était accessible. Il était juste là, à point, quand Riddle se tenait à peine hors de portée. Était-il encore si accessible ? Elle n'en était plus sûre...

 _Août 1943, Manoir Malfoy_

 _L'air était chaud et moite et Lucretia avait du mal à supporter le peu de tissu qui la couvrait. Sur une des terrasses du manoir, une que les adultes n'avaient pas monopolisée, elle admirait le ciel, accoudée au garde-fous. La nuit était noire et parsemée d'étoiles. La lune éclairait le jardin de son visage triste, mais elle se faisait voler la vedette par les torches qui parsemaient les allées. Lucretia adorait le manoir, elle adorait les vacances d'été et elle adorait les soirées mondaines que sa mère organisait. Elle n'aurait pu être plus heureuse qu'en présence de Riddle mais, elle le savait, sa famille n'était jamais invitée. Il ne parlait jamais des siens, mais elle avait rapidement conclu qu'ils étaient des américains et qu'ils n'aimaient pas se mélanger, sinon quoi ? Parmi les invités, il y avait tous les jeunes gens qu'elle fréquentait à Poudlard, ainsi que les sangs-pur d'autres générations. Ce qui était vrai à Poudlard l'était tout autant à l'extérieur : on ne manquait jamais une fête Malfoy._

 _« - Perdue dans tes pensées ? » Demanda une voix chaude à sa droite. Surprise, elle se tourna vivement vers celui qui se tenait pile là où bavassait Chantal Greengrass quelques secondes avant. Où était passée cette imbécile ? A sa place, Lestrange se tenait nonchalamment au garde-fous et l'observait d'un air taquin. Il portait un costume trois pièces et un noeud papillon qui le faisaient ressembler à un homme, et il tenait deux coupes de champagne coincées entre ses doigts. Elle en saisit une et lui rendit son regard complice._

 _« - Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur. » Répondit-elle. Il n'eut pas l'air convaincu, et sortit un paquet de carton brun de sa poche intérieure._

 _« - Cigarette ? » Proposa-t-il en lui tendant le paquet ouvert. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne d'autre, elle ne risquait pas d'être dénoncée à ses parents. Elle saisit une cigarette, la porta à ses lèvres et l'alluma d'un coup de baguette. « Quelque chose ne va pas. »_

 _Ça n'était pas une question. Lestrange n'avait pas besoin de poser de questions, il était particulièrement perspicace. Lucretia et lui se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfant. Ils avaient fait leurs premiers pas ensemble, leurs premières bêtises ensemble, et n'avaient presque plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre. Elle se sentait plus proche de lui que de n'importe quelle fille avec qui elle partageait son dortoir. Néanmoins sa réthorique la mit mal à l'aise. Elle regardait l'horizon en tirant sur la cigarette, et laissa passer quelques instants avant de répondre._

 _« - Tu connais mon cousin Valerius ? » Il hocha la tête. Valerius n'allait pas à Poudlard car ses parents vivaient en Allemagne. Cette branche de la famille avait quitté le Royaume-Uni un siècle auparavant, et cherchait son ticket pour revenir sur l'île, depuis que Grindelwald semait la terreur sur le continent. Lestrange l'avait sûrement croisé à une autre soirée, à une autre époque. « C'est en son honneur que cette fête est donnée. Ma mère m'a soufflé l'idée de me fiancer avec lui. » A ce moment, Lestrange fut pris d'une quinte de toux._

 _« - Mais quel âge a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle ricana._

 _« - Quatorze ans ? Peut-être quinze... Bien sûr nous attendrions sa majorité pour l'annoncer, mais d'ici là, cela garantirait ma disponibilité... »_

 _« - Qu'est-ce que ta famille y gagnerait ? »_

 _« - Ma branche est celle qui a hérité des biens. » Expliqua-t-elle en désignant le manoir d'un signe de tête. S'il n'était pas la seule possession des Malfoy, il restait la plus impressionnante. « La sienne a conservé la fortune. » Continua-t-elle d'un air entendu. Ses parents étaient loin d'être sur la paille, mais s'ils voulaient assurer le niveau de vie des générations futures, ils devaient marier leur fille intelligemment. « En nous mariant, nous rendrons la famille plus forte et plus soudée qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Nous devrons simplement nous assurer une descendance assez...prolifique... pour faire des mariages avec les autres grandes familles. »_

 _Elle détestait le ton monocorde de sa propre voix, et les larmes qu'elle sentait monter à ses yeux, et qu'elle devait sans cesse repousser. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle avait toujours su qu'on lui imposerait un mariage. Cela faisait partie des devoirs des sangs-pur, hommes comme femmes. Il fallait admettre que les générations précédentes étaient plus à même de comprendre quelles alliances devaient être mises en place pour assurer la pérennité et la prospérité des familles, sans quoi les sangs-pur disparaîtraient. Néanmoins, elle avait nourrit l'espoir de se voir demander en fiançailles par un autre. Elle chassa l'image de Riddle de son esprit. Inutile de rêver l'impossible. Même si Tom était tombé dans ses filets, ça n'aurait été que pour une nuit. On ne se marie pas avec un américain. Elle aurait tout de même espéré autre chose que Valerius. Un gamin, laid et chérif, avec qui elle partageait du sang._

 _« - Les Lestrange possèdent une fortune autrement impressionnante que celle de tes cousins allemands, les gobelins m'en sont témoins. » Elle rit à nouveau._

 _« - C'est une demande en mariage ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton taquin. Il haussa les épaules._

 _« - A qui rêve-tu la nuit, Lucie ? » C'était un surnom que lui seul lui donnait, et elle sentit son estomac se retourner à ce mot. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond._

 _« - Tu le sais bien. » Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. « À Riddle. » Il lui en coûtait de l'admettre à voix haute._

 _« - Tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente et la plus belle que je connaisse, et tu mérites mieux qu'un Valerius. » Leurs regards se trouvèrent. Il semblait plus concentré et plus ému que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle lui sourit._

 _« - Est-ce que je t'empêche de dormir, la nuit ? »_

 _Il ne répondit pas à son sourire. Il glissa une main derrière la nuque de Lucretia et l'embrassa. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, puis, doucement, elle s'habitua à ce contact et répondit à son baiser._

Ils avaient couché ensemble, cette nuit-là, ce qui avait fait de Lestrange le premier amant de Lucretia. Elle ignorait si l'inverse était également vrai. Pendant le restant des vacances, elle s'était convaincue que Lestrange était l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Il reunissait tous les critères de ses parents, et depuis qu'ils avaient partagé une nuit, elle cultivait de nouveaux sentiments à son égard. Elle pouvait se l'avouer : elle avait rêvé de l'inviter dans son lit tout le mois d'Août. Pourtant, lorsque la rentrée arriva et que leurs chemins se croisèrent à nouveau, Lestrange se comporta comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Le sujet n'avait plus jamais été évoqué. Il n'y avait plus jamais eu d'ambiguïté dans leurs discussions ou leurs regards. Après la soirée des Serpentards, celle où elle avait dansé avec Riddle, il avait même couché avec Crabbe et Goyle. Une après l'autre. Lucretia avait été déçue et blessée. Elle n'en avait rien montré. Elle était une femme d'une autre trempe. Entourée de ses deux acolytes, elle dépassa la licorne et son regard farouche, bifurqua sur la droite et laissa Riddle et Lestrange continuer leur chemin.

\- _Robert_ -

« - Auror. » Répondit-il finalement. Il risqua un regard vers Rosaline, guetta sa réaction. Il savait qu'il voulait devenir auror depuis plusieurs années. Les aurors étaient l'élite de la police, dans le monde sorcier. A la fois enquêteurs et hommes d'action, c'était sur eux que la société comptait pour la débarrasser de ses pommes pourries. Pendant quelques siècles, les aurors n'avaient servi qu'à rassurer les populations et à réfréner les ardeurs de certains sorciers adeptes de magie dangereuse. Dorénavant, avec la montée en puissance de Grindelwald et la démocratisation de la pensée anti-moldus, être auror signifiait représenter à la fois les valeurs millénaires des sorciers, mais aussi assurer l'avenir de ceux-ci. Rob n'avait jamais parlé de ce rêve à personne, jusque là. Ses parents l'imaginaient athlète de haut niveau, et il imaginait mal les décevoir. Il leur devait tout, et ils aimaient déjà se vanter de ses futurs trophées auprès de leurs amis. Pourtant, la fin de la septième année arrivait à grands pas, et bientôt, il devrait poser son choix sur parchemin, et le rendre officiel. Inutile de continuer à le cacher plus longtemps. Rosaline était la première étape de cette sortie de placard, et il écrirait une lette à ses parents pour leur expliquer son choix. Une lettre, c'était bien plus simple que leur parler en face. Plus simple qu'affronter les mâchoires serrées de son père et le regard déçu de sa mère. Comme il l'avait craint, Rosaline éclata de rire. Un de ces rires cyniques et cristallins dont elle avait le secret, qu'il n'aimait que quand il se moquait des autres.

« - Auror, hein ? J'ai entendu dire que le concours d'entrée était très difficile. » Dit-elle d'un air hautain. Robert savait bien ce qu'elle pensait de lui : qu'il était un joueur de Quidditch et qu'il devrait s'en tenir à cela. De leur couple, c'était elle l'intellectuelle, et elle tenait à ce que cela se sache. Elle deviendrait sûrement Médicomage et dirigerait un hôpital réputé en quelques années. Elle deviendrait l'exacte réplique de feu son paternel, comme elle en rêvait, même si elle jurait le contraire. Robert n'avait rien contre cela, mais il ne ferait pas une croix sur ses chances de devenir quelqu'un pour ne pas faire d'ombre à Rosaline.

« - J'ai d'excellentes notes et je suis sportif, j'ai toutes les chances de réussir. Tu ne voudrais pas passer ta vie avec un raté, de toute façon ? » Elle pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard.

Elle était belle, très belle. Il l'avait toujours trouvée à part. Ses cheveux roux et son air de ne pas y toucher lui donnaient un charme difficilement descriptible. Passer le reste de sa vie avec elle, c'était une évidence, depuis longtemps. Il imaginait bien leur union, leur maison, leurs marmots jouer dans le jardin. Il voulait l'entendre rire à ses blagues, il voulait l'admiration dans son regard, il voulait ses soupirs sous ses caresses. Il en était certain. Parfois, il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas réciproque. Un mot ou un regard de Rosaline, et il doutait de tout. Elle était belle, intelligente, riche et exotique, et elle n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour faire tomber n'importe quel héritier dans ses filets. Pire, elle passait de nombreuses heures coincée avec Riddle, et il voyait bien comment il la regardait. Rien que d'y penser, il voulait lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il ne le ferait jamais. Mais il voyait sa Rosaline lui échapper, et il hésitait sans cesse à lui donner cette bague, qui dormait dans son tiroir depuis l'été dernier. Imaginer la perdre, c'était créer un trou béant dans son estomac et dans sa poitrine. Il déglutit difficilement, ravalant une émotion qu'il ne pouvait pas montrer en public.

« - Tu veux faire quoi, ensuite ? » Demanda-t-il pour se changer les idées. Elle hésita une seconde, puis saisit sa chemise et l'attira dans un coin sombre, derrière la licorne blessée.

« - Embrasse-moi. » Ordonna-t-elle, le regard avide de lui, la bouche entrouverte. Il obéit rapidement, plaqua son corps contre le mur, glissa une main sous sa jupe. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son cou et il sourit contre sa bouche : comment avait-il pu penser qu'elle ne l'aimait plus ?

* * *

 **Alors ce hors série ? Vous en pensez quoi ? :)**


	20. Lunaire

_Hello !_

 _Voici voilà un chapitre, surement le plus court depuis le début de la fic !_

 _ **Kelpigue** : Salut à toi ! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que le couple Roman-Lucretia te plaise, j'avais besoin d'écrire sur d'autres personnages que Tom et Rosaline et leur donner une autre dimension ! A bientôt ;)_

 _ **SweetDream-chan** : Hey! Merci pour ta review! J'espérais t'amadouer sur Rob avec son pdv mais rien n'y fait haha ! Bisous !_

 _ **Hannah** : Hello et merci pour ta review ! Haha le pdv de Rob ne t'a pas fait changé d'avis non plus je vois ! Bisous ! _

_Moony_

* * *

 **A Dance of Ice and Fire - Partie I**

* * *

 **20\. Lunaire**

21 Mars 1944

 _\- Tom -_

C'était un soir d'équinoxe de printemps et pourtant, le froid était encore saisissant. Comme si ni l'été, ni le printemps, ne voulaient plus revenir et les laissaient pourrir au froid d'hiver. Une vapeur blanche s'échappait de ses lèvres au rythme de sa respiration. La neige avait disparu, elle avait laissé sa place à la pluie et à la boue. Autour de lui, les arbres du parc étaient baignés dans la lumière lunaire, leurs branches encore nues frémissant au gré du vent. Dans le ciel, la lune, ronde et dorée et belle comme à chaque pleine lune, créait un halo rassurant autour d'elle, chassant les épais nuages qui la draguaient. Tom sortit les mains de ses poches, les frotta l'une contre l'autre, souffla au creux de ses paumes, puis les renfonça dans le tissus noir de sa cape d'hiver. Le col de velours lui chatouillait la nuque. D'après la position de l'astre de nuit, cela faisait quinze minutes qu'il attendait, au pied des escaliers, devant le porche de Poudlard. Ce furent les claquements des chaussures de cuir contre la pierre qui le tirèrent de ses pensées. Elle était emmitouflée dans sa cape, elle aussi, portant fièrement sa broche de lionne au col. Il savait qu'en dessous de la couche de velours épais, ses bas de cotons frôlaient à peine sa jupe plissée, laissant quelques centimètres de peau nue à la merci du froid. Ses cheveux roux étaient ramenés en une natte épaisse, sur un côté de son visage. Le genre de coiffure bannie de la haute société, qui est davantage l'apanage des paysannes ou qu'on réserve au sommeil. Elle arborait un petit sourire fier.

"- Bonsoir Mr Riddle." Le salua-t-elle en le rejoignant. Il lui répondit sur le même ton et marqua son respect par un léger signe de la tête. "Je propose une ronde brève, ce soir, près de l'orée de la forêt. Il fait froid et je suis attendue par mes amies, ensuite."

"- Des réunions tardives ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous mijotez une rébellion, Miss Mesnaud ! " Railla-t-il. Elle éclata de rire.

"- Seulement quelques verres d'alcool entre filles." Répondit-elle.

Ils partirent ensemble vers les bois. Le sol était sec, pour l'instant. Il fallait marcher environ deux cents mètres pour atteindre la Forêt Interdite. Avant cela, il fallait parcourir le Parc. L'été, le Parc était l'endroit le plus plaisant de Poudlard. En hiver, on y était complètement à découvert, en proie au vent, à la pluie, et aux longs silences gênants. Autrefois, les silences ne gênaient pas Tom. Il ne les remarquait même pas. Mesnaud faisait sa ronde, et lui la sienne. Ils étaient à côté, mais sans se voir, sans se toucher. Il profitait de ces longues ballades nocturnes pour réfléchir à ses plans futurs, pour mettre en place des stratégies, pour peaufiner la meilleure manière d'arriver à ses fins. Lorsque le tour du Parc était fait, chacun repartait de son côté sans un mot, et ils se revoyaient sept jours plus tard. Mais tout cela, c'était avant. Avant qu'il ne se complique la vie. Avant qu'elle ne lui complique la vie. Maintenant, il supportait mal la proximité avec elle. Chaque Samedi, quelques heures avant leur rendez-vous, sa gorge se serrait et il devenait irritable. Quelle idée stupide il avait eu lorsqu'il avait proposé ces rondes ! Dumbledore le lui avait bien fait comprendre, et il avait eu raison.

Il avait ses techniques, pour supporter la présence de Mesnaud : ne pas regarder son visage. Ne pas regarder son corps. N'imaginer ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ignorer son existence, et s'enfermer dans sa bulle. Mais elle n'était pas de cet avis. Partout où il allait, où il regardait, toutes les odeurs qu'il sentait : c'était comme si elle était partout en même temps, prête à lui rappeler son existence. Les Samedi soirs, toute cette théorie était bien difficile à mettre en pratique. Tom savait que la meilleure façon de se défaire de l'emprise de Mesnaud était de l'ignorer, et il se le répétait plusieurs fois avant de la rejoindre, comme un mantra. Une fois qu'elle le rejoignait et qu'ils marchaient ensemble, il ne voulait plus que deux choses : lui parler et la toucher. Lui parler, la toucher, la toucher, lui parler. Ses pensées n'étaient faites que de ça et il avait un mal fou à imposer le silence et le calme dans son propre esprit.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle tout à coup, le sortant de ses pensées. Elle était tournée vers l'orée de la forêt, baguette à la main et parfaitement immobile, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'une chienne de chasse à l'arrêt. Tom suivit son regard et comprit ce qui avait attiré son attention : dans un ensemble de buissons, au pied des chênes qui marquaient l'entrée de la forêt, quelque chose bougeait. Ce pouvait être n'importe quoi : deux élèves aventuriers, une licorne en train de mettre bas, un centaure audacieux... Ou bien l'acromentule de cet imbécile d'Hagrid... A cette pensée, un frisson secoua la nuque de Tom, et il sortit sa baguette à son tour. Leurs rondes nocturnes allaient-elles enfin porter leurs fruits ? Tom secoua sa baguette pour en faire sortir quelques étoiles vertes, et les lança vers le buisson. Celui s'agita de plus belle et alors, un énorme rat en sortit pour courir se cacher dans la forêt. Un misérable rat... Tom se détendit et rangea sa baguette. Rosaline avait fait de même, sûrement honteuse de l'avoir alerté pour rien. En passant à côté d'elle, il lui donna un petit coup d'épaule faussement accidentel. « - _Connard_. »

« - Je te demande pardon ? Tu sais bien que je ne parle pas français. »

« - Connard. » Répéta-t-elle, en anglais cette fois. Surpris par la traduction, Tom ne put retenir un ricanement.

« - Voilà un mot qui n'a pas sa place dans la bouche d'une dame, Miss Mesnaud. » Taquina-t-il. Elle haussa les épaules. « Quand as-tu quitté la France ? » Demanda-t-il. Ce n'était pas bien : il ne devait pas lui parler, ni la regarder, ni sentir son odeur. Encore une fois, elle lui faisait perdre le contrôle et il détestait ça.

« - Je suis arrivée ici quand j'avais dix ans. » Répondit-elle.

« - Pourquoi êtes-vous partis ? » Continua-t-il malgré tout. Rosaline arrêta de marcher et le fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Pourquoi toutes ces questions, Riddle ? » Demanda-t-elle sèchement. Il haussa les épaules à son tour.

« - Tu as beaucoup d'informations, sur moi. Il est temps de donner le change. » Répondit-il sur le même ton.

« - Le Serment Inviolable ne te suffit plus ? » Ironisa-t-elle avant de reprendre sa marche. Le silence s'étira quelques secondes, puis elle reprit : « Mon père était un médicomage reconnut à Paris. Il est mort d'une attaque cardiaque quand j'avais neuf ans. Quelques mois plus tard, ma mère a... _rencontré quelqu'un_... un anglais. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons tout quitté pour venir ici. »

« - Et cet homme, tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup. » Devina Tom.

« - Non. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Ca ne te regarde pas, Riddle. » Coupa-t-elle.

« - Venant d'une curieuse comme toi, je ne peux pas retenir cette objection. Pourquoi ne l'aimes-tu pas ? Il t'a fait du mal ? » A cette idée, Tom sentit son estomac se tordre. Elle soupira ouvertement pour montrer son agacement.

« - Oui. Non. C'est plus compliqué que ça. C'est un pervers et je ne lui fais pas confiance, mais il ne m'a jamais rien fait. Ce n'est pas ça le problème. »

« - Alors quel est le problème ? » Instita-t-il. Sans arrêter de marcher, ils échangèrent un regard. Derrière Rosaline, la serre reflétait la lumière lunaire et faisait comme une aura autour de sa chevelure tressée.

« - A part ma mère, mes soeurs et moi, personne n'est au courant. Personne. » Répéta-t-elle en le fixant. Le coeur de Tom accéléra. « C'est un Moldu. Il est au courant de l'existence de notre monde et ils vont bientôt se marier, avec ma mère. Je ne peux pas tolérer ce mariage, cela va ruiner mes chances de réussir. Je le déteste. Je le hais et je hais l'idée d'avoir un Moldu dans ma famille. J'ai envie de le tuer. » Elle avait terminé sa phrase dans un souffle, mais il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle avait dit.

« - Mon père était un Moldu. » Balança-t-il alors, sans refléchir. Tout vrais qu'ils soient, ces mots n'avaient jamais franchit le seuil de sa bouche. Ils avaient arrêté de bouger, et Rosaline se tourna vers lui brusquement, l'air horrifié.

« - Tom je suis déso... »

« - Je l'ai tué. » La coupa-t-il. Il était incapable de reprendre ses esprits, comme lorsqu'ils avaient dormi ensemble à l'auberge, comme cette première nuit dans la Chambre... Le silence s'imposa encore. Ils s'observaient en chiens de faïence, jusqu'à ce que Rosaline réduise la distance entre leurs corps, pose ses mains sur les joues de Tom et l'embrasse.

Tom fut immédiatement rappelé au premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, devant sa chambre, quelques semaines plus tôt. Les sensations étaient familières, mais elles semblaient encore plus puissantes que la première fois. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de refléchir ? Peut-être parce que c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé, cette fois ? Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, et il n'en avait absolument rien à faire : sur son visage, ses mains faisaient deux plaques hypersensibles où des millions de fourmis bougeaient dans tous les sens et contre sa bouche, elle avait les lèvres pulpeuses et douces, brûlantes en comparaison avec le froid de la nuit.

Elle approfondit le baiser et à la découverte de ce monde nouveau, il perdit pied. De son torse, il la poussa jusqu'à entendre son dos cogner contre la parois de la serre. Il glissa ses mains sous la cape de Rosaline, chercha sa jupe plissée. Il trouva ses sous-vêtements et les arracha gauchement. L'image de Robert s'imposa à lui, et il se jura qu'il ne mettrait plus jamais la main sous cette jupe. Personne à part lui ne toucherait plus jamais cette peau. Rosaline se débattit quelques secondes contre sa ceinture, puis elle eut gain de cause et il sentit son pantalon lui tomber sur les chevilles. Il passa ses mains derrière les cuisses de Rosaline, y enfonça les doigts, et la souleva aisément. Alors leurs bouches se détachèrent et ils s'observèrent quelques secondes. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres de commettre l'irréparable. Elle avait le regard flou et elle était haletante, les pommettes déjà rosies et ses cheveux décoiffés. Elle noua ses chevilles contre les reins de Tom, et en y enfonçant son talon, l'incita à unir leurs corps. Un gémissement s'ensuivit. Tout était chaleur, douceur, excitation et Tom ne pouvait plus penser à rien. Il voulait que cela dure des années, il voulait voir chaque mimique de Rosaline, chaque regard embué de ses grands yeux verts, et entendre chaque gémissement de plaisir sortir de sa bouche. Son visage, figé dans une expression mêlé de douleur et de plaisir, n'avait jamais été aussi beau, et le défi dans ses yeux ne faisait que décupler l'excitation de Tom. Chaque fois que ses hanches frappaient le bassin de Rosaline, il devenait un peu plus fou. Il devenait tout à coup ce qu'il n'avait jamais été : intuitif, instinctif, _animal_. Est-ce que cela faisait du bien ? Il était bien incapable de le dire, il ne prenait aucun recul sur ce qui se passait. Le lendemain, sûrement, il aurait une réponse. Il trouverait également une excuse pour expliquer son comportement, rejeterait la faute sur Rosaline, et reviendrait à sa vie normale. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait, c'était le présent. Elle étouffa un gémissement en se mordant la lèvre, et sans pouvoir lutter, il finit en elle. Merlin seul sait combien de temps ils ont continué à se regarder dans les yeux, à bout de souffle, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne sache quoi faire ni quoi penser.

* * *

 **Une review ? ;)**


	21. Coeur

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Je refais surface après cette (trop) longue absence, et j'espère que cette histoire vous intéresse toujours._

 _Après le dernier chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à lutter contre le syndrome de la page blanche. tout sonnait faux. En plus de cela, j'ai eu pas mal de petits "ennuis" techniques (un bout de chapitre difficile à écrire et que j'oublie de sauvegarder, par exemple...Ceux qui écrivent voient de quoi je veux parler je pense haha) qui m'ont un peu découragée !_

 _Ce sont vraiment vos reviews, que j'ai lu récemment, qui m'ont motivées et m'ont permis de boucler ce chapitre interminable ! Je vous remercie donc tous et toutes du fond du cœur : **Inerys, J-e854, TheDevilOfSlytherin, SweetDream-chan, Ewilan** , car c'est grâce à vous que cette histoire continue ! _

_Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous prendrez à nouveau le temps de lire et de commenter, pour mon plus grand plaisir !_

 _Bisous, Moony_

* * *

 **A Dance of Ice and Fire - Partie I**

* * *

 **21\. Cœur**

24 Mars 1944

 _\- Rosaline -_

Dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, l'ambiance était studieuse. Les élèves étaient presque tous tête baissée, concentrés sur leur devoir, et on n'entendait rien à part le bruit sec des plumes griffant le parchemin. Rosaline avait terminé son devoir une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Elle avait retourné le parchemin sur son bureau, et s'était mise à observer ses camarades. D'abord Riddle, comme toujours. Dorénavant, chaque fois qu'il était dans son champ de vision, elle avait le cœur qui s'emballait, l'estomac qui se retournait et des sensations nouvelles dans l'abdomen. Cela faisait à peine trois jours qu'ils avaient partagé ce moment hors du temps dans le Parc, et pourtant, elle se mourrait de lui comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis cent ans. Sa bouche contre la sienne, ses mains sur son corps, son sexe en elle... la température augmenta de quelques degrés à cette simple pensée. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose de comparable en couchant avec Rob. En pensant à lui, son regard dévia jusqu'à la chaise vide qu'il occupait habituellement. Comme si la vie n'était jamais assez cruelle avec les garçons comme Robert, il avait fait une chute de plusieurs mètres pendant un entraînement de Quidditch, l'avant-veille, et était condamné à plusieurs jours d'infirmerie. Si tous les pores de la peau de Rosaline lui criaient de rejoindre Riddle sans aucun remord, elle ressentait un pincement au cœur pour Rob, et sa gorge se serrait quand elle pensait au jour où elle devrait choisir entre le mariage sage ou l'aventure. Si choix il y aurait, pensa-t-elle en regardant à nouveau Riddle. Rien n'avait changé, si ce n'était que ses joues rosissaient lorsque leurs regards se croisaient.

Au-dessus des têtes, un avion en parchemin démarra sa course muette dans le dos du Professeur Merrythought. Flottant dans les airs sans se presser, il parcourut toute la longueur de la salle avant d'atterrir sur le bureau de Rosaline. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et hésita quelques secondes avant de déballer le petit avion. Elle vérifia derrière elle que personne ne lirait par dessus son épaule, et ouvrit enfin la missive déguisée : deux phrases. « Tu me manques (et ça me coûte de le dire). On se voit après le cours ? » et juste en-dessous, la réponse tant attendue « Dans ta chambre. Tu me manques aussi. Euphemia. ». Rosaline soupira de soulagement et chercha son ancienne amie du regard. Malheureusement, celle-ci était masquée par le torse épais de Potter. Elles ne s'étaient plus adressées un mot, depuis le jour des permis de Transplanage, quand elles s'étaient disputées. Le froid qui s'était installé entre elles avait forcé les trois autres filles à prendre leurs distances. Rosaline avait donc très peu vu ses amies, depuis cette période, et se sentait trop isolée. Elle avait assez de Rob, de Tom, des cours et de ses devoirs de Préfète-en-Chef pour occuper son esprit et son emploi du temps, mais sans amies avec qui partager ses péripéties, la vie lui paraissait nettement plus fade. Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise et consulta sa montre discrètement. Il restait encore quelques minutes de cours, avant que la cloche ne retentisse et qu'elle soit enfin libre.

Les semaines et les mois passaient, et elle était tiraillée entre son envie de devenir adulte et de quitter le cocon étriqué de Poudlard, et son appréhension face aux choix qu'elle devrait faire l'été prochain, pour sa famille et pour elle-même. Ceux-ci occupaient presque toutes ses pensées. En particulier la nuit, quand elle ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil. Son cœur et sa tête n'arrivaient pas à trouver un accord, à choisir un des deux hommes avec qui elle pouvait partir. D'autant que ses sentiments n'étaient pas seuls à entrer dans la danse : le plus important était le devenir de sa famille, de son nom, le fardeau que porteraient peut-être ses futurs enfants. Tout cela s'emmêlait dans son esprit et après chaque introspection, elle sortait avec plus de questions que de réponses. Elle soupira pour elle-même et caressa du bout des doigts le dos de son parchemin, sur son bureau. Elle devait être forte. Elle devait être mature et pragmatique, même si au plus profond d'elle, son corps lui réclamait d'être sauvage et égoïste. Heureusement, il lui restait encore quelques mois pour satisfaire ce corps avant de prendre son envol. A ce sujet au moins, elle avait un plan. Dès la fin du cours, elle coincerait Riddle et le forcerait à lui parler, chose qu'il éviter soigneusement depuis leurs ébats.

"- Temps imparti terminé. Venez déposer vos devoirs sur mon bureau, s'il vous plait. Monsieur Potter, inutile d'en profiter pour tricher !" Dit Merrythought en envoyant des étincelles inoffensives vers son élève. Celui-ci se débattit quelques secondes puis attrapa son parchemin et se résigna à le déposer sur le bureau du professeur, comme demandé. A son tour, Rosaline se leva et traversa la salle à pas de loup, observant chacun de ses camarades avant d'atteindre le bureau de Merrythought. Certains avaient une mine fermée et des yeux cernés. Il était aisé de repérer les étudiants qui avaient des facilités scolaires, et ceux qui, dommage pour eux, devaient bûcher dès le mois de Mars pour espérer obtenir un minimum d'Aspics. Merci Merlin, Rosaline n'avait jamais eu besoin de cela. Elle pouvait faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit, papoter pendant les cours et ne pas faire ses exercices, elle savait que cela n'entacherait en rien ses notes. Elle était une excellente sorcière, comme son père avant elle. "J'ai vu que vous aviez fini bien avant les autres, Miss Mesnaud. Trop facile pour vous, sans doute ?" Taquina la Professeure avec un clin d'œil. Rosaline lui répondit sur un ton de confidence feint.

"- J'avais deviné le sujet, je n'ai révisé que celui-là." Les deux femmes éclatèrent d'un rire complice, et Rosaline reprit le chemin de son bureau. Elle prit soin de ralentir ses mouvements, de façon à ce qu'elle soit pratiquement seule dans la pièce avant d'avoir rangé sa plume. Merrythought partit également, pressée de se faire servir un thé dans la salle des professeurs. Éternel retardataire, Tom était le dernier à quitter la pièce, mais lorsqu'il atteint la porte de la salle, Rosaline sortie de derrière la porte et la claqua devant lui. Il n'eut même pas l'air surpris.

"- Comment est-ce que tu peux croire que je ne t'avais pas vue ?" Demanda-t-il d'un air supérieur. Le sourire de Rosaline s'agrandit.

"- J'en déduis que tu es resté sciemment." Il soupira pour toute réponse. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ?"

"- Je t'évite depuis sept ans, et c'est maintenant que tu me poses la question ?" Ironisa-t-il. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Comme toujours, elle faisait mine d'être détendue et confiante en sa présence, alors que ses mains commençaient à trembler. Il l'intimidait toujours, la fascinait toujours, et elle rêvait de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle avait bien conscience qu'il ne ferait jamais un pas vers elle. Pas comme cela, en plein jour, entre deux cours, alors que rien n'avait été établi entre eux depuis la fameuse nuit. Elle fit un pas vers lui et réduisit la distance entre eux à moins d'un pouce. Son cœur accéléra. Elle avança une main vers lui, la passa entre sa veste et sa chemise. Elle sentit ses muscles se tendre à travers le tissu, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement de recul. Lorsqu'elle leva son visage vers lui, elle constata qu'il la fixait dans les yeux. Une chaleur sourde s'empara d'elle, et avant de réfléchir, elle rapprocha leurs visages et effleura les lèvres de Tom des siennes. Les sensations lui avaient tellement manquées, et à ce moment, elle se sentait si près du but... Sauf qu'il s'écarta avant que leur baiser n'ait lieu. Le pire sentiment de frustration jamais connu envahit son corps, et elle eut presque envie de le gifler, de lui jeter un sort pour l'immobiliser et l'embrasser tout de même. Mais la chaleur de ses lèvres n'avait aucun intérêt si elle ne sentait pas qu'il avait autant envie d'elle qu'elle de lui. "Tu souffles le chaud et le froid." Murmura-t-elle après quelques instants. Il eut un petite rire de dédain.

"- J'ai toujours soufflé le froid."

"- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai senti pendant notre dernière ronde..."

"- Quitte Robert." Coupa-t-il fermement. Rosaline, surprise, esquissa un mouvement de recul. "Si tu ne le fais pas, il ne se passera plus rien entre nous." Il parlait d'une voix monocorde, comme s'il tentait de bloquer toute humanité dans sa voix. De la main qui entourait encore le torse de Tom, elle resserra leur étreinte.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Riddle ? Tu t'es découvert des principes moraux ?" Provoqua-t-elle. "Ne fais pas comme si tout cela avant commencé la semaine dernière. Cela fait des mois que j'y pense, que tu y penses, et Robert ne t'avait jamais gêné jusque là."

"- Fais comme tu veux, mais ne cherche pas à me convaincre. Tu devrais savoir que je ne prononce jamais aucune parole en l'air." Répondit-il. Elle soupira. Elle retira sa main et la laissa glisser le long de son bras jusqu'à attraper la sienne. Il se laissa faire.

"- Tu sais, depuis Samedi soir, je ne fais que penser à ça..." Dit-elle en guidant sa main contre sa cuisse. Elle sentit sa jupe se soulever et la paume de Tom contre sa peau lui donna des frissons. Elle le vit déglutir difficilement. Il avait peut-être moins de sang froid que ce qu'il pensait. "...à tes mains sur moi, à la façon dont tu m'as fait l'amour..." Soudain, il la poussa de son torse et elle se trouva coincée entre le corps de Tom et la porte fermée. Il appuya son front contre celui de Rosaline, et elle s'aperçut qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Si c'était possible, son rythme cardiaque s'affola un peu plus.

"- Depuis Samedi, moi aussi je pense à toi." Commença-t-il. Ce n'était plus la voix robotique de tout à l'heure, mais plus qu'un murmure un peu essoufflé. "J'ai envie de t'embrasser...là" ajouta-t-il en plaquant la paume de sa main contre l'entrejambe de Rosaline. Celle-ci ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. "Tu en as envie ?" Continua-t-il sur le même ton. A bout de souffle, les yeux fermés, Rosaline ne put offrir qu'un léger hochement de tête comme réponse. "Alors quitte Robert." Dit-il soudain d'une voix dure, la sortant de sa rêverie. Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, elle était seule dans la pièce.

Encore haletante et sonnée par ces instants volés, elle rassembla ses affaires, pour de bon cette fois, et quitta la pièce. Dans ce que lui avait dit Tom, comment démêler le faux du vrai ? Il avait l'air chamboulé, mais il passait si vite du froid au chaud et du chaud au froid, qu'il était compliqué de savoir quand il était sincère. Une chose était sure : il était déterminé à la faire quitter Robert. Merlin seul savait ce qu'il était capable de lui faire si elle ne se pliait pas à ses désirs. Rosaline n'avait pas changé : elle se considérait comme cette sorcière brillante, forte et indépendante, sans doute née un siècle trop tôt. Elle était toujours tiraillée entre les deux avenirs plausibles qu'elle s'était construite : se marier avec Robert et tâcher de léguer son génie à sa progéniture, tout en s'assurant que sa mère ne détruise pas la réputation de sa famille. Ou bien s'embarquer dans une relation brûlante mais incertaine avec Tom Riddle, renoncer à un pavillon en banlieue mais gagner des connaissances, de l'aventure et le goût du danger, tout en s'assurant que sa mère ne détruise pas la réputation de sa famille...

Elle avançait dans les couloirs sans un regard pour les élèves autour d'elle. Que Tom lui demande de choisir changeait tout et rien à la fois. Elle devrait faire les mêmes choix, les mêmes sacrifices. Le temps imparti n'était pas le même, pourtant, et elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à faire une croix sur une des deux options. Tom la savait intelligente, mais il souffrait d'un coriace complexe de supériorité, et elle devait le retourner contre lui. Elle devait le prendre à son jeu de la tentation, devenir si attirante et désirable qu'il enverrait balader ses principes et se jetterait sur elle. Lorsque la flamme se sera tarie, vers le mois de Juin, ils se quitteront par une œillade discrète sur le quai de la gare, et ira se faire mettre la corde au cou par Robert.

Son plan n'était qu'un croquis gauche mais il suffit à lui coller un sourire sincère aux lèvres, qu'elle affichait toujours lorsqu'elle trouva Euphemia devant la porte de sa chambre de Préfète-en-Chef. Elle était adossée à sa porte et jouait avec le pendentif de son collier. C'était une petite améthyste en forme de goutte d'eau qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue, certainement un cadeau de Potter. Dès qu'Euphemia leva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien, les deux jeunes filles ne retirent plus ni leurs larmes ni leurs sourires et se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Rosaline ne savait pas ce qu'elle représentait pour Euphémia, mais elle, elle avait été son roc. La seule personne de son âge en qui elle puisse avoir confiance, de ses neuf à ses dix-sept ans. La seule avec qui elle avait partagé ses histoires d'enfant puis d'adolescente, la seule qu'elle avait accueillie chez elle et à qui elle avait dévoilait un peu de sa vraie personne. Un homme ne pouvait pas briser cela. Sa main était encore un peu tremblante lorsqu'elle joua de la clé dans la serrure.

Sa chambre avait été complètement rangée et nettoyée par les elfes. Elle jeta sa besace sur son bureau d'un geste las, lui faisant dégueuler parchemins et manuels de cuir sur le plan de travail. Elle invita son amie à s'asseoir sur son lit et servit deux coupes de champagne. Devant le regard étonné de son amie, elle éclata de rire et haussa les épaules.

« - D'habitude je t'aurais proposé de l'hydromel ou du vin, mais c'est une grande occasion, et chez moi our les grandes occasions, on boit du champagne. » Dit-elle en tendant une coupe à l'autre. Elles trinquèrent en soutenant leurs regards. « Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? » Demanda-t-elle enfin. Après deux longues gorgées fraîches et pétillantes, Euphémia prit ses aises et s'affaissa sur le lit en soupirant.

« - Je ne sais toujours pas choisir. Je sais que je fais un mal fou à Nott et il a une façon bien cruelle de se venger. »

« - Il couche avec tout ce qui porte une jupe ? » Elle acquiesça doucement. Rosaline haussa les épaules. « Tu n'es pas en position de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, et c'est son seul moyen de défense... »

« - Je sais. Toute la difficulté est de lui faire croire que cela ne m'atteint pas, pour qu'il se lasse lui-même. »

« - Tu as toujours eu un visage expressif. S'il te connait un peu, il ne peut pas être dupe de ta comédie. » Euphémia accueillit la nouvelle avec une autre gorgée de champagne.

« - J'ai atteint le point de non retour. Je me suis engouffrée si loin dans ce tunnel que je n'en vois plus ni l'entrée ni la sortie. » Rosaline se rapprocha et passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie. La sensation de la peau sous la sienne la réchauffa immédiatement.

« - Tu es au milieu d'un tunnel, à survivre devant un feu de camp en attendant que quelqu'un vienne te chercher. Mais personne ne viendra. Je comprends exactement ce que tu ressens... »

« - Ha oui ? » Demanda Euphémia sans cacher son intérêt. Rosaline hésita un instant. Euphemia était sa meilleure amie depuis huit ans, elle était parfois bornée et agaçante, mais elle ne la trahirait jamais.

« - J'ai couché avec Riddle. » Confia-t-elle dans un souffle. Euphemia écarquilla les yeux et s'etrangla avec sa salive.

« - Tu as quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? Riddle n'a jamais daigné toucher une fille de sa vie, et vous vous détestez ! Si les filles apprenaient cela... »

« - Personne ne doit savoir. Personne n'est au courant à part toi, et cela doit rester ainsi. Enfin maintenant tu comprends comment je sais ce que tu ressens... » Euphemia hocha la tête en silence, les yeux vissés sur le sol, perdue dans ses pensées.

« - Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Rob ne mérite pas ça, et surtout, je me méfie de Riddle. Je sais que c'est un excellent sorcier et que tout le monde le vénère mais tout de même, j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez lui. »

Rosaline ne répondit pas tout de suite. Comment donner tord à Euphemia, alors qu'elle savait que Tom était un imposteur, qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard, qu'il avait libéré une chimère sanguinaire dans le château et tué plusieurs personnes, dont son propre père ? Les intuitions de son amie étaient justes, mais la question était ailleurs : comment Rosaline pouvait-elle aimer quelqu'un comme lui ? Elle eut la sensation d'un coup de poignard dans l'estomac. Elle connaissait la réponse. Elle ne valait pas mieux que lui. Le pouvoir la fascinait, l'attirait, et quels que soient les actes, la fin justifiait les moyens. Ça non plus, personne ne devrait le savoir, pas même sa meilleure amie.

« - Je sais ce que je fais, ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit-elle en portant à nouveau la coupe de champagne à ses lèvres. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge.

* * *

 **Alors, la suite vous plait ? Vous m'en parlez en review ? :) A bientôt !**


	22. Grindelwald

_Moony_

* * *

 **A Dance of Ice and Fire - Partie I**

* * *

 **22\. Grindelwald**

2 Avril 1944

 _\- Tom -_

Tom griffait la surface de sa tablette avec la pointe de sa plume. Il allait l'abîmer, en faisant cela, mais il s'en fichait, il avait la tête ailleurs. Le cours de Sortilèges était dispensé dans un amphithéâtre, à Poudlard. La question n'avait jamais été clairement abordée, mais Tom avait deux explications plausibles à cela : premièrement, la quasi totalité des élèves suivaient les cours de Sortilèges de la première à la septième année, et l'amphithéâtre permettait d'accueillir plus de personnes que n'importe quelle autre salle du château. Deuxièmement, le décalage des rangs permettait à chaque étudiant de s'exercer sans risquer de blesser la personne assise devant lui. Après les sortilèges de maîtrise de l'eau, ils travaillaient maintenant la maîtrise du feu. Plus simple, mais plus dangereuse. Flammes bleues, vertes, oranges, froides ou brûlantes, hautes ou vacillantes... Du bout de sa baguette, Tom les avait toutes testées et s'était mis à prendre des notes quand son poignet n'avait plus supporté de lancer des sorts.

Mais à cet instant, Tom ne s'exerçait pas et ne prenait pas de note non plus. Sa plume grattait la tablette devant lui, usant le fin tube de cartilage et tâchant le bois d'encre noire. S'il maîtrisait facilement toutes les variantes du feu, ça n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, et deux rangs devant lui, Euphemia avait le même coup de baguette qu'une deuxième année de chez Poufsouffle. Cela lui importait peu, mais ce qui le distrayait de ses notes, c'était Rosaline, juste devant lui, qui essayait d'aider son amie. Elle avait tenté différentes techniques, jusqu'à ce que, un instant plus tôt, elle ne décide de s'engager physiquement auprès d'Euphemia. Elle s'était levée, puis s'était penchée à plus de quatre-vingt-dix degrés pour poser sa main par dessus celle d'Euphemia qui tenait sa baguette.

De là où il était, Tom voyait ses épaules tendues sous son chemisier et sa nuque légèrement relevée. Il distinguait parfaitement la courbe de sa taille et celle de ses hanches. Elle avait le bassin appuyé contre sa tablette, et de cette façon, elle lui laissait voir sa jupe plissée, la peau lisse à l'arrière de ses cuisses, au-dessus de ses bas de laine, et les ceintures du porte-jarretelles qui les maintenaient attachés à ses sous-vêtements. Tom imaginait facilement mille choses qu'il aimerait faire à Rosaline dans cette position. Relever sa jupe et unir leurs bassins, passer une main sous son chemisier et sentir la peau douce de son ventre et de ses seins, l'embrasser et la mordre dans le cou, tendre l'oreille tout près de sa bouche pour entendre son souffle et ses gémissements. Il sentit son pantalon devenir de plus en plus serré et au même moment, comme si elle aussi l'avait senti, Rosaline tourna sa tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire mutin. Elle l'avait fait exprès, la garce ! Il pinça les lèvres pour montrer son mécontentement, mais ça ne fit que redoubler son sourire. Au même instant, la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit et il ramassa ses affaires à la hâte avant de sortir en trombe de l'amphithéâtre.

Sauvé par le gong, mais pas complètement. Combien d'autres garçons, assis dans son dos, avaient pu profiter de ce spectacle ? Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer leurs regards libidineux, balayant la silhouette de Rosaline avec lenteur et appétit. Se gargarisait-elle de ces regards ? Sûrement, comme toutes les femmes... Lui, cela lui donnait envie de tailler le bout de sa baguette en pointe et de s'en servir pour crever les yeux de ces rivaux imaginaires, un par un, et de les leur faire gober. Dans son esprit, il se passait et se repassait sans cesse des images purement produites par son imagination, d'elle et Robert. L'été, au bord du Lac, elle ne portait qu'un maillot de bain rendu transparent, et il l'embrassait et la mordillait à travers le tissus, la faisant ricaner et rougir de fausse pudeur. L'hiver, il l'attendait dans sa chambre de Préfète, après avoir allumé un feu et fait couler un bain. Les scenari se suivaient et ne se ressemblaient pas, mais dans tous ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient, et plus leurs ébats étaient tendres et plus ils se souriaient, plus la rage dévorait les entrailles de Tom. Rosaline et Tom jouaient leur petit manège, leurs regards et leurs mains qui se frôlaient, mais pendant ce temps, c'était Robert qui se noyait dans son corps dès que l'occasion se présentait. Mais combien de fois par semaine (par jour?) l'occasion se présentait-elle ? Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Pour l'instant, Rosaline avait gagné. Elle le rendait fou. Elle profitait de chacun de leur cours commun, de chacune de leur ronde, de chacune des fois où ils se croisaient dans les couloirs ou dans la Grande Salle pour le provoquer. Par un regard, par un geste, ou par une démonstration indécente comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, elle s'évertuait à lui faire perdre son sang froid. Il avait fait la promesse de ne pas la toucher tant qu'elle serait officiellement en couple avec Robert, et elle faisait tout pour qu'il rompe cette promesse. Elle voulait le beurre et l'argent du beurre. L'image de la jeune noble propre sur elle, au bras de l'imbécile joueur de Quidditch au sang pur et plein aux as, mais aussi les nuits torrides avec l'héritier de Serpentard, à se faire chuchoter des listes d'assassinats au creux de l'oreille. Le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Elle voulait aussi lui faire admettre qu'il était plus faible que ce qu'il pensait, qu'elle avait du pouvoir sur lui et elle voulait lui montrer toute l'étendue de son pouvoir. Il ne le lui avouerait jamais, mais elle avait bien raison. Á chacune de ses petites démonstrations, il devait lutter corps et âme, distraire son esprit et se mordre les joues pour résister à l'envie de la coincer et de lui faire tout ce qu'elle savait lui réclamer d'un regard. Il résistait, mais plus pour longtemps, il le savait. Heureusement, Tom Riddle n'était jamais à court de ressources. Cela lui avait pris un peu de temps, mais il avait fini par trouver une solution. Une à laquelle Mesnaud ne s'attendait pas, une contre laquelle elle ne pourrait pas lutter. Une solution qui lui ferait regretter de l'avoir mis au défi.

Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres à cette pensée, lorsqu'une forme inhabituelle attira son attention sur la gauche. Au deuxième étage, une cinquantaine de mètres après l'entrée "haute" de l'amphithéâtre, et une vingtaine de mètres avant la rampe d'escalier, il y avait une petite alcôve vide, entre deux fenêtres. Elle était tout le temps dans le contre-jour, et ne s'éclairait que la nuit, d'une applique en forme de main brandissant une torche. Tom connaissait bien cette alcôve, elle avait même fait l'objet d'une longue étude de sa part, en deuxième année. Il s'était demandé pourquoi elle était là. Cela n'avait pas de sens, à ses yeux. Elle était la seule alcôve du château qui n'abritait pas de statue (il avait vérifié dans tous les couloirs). Son faible éclairage n'avait aucun intérêt, et elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie, ce n'était donc pas un élément de décoration. Qu'en avait-il déduit ? Qu'il s'agissait de l'entrée d'un passage secret, évidemment ! Il avait donc passé des heures, bien après le couvre-feu, et en toutes saisons, à inspecter l'alcôve sous toutes ses coutures, à en toucher chaque pierre pour déclencher un mécanisme, et à lui jeter tous les sorts de déverrouillage qu'il connaissait à cette époque. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, chaque fois qu'il apprenait un nouveau sort de ce genre, il le tentait en passant, sans trop d'espoir toutefois. Rien n'avait fonctionné. Si cette alcôve cachait un secret, il n'avait pas été en mesure de le découvrir. Plus ses pouvoirs grandissaient, plus il était convaincu que l'alcôve ne cachait rien.

C'était donc un espace qu'il connaissait bien, et qu'il avait l'habitude de voir vide. Il tourna la tête et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir dans la pénombre. La masse informe qu'il distinguait se transforma peu à peu en une silhouette un peu moins grande que Tom, et un peu plus frêle. C'était un élève de deuxième ou troisième année, d'après sa corpulence. Tom s'avança et sortit sa baguette de la doublure de sa cape. L'enfant lui tournait le dos. Il s'approcha plus et pu alors établir un premier profil : élève de troisième année, garçon, blond, portant l'écharpe de Gryffondor. Sans doute élève de Gryffondor, donc, mais peut-être le petit ami d'une Gryffondor, car à cet âge, c'est comme cela que les enfants montrent qu'ils sont en couple. A dix-sept ans, ils se contentent de coucher ensemble dans le Parc, pensa Tom. Sans prononcer un mot, Tom lança un _Lumos_ et s'en servit pour éclairer l'enfant et toute l'alcôve. Au mur, un cercle barré, dans un triangle : le signe de Grindelwald. Pris sur le fait, le gamin sursauta en se tournant vers Tom.

"- Comment t'appelles-tu ?" Demanda-t-il. Le gamin tenta de reprendre consistance mais sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

"- Peter. Vous n'allez pas enlever des points à ma maison ?"

"- T'enlever des points ? Ce que tu viens de faire est bien plus grave que cela ! Tu mérites une sanction plus forte, mais ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger. Je vais te conduire chez le Directeur Dippet."

Perdant ses airs de caïd, Peter baissa les yeux, qu'il avait plutôt brillants. Ils marchèrent côte à côte sans échanger un mot. Tom tenait toujours sa baguette : si Peter décidait de lui fausser compagnie, il collerait ses jambes entre elles et le trainerait de force chez Dippet. Il était plutôt content. Ce n'était pas une grosse prise, mais Dumbledore leur avait bassiné la cervelle avec les partisans de Grindelwald depuis la rentrée, et il était satisfait d'être le seul à en avoir démasqué un. Avec un regard condescendant pour sa proie, il se fit la réflexion qu'il était tout de même décevant, ce "gang de partisan du mage noir". Si Grindelwald comptait là-dessus pour traverser la Manche et prendre le pouvoir au Royaume-Uni, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Arrivé devant le bureau du Directeur Dippet, Tom chuchota le mot de passe, hors de portée d'ouïe de son petit prisonnier, et toqua à la porte pour annoncer son arrivée. Le Directeur était assis derrière son bureau, une plume d'oie dans la main, le buste presque entièrement caché derrière un tas de parchemins.

"- Tom ?" Demanda-t-il. "Que se passe-t-il, mon garçon ?"

"- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, Directeur Dippet, mais je viens de surprendre ce jeune homme en train de dessiner le signe de Grindelwald dans les couloirs du deuxième étage." Dit-il d'un air solennel. Le Directeur poussa son tas de paperasse sur un côté, de manière à se dégager la vue et a trouver le regard du garçon accusé.

"- Bien. Rossignol ?" Appela-t-il. Son Grand Duc descendit alors de son perchoir et vint se poser juste à côté de la main de son maître. Celui-ci commençait déjà à écrire une missive. "Tu vas aller me chercher le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Slughorn et Miss Mesnaud de Saint Paul. Tu leur montres cette lettre mais tu ne les laisses pas la détacher, tu dois la montrer à chacun d'entre eux avant de revenir. Si l'un d'eux a l'air récalcitrant, rappelle-le à l'ordre." L'oiseau fit claquer son bec pour toute réponse, et s'envola par une lucarne. Dippet soupira. "J'imagine que la perspective de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux en attendant les autres ne vous réjouit pas plus que moi, messieurs, mais je préfère que toutes les personnes liées à cette affaire soient présentes pour écouter vos témoignages. Tom, veux-tu un rafraîchissement ?"

"- Non, Directeur Dippet, je vous remercie. Dans combien de temps pensez-vous que le Professeur Dumbledore puisse être présent ?" Dippet rit sous sa cape avant de répondre.

"- Albus et Horace sont habitués à mes petits mots, je ne leur donne pas cinq minutes pour débarquer dans mon bureau. Quant à Miss Mesnaud, je pense qu'une lettre de son Directeur la poussera à accélérer le pas..."

Effectivement, Dippet avec eu raison. En moins de cinq minutes, et à moins d'une minute d'intervalle l'un de l'autre, Albus Dumbledore et Horace Slughorn pénétrèrent dans le bureau du Directeur, le pas pressé et la mine inquiète. Rosaline, elle, était arrivée la première, joliment préparée et pas essoufflée. Les regards interrogateurs pointaient tous vers l'intrus, ce petit garçon à qui on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession, qui faisait mine de ne pas s'intéresser à ce qui se passait autour de lui, qui limait frénétiquement l'ongle de son auriculaire droit contre la pulpe de son pouce. Cette entrevue promettait une punition, une exclusion temporaire et de longues heures à plaidoyer devant ses parents... Espérons pour lui que ceux-ci étaient des partisans de Grindelwald ou, au moins, des sang-pur élitistes. L'été n'en serait que moins dur à vivre pour cette forte tête. Sortant Tom de ses pensées, le Directeur s'éclaircit la voix lorsque chacun fut assis et prit la parole.

"- Mr Riddle vient de me rapporter que ce jeune homme, - Peter Folkes, je me trompe ? - a été vu dans les couloirs du deuxième étage, au beau milieu de l'après-midi, en train de dessiner le symbole de Grindelwald sur le mur. Est-ce que tout cela est vrai, mon garçon ?" Le gamin n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer bêtement, sans pouvoir ajouter un mot pour se défendre. Tom se félicitait de ne jamais s'être trouvé dans cette situation humiliante.

"- Mais je te reconnais... Je t'ai vu avec tes amis, dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Vous vous réunissez quand elle est vide et vous parlez à voix basse comme des conspirateurs." Intervint Rosaline. Le gamin pinça les lèvres et se força à garder les yeux bas. "Je ne me souviens pas de leurs noms, mais ils sont de ma Maison, je les reconnaîtrais si je les voyais."

« - Voici une excellente nouvelle. Miss Mesnaud et Mr Riddle, allez nous chercher le reste de la bande dans la tour Gryffondor. Nous déciderons ensuite d'une sanction collective. » Rosaline et Tom allaient sortir du bureau quand Dumbledore freina leur élan, s'interposant de toute sa longueur entre eux et la porte.

« - Il me semble que nous allons un peu vite en besogne, Armando. Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de vérifier avec Tom les circonstances exactes de l'arrestation de...Mr Folkes ? » Tom était assez près de son visage pour y distinguer les fins vaissaux sanguins qui gonflaient tandis que la colère envahissait Dumbledore. Il se tourna vers Slughorn en entendant celui-ci pouffer dans son dos.

« - Je ne veux pas médire Albus, mais je doute que tu aurais tant réclamé après la présomption d'innocence si le coupable avait été un Serpentard. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu nous chantes là, Horace ? Les querelles de Maison n'ont rien à voir avec l'arrestation de partisans de Grindelwald et... » Tom arrêta d'écouter ce qui ressembler plus à une dispute entre vieux adversaires d'échecs qu'à un conseil extraordinaire de Poudlard.

« - Dans tous les cas, il n'est pas question d'envoyer Miss Mesnaud et Mr Riddle sortir des gamins de leurs lits. Je me dois de rappeler à tout le monde ici que les Préfets-en-Chef ne sont en aucun cas une milice de la direction. » Cette fois-ci Dippet sortit carrément de ses gonds, se leva et tapa du poing sur son bureau. Rossignol, qui avait repris sa place sur son perchoir, émis ce qui ressemblait drôlement à un soupir, comme si l'oiseau assistait à cette scène pour la millième fois.

« - Suffit ! De quoi suis-je accusé au juste ? Rosaline et Tom, à vos dortoirs. Bonne nuit. »

Après un signe de tête respectueux, Tom se lança à corps perdu dans les escaliers qui ramenaient au couloir, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer la chaleur corporel de Rosaline, à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Un rictus narquois trônait sur ses lèvres. Quelle journée sympathique, après tout !

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous m'en parlez en review ? :) A bientôt !**


	23. Robe

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je n'ai pas été très loquace lors de la sortie du dernier chapitre, mais j'ai du l'updaté en quelques secondes seulement (ce qui peut expliquer la présence de fautes d'orthographe si vous avez eu cette impression !). Le chapitre était prêt depuis un moment mais je ne trouvais jamais le temps de le vérifier et peaufiner les derniers détails avant de l'envoyer !_

 _Pour me faire pardonner de ce retard (encore), et parce que je ne peux pas vous garantir de poster régulièrement (par contre, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction, promis !) je vous envoie ce deuxième chapitre dans la foulée ! J'ai adoré l'écrire !_

 _Moony_

* * *

 **A Dance of Ice and Fire - Partie I**

* * *

 **23\. Robe**

10 Avril 1944

 _\- Rosaline -_

Un "CRAC" retentit, et Rosaline Mesnaud de Saint Paul ouvrit les yeux. Elle sentait son corps lourd, comme s'il était resté enfoncé dans le matelas pendant plusieurs jours. La lumière du soleil inondait la pièce, bien plus que d'habitude : elle n'avait pas cours ce Vendredi matin, et il devait être pas loin de dix heures. Les sorcières nobles et de sang-pur comme Rosaline étaient habituées à se réveiller aux aurores, et à se préparer à la bougie, avant que le soleil ne se lève. L'étiquette voulait qu'une jeune femme soit toujours présentable et souriante. Une entorse à la règle n'avait jamais tué personne, songea-t-elle en écartant sa couverture. Alors qu'elle mettait un pied à terre, son œil fut attiré par une forme mouvante à gauche de son lit, non loin de son bureau. En plissant les yeux, elle découvrit que c'était un des elfes de maison de Poudlard qui s'activait autour du guéridon qui lui servait de table à manger. Celui-ci sursauta en la voyant debout, et manqua de faire tomber le service à thé qu'il venait d'installer. C'était certainement son apparition qui avait réveillé Rosaline.

"- Dowey a réveillé Miss Mesnaud de Saint Paul, il est vraiment désolé. Il n'aurait pas du faire tant de bruit mais Dowey ne peut pas contrôler le son de son apparition." Son ton était mi confus, mi ronchon, et cela fit sourire Rosaline. Sur le guéridon, un petit déjeuner complet était à sa disposition sur un plateau : thé, confiture, miel, beurre et différentes sortes de pain. L'estomac de Rosaline gronda en réponse à cette vue paradisiaque. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Dowey pourquoi le petit déjeuner lui était servi en chambre mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, celui-ci disparut dans un nouveau craquement sonore.

Sans demander son reste, Rosaline s'installa devant le guéridon et se servit une grande tasse de thé, dans laquelle elle plongea une rondelle de citron. Elle tartina une tranche de pain de campagne de beurre frais, et y ajouta une cuillère de confiture d'orange. Elle mouilla sa tartine dans le thé, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, et croqua une première fois. La graisse et le sucre lui coulèrent dans la gorge et immédiatement, elle se sentit mieux réveillée. Le thé était délicieux, et le déguster à la lumière du soleil lui donnait encore meilleur goût. Son programme de la journée était plutôt calme : des révisions à la bibliothèque le matin, un déjeuner avec Alatea puis une réunion pédagogique à quinze heures, où il serait encore question des jeunes partisans de Grindelwald et de la sanction définitive à appliquer. Bien sûr, Rosaline ne serait pas décisionnaire à cette réunion, mais elle y assistait toujours. Cela faisait partie de son rôle de Préfète-en-Chef.

Après une seconde, puis une troisième tartine, et lorsqu'elle vit le fond en porcelaine blanche de sa tasse, Rosaline se décida à arrêter de manger. Elle s'étira de tout son long et manqua de tomber de sa chaise, ce qui la fit rire pour elle-même. Seule, elle pouvait être elle-même sans se soucier des convenances et de sa réputation, et cela arrivait bien trop peu souvent à son goût. Elle resserra son peignoir autour de sa taille et ouvrit son dressing. Elle balaya les possibilités de tenues d'un regard. Les jours où elle n'avait pas cours, elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de Poudlard, mais elle hésitait entre une robe de sorcière ou un ensemble moldu. On pouvait leur reprochait beaucoup de choses, mais les moldus avaient un sens de la mode beaucoup plus aiguisé que la plupart des sorciers ! Elle craqua néanmoins pour une robe de sorcière noire et cintrée. Elle la compléterait par une paire de gants en dentelle si elle devait sortir du château. L'arrivée du Printemps avait largement étendu ses possibilités de tenues et elle en était ravie.

A peine sortie de la salle de bains, elle constata qu'on avait débarrassé la table de son petit déjeuner. Décidément, les elfes étaient réellement aux petits soins, aujourd'hui ! Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'en alla ouvrir. Derrière la porte, Robert attendait, un sourire pendu aux lèvres et un bras toujours en écharpe. Elle lui sourit en retour. Avaient-ils prévus de se voir ce matin-là ? Elle était incapable de s'en souvenir mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était une visite surprise. Sans attendre qu'elle l'invite à l'intérieur, Robert fit un pas dans sa chambre et l'embrassa sur le front pour la saluer.

"- Tu n'as pas l'air contente de me voir ?" Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit de Rosaline.

"- Ce n'est pas ça mais je suis surprise, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir planifié un rendez-vous avec toi ce matin." Dit-elle sans trop y réfléchir. Il éclata de rire.

"- Nous n'avions pas rendez-vous, mais je viens à peine de sortir de l'infirmerie, et tu étais la première personne que je voulais voir."

"- Merci, ça me fait très plaisir." Répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. "Comment va ton bras ?"

"- Pas si mal, en fait. Je ne pourrais pas rejouer au Quidditch cette saison et je devrais faire des exercices cet été pour renforcer mes muscles. L'infirmière m'a prescrit une potion à prendre chaque jour pendant un an, c'était un choc plutôt violent !"

"- Tu ne vas pas passer le concours d'Auror, finalement, si ?" Il secoua la tête.

"- Non, pas cette année. Je pense faire une année universitaire l'an prochain. Si mon bras me le permet, je m'inscrirai dans l'équipe de Quidditch de la faculté où je serai admis."

Il s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit et Rosaline prit place à côté de lui. Elle regretta alors d'avoir enfiler cette robe qui la forçait à garder les genoux serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes sans dire un mot, jusqu'à ce que Robert lui prenne la main. Elle enlaça ses doigts dans les siens et se rendit à l'évidence avec un pincement au cœur : cela ne lui faisait plus aucun effet. Elle observa le plafond un bon moment. Quelque chose pesait lourd dans sa poitrine, comme si elle avait avalé un kilo de plomb, et elle avait envie de parler, parler, parler jusqu'à ce que ce poids disparaisse. Se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de ces secrets, de ces non-dits qu'elle avait accumulé depuis toutes ces années. Du coin de l'œil, elle s'aperçut que Robert avait tourné son visage pour la regarder.

"- Tu n'as pas répondu." Dit-il simplement.

"- A quelle question ?" Demanda-t-elle en se tournant finalement vers lui.

"- Est-ce que tu es contente de me voir ?" Elle voulu répondre que oui, elle était ravie, et lui faire un sourire pour le rassurer, mais elle s'entendit dire toute autre chose, de loin, comme si elle était hors de son corps.

"- Ni contente ni mécontente, je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout." Elle avait parlé d'un ton morne qui n'était pas le sien. Elle sentit ses yeux s'agrandir. Elle n'aurait jamais du dire cela. Robert fronça les sourcils et se mit assis sur le lit. Elle l'imita. La tension était palpable et elle avait soudain besoin de s'éloigner de lui. Elle eut un coup de chaud.

"- Quelque chose ne va pas Rosaline ?" Demanda-t-il avec un air préoccupé. Encore une fois, elle parla sans réfléchir, comme si sa bouche allait beaucoup trop vite pour sa cervelle.

"- Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, en ce moment. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à beaucoup de choses et tu ne peux pas m'aider." A peine la phrase était-elle prononcée que Rosaline plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Pourquoi débitait-elle autant d'imbécillités à la face de Robert ? Soudain, un souvenir très précis lui revint en mémoire. Le souvenir d'un petit flacon donné en récompense d'une belle victoire. Elle se tourna vers Robert, qui était resté interdit. "Rob, est-ce que tu as croisé quelqu'un depuis que tu as quitté l'infirmerie ?" Celui-ci pinça les lèvres, comme s'il regrettait que cette question surgisse.

"- J'étais censé ne rien dire, mais oui, j'ai croisé Riddle. C'est lui qui m'a dit de venir te voir. En fait, je comptais plutôt monter dans mon dortoir et dormir un peu. Les lits de l'infirmerie sont si inconfortables, et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas discuté avec mes camarades de dortoir." Rosaline n'avait pas écouté la seconde partie de sa phrase. Une seule chose comptait : il avait croisé Riddle. Riddle qui avait conservé une fiole de veritaserum pendant le championnat européen des jeunes prodiges en potions. Riddle qui avait certainement demandé aux elfes de lui servir le petit déjeuner en chambre. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et une sueur froide fit se dresser ses cheveux sur sa nuque. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rosie ?" Demanda alors Rob.

"- Il se passe que je me suis faite piéger comme une bleue, Rob, voilà ce qui se passe. Arrête de me poser des questions, s'il te plait. Il ne faut pas continuer à se parler. Il faut que tu partes." Dit-elle fermement. Il eut l'air blessé par sa réponse, mais ne se leva pas pour autant.

"- On a discuté quelques minutes, Riddle et moi. Je ne l'aime pas trop, il est bizarre et hautain, mais ce matin il a été plutôt sympathique. Il m'a prévenu que tu allais t'énerver. Il m'a dit que tu étais tendue en ce moment, à cause de toutes ces choses de Préfète-en-chef. Mais il m'a aussi dit que ce serait drôle que je te demande si tu connaissais bien Riddle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rosie ? Pourquoi Riddle m'a demandé ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Riddle ?" Son joli visage était fermé, préparé à la réponse qui allait fuser. Il n'était pas bête, à ce stade, il avait certainement tout deviné. Rosaline baissa la tête pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard. Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer et sa gorge se nouer. Elle pinçait les lèvres mais rien n'y faisait, elle sentait bien que les mots allaient sortir sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler. Ce moment qu'elle avait tant redouté, qu'elle avait repoussé, elle allait devoir le vivre sans pouvoir s'y préparé, sans avoir choisi le moment, l'endroit, ni la façon dont elle le ferait. Elle allait faire souffrir Robert et elle se détestait pour cela.

"- J'ai couché avec Riddle. Je crois que je l'aime." Un silence de plusieurs secondes s'ensuivit. Lorsqu'elle risqua un regard vers Robert, elle le vit, le visage crispé, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de pleurer, et pourtant, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Une chape de plomb lui tomba dans l'estomac et elle se sentit être secouée de sanglots incontrôlable. Quel genre de personne était-elle ? "Je suis désolée, Rob." Il secoua la tête.

"- Ce n'est pas vrai." Dit-il après s'être éclaircit la gorge pour éviter d'avoir la voix tremblante. Il frotta ses mains entre elles et croisa les bras et les jambes. "Tu n'es pas désolée. J'allais te demander en mariage, tu le sais. J'aurais tout fait..." Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, respira lentement comme pour reprendre son souffle et reprit "J'aurais tout fait pour qu'on soit heureux. Et si je n'avais pas croisé Riddle, je ne l'aurais jamais su. Tu ne m'aurais jamais dit que tu m'avais trompé. Tu dis que tu l'aimes, mais je pense que ce n'est pas vrai. Je pense que tu n'aimes que toi, Rosie."

"- Robert, attends s'il te plait..." Elle se leva et tendit une main vers lui mais trop tard, il avait déjà claqué la porte derrière lui. Faire une scène dans les couloirs ne servirait à rien à part alimenter les potins. Rosaline se laissa retomber lourdement sur le lit et passa une main sur son visage mouillé de larmes. La dernière chose qu'elle avait voulu était de faire du chagrin à Robert. Il avait toujours été attentionné et aimant, il n'avait jamais mérité ça. "Riddle, sale enfoiré !" S'emporta-t-elle en faisant voltiger un oreiller à travers la pièce. Celui-ci frappa un tableau dont le personnage s'enfuit en hurlant, et retomba mollement sur le sol de la chambre.

Soudain, Rosaline se leva et fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Malgré tout, elle restait présentable. Elle tira sur le jupon de sa robe et enfila une paire d'escarpins. Ses cheveux restèrent lâchés et elle attrapa sa baguette d'une poigne ferme avant de quitter sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Elle longea le couloir du septième étage sans prêter attention aux élèves qui lui souriaient ou la saluaient sur son passage. Lorsqu'elle atteint enfin la rampe d'escalier, elle dévala les marches quatre à quatre et descendit les étages : six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un, rez-de-chaussée. Elle traversa alors le couloir qui menait de l'infirmerie au bureau du concierge, du bureau du concierge à la grande porte, de la grande porte à la grande salle, et de la grande salle aux escaliers menant aux cachots. Arrivée aux sous-sols, l'air se fit plus frais et humide. Elle passa devant les cuisines, devant les salles de classe désaffectées, devant les salles de potions et le bureau de Slughorn et enfin, elle arriva devant la salle commune de Serpentard. En tant que Préfète-en-Chef, elle connaissait tous les mots de passe des salles communes. Elle murmura celui qui ferait s'ouvrir cette porte et sentit toutes les têtes qui se tournaient vers elle lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle vert et argent.

Elle ne regarda pas les autres élèves, ne tourna pas la tête vers eux, et ne ralentit pas le pas. Elle fonça vers les couloirs qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons. Ce chemin, elle le connaissait, car elle l'avait déjà pris deux fois : la première, c'était après la fête organisée par Malfoy en début de septième année. Tom et elle s'étaient disputés devant la porte de sa chambre. La seconde, c'était après la fête organisée par Malfoy suite à la victoire des CEJPP. Tom et elle s'étaient embrassés devant la porte de sa chambre. Enfin arrivée devant sa porte, elle fixa la plaque en or quelques secondes "Tom Marvolo Riddle, Préfet-en-Chef 1943-1944" et frappa trois coups, si fort que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent douloureuses. Deux élèves passèrent près d'elle, sûrement pour accéder à leurs dortoirs, mais elle leur adressa un regard si glaçant qu'il firent immédiatement volte-face et filèrent vers la salle commune. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Tom, en uniforme, un sourire aux lèvres.

"- Je t'attendais." Dit-il, narquois. Des deux mains, elle le poussa à l'intérieur de la chambre, le suivit et claque la porte derrière elle. Elle sortir sa baguette et Tom fit de même, mais avant qu'il ait pu jeter un sort bouclier, elle avait insonorisé la pièce.

"- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!" Hurla-t-elle alors, libre de sortir toute la rage qu'elle contenait. "Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Pourquoi ? Je t'avais dit que j'allais m'en débarrasser, il suffisait d'un peu de patience, Riddle !" Tom avait été surpris de se faire bousculer et menacer par une baguette. Il s'était sans doute attendu à une colère plus mesurée, preuve qu'il connaissait encore mal Rosaline. Néanmoins, à la fin de la tirade, il avait repris toute sa contenance et il était venu, front contre front, répondre aux menaces de sa rivale. Il parla sans hausser la voix, comme toujours, mais son timbre était chancelant entre ses dents serrées.

"- Tu pensais pouvoir te jouer de moi combien de temps ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ? Me prouver que j'allais craquer ? Me prouver que je suis faible ?" Il éclata d'un rire froid et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Rosaline comprit ce qu'avait du ressentir ses victime. En cet instant, il était terrifiant.

"- Je t'ai dit que c'était un jeu. Il fallait le prendre à la légère. Robert était à l'infirmerie, je n'allais pas rompre avec lui alors qu'il était déjà mal en point. C'était une question de jours." Elle avait calmé le ton de sa voix pour ne pas énerver Riddle davantage mais celle-ci vibrait encore de colère.

"- Justement, c'est toi qui m'a dit que c'était un jeu. Je commence à peine à jouer alors tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer." Dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

"- Finalement, j'avais bien raison. Tu n'étais pas capable de résister. Tu as juste été plus loin que je ne pensais..." Dit-elle en reprenant un peu d'assurance. Riddle s'approcha à nouveau et saisit son menton dans une main. Il appuyait fort et elle se sentit inconfortablement coincée entre lui et le mur. Malgré elle, la chaleur envahit son bas-ventre.

"- Et toi, Mesnaud, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Tu pleures d'avoir perdu ton Robert mais sitôt fait, tu te précipites ici. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?" Sa voix était basse et chaude et la question s'insinua dans l'esprit de Rosaline. Que faisait-elle là ? Était-elle venue régler ses comptes les yeux dans les yeux, comme elle le pensait, ou Riddle avait-il raison ? Espérait-elle secrètement que cette dispute s'éteindrait dans une étreinte passionnée, comme elle en rêvait une depuis des semaines ? Elle déglutit avec difficulté. On n'entendait plus rien dans la pièce que leurs souffles. Ils se fixèrent un instant qui dura une éternité. Rosaline restait plongée dans le regard noir de Riddle. Elle essaya d'y déceler des pensées, des vérités profondes, des sentiments, mais n'y trouva rien. Elle était persuadée que quelque part, tout cela existait, mais Riddle était capable de les lui cacher. Le sera-t-il toujours ? Elle espérait que non. Elle espérait qu'un jour, il serait acculé et lui livrerait ses vérités, si noires soient-elles. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait dans son esprit, elle précipita son visage vers celui de Tom et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Elle commençait à être familière de cette sensation à la fois dure comme un coup et douce comme une caresse. Riddle passa ses main autour d'elle et elle enlaça ses doigts dans les cheveux sur sa nuque. Tout était aussi précipité que la dernière fois, et elle mis son cerveau en pause, décida de se laisser profiter de ce moment. Finalement, elle le sentait, c'était ce à quoi elle s'était attendue en venant dans sa chambre. Elle décolla ses reins du mur et de son bassin, poussa Riddle dans la direction de son lit. Il se défit de sa chemise par des gestes gauches et la poussa finalement sur le matelas. Elle se laissa retomber sur le dos et replia ses jambes. Sa robe remonta sur ses hanches. Riddle s'agenouilla au sol, devant elle, et plaça ses mains à l'intérieur de ses genoux. Elle dût s'appuyer sur ses avants-bras pour continuer à voir son visage. Il lui adressa un demi sourire qui finit de mettre son cœur à mal et elle laissa finalement sa tête partir en arrière. Elle sentit une main remonter le long de sa cuisse, et soudain, trois coups frappèrent à la porte.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous m'en parlez en review ? :) A bientôt !**


	24. Journal

_Bonjour à tous et toutes !_

 _La pause estivale s'est un peu prolongée, mais là où je vis, il fait encore plus de vingt degrés, donc ce n'est pas étonnant._

 _J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle ( plus pour moi que pour vous) : j'ai perdu mon plan :( il était hébergé sur un doc ici, sur le site - grosse erreur - et après les 90 jours sans écrire, il a disparu pour toujours._

 _Je connais les grandes lignes de mon plan mais c'est le détail de chaque chapitre qui va me manquer. J'ai essayé de le recommencer mais rien à faire...Ce petit incident ne remet pas en question les grands évènements qui vont ponctuer l'histoire, mais j'avais annoncé un nombre ferme de 59 chapitres, et je ne peux plus vous le garantir. Selon mes remaniements, il peut y en avoir un peu plus ou moins._

 _Dans tous les cas je vais essayer de publier plus régulièrement et je vais respecter le fil conducteur prévu. Je vais également reprendre l'habitude de répondre à vos reviews ici :_

 _: Merci pour ta review et tes compliments :) j'ai moi-même du mal à trouver des fictions de qualité, en particulier quand je cherche à lire du TomOc, même en anglais ! Si tu as des références de fics, je suis preneuse ! (y compris sur des pairings maraudeurs)_

 _ **Hannah** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui Robert est écarté, en tout cas pour l'instant, car on ne sait jamais ! :) Je sais que la relation entre Tom et Rosaline met du temps à se mettre en place, mais c'est voulu. Pas pour faire durer la fiction, mais parce que ça me parait plus cohérent par rapport aux caractères de ces personnages :) _

_**Mahama** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Mon "prochain chapitre" a tardé à paraitre finalement, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même !_

 _ **Alex** : Merci pour ton commentaire :) D'après ce que tu dis j'ai l'impression qu'on a un peu le même parcours : je lisais/écrivais aussi beaucoup de fanfics quand j'étais ado, et aujourd'hui (bientôt 30 ans), j'ai du mal à trouver ce que je cherche comme lecture, pourtant j'adore toujours autant le principe des fanfictions... Je suis ravie que celle-ci te plaise, et surtout que tu aimes Rob, que j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire apprécier à mes lecteurs et lectrices !_

 _ **Stou** : Merci pour tes reviews ! J'ai moi aussi du mal à trouver des fanfics sur Tom, en cours et de qualité... Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, je fais mon maximum pour la crédibilité de l'histoire et des personnages, même si ça implique que l'histoire avance plus lentement que les fanfics habituelles :)_

 _ **Manifestement-Malefoy** : Merci pour tes commentaires :) 1) je savais que Sectusempra avait été inventé bien plus tard par Rogue, mais je comptais sur la tolérance et/ou l'oubli des lecteurs pour m'en sortir hahaha, raté ! 2) Tu as complètement raison et merci de me faire remarquer cette coquille, Galatea est la prof de DCFM et Alatea est l'amie de Rosaline. 3) Franck est utilisé comme diminutif de Francis par les anglo-saxons, c'était voulu ;) 4) Merci pour tous ces gentils compliments. J'aime beaucoup Rosaline même si elle est effectivement egocentrique, dure, calculatrice, compétitrice et disons-le franchement, sombre ! _

_Bonne lecture :) :)_

 _Moony_

* * *

 **A Dance of Ice and Fire - Partie I**

* * *

24\. Journal

29 Avril 1944

 _\- Rosaline -_

À la table des Gryffondor, Rosaline faisait danser sa cuillère dans un bol de porridge, qu'elle avait commandé en guise de déjeuner. Elle était absorbée par la lecture d'un ouvrage d'Histoire de la Magie où il était question des prouesses magiques des fondateurs de Poudlard. En réalité, il était majoritairement question de la construction de Poudlard lui-même et des diverses disputes supposées entre les fondateurs pendant cette période. Rosaline songeait aux difficultés qu'elle avait pu rencontrer à travailler en binôme avec un ou une autre élève sur un projet de classe, et elle n'avait aucun mal à comprendre qu'un projet de cette envergure ait pu causer du tort à l'amitié entre les quatre sorciers ! A sa droite, Euphemia était concentrée sur le plat de saucisses et de pommes de terre rôties dont elle s'empiffrait avec un appétit d'ogresse. En face d'elles, Alicia et Alatea chuchotaient des potins sur des garçons de Serdaigle, d'après les regards appuyés dans cette direction, suivis de gloussement nerveux. Mary n'était pas là. D'après les autres filles, elle se promenait dans le Parc avec son nouveau petit copain, qui lui avait dit qu'il "fallait qu'ils parlent". Elle avait enchainé les relations depuis son aventure avec son petit-ami de vacances, et petit à petit, sa réputation commençait à être connue de tous, à Poudlard. Rosaline trouvait cela stupide. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi une fille ne pouvait pas coucher avec tous les garçons de son âge, si cela lui disait !? Mais les choses n'étaient pas bien faites et si les conventions sociales incitaient les garçons à tremper leur biscuit dans autant de verres de lait que possible pour se marier fort d'une expérience qui renverserait leur vierge épouse, les verres de lait, eux, devaient demeurer clos jusqu'à l'union. Mais dans ce cas, avec qui les garçons étaient-ils censés coucher ? Rosaline n'avait pas la réponse. Toujours était-il que Mary aurait du suivre les conseils de ses quatre amies et se faire plus discrète avec ses amants. Bientôt, plus aucun garçon de bonne famille ne voudrait l'épouser.

Rosaline baissa la tête vers son bol de porridge avec un sourire amer. Elle n'était pas vraiment la mieux placée pour juger son amie ! Depuis sa révélation forcée à Robert, celui-ci avait pris grand soin de raconter ses déconvenues à toute l'école. C'était sa manière de se venger, et elle n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir. Elle savait qu'il avait mis en marche l'unique mécanisme de défense à sa disposition, et elle trouvait cela plutôt logique. Elle était devenue la cible des ragots, mais même si l'expérience lui était désagréable, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais souffrir autant que Robert dans cette histoire. Il fallait tout de même se rendre à l'évidence : les trois quarts de l'école la détestaient. Les amis de Robert la détestaient car ils devaient ramasser leur ami à la petite cuillère. Les filles qui aimaient Robert la détestaient pour s'être permise de lui faire du mal. Les filles qui aimaient Tom la détestaient pour avoir atteint le but ultime de leurs vies à leurs places... Même les professeurs, censés rester impartiaux, la regardaient d'un drôle d'air. Coucher avec un garçon n'était pas bien vu, dans le petit monde des sorciers de sang-pur des années 40, mais coucher avec un second garçon, c'était un comble ! Rosaline devait faire profil bas les prochaines semaines, et prier Merlin pour qu'un nouvel événement vienne perturber la tranquillité de Poudlard et envoyer son histoire aux oubliettes. Elle soupira. Encore deux mois et tout cela serait terminé pour de bon. Adieu Poudlard, adieu les batifolages entre deux salles de cours et les escapades nocturnes secrètes. Adieu les amies dans les dortoirs et les elfes dans les cuisines. Adieu les ragots, les on-dit, les méchancetés. Adieu aussi les fou-rire et l'insouciance.

A l'adolescence, aime-t-on ou déteste-t-on l'école ? A part quelques cas particuliers pour lesquels la vie en communauté devient un enfer, Rosaline pensait qu'il était bien difficile pour la plupart des jeunes de se prononcer sur la question. La proximité de ses pairs et l'encadrement professoral avait presque autant de bons côtés que de mauvais, et elle était bien incapable de choisir ce qu'elle préférerait. Là, tout de suite, elle détestait Poudlard. Elle détestait que tout le monde colporte des rumeurs sans prendre la peine de démêler le faux du vrai, elle détestait les regards en coin et les chuchotements. Elle les détestait car elle en était la cible, une chose dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, elle n'avait jamais été la cible de moqueries ou de ragots. Elle n'était pas non plus de ceux qui les colportaient au sujet des autres, mais elle vivait avec et participait aux discussions sans que cela ne la dérange. Elle ne comprenait que maintenant comme il pouvait être désagréable d'être le sujet de conversation favoris du tout-Poudlard. Elle balaya la Grande Salle d'un regard. Personne ne semblait vraiment la regarder. Peut-être qu'elle devenait un peu paranoïaque... Elle remarqua alors que ni Tom ni ses suiveurs n'étaient à la table des Serpentards. Elle réfléchit rapidement en pianotant la table. Tom et elle se voyaient de temps en temps, mais ce n'était rien d'officiel. Leur relation était peut-être même plus froide qu'auparavant, mais plus sensuelle...

"- J'ai quelque chose à faire, les filles, je vous rejoins plus tard." Dit-elle d'un air absent, avant de ramasser ses affaires et quitter la salle précipitamment. Elle était presque sûre que les élèves la suivaient du regard, mais elle préféra ne pas vérifier.

Elle traversa le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, emprunta les escaliers en colimaçon qui amenaient aux cachots et en longeant les salles de cours désaffectées, elle se souvint soudain de cette soirée durant laquelle elle s'était liée à Tom par un serment inviolable. Elle se souvint de son angoisse, de son excitation, du plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti en arpentant la Chambre des Secrets avec Tom. Cette soirée marquait le début d'une nouvelle relation entre eux, et aussi le début d'une nouvelle vie pour Rosaline. Elle comprenait maintenant qu'à ce moment là, elle avait déjà décidé d'abandonner Robert et de partir à l'aventure avec Tom. Qui veut encore d'une vie normale quand il peut vivre des expériences incroyables aux côtés d'un génie tel que Tom ? Personne, elle l'espérait. Pas elle, en tout cas. Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à pénétrer dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Le mot de passe n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle était venue demander des comptes à Tom, quelques semaines plus tôt. Un remous dans son estomac la ramena au moment où un intrus toqua à la porte de la chambre et les dérangea.

La salle commune était vide de monde. Elle passa une main sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils chesterfield noirs qui encadraient l'âtre en marbre noir veiné de la cheminée. La lumière verdâtre et étrange du fond du lac se reflétait contre le marbre pour éclairer la pièce et se faisait ensuite avaler par les tissus épais des tapis. Tout ici paraissait froid et glauque, comme lorsqu'une créature du lac passait devant les vitres et chassait toute lumière de la pièce, sans qu'on puisse distinguer de quelle créature il s'agisse. Le lien de parenté entre Tom et Salazar Serpentard paraissait tellement évident, maintenant, que Rosaline ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu ne pas s'en rendre compte pendant toutes ces années. Tom, comme Salazar lui-même, comme la Chambre des Secrets, et comme la Salle Commune dont elle foulait le sol, se situait à l'exacte frontière entre l'étrangeté malsaine et effrayante, et le glamour mystérieux. La proportion de chacun des deux dépendant de l'interlocuteur et du moment. Rosaline emprunta le couloir derrière la cheminée, qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons. Elle fit une nouvelle fois le chemin, passa chaque porte entrouverte sans y passer la tête jusqu'à se trouver devant celle qui portait une petite plaque dorée. Elle toqua. Après quelques secondes d'attente, elle colla son oreille à la porte. Elle n'entendit aucun bruit. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Qu'était-elle censée faire ? Renoncer et aller passer son après-midi seule, dans sa propre chambre ou dans le parc ? C'eut été une option envisageable quelques heures plus tôt, mais maintenant qu'elle avait pensé à Tom, elle n'avait pas envie d'abandonner.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et pointa la serrure de la porte. "Alohomora" murmura-t-elle, mais la serrure ne réagit pas, et après quelques tentatives de force, elle comprit que le sortilège n'avait pas suffit à ouvrir la porte. Elle aurait pu s'en douter... Elle se tourna, appuya son dos contre la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce que ses fesses heurtent le sol. C'était dur et froid et inconfortable, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle réfléchissait. Tom était sans doute la personne la plus intelligente qu'elle connaissait, mais il n'existait pas trente-six manières de verrouiller une porte grâce à la magie ! À cette pensée, elle eut soudain une illumination et fut ramenée quelques semaines en arrière, en cours de Sortilèges. D'un bond, elle se remit debout et d'une voix à peine audible, lança le sort nouvellement appris sur la serrure. Celle-ci émît un cliquetis prometteur et, en tournant la poignée, Rosaline confirma son succès. Bien sûr, il s'agissait du dernier sort qu'ils avaient appris en cours de Sortilèges. Tom devait certainement modifier les protections autour de sa chambre régulièrement, en bon paranoïaque qu'il était. Rosaline balaya la pièce du regard.

L'endroit n'était pas si différent de sa propre chambre. Tom avait un secrétaire (mieux ordonné que celui de Rosaline, cela dit), un guéridon et un fauteuil, et un lit deux places à baldaquin qui ressemblait en tous points à ceux qu'on trouvait dans les dortoirs. Le fauteuil était tapissé de cuir noir et luisant, les rideaux du baldaquins étaient vert émeraude et le plateau du guéridon semblait être fait d'argent massif. Les décorateurs étaient si jusqu'au-boutistes lorsqu'il s'agissait des couleurs des Maisons qu'on frôlait souvent la faute de goût, à Poudlard. Au mur, des portraits de tailles moyennes s'enchevêtraient presque, dans des cadres mal assortis mais toujours cossus. En s'approchant, Rosaline comprit que c'était les portraits des anciens Préfets-en-Chef de Serpentard. Elle plissa les yeux mais ni les noms, ni les visages ne lui étaient familiers, mis à part ceux qu'elle avait connus pendant sa scolarité. Tous avaient un point commun : un air supérieur et nonchalant. Rosaline soupira et se dit que Tom aurait complètement sa place parmi ces visages. Elle devinait d'ailleurs la place réservée à son futur portrait, un rectangle de tapisserie disponible entre les Préfets-en-Chef 1903 et 1845. Il n'y avait rien de tel dans la chambre de Rosaline, et elle prit note que ce sujet devrait être abordé avec Dumbledore. Son portrait devrait également orner les murs de Poudlard pour l'éternité. Rosaline s'assis sur le lit de Tom après en avoir écarté les rideaux. Elle songea une seconde à organiser une sorte de tableau en s'allongeant nue sur le lit, les fesses cachées par un bout de rideaux à l'effigie de Serpentard, les cheveux agités par le vent qui entrerait par une fenêtre laissée entrouverte. Mais c'était un tableau plutôt ridicule et elle n'avait pas très envie que Tom la découvre comme cela. Justement, quelques instants plus tard, un cliquetis retentit à nouveau en direction de la serrure et la porte s'entrouvrit. Le coeur de Rosaline manqua un battement lorsque le visage de Tom s'immisça dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et fronça les sourcils.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et comment es-tu entrée ?" Demanda-t-il froidement. Rosaline força un sourire.

"- Je me sentais un peu seule. Tu comprends, grâce à ton petit stratagème pour que Robert me quitte, toute l'école est au courant de ce que j'ai fait et bien sûr, personne ou presque ne m'adresse plus la parole. Il faut bien que je vienne me consoler auprès de la seule personne qui supporte ma compagnie."

"- Qui a dit que je supportais ta compagnie ? Tu me l'imposes, c'est différent." Elle éluda sa réponse d'un geste las.

"- Et je suis rentrée sans aucune difficulté, figure-toi. Il faudrait des protections plus élaborées pour me tenir en échec." Nargua-t-elle.

"- Ne me mets pas au défi, tu sais bien que si j'en ai envie, je te bloque l'accès à ma chambre. Je peux faire à peu près tout ce qui est magiquement possible, et je pense que tu es encore loin de ce stade." Dit-il d'un air un peu absent, même pas provocateur, en rangea sa cape dans sa penderie. Rosaline sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

"- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Tu ne vas donc jamais accepter que je sois au même niveau que toi ?" Il éclata de rire avant de répondre.

"- Au même niveau que moi ? Enfin Mesnaud, sois raisonnable s'il-te-plait, cette conversation tourne au ridicule." Elle s'était levée pour protester mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa. Rosaline se raidit immédiatement. Elle n'était pas habituée à des élans de tendresse de la part de Tom, et celui-ci ressemblait plus à une façon de la faire taire qu'à un baiser sincère. Elle se retira de son étreinte et constata qu'il arborait un air fier.

"- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais j'ai réussi ma scolarité aussi bien que toi : j'ai eu des O à toutes mes BUSEs, je suis devenue Préfète-en-Chef, et je te rappelle que la seule fois où nous nous sommes affrontés en duel, j'aurais pu gagner si tu avais joué fairplay."

"- Je te rappelle donc que la seule fois où nous nous sommes affrontés en duel, tu as perdu. Tu as réussi ta scolarité, certes, mais en plus de cela j'ai appris et expérimenté des sortes de magie bien plus complexes que celles que les Professeurs veulent bien nous enseigner ici. Tiens, pour preuve !" Dit-il en lui tendant un livre. Rosaline s'assit à nouveau sur le lit et examina l'ouvrage de plus près. La couverture était en cuir noir et en bas de celle-ci était gravé l'inscription "Tom Marvollo Riddle". Ce n'était donc pas un livre mais un carnet. Certainement un carnet de notes dans lequel Tom conservait toutes ses découvertes, aussi noires soient-elles. Rosaline essaya de ne pas faire de bruit en déglutissant et elle ouvrit le carnet. Rien. Toutes les pages étaient blanches, vides de notes. Elle se tourna vers Tom pour demander des explications, et celui-ci lui tendit une plume et un encrier. "Ecris quelque chose dedans et tu verras" dit-il. Rosaline s'allongea sur le ventre et déboucha l'encrier. Elle y trempa la pointe de la plume le temps que celle-ci s'imbibe d'encre noir et, sans hésitation, elle traça des lettres sur la première page. _Qu'est-ce c'est que ce carnet ?_ Ecrit-elle. Avec stupeur, elle constata que les lettres disparaissaient rapidement après qu'elle les ait écrites, comme si les pages les buvaient. La page redevenait complètement blanche puis, lentement, de nouvelles lettres remplacèrent les siennes. _Je suis Tom Marvolo Riddle_. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Tom et celui-ci lui fit signe de continuer la conversation.

 _Bonjour Tom, je suis Rosaline._ Encore une fois les lettres s'effacèrent et furent remplacées par celles du journal lui-même. _Bonjour Rosaline. C'est un magnifique prénom. Je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi, Rosaline_. Rosaline patienta jusqu'à ce que la réponse s'efface à son tour. _Ha oui ? Que sais-tu exactement ?_ Quelques secondes passèrent. _Je sais tout ce que le Tom que tu connais sait de toi. Je connais ton caractère et je sais à quoi tu ressembles. J'ai en mémoire tous les secrets que tu lui as confiés et aussi tout ce que vous avez fait ensemble._

"- C'est assez drôle mais c'est un carnet ensorcelé. Ca ne m'a pas l'air bien compliqué." Répondit Rosaline. Tom ramassa le carnet et lui montra la dernière réponse du journal : _Puis-je te demander un service en échange de mon silence éternel, Rosaline ?_ Rosaline fronça les sourcils, lutta contre l'envie mordante de répondre et de savoir de quel service un journal pouvait bien avoir besoin. Elle craignait presque la blague graveleuse, même si cela ressemblait bien peu au Tom qu'elle connaissait.

"- Ce n'est pas un simple carnet ensorcelé, et si tu ne sens pas la puissance magique qui émane de cet objet, c'est que tu n'es peut-être pas digne de savoir ce que c'est." Dit Tom, essuyant un regard de reproche de Rosaline pour l'occasion. "Ce que je vais te dire maintenant fait partie des choses que tu ne devras jamais révéler à mon sujet." Rosaline composa son masque d'indifférence mais au fond d'elle, la curiosité la faisait bouillir. Elle n'osa pas interrompre Tom dans son monologue, de peur de le faire abandonner l'idée de lui révéler un nouveau secret. "Ceci - dit-il en montrant la couverture du carnet - s'appelle un horcruxe. Moyennant un certain effort et des connaissances pointues, un sorcier pour loger une partie de son âme dans un objet. Ainsi, l'objet garde la mémoire du sorcier, sa puissance magique. Et si le corps physique de ce sorcier venait à mourir, il serait possible de lui redonner vie à partir de l'objet en question." Rosaline attrapa à nouveau le carnet. Comment penser qu'une partie de l'âme de Tom était logée dans ce carnet si banal en apparence ? Et comment penser qu'une partie de l'âme de Tom lui manquait ?

"- Je peux le garder ?" Demanda-t-elle en s'emparant du carnet à nouveau, la plume à la main. Sous ce nouveau jour, elle avait énormément de choses à dire et de questions à poser à ce carnet. Malheureusement, Tom le lui retira en faisant claquer la couverture, comme pour signifier une fermeture définitive.

"- Le carnet est une partie de moi qui n'a qu'un but : la survie. Il est en quelque sorte programmé pour manipuler la personne qui s'en servirait. La séduire, puis la convaincre de redonner vie à ce morceau d'âme dans un corps humain. Je préfère qu'il reste où il est pour l'instant." Dit Tom en rangeant le carnet là où il l'avait pris un peu plus tôt. "Alors, convaincue de ma supériorité ?" Rosaline fit la moue.

"- Je pense sincèrement que tu n'es pas un meilleur sorcier que moi, mais je dois reconnaitre que tu es plus cultivé, et que tu as osé des magies dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler."

"- Je veux faire plusieurs horcruxes. Sept au total. Comme tu le sais, le chiffre sept renferme une grande puissance magique. Le journal était le premier d'entre eux, mais je me suis aperçu ensuite qu'il n'était pas parfait."

"- Ha bon ? Pourquoi cela ?" Demanda Rosaline. Tom n'hésita même pas avant de lui répondre. Il se laissa lourdement tombé sur le dos, sur son lit.

"- Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te préciser que le but de tout cela est d'éviter la possibilité d'une mort définitive. Pour maximiser mes chances, il faut que j'anticipe toutes les possibilités, et que je décuple la force de mes horcruxes. L'idée des sept horcruxes était bonne car le chiffre sept donne une raisonnance magique à cet ouvrage, et permettra aux différents bouts d'âme, ou horcruxe, de se renforcer les uns les autres, en quelque sorte. Mais il y a une autre donnée importante : les objets conservent une partie de la puissance des sorciers qui les ont créés ou ensorcelés. Ce qui signifie qu'un objet magique ayant appartenu à un sorcier puissant, sera un horcruxe bien plus solide et plus efficace qu'un objet classique. Le journal n'a appartenu qu'à moi, je l'ai acheté dans une librairie et je l'ai gravé moi-même."

« - Et des objets ayant appartenu à de grands sorciers, tu en as ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« - Un seul. Je m'en suis servi pour faire un horcruxe. » Et voilà le deuxième meurtre, songea Rosaline. D'abord Mimi, puis son père. Elle se sentait étrangement neutre par rapport à cela, comme si ces assassinats étaient des idées abstraites. Comme si cela n'avait jamais eu lieu. Pourtant, quand elle croisait le regard de Tom et qu'elle y cherchait le reflet de son âme, elle n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer en train de commettre l'irréparable. « Je devrais me lancer à la recherche des cinq autres objets dès la fin de l'année scolaire. En attendant, je cherche des pistes, des angles de réflexion pour donner un fil conducteur à ma quête. » Tom était toujours allongé sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur la soie émeraude du plafond de son baldaquin. Rosaline s'allongea à son tour sur le flanc, s'appuya sur son coude pour rapprocher leurs visages.

« - Tu connais la Dame Grise ? » Dit-elle en connaissant déjà la réponse. « C'est la fille de Rowena Serdaigle. La légende dit qu'elle seule sait où se trouve le légendaire diadème de sa mère. » Tom se tourna vers Rosaline, les yeux légèrement agrandis. Il se releva, encadra le visage de Rosaline de ses mains et l'embrassa franchement. Rosaline se sentit rougir : les effusions spontanées et sincères n'étaient pas dans son habitude.

« - Tu es incroyable. Merci ! Les objets ayant appartenu aux fondateurs de Poudlard sont ceux qui m'intéressent le plus, car ce sont les plus puissants, bien sûr. Je sais comment convaincre la Dame Grise de me dévoiler l'emplacement du diadème. Je chercherai les amulettes des autres fondateurs ensuite. » Un mélange de peur et d'excitation retourna le ventre de Rosaline. Ferait-elle partie de cette grande aventure ?


End file.
